Invisible
by IndieDaisy
Summary: He was like the darkness, invisble to the sun. She was like the moon, a part of her was always hidden away. Being trapped in the Other Side tormented him. One tragedy destroyed her. He was chasing life and she was chasing death. An unlikely encounter between the two changes everything. Their journey for redemption and second chances begins. Kol Mikaelson/OC - SEASON 5 - AU
1. Unbelievers

**Author's Note: Thank you for having the time reading my new story! Anyway, this is AU. Takes place a couple months before Season 5. I wrote this story because who doesn't love Kol? And this is mainly about Kol's time at the Other Side and he actually interacts with someone from the land of the living. My OC has a complicated back story that will get delved into later in the story. If anyone has any questions, just PM or review. Anyway, enjoy and I accept constructive criticism.**

* * *

DESCRIPTION

He was like the darkness, invisible to the sun. She was like the moon, a part of her was always hidden away. Trapped in the Other Side tormented him. One tragedy destroyed her. He was chasing life and she was chasing death. An unlikely encounter between the two changes everything. There journey for redemption and second chances begins... Kol/OC SEASON 5

FULL DESCRIPTION

Kol Mikaelson hates everything in becoming a ghost at the Other Side. Being invisible and forgotten, forced to see everyone else living their lives while he rots in purgatory. He knew for sure that this never-ending torture will last for an eternity.

Fueled with vengeance, he will do whatever it takes to settle unfinished business against the people who ruined his life.

While he dwells alone at the Other Side, he has an unlikely encounter with a girl who can see him. This leaves Kol questioning. What if she's more than just a mere human? What if this girl is his only way out of the Other Side?

Whoever she is, Kol has his eyes on her and he'll to whatever it takes to find out.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Unbelievers**_

* * *

_"We know the fire awaits unbelievers  
All of the sinners the same  
Girl, you and I will die unbelievers  
Bound to the tracks of the train"_

_\- Unbelievers, Vampire Weekend_

* * *

Of all the bad things that had happened to him in his entire existence, being stuck in the Other Side topped it all.

Kol had his one last chance in leaving the Other Side but the Bennett Witch tricked him.

He knew better than to trust a Bennett Witch but his desperation in leaving the Other Side got in the way.

He was also this close into avenging his own death against Elena Gilbert, the hunter's sister. She also took part in his death. Kol thought he would be even with Jeremy Gilbert by killing his sister.

Being a ghost for all eternity at the Other Side was excruciatingly miserable.

Seeing his enemies and allies living their lives. Even just the slightest thought nauseated him.

Kol hated everything about being a nonentity to the world around him.

He couldn't feel the warmth of the sun, and most of all, being seen and acknowledged by others.

Recently, Kol visited New Orleans.

The only place where his family was actually _happy_. And the place where he was struck into slumber by his brother, Niklaus, with the dagger coated with White Oak Ash.

Niklaus claimed it was his for his own safety against Mikael, but Kol could protect himself. He didn't need anyone to protect him.

Speaking of Niklaus; Kol recently discovered that his brother was having a baby with a werewolf.

One of natures many loopholes, he thought to himself.

Kol witnessed everything.

How Niklaus wanted to be the so-called "King" of New Orléans, how he literally back-stabbed his brother Elijah, and his "alliance" with Marcel.

He swore that he would make their lives with full of misery, _but_ they are inflicting it onto themselves.

Yes, it made him feel satisfied, but he wanted to be the one to inflict pain and suffering onto them.

As of right now, Kol strolled alone at the streets of Mystic Falls.

It was empty and the city street lights illuminated the darkness. Kol had no shadow as he walked through the light. That was another reality Kol had to face in becoming a ghost in the Other Side.

He actually missed being a vampire in a long time. Correction, an _Original _vampire. His time as one of the powerful vampires was thrilling. Being the most powerful creature on earth, the bloodlust, getting everything he desired with no price.

Suddenly, Kol felt a body colliding into him.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl quickly apologized to him. "Did I hurt you? I felt like I hit you hard."

Kol was speechless.

_How could the girl see me? Nevertheless talk to me. _

It was a girl. She looked about nineteen years old.

She had wavy dark brown hair, fair-skinned, and had coffee brown eyes. This girl was average height and slim.

Something about the girl gave him a sense of familiarity but he had no idea why he was feeling this way

Kol only shook his head as his reply to her question.

The girl sighed in relief, "Oh! Thank God!"

"You could see me?" Kol questioned the girl and a blush was evident on her face because of his accent.

"Um, of course I see you." She responded awkwardly, "Anyway, I'm very sorry again. I'm just busy and-"

She paused for a second and shook her head, "Nah, nevermind. You don't need to know about the story of my life."

_Beep_

_Beep_

A baby blue jeep emerged from the streets and parked a couple of feet near her, waiting for her arrival.

"That's my ride." The girl said, "Uh, yeah. I'm still sorry by the way."

"No worries. Just a little shove, no harm done." Kol said nonchalantly.

"Oh okay." The girl said nervously.

Without saying anything else, she continued walking forward and into the jeep.

Once she went inside the jeep, it drove into the streets and away from the Mystic Falls border.

Much to his surprise, this girl could see him and she was completely human.

How could she see him?

The last time he checked, he was a ghost. No one could see him unless they were a supernatural being.

Then what was she?

A vampire? A werewolf? A witch?

The possibilities were endless.

Easily, he could tell that the girl was not human. Perhaps she was something out of the ordinary.

What if this girl was his only alternative in leaving the Other Side?

If this girl helped him in finding a way to escape the Other Side, then that means he could get his revenge.

Thinking about the possibilities formed a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kol was definitely going to find out.


	2. It's Good to be Seen

**Author's Note: In this chapter, we see my OC's everyday life and some Kol. If you want to ask a question, just PM or review me. Special thanks to:**

**litiafang515 (review, favorite, and follow)  
****Beccylein (favorite)  
****shadownight1 (follow)  
****seirei no odori (favorite and follow)  
****lineelming (follow)  
****IronManRox2k12 (follow)  
****vampirediaries2602 (follow)  
****KolMikaelsonLover (favorite)  
****sasuhina542000 (follow and favorite)  
****cm1022 (favorite)  
****Dumbledouche (favorite)  
****rants and oblivious (follow)  
****ryleymurray97 (follow and favorite)**

**I appreciate it guys. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**It's Good to be Seen**_

* * *

_"Take a chance. You never know what might happen"_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

Today was a new day and she wanted this one to count. She hated the mornings and waking up early, but she had no choice.

Unlike other people who sleep in during summer break, she had to do work for her summer job.

After a few minutes of tender sleep, she got up from her bed and stretched.

She did her regular, monotonous routine: she cleaned her bed, went to the bathroom to take a shower, attempted to tame her wavy hair by straightening it with her straight iron, and changed into her work clothes which consisted a burgundy buttoned shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Chuck Taylors.

Once she pinned her name tag on her shirt, she grabbed her jacket and went straight downstairs only to see the dining room empty.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she wondered why there was no one.

She went straight to fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice, and drank from it. Once she drank half of it, she returned it back inside the fridge.

Her eyes averted towards the bright yellow Post-It placed on the fridge door.

She grabbed it and read it:

_Went to work early. Feel free to eat something from the fridge. We might be coming home late at night. _

_With love,_

_Aunt Amy &amp; Uncle Vince_

Both her aunt and uncle worked as lawyers. Yes, they could easily give money for her tuition at Whitmore. But by getting a job and earning money independently, she could help them a bit.

Once she ate the leftovers from last night, she left her house and locked the doors so no one could come inside.

Since her workplace was a couple blocks away, she speed walked there. She needed some exercise because she lacked that for a while.

Once she arrived to Mystic Cafe, she came just in time and started to work.

She worked as a waitress in Mystic Cafe and this was the only job for her until she finished college. She didn't mind doing this but she knew that this would be all worth it.

Danica Montgomery was ready to face what today had in store for her.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since she started working.

Honestly, it wasn't a hassle. The mornings wasn't that busy and there were not that many people.

Now it was twelve 'o clock in the afternoon and it was her break until one.

She sat at a table near the window and ate her brownie contentedly.

The doors of the café opened and it revealed to be Danica's friend coming towards her.

"Hey you!" Her friend, Lacey, exclaimed as she sat face-to-face towards her.

"Hey." Danica said with her mouth full.

Her friend gave a grossed out face, "Eat with your mouth closed, please."

Danica rolled her eyes and continued chewing on her food and swallowing it. Lacey likes poise and sophistication. She wouldn't blame her because her friend grew up from a wealthy family.

Once Danica finished eating, Lacey spoke up, "So how are you and Griffin?"

"What do you mean?" Danica questioned her.

"You know what I mean." Lacey implied, "With the whole break up and all."

"I haven't seen him since graduation." Danica said.

"Wow, he's _really_ upset." Lacey concluded, "All because he didn't want you to move to Mystic Falls."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Danica said, "You know what, I tried reaching out to him but he's pushing away. I'm tired and I'm not going to waste my time with him. He should be the man that he is and accept that we're all moving our separate ways. Griffin also should have respected my decisions because he _was _my boyfriend."

"_Ouch_, past tense." Lacey noted, "So you're really going to Whitmore?"

Danica nodded, "My dad went here so I'm doing this in his memory, and I bet he'd appreciate it. Plus, Mystic Falls has a good biochemistry class."

"That's nice." Lacey gave her a genuine smile.

Danica asked, "So, University?"

"I would've went to Whitmore with you, but they didn't accept me." Lacey shrugged.

"It's okay." Danica said, "Maybe next semester you can go to Whitmore."

Lacey nodded, "Maybe you're right."

"How's your grandmother?" Danica suddenly asked. She wanted to make more conversation with her.

The last time Danica saw Lacey's grandmother, she was at the hospital because she got a stroke.

Lacey answered, "She's doing fine. But she's acting kinda _weird _lately."

"What do you mean?" Danica asked.

"She's claiming that she could see people at our house but it's just me and my mom at the house." Lacey responded uncomfortably.

"Oh." Was all Danica could say.

"I'm worried about her and we all tried to help her but nothings working." Lacey admitted.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help." Danica said wholeheartedly.

After moments of silence, Lacey spoke up:

"About last night."

"What about last night?" Danica asked.

"Don't deny it!" Lacey exclaimed, "I noticed you were blushing when I picked you up at the café."

Danica gave her a small smile and she started thinking about the guy she bumped into last night.

She barely saw his face because of the lighting and it was the night when they bumped into each other. He was three inches taller than her, and she could see was his brown eyes. To her, it had a nice hue.

His accent made her melt and something about him made him mysterious. The _good_ kind of mysterious. Not the creepy kind of mysterious.

She never met someone like him.

"So, who's the guy?" Lacey asked, breaking Danica's train of thoughts, "You always get flustered when you meet a cute guy."

"Didn't catch his name." Danica replied, "We bumped into each other, so I bet I'm not going to see him again."

Lacey pouted, "Aww..."

Danica nodded, "Yeah."

For the rest of Danica's break, she and Lacey talked about various topics. Her break time was over so Lacey left the café and Danica continued to work.

* * *

Kol scoured everywhere for the girl.

He literally went all over Mystic Falls looking for her, but she was nowhere to be frustrated him. For over the past few months, no one could see him. This girl was the only one that could. He didn't know why but he wanted answers from retraced his own steps. He returned to the street where he bumped into the was nightfall and the moon illuminated from the sky. The streets were now less busy and there were no more cars and people crowding the crossed the streets unharmed and recalled the exact place where he bumped into the girl. It was near a building with tables outside._Mystic Cafe._

The doors of the building opened revealing to be the girl from last night. She was locking the doors of the café and didn't notice that Kol was coming towards her.

The girl turned around and was startled when she saw Kol.

"Oh my God, it's _you_." She exclaimed as she accidentally dropped her keys.

Kol was about to bend down and pick it up the keys for her, but he remembered that he was a ghost. He couldn't touch anything, and didn't want to scare her away because she was the only one he could talk to who was at the land of the living. Instead, he just stood there while she picked up her keys and put it inside the pockets of her jeans.

She got up and was facing him. She couldn't see his features because it was dark and the lighting didn't help her. But she knew it was the guy she bumped into from last night.

"If you're wondering, the cafe's closed." She said to him.

He just nodded and then said, "You shouldn't be out here on your own. What if something _terrible _happened to you."

"I highly doubt something bad would happen to me because I can protect myself." She said confidently.

_She sure has fire. _Kol thought to himself.

Kol gave her one of his signature smirks and she felt her cheeks turning warm.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." She said meekly as she continued walking away from him.

"Don't tell me you're _walking _home?" Kol said with disbelief.

She nodded, "My friend's busy so yeah, I'm walking."

The girl continued her pace and Kol immediately followed behind her.

"Are you serious?" She said in exasperation.

"This is Mystic Falls, darling." Kol explained, "Everything is not always what it seems in this town. Better to be safe than sorry."

"As much as I want to, you're a stranger. I don't even know you. What if you're a serial killer for all I know." She quipped at him.

_Only if she knew. _Kol silently thought to himself with a grin tugging to form on his lips.

"You're quite perceptive." Kol acknowledged, "But you're talking to me, so should I consider myself a stranger to you?"

"You have a point." She mumbled, "But I can take care of myself."

Kol shrugged, "Fine, suit it yourself. I'll just leave you alone. In the cold. Late at night."

He strided away from her and he knew she was going to stop him.

The girl checked the time on her phone and it was 11:50.

What if her aunt and uncle was waiting for her?

"Wait!" She sighed, "Fine."

She wondered to herself if she was going to regret this, but it was worth a try. What does she have to lose? If he turns out to be dangerous, she was lucky that she took self-defense class to defend herself.

Kol and the girl walked together at the sidewalk and they kept going straight.

It was silent and was getting awkward so Kol made conversation:

"Are you new here to Mystic Falls? Since this is a small town and everyone here knows each other, I never seen your face." Kol questioned her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just moved here two months ago. I used to live at Denver."

Denver.

That place gave him _memories. _

He remembered approximately about two years ago, he went to Denver to keep tabs on Jeremy Gilbert.

Kol knew better than to be one of Niklaus' lackey, but he wanted to be in on the fun.

He also recalled when he violently hit Damon Salvatore with a baseball bat, and killing Mary Porter so no one could know which bloodline the teenagers from Virginia who were sired to.

He spent about a month in Denver and it was quite interesting. Being away from his family, not being daggered, and living the twenty-first century.

As he began to think about everything that had happened, he didn't realize that they finally reached their destination: her home.

Her house was big yet quaint. It was a two-story house, very old-fashioned, and a typical house to live in. The driveway was also empty so no one was at home.

"So, you have a name?" She asked sheepishly.

"Kol Mikaelson."

Her heart started thumping. His name suited him, mysterious and unique. She kinda liked it.

"And what's yours?" Kol asked.

"Danica Montgomery."

"I like your name." He said to her with a grin.

Danica swept a strand of hair at her ear and shyly said, "Thanks."

Kol's eyes averted towards her house and said:

"I guess this is where we part ways."

"Yeah. See you around, Kol." She said as she walked towards the entrance of her house.

Once Danica went inside her house, Kol said to himself:

"It's good to be seen, Danica."


	3. Something Stupid

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's a little too late to update. An hour ago, I saw my email full of follows, favorites, and reviews about the story and it made me feel happy so this is my gift to you! Who's excited for the midseason finale of The Originals? I am! This chapter is pretty short but the next chapter will be longer and insightful. As of right now, Danica has no idea that Kol's a ghost but I guarantee you all that she will find out soon. Special thanks to:**

**Glitterkkayy (review)**

**lovethemafia (follow, favorite)**

**lovemenots0124 (review, follow, and favorite)**

**Jana (review)**

**Leighton Harper (favorite and follow)**

**strawberryfeatapple (follow)**

**NatalieCatherine (follow)**

**and all the Guest reviewers**

**I love you guys! And enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Something Stupid**_

* * *

_"I practice every day to find some clever_  
_lines to say_  
_To make the meaning come true_  
_But then I think I'll wait until the evening_  
_gets late_  
_And I'm alone with you"_

-Something Stupid, Frank and Nancy Sinatra

* * *

Since it was a Monday, there was a morning coffee rush at Mystic Cafe. Lacey wasn't pleased that there were many people getting coffee and it was crowded so she couldn't get through inside. But she was one tough cookie, she shoved her way inside the cafe and searched for her best friend.

She found Danica at the cashier counter, overflowed with customers getting their coffee.

Lacey didn't want to bother her right now, so she sat at an empty table and waited for her best friend to finish doing her work.

After fifteen minutes, the cafe was cleared with customers and it was half empty with people at the tables enjoying their breakfast. Danica spotted Lacey and she came towards her with an exhausted look on her face.

"This is the first time in a while that this place have that many customers." Danica said tiredly as she plopped down on the chair.

Lacey gave a sympathetic look on her friend's face because of all the work she done and she said, "Anyway, good morning."

Danica smiled, "Morning."

"I'm sorry that I didn't pick you up like usual." Lacey apologized.

"Hey, it's okay." Danica remembered the memories from last night. She met the guy she bumped into, Kol. Thinking about him made her smile more.

"Is it just me or you look rather smitten." Lacey smirked at her.

Danica shook her head but that smile was still on her face, "Nah, it's nothing."

"Please! Tell me! This guy has to get through me before you two have fun." Lacey said teasingly.

"Lacey, I just met him. I don't expect it to happen that fast." Danica said.

Plus, she assumed that Kol probably has a girlfriend. HIs charm was the pathway to girl's hearts and she had a feeling that he swoon over a bunch of girls.

"Who's the guy?" Lacey pressed on.

Danica sighed, "You know the guy I told you I bumped into two nights ago. Well, it's him and he walked me home last night."

Lacey's eyes twitched, "Strange."

"It looks like he means well. And his name is Kol."

"Oh." Was all Lacey said.

After a couple seconds, she changed the subject, "Lets talk about something non-related to this Kol guy."

Danica nodded, "Sure."

"Guess who arrived to Mystic Falls?" Lacey said.

"Who?" Danica's eyebrows furrowed and she gave her a curious look.

"Aristotle Winchester." Lacey said blankly.

"_Griffin's friend_?" Danica said surprisingly, "Why's he here?"

"I have no idea." Lacey responded and her eyes averted to the doorway of the cafe and a certain someone entered the cafe, "Speak of the devil."

Danica turned around only to see Griffin's best friend, Aristotle. He was named after a Greek philosopher because his parents were historians.

Lacey called out to him, "Aris! Hey!"

Aristotle saw Lacey and Danica gesturing at him to come join them, but he quickly looked away and pretended that they weren't there.

"_Psst_! Don't pretend that you just saw _ghosts_ and don't see us!" Lacey hissed at him.

He groaned from Lacey's comment and went towards the pair and sat with them.

"Danica," Aris began and he gave her a smile, "Lacey." He shot a displeased look at her which caused her to roll her eyes.

"What're you doing here?" Danica questioned him.

"I'm doing a research project on this town for my internship at the University." Aris responded.

"Thats nice." Danica said to him, "Is Griffin with you?"

Aris shook his head, "No. He refused to come with me."

"Why?" Lacey questioned him.

"No idea." Aris responded.

Danica had a disappointed look on her face because after asking Aris about Griffin, she knew that he was still mad at her until now.

Aris' eyes averted to the name tag on Danica's shirt, "Since you work here, can I have a latte?"

* * *

After Aris and Lacey visited the cafe, they went their separate ways leaving Danica to work. Several hours had passed and it was finally the evening. The cafe wasn't that crowded so Danica sat at the cashier counter reading a book with a red pen on her mouth.

That was unlady like for her, but she didn't care.

Just by the nick of time, Kol decided to stop by and actually get answers from her.

He could see the girl inside there. This was his oppurtunity to talk to her.

Kol walked inside the cafe, only to see half of the tables occupied and there were not that many people. So there was no witness so he could talk to Danica without people looking at her talking to midair. That was another bad thing about being a ghost.

He saw Danica alone reading a book.

Kol approached Danica and she didn't notice him right there so he cleared his throat.

Startled, the red pen fell out of her mouth and her eyes widened, "Kol!"

She noticed that she was clumsier than usual. Maybe it was because she could see Kol clearly from the lighting. He actually had a pretty face. He had dark brown hair and still had that nice brown eyes she admired. He also had nice, defined features, and had a fit build that made him even more handsome to her. He was wearing a tight long-sleeved black shirt and fitting jeans.

Kol gave her a confused look and ended up chuckling because of her clumsiness. This marked the first time Kol laughed in a while.

"Nevermind," A blush was evident on her cheeks, "And wow, you came just in time."

He gave a confused look at her because she didn't know what she was implying.

"I-I mean you usually come whenever the cafe closes and this is like the first time you came on time." Danica implied.

"Oh." Was all Kol could say.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "I always say something stupid like that."

"No need for apologies." Kol said to her and his eyes averted to the book she was holding, "You're reading _A Midsummer's Night's Dream_? Is that a little bit _outdated _to read?"

When he was undaggered and experienced the life in the twenty-first century, Kol knew that humans in this generation did not enjoy reading Shakespeare's.

"_Outdated_? Is it because it has too much poetry? Books like these are never too old to read. I'm reading it for fun." Danica said to him.

Kol had to give her that, she had good taste in literature.

This may sound stereotypical to Kol, but what if she was a vampire?

But vampires can't tap into magic and see ghosts from the Other Side.

Vampire was scratched out of the list.

How about werewolf?

It was a full moon tonight and she would already be in agony, she wasn't a werewolf so all that was left was witch.

But if she was a witch, she should've suspected that he was a ghost already. So witch was off the list.

Then what was she?

As Danica mindlessly talked about books, Kol payed attention to the ring on her finger.

"Nice ring." Kol complimented.

It was silver and it had a sapphire jewel embedded on the ring. There was also an ancient emblem on it.

Something about it was familiar to him.

"Thanks." Danica smiled, "It's a family heirloom. My mom gave this to me before she-"

The smile disappeared from her face. She paused for a second, remembering her last memory of her mother.

"Nevermind." Danica said with a hint of sadness laced in her voice.

Kol somehow knew something bothered her when she brought up her mother. He wanted to ask her, but it seemed that the subject at hand was too sensitive for her.

A voice hollered from the kitchen of the café, "Dani! We need you back here."

"I guess thats my cue." Danica said to Kol, "You wanna-"

"Hang out?" Kol finished her sentence.

Danica nodded, "Yeah. Hang out. Tomorrow right here? I get kinda lonely here and it'd be nice to have some company."

"I understand." Kol said, "I myself get a bit lonely at times."

He really meant what he said. Being a prisoner to the Other Side can get you mad and lonely at times.

"See you tomorrow." Danica smiled.

Kol nodded in acknowledgment and once she entered the kitchen, Kol thought to himself:

_Danica Montgomery, you're full of mystery._


	4. Lies and Secrets

**Author's Note: SORRY, SORRY for this VERY late update. It was finals week so I had to study like crazy to maintain my grades and I'm nervous about what I got. Today its now over and its Christmas break! So expect more updates to come this Christmas. Here is a long chapter just for you guys!**

**Special thanks to these awesome people for following, favoriting, reviewing, or most importantly, taking their time reading my story:**

**Jana**

**kitty300**

**red05**

**nuksti**

**StarReader2009**

**KodaiKatana**

**Lady Nyght**

**kklover**

**Sblck**

**RiverWinchester**

**sarah1164**

**RocknRose242**

**Amandla123**

**CholeStone**

**livvixxx**

**snakebite4**

**Thank you once more! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lies and Secrets**_

* * *

_"The man who can keep a secret may be wise,_

_but he is not half as wise as the man with no secrets to keep."_

_-Edgar Watson Howe_

* * *

The next day flew by so fast. It was Danica's day off and she was planning to use that day off to hang out with Kol.

"So you're going on a _date_?" Her Uncle Vince questioned her with wide eyes.

When her uncle said that, it made Danica wonder if it really was a date.

_Of course not, I barely met Kol._

Plus, she just wanted to make more friends in Mystic Falls. She barely knew anyone except Lacey and Aristotle.

Danica shook her head, "No. I'm just hanging out with a friend."

Uncle Vince retorted, "It always start out like that."

Aunt Amy intervened, "Vincent, cut her some slack. She's nineteen. Let her have some fun. And I believe that Danica is mature enough to do so."

"Please," Danica implored, "it's just the afternoon."

"Fine. But don't do things you'll regret." Uncle Vince sighed.

Danica's mood lit up, "Thank you!"

She grabbed her purse, said her goodbyes to her aunt and uncle, and left the house.

As Danica was on her way to the café, she wondered why she was doing this.

Maybe it was because she wanted to meet more people in Mystic Falls. As much as she didnt want to, something inside of her was telling her to not stay away from Kol. Somehow, she felt different when she was around him. But she didn't know what.

To her, there was something familiar about him.

Her train of thoughts eventually ended when she arrived to the cafe.

Danica was now having second thoughts about it. She thought is was stupid to do this.

What if Kol didn't come? What if he had something better to do instead of hanging out with her.

Well it was now or never.

Danica opened the door, only to see that the café was half-empty.

Her eyes averted to the table near corner only to see Kol.

As she came towards him, her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Thought you'd never come, love." Kol said to her as she sat down awkwardly.

"You came." Danica said. She was surprised because she had no idea he'd actually go through with it.

"Of course I came." Kol inquired.

The silence occured for a couple seconds until Danica spoke:

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." Kol simply repied.

_More like what you are. _Kol thought to himself.

"How long have you lived here in Mystic Falls?"

"A while." Kol simply replied with a shrug.

Perhaps centuries ago until he turned into an Original vampire, and was forced to leave because Mikael tried to hunt him and his siblings down. Mainly Niklaus.

"Oh." Was all Danica said.

She continued, "What about your family? Do they live here?"

Kol clenched his fists underneath the table so she wouldn't see it and his teeth were clenched as well.

He clearly did not want to talk about his family. Kol didn't know if he should call them family after what they did to him.

"They're dead." Kol uttered as he looked down at the table.

His family are clearly dead to Kol, _figuratively._

Danica's eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry. It must be hard for you."

"No need for apologies," Kol reassured, "I moved past it."

"So you live alone?"

Kol nodded in reply.

That would explain why he said he felt lonely at times to her.

"Enough about me." Kol interjected, "How about you?"

This time, Kol _needed _to know what she was so he could get some answers from her.

"There's nothing special about me." Danica scoffed.

Kol said, "In my eyes, I see that there is something special inside of you."

Danica shrugged at his comment.

"Perhaps, something- _out of the ordinary_." Kol hinted out.

Out of the ordinary as in supernatural.

Danica chuckled, "Not really."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

She took out her phone and answered it. Kol tried not to be irritated by the interruption.

"Lacey, I'm kind of in the middle of something?" Danica said nervously.

"I don't care." Lacey's voice sounded urgent "_Please _come here at the hospital because my mom is making me visit my grandma."

"I'm kinda-"

"Danica please, I can't do this alone. It's been while that I'm going to see her." Lacey implored.

Danica sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'm on my way."

She hung up the conversation and got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Kol questioned her.

"My friend needs me." Danica replied, "I'm sorry but I got to leave."

Kol's eyes averted at the chair she sat on, and saw her purse left at the chair.

"Wait." Kol called out and grabbed onto her hand.

Once he grabbed onto her hand, Danica felt a cold sensation and she quickly let of him.

It was as if she could not fully feel his touch, which creeped her out.

"Huh? What!?" Danica questioned him as she rubbed her hand.

"You left something." Kol responded gesturing at the chair which had he purse lying over.

"Oh! Wow. I'm so forgetful when I'm in a hurry." Danica said awkwardly as she grabbed her purse, "I'll get going. Um, see you next time, I guess."

Once Danica left the cafe, Kol really wanted to punch something but he knew he couldn't.

Instead he cursed to himself and slumped onto the chair.

Kol was considering that next time, it wouldn't be a nice, little chat when trying to take information from the girl.

* * *

Lacey paced back and forth in outside of the hosptal parking lot waiting for her friend.

She was freaking out.

It was the first time in a very long time since Lacey would reunite with her grandmother.

This day was very important to her because she hadn't seen her grandmother ever since she got sick.

No one told her what was going on until her grandmother left.

The last time she saw her, her grandmother wasn't at the right state of mind before she had a stroke.

Lacey saw a familiar baby blue jeep parking at her driveway and a relieved smile formed on her lips.

She sprinted towards Danica and gave her a big hug.

"I love you! I love you!" Lacey exclaimed, "I could just kiss you now!"

They both let go of their hug and Danica said, "Um, no thanks."

"I'm sorry if I bothered you at the wrong time." Lacey apologized.

"Well, you kinda did. But he said it was okay." Danica assured her.

Lacey's eyes widened, "_He? _Who's he? Is it a guy! Holy crap! You were on a date!"

Danica's heart beated rapidly and she shook her head, "It wasn't a date! I barely know him!" It was more of a hang-out kinda thing."

"So you were with a guy?" Lacey tried to clarify.

Danica nodded, "Yes, I was with a guy,"

"Well, sorry for interrupting you _hanging out _with-?" Lacey asked for his name.

"Kol."

"Kol." Lacey finished her sentence. Saying his name was strange and familiar to her, "As in the guy you bumped into?"

"Yeah and it's okay." Danica said, "This is way more important."

Lacey agreed, "Yeah, my grandmother's inside the hospital."

"Did you bother coming inside and have a normal conversation with her?" Danica questioned her, stating the obvious.

"No!" Lacey replied, "The last time I saw her, she tried to kill me because she got sick in the head and started hallucinating, thus causing a stroke!"

Danica asked again, "So, where were you before your mom called you?"

Lacey answered, "Well, I was on my way to Aris' place because he needed help on his research, and then my mom called, telling me that I should visit my grandma."

"Oh." Was all Danica could say.

A person entered the parking revealing to be Lacey's mother who was coning towards them. She was almost identical as Lacey expect her mother was older and had chocolate brown hair meanwhile Lacey had natural auburn hair. They had the same pale skin, hazel brown eyes, and they were almost the same height.

"Good morning Mrs. Blackwell." Danica greeted with a smile on her face.

"Good morning to you, Danica." Mrs. Blackwell smiled and she turned to her daughter saying, "Lacey, I need to go to work and please watch your grandma while I'm gone."

"Do I have to?"

"You're grandma isn't immortal, you need to spend time with her while you still can. One more stroke and she's gone." Her mother said.

Lacey couldn't say no to her mom because if she did, she would have to face her wrath, "Fine."

"Thanks baby girl." Her mother smiled.

"I'm not a baby anymore." Lacey mumbled as her mother gave her a warm hug and a peck on the forehead.

"Behave." Mrs. Blackwell instructed, "Danica, please keep an eye on Lacey."

The red-head rolled her eyes from what her mother said.

Danica chuckled, "Sure."

Mrs. Blackwell entered inside her black Camaro and drove out of the driveway and into the streets.

The pair walked all the way inside Mystic Falls Hospital.

Danica and Lacey stood in front of the elevator, and Danica gave her a reassuring nod that everything would be fine.

"Lets do this." Lacey took a deep breath as she pressed the button of the elevator.

They stepped inside going to the third floor of the building.

Lacey and Danica scoured everywhere for Lacey's grandma's room.

Once they found it, the pair entered the room, only to see Lacey's grandmother sitting on the hosptial bed, staring aimlessly at a window.

Lacey cleared her throat and that caught her grandmother's attention.

"Hi." Lacey could not form a sentence because she was too nervous to even speak to her grandmother.

"Lacey." Her grandma smiled and Lacey went towards her, giving a warm embrace.

Once they let go, her grandma's eyes averted to Danica who was standing near the doorway, trying not to intereupt their moment.

"And who's she?"

Lacey answered, "She's my best friend, Danica."

Her grandma gave her a curt nod and Danica smiled.

"So, how are you doing?" Lacey asked with a interested desposition on her face.

* * *

Kol immediately left the café and debated on whether or not to follow Danica, but he chose not to.

He felt as if something was pulling him towards Danica. Maybe he just needed some company to keep him sane.

Whatever the case was, he was determined the next time they meet, Kol wouldn't play nice if he still did not get the information he needed.

As of right now, Kol strolled around the Mystic Falls Cemetery passing by many tombstones.

He found solitude at the cemetery and he mostly stayed here at his time in the Other Side because he felt safe at the cemetery.

"You really don't have anything better to do other than fawn over a girl?"

Kol recognized that voice and a dangerous expression formed on his face.

"Astrid." He continued, "Do you not have anything better to do other than spying on me?"

He really wanted to harm her, but Kol was not a dangerous vampire anymore. Kol was nothing but a vulnerable ghost who could not do any harm.

"Kol Mikaelson." The witch strided towards him, "I came here by the grace of the ancestral witches to deliver you a message- stay away from the girl."

Astrid must have perished during her time at Dowager's mansion so that was why she had connection with the ancestral witches.

"The ancestral witches want me to stay away from the girl?" Kol questioned her, "Why?"

"I cannot say in the matter." Astrid replied.

"You know what the girl is?" Kol interrogated her.

Astrid nodded.

"What is she?!" Kol asked her.

"It is best fit if you have no knowledge of what she is." Astrid said calmly.

"Why?!" Kol growled. He was frustrated because he was desparate in knowing what she was.

"The girl's true nature must be safeguarded and no one must no what she is because anyone can take advantage of her." Astrid responded.

"What makes the girl so special, that even the ancestral witches are protecting her?" Kol sneered at her.

"The ancestral witches forbade me from saying more about the girl's identity." Astrid said, "You recognized the emblem on her ring? It's from a rather unique species of supernatural beings. But I assure you that you will discover the truth soon."

His expression softened, "Ancestral witches? Is Mary-Alice-"

Astrid finished his sentence for him, "With us? Since when do you care about her? You used the both as chess pieces to this mad game you have between Niklaus and never bothered saving us when he trapped us at the Dowager's mansion!"

Kol clenched his jaw and looked away from her, now finally feeling guilt.

He had his humanity off during his time as an Original vampire. Since now he was a ghost, he could feel his humanity beginning to resurface inside of him.

Astrid said, "Being trapped inside the mansion for all eternity drove us madder and _madder_, until we gave up as the years went by."

Kol remained silent, imagining the suffering what she and mainly Mary-Alice had to go through because of him.

He shoved away any guilt inside of him and said spitefully, "You knew what you _and_ Mary-Alice put yourselves through once you two sided with me."

"Yes, we didn't know what we put ourselves into," The witch agreed with venom laced in her tone, "I did this for Mary-Alice. Meanwhile she did this because of the lust she had with you. So do not expect we did this out of loyalty."

Astrid continued, "For who could ever have loyalty over a Mikaleson? One thing we learned is that once someone gets involved in a Mikaleson family affair, they end up becoming a casualty."

Kol glared at her but deep down, he couldn't help but agree with her.

Siding with him was Mary-Alice's undoing and she payed the price.

"Now my work here is done." Astrid had a smirk on her face, "See you soon, Kol Mikaelson."

"Wait!" Kol yelled out.

From a blink of an eye, Astrid disappeared from his sight, leaving Kol even more agitated.

* * *

Danica, Lacey, and her grandmother are having an interesting conversation back at Lacey's house.

"...and that is why I don't bring Lacey with me at the beach."

Danica bursted out laughing meanwhile Lacey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

After Lacey's grandmother was talking about her time at the hospital, she ended up talking about Lacey's embarassing moments when she was a child.

"That was _one_ time and I assure you it never happened again!" Lacey tried to clarify.

The atmosphere became quiet after that.

"I heard from your mother that you're planning to become a lawyer." Lacey's grandmother began as she changed the subject.

Lacey crossed her arms, "Yeah. You would've known that if you didn't leave."

Biterness and hurt was evident in her voice.

"Leave?" Danica questioned her.

"I didn't tell you the whole story." Lacey responded, "My grandma was planning to leave before she got a stroke."

"I was ill and needed to take care of something." Her grandmother said in her defense.

"Grandma, I know you were sick but you should have told me what was going on!" Lacey emphasized.

"Sweetheart, even if I told you, you wouldn't understand. I'm doing this to protect you." Her grandmother said

"Protect me from what?!" Lacey quipped as she got up from the couch, "Make me understand! What is going on, and why you can't tell me?!"

Now it sounded as if Lacey was shouting.

Danica did not want to get in between the fight, instead she cleared her throat and said, "Guys, stop. This is getting too far."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Lacey said, "I'm going to get a sandwich."

She then strided her way to the kitchen leaving Danica and her grandmother alone.

"I apologize for me and my granddaughter's behavior." Her grandmother said with sincerity.

"Nothing I hadn't seen before." Danica said nonchalantly as she went close to her, "Its okay."

"Thanks for being a good friend to my granddaughter." She said once more, "Please understand that I'm doing whats best for her safety."

"Why?" Danica asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm sorry, but it is not the right time to tell you and Lacey everything." Lacey's grandmother said.

"Oh, I understand." Danica said as she got up from the couch, "I'll go see how's she doing."

"Wait." Lacey's grandmother called out, grabbing Danica's arm.

Suddenly, Lacey's grandmother felt a strong sensation surging through her.

Danica let go from her grip and Lacey's grandmother's eyes widened.

"You have been touched by a ghost."

Danica gave her a confused look, "A _ghost?_."

The last time Danica checked, there was no such thing as ghosts.

"Heed my warning." Lacey's grandmother said once more, "Stay away from him."

"Him?" Danica questioned her.

"Kol Mikaelson." She responded with seriousness laced in her tone.

"How do you know him?" Danica asked.

"It doesn't matter." Lacey's grandmother said, "He is a _dangerous _man. You cannot befriend a creature like him. Once you fall deeper, there is no turning back. Associating with him will risk the lives of the people you love and especially yours."

Danica suddenly felt a sick feeling inside her stomach. She didn't know whether or not she should believe Lacey's grandmother because she made it sound as if Kol was something else.

"I implore you to be careful." Lacey's grandmother begged, "He cannot be trusted."

Danica gulped and said, "I-I'll check out what Lacey's doing."

Without any hesitation, Danica left the room, trying to forget what Lacey's grandmother told her about Kol.

* * *

Lacey and Danica eventually left the hospital an hour later because Lacey called her mom to watch her grandma for her because she couldn't take it anymore.

Danica remained silent the entire time while driving home. She tried to focus on the road but the words Lacey's grandmother said about Kol was haunting her until now.

Once she parked her baby blue jeep by the driveway, she locked her car and entered inside her house only to see her Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince eating dinner without her.

Aunt Amy spotted Danica and exclaimed with her mouth full, "How was your date?!"

"It wasn't a date." Danica shrugged.

"Sure took so long." Uncle Vince retorted, being overprotective as usual.

"I was with Lacey for the remainder of the day because she had to take care of her grandma." Danica explained.

"Oh." Aunt Amy said, "You wanna eat with us?"

"I'm not hungry." Danica said tiredly, "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night." Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince said in unison before they continued eating together.

Danica went upstairs and inside her bedroom.

She lied down comfortably on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

The nineteen year old did not know who to believe. There were many questions swirling inside her head.

How could Kol be a ghost?

She could see him.

Lacey's grandmother wasn't at the right state of mind, and ghosts were not real.

But Lacey's grandmother said that with full of vindication and honesty.

Danica recalled when Kol grabbed her arm, it felt really cold and it was as if something went through her.

She wanted to get in the bottom of it.

So she got up from her bed and turned on her laptop which was at her desk.

Danica clicked on the Internet and typed "ghosts" on the search bar leading her into many links and articles about ghosts.

For the remainder of the night, Danica spent all her time researching about ghosts leading her into wonder if Kol Mikaelson was a ghost.

**Author's Note: Yep... Danica is starting to suspect if Kol is really a ghost. And Lacey and her grandmother's complicated relationship will be delved into as the story goes by. Lacey's grandmother is kinda strange... She has secrets of her own as well. Plus, this chapter has a special appearance of Astrid from The Orignals: The Awakening. Also Mary-Alice is mentioned in this chapter. Surprising, right? Let see how they will fit into this story. More appearances of other characters from the TVD and TO universe will come soon. The next chapter will be really important for Danica and Kol.**


	5. Ghosts

**Author's Note: Just like I said, this is a very important chapter. Special thanks to:**

**ryleymurphy97**

**snakebite4**

**lovemenots0214**

**Lady Nyght**

**For reviewing my story! I love you guys and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Ghosts_**

* * *

_"Monsters are real, ghosts are real too._

_They live inside of us, and sometimes they win." _

_-Stephen King_

* * *

Since today was Sunday, the day before she goes back to work, Danica decided to do her regular morning runs.

Dressed comfortably in her sweats and her hair on a high ponytail with her earphones playing music in her ears plugged into her iPod, Danica ran around the streets of Mystic Falls.

She did this so she could clear her mind from yesterday.

That crazy encounter she had with Lacey's grandmother. It really freaked her out.

Last night, she researched everything about ghosts.

There weren't any paranormal activites of ghosts lately but there were signs, and she was going to use those signs on Kol.

She passed by series of trees and an isolated mansion caught her attention.

It looked like as if no one lived there because it looked abandoned.

Danica suddenly heard a voice and she took of her earphones.

"If you're wondering, that is the Mikaelson Estate." She recognized the British accent from anywhere.

Danica turned around only to see Kol.

"Technically, it _was _the Mikaelson Estate until _something_ happened." Kol clarified.

"How did you get here?" Danica questioned him.

"I was walking by and then I saw you, so I tagged along." Kol simply replied, "If you insist?"

"Um, sure." Danica said nervously, "I kinda owe you from yesterday."

Danica and Kol walked together and followed the pathway as they continued conversing.

"How old are you Kol?" Danica suddenly asked as they walked.

"Twenty two, why?" Kol questioned her.

That was the approximate age before he was turned into an Original Vampire.

"Just wondering." Danica said mindlessly.

"Why did you have to leave yesterday?" Kol suddenly changed the subject.

"My friend's grandmother is sick and my friend needed me to be there." Danica responded, "Her grandmother said she knew you."

Kol's expression lit up.

She asked once again, "Do you know Victoria Blackwell?"

That was the name of Lacey's grandmother.

_Blackwell. _Kol was definitely familiar with one particular Blackwell he encountered.

"I have no idea." Kol lied to her. But he was good at acting it out.

Danica played along, "Oh okay."

"You have bad taste in music, by the way." Kol said playfully, "I could hear your music blaring loudly when I saw you."

Danica smirked, "Now you're getting cocky. So you think _you _have better taste."

"Darling, you need my help. There are far more better bands than you are listening to right now." Kol grinned.

"So," Danica began, "You told me that you used to live here before your family died. Where did you go while you were gone?"

Kol felt nostalgic, "I travelled over every part of the world. Europe, Asia, and even Arabia."

Danica smiled in awe, "I always wanted to see what the world has to offer."

Kol liked her dream of travelling the world someday. It sure gave him inspiration.

"You will," Kol reassured to her, "Someday."

"I have a question." Danica started, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Kol looked rather perplexed about what she asked him, "Ghosts? That is absurd. Of couse I don't believe in such thing."

Ironically, he was a ghost himself but he chose to lie to her again.

"Oh okay." Danica chuckled lightly.

They arrived to the bust streets of Mystic Falls after that long walk.

"I think I should get going." Danica said.

"It was a nice, long talk." Kol said.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I look forward in knowing you more." Kol said with a smirk.

"Me too." Danica agreed, "I wanna know you more."

Once they said their goodbyes, Danica continued jogging and Kol returned being alone once again.

Danica saw Lacey and Aris walking towards the café so she decided to follow them.

"Hey guys!" Danica greeted which startled them.

"Oh! Where were you!" Lacey questioned her.

"I was with Kol earlier." Danica replied.

"I wanna meet him! Where is he!?" Lacey exclaimed.

"He just left." Danica answered, "Look, he's all the way there."

Danica pointed at Kol, who had his back turned and was walking back to the pathway where she did her jog at.

Lacey squinted her eyes, "I don't see anyone."

"No, he's right there." Danica said, "He's the one in the black shirt."

Aris joined in, "Seriously, Dani. I don't see anyone. Are you just seeing things?"

"I'm _not!" _Danica said in her defense, "I can see him! Maybe you guys need to get glasses."

"My vision is 20/20!" Lacey exclaimed.

"And I'm not blind. I eat carrots everyday." Aris noted.

Danica rolled her eyes at her friends retorts.

If they couldn't see him, then what if Kol really was a ghost after all.

Danica took a deep breath and said, "Guys, I think I should tell you something"

* * *

"You really believe in ghosts?" Aris questioned Danica once again.

Immediately after her jog, Danica, Lacey, and Aris decided to hang out at Mystic Grill which was near by the café.

She told them everything about what she had encountered from yesterday.

Danica said, "I don't know if I really do."

"Dani, don't get so hung up after what my grandmother told you." Lacey assured, "She's old and has problems, don't rely on what she told you."

"But it was as if she was telling me the truth." Danica noted.

"Ghosts are not real, honey." Lacey noted, "They're just fiction and superstitions."

"Well," Aris started, "weird stuff has happened in Mystic Falls from the last two years."

"Weird?" Lacey questioned him.

"Weird as in animal attacks, increase rate of murder, missing people, _dead_ people." Aris explained.

"And you know this because?" Lacey inquired.

"Because I'm doing a research report on Mystic Falls." Aris bluntly replied, "There are myths about the Founding Families and the supernatural."

"Supernatural?" Lacey chuckled, "As in zombies and vampires."

Aris nodded, "Dude, I'm not lying! Just search it on the web and you'll understand. Plus, I visited the archives of Mystic Falls."

"And Founding Families?" Danica questioned him.

"Yeah," Aris answered, "They are the families who first founded Mystic Falls around the war era."

"So do you believe in me that there's something off with this place?" Danica asked.

Aris nodded, "I agree with you. There's something fishy about Mystic Falls and I want to know what it is."

"Great," Lacey sighed, "Look who hopped on the train to _looney town."_

Danica and Aris rolled their eyes at Lacey.

They continued on to their conversation about Mystic Falls.

* * *

Once Danica returned home, she went straight into her room and opened her laptop.

She spent the rest of her day with Aris and Lacey. Now she decided to spend the rest of the night in finding information about Kol.

Danica typed "_Mikaelson_" on the Internet leading her into a series of articles of Kol's family.

She clicked one link that was dated from two years ago, _"Mikaelson Family Resides at Mystic Falls."_

Once she finished reading the article, Danica now knew that Kol's family held a ball at the abandoned mansion she kept passing by when she did her morning laps.

His family were influential during that time and their whereabouts were left unknown.

All she knew from Kol was that his family was dead.

From the last two years that the Mikaelson's arrived to Mystic Falls, the animal attack rate had been increasing. But since they were gone now, less danger was happening in Mystic Falls.

She returned to the links of articles and she saw one article dated December 25, 1914 entitled, "_French Quarter Under the Mikaelson Family's Jurisdiction." _Which was an old newpaper that was transferred to the website.

Danica clicked the link only to see a black and white picture of a family posed perfectly near a staircase raising a glass.

The man in the front had dark skin, brown eyes, and appeared to be in his late twenties and was dressed in formal attire. Danica thought he looked kind of attractive.

Another man was behind him in the picture. He had curly blonde hair gelled slickly, nice features, and dressed formally. He was also looked rather aloofed in the picture.

The man that was behind him looked oddly similar to Kol. But he was more older and looked more mature. He had dark brown hair, pale skinned, and had well defined features. Plus he was kind of handsome to her.

Behind him was a woman. She was extremely beautiful. This woman had blonde hair, dressed in an elegant dress, wore expensive jewels, and had a warm smile on her face.

There was one more person at the staircase. Particularly, a certain someone.

_Kol_.

The man near the staircase perfectly resembled Kol.

Except that in the picture, Kol's hair was gelled and slicked differently, and his clothing consisted of what would a man from the 1900's would wear: buttoned up white shirt, slacks, dress pants, and a tie.

But he had the same complexion and facial features. It was as if he never grew _old_.

Danica closed her laptop and paced back and forth inside her room, trying to process everything. She was freaking out.

All the information from online, every little thing Kol did, Lacey and Aris being unable to see him, and Lacey's grandmother telling her all those things. It opened her eyes to the truth.

One thing for sure was clear:

Kol_ Mikaelson is a ghost._

Without wasting time, she left her bedroom and told her aunt and uncle that she forgot to do something.

She didn't care it was the middle of the night. Danica needed to talk to Kol.

Danica left the house and walked as far from her house. She arrived to the place where she first met Kol.

The front of Mystic Falls Café.

Luckily, the streets were clear of any people so no one would see what she was about to do.

"Kol!" Danica shouted with every ounce of anger she has inside, "Kol! I know what you are"

Danica growled in frustration, "Dammit Kol! Stop hiding! I know you can hear me!"

She turned around only to see Kol magically appear in front of her, which startled her a bit.

Kol stiffened and it was about time he would stop the charade.

His expression was as if he knew what she was going to say.

"I know what you are, Kol." Danica sneered.


	6. Finding Out the Truth

**Author's Note: This chapter is short because it's about Danica and Kol having a long talk about what she discovered. One reviewer asked about appearences of other characters such as Klaus and Elijah. They'll make a small cameo but they'll play a bigger role soon. Special thanks to:**

**TheSilverWolff**

**I love damon Salvatore girl**

**red05**

**LuvinYouWasRed**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx**

**lovemenots0214**

**dysfxnctional**

**Lady Nyght**

**For reviewing, following, favoriting, and most importantly, reading my story. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Finding Out the Truth**_

* * *

_"The truth. It is a beautiful and _

terrible thing, and must therefore

be treated with great caution."

_\- J.K. Rowling_

* * *

"You are smarter than they say." Kol retorted, now showing his true attitude.

Danica growled, "_Damn_! I just want to slap you in the face but I'd be slapping _midair_!"

"How did you know." Kol questioned her with his arms crossed.

"It doesn't matter." Danica retorted, "You lied to me! I-I thought you would be a descent person!"

Kol said, "Lies are more interesting than the truth."

Danica rolled her eyes, "Even though I barely know you, I hate it when someone lies to me!"

"You are too _naïve_ to realize it." Kol scoffed, "Just too _easy_ to fool."

"I may be a fool, but I'm not a liar. I meant every word I said." Danica shouted, "I actually felt something for you!"

Kol's eyes glimmered at what Danica said.

"But why follow me around?!" Danica yelled at him, "I'm nothing special!"

"You're even more special than you can ever imagine, love." Kol pointed out to her.

"Tell me everything that I should know," Danica sneered, "Or else."

"Or else _what_?" Kol chuckled, "You cannot do anything to me. If you expose the truth, _no one_ will believe you. And if you attempt to harm me, than I'd be left unscathed."

"I don't care, I just want you out of my life." Danica hissed.

"If you want to know the truth," Kol said, "Follow me."

Kol began pacing forward and Danica was hesitant to follow him.

According to Lacey's grandmother, he was a dangerous man.

Despite that, Danica was desparate in discovering the truth.

She then decided to follow him, anticipating in having knowledge of the truth, even if it hurt.

* * *

Kol and Danica arrived to the abandoned mansion which was once the household of the Mikaelson' stood at the front of the mansion and Danica asked, "Why are we here?"

"It is best fit if we settle this somewhere private." Kol was silent for a couple of seconds and Danica spoke:

"You're a ghost. So that means you're dead."

"Indeed I am." Kol said, stating the obvious.

"How am I the only one that could see you?" Danica questioned him.

"I do not have a definite answer." Kol answered, "I thought _you_ would know why."

"Am I _something _else?" Danica said with nervousness and fear laced in her tone.

"Perhaps, you are." Kol realized her life might have been a lie.

What if her aunt and uncle knew something about the supernatural world.

He continued, "If you want to get technical, there is a supernatural purgatory called the Other Side."

"_The Other Side_." Danica scoffed, "Couldn't think of an original name."

Kol ignored her comment, "The Other Side is where the supernatural dwell once they die. They can either find peace or stay there for all eternity."

"I'm guessing you didn't find peace." Danica inquired.

Kol nodded, "I have unfinished business to settle before I can leave."

"When did you die?" Danica nervously asked.

"Two years ago." Kol clenched his jaw. He remembered the distant memory of how he was burned alive and died in the

Danica's eyes widened, "Two years ago?! I-I saw an article about your family dated around Christmas time during 1914!"

Kol recalled that date. It was the time when Niklaus daggered him for an entire century because he was plotting against him.

"You said the Other Side is where the supernatural dwells once they die." Danica said, "Wait, you were _something_ before you died."

"Correct," Kol agreed, "I was an Original vampire. One of the most powerful creatures that ever existed."

"_Original _vampire?" She questioned him.

"The first vampires that ever existed." Kol answered.

"If you're _not _twenty two then that means you're way old- like a _billion_?" Danica inquired.

Kol chuckled, "I'm not _that _old. I lost track of time but perhaps I'm about a thousand years old."

"And- and you mentioned you're a vampire?" Danica subconsciously rubbed her neck nervously and she stepped back.

"Don't worry love, I may still retain my vampires abilities." Kol reassured to her, "But I'm just a mere apparition who would not do any harm, even if I intend on doing so."

Danica fixed the puzzle pieces together, "If there are vampires and ghosts, then that means-"

"Yes, there is more out there." Kol finished her sentence, "More than you can possibly imagine. The world you grew up knowing lies many mysteries. There are vampires, ghosts, werewolves, witches, doppelgängers, and many more creatures roaming around the earth."

Danica's eyes widened, "This is just too crazy! Vampires, I get. But _doppelgängers_?"

Kol chuckled at her comment.

"Anyway, since you were once a vampire. Then that means your family are vampires? Are they dead?" Danica suddenly questioned him.

"My mother and father are dead. Also a few siblings along the way" He referred to his dearly departed brother's Finn Mikaelson and Henrik. Especially his older sister, Freya, whom he lost from the plague.

Kol's tone became laced with bitterness when he said, "But the rest of my siblings are living their lives without me."

He still was angry at Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah for isolating him and even forgetting about him. Kol would never forgive his siblings even if it costed his life.

Danica's expression softened, "I'm uh-"

"Don't apologize." Kol muttered, "They never cared even if I'm dead or alive."

"Wow, you sure have lots of problems with your family." Danica chimed.

Kol nodded, "Yes we do."

"Why did you started following me around?" Danica asked once more.

"Because you're the only one that could see me." Kol responded, "I thought you would be the gateway to my freedom."

Danica realized why Kol said he was lonely the second time they met. It was because he was all by himself at the Other Side.

"Gateway to your freedom?" Danica repeated what he said but with confusion.

"I thought you could help me escape the Other Side." Kol clarified, "Together, we could both get what we want if we trust each other."

"By no means, I barely know you so how can I trust you." Danica pointed out to him.

"Darling, you need me." Kol explained, "I may not be your favorite person right now, but we must join together if you want to discover what you really are."

"I'm sorry, Kol." Danica said firmly, "I need some time to think. It doesn't change the fact that you lied to me."

Without a second thought, Danica stormed off.

As she strided away, she looked up only to see Kol standing there and she ended up colliding into him.

But she did not feel a thing except thin air passing through her.

Danica yelped and took a step back. Her heart was rapidly beating and she was afraid of him.

"P-Please, leave me alone. I need space and time to think this through." Danica trembled, "If you mean no harm, you respect my decision. Promise me you won't bother me."

Even if he did not remotely agree to her decision, Kol did not want to lose the one person that kept him sane while being trapped at the Other Side.

"I will" Kol uttered with his fists clenched, "You have my word."

Whenever Kol said that, he always kept his word.

After he said that, Kol vanished away from Danica, leaving her devestated because of what she discovered.

* * *

**Authors Note: Awww! :( Poor Danica and Kol. This chapter was hard to write because I seriously tried to make Kol true to his character and there was a lot of things they had to explain to each other. I'd love to hear some feedback about this chapter! And don't worry, they'll come around real soon. ;) **


	7. Old Flame

**Authors Note: This chapter introduces new characters and conflicts begins to arise. Special thanks to:**

**snakebite4**

**sophiealison1998**

**olka.98**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting, and more importantly, reading my story. I appreciate it guys!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7  
**_

_**Old Flame**_

* * *

_"Don't speak, _

_I know what you're thinking._

_I don't need your reasons._

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts."_

_-Don't Speak, No Doubt_

* * *

"Dani. Dani?"

"Huh?" Danica snapped out of her train of thoughts only to hear Lacey calling out her name.

"You zoned out!" Lacey pointed out worriedly to her best friend.

It had been three days since Danica's last encounter with Kol.

Kol really did kept his word when she told him to stay away from her while Danica needed some space.

For those last three days, Danica couldn't focus. She was worried if something supernatural would happen to her.

She tried to live out normalcy by going to work at the Mystic Café.

"Dani, is everything okay?" Lacey asked her friend with concern.

Danica nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lacey persisted, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Danica's eyes widened, "_Ghost_? I- I haven't seen a ghost!"

She was in denial of the truth that she had the ability to see a ghost. But why only Kol she could see? That was the question. So she secretly ventured out in figuring it out on her own.

"_Whoah_, chill." Lacey calmed her down, "I was just _kidding_."

Danica chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, really? I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well lately."

"Why not get some rest and stay home?" Lacey insisted.

"I can't. Next week is the first day at Witmore and I need all the tips I can get for tuition." Danica explained.

Lacey sighed, "Fine. But if you don't feel good, just call me and I'll drive you home."

"W-Where you're going?" Danica panicked. She did not want to be alone especially after what happened.

"I'm going to watch over my grandma." Lacey responded as she got up from the chair and grabbed her purse.

"Oh." Danica said.

"See you later, Dani." Lacey said as she gave her a pat on the shoulder and strided her way to the exit of the café.

Once her best friend left, Danica continued spending the rest of her day working at the café.

* * *

The evening came and Danica finished her shift at the café. After she cleaned up the tables, she collected her tips and drove back home.

Once she parked her baby blue jeep at the driveway, Danica tiredly walked inside the house only to see the dining room lights are opened.

Danica slowly entered the dining room and her eyes widened in horror.

"You?!"

She could not believe in what she saw.

Her ex-boyfriend whom she thought she'd never seen again was sitting at the dining table, eating dinner with her Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince.

A smile formed on Griffin's face when he saw Danica, "Hey, you."

Everyone had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Kol never expected that he'd be spending the past three days roaming around the French Quarter at New Orleans.

Yes, he hated this place. But he had nowhere else to go.

As of right now, it was the evening. The night life of New Orleans was extravagant and very exhilarating. Every night was lively and full of surprises. There were jazz music playing downtown, citizens were partying at every bar or club, tourists exploring around the mysteries of the French Quarter, and vampires sought out for food to eat.

The vibrant colors and beautiful lights, it was too bright for Kol's eyes.

Kol recalled the distant memories of his time at New Orleans. He was so close, yet so far in succeeding in his plan in staking Niklaus similarly just like what he used to do to him.

Recently he kept tabs on his brother's whereabouts and latest agenda.

Niklaus was still playing along with the charade in pretending to be on Marcel's side.

Kol had a deep hatred against Marcel because somehow, everyone seemed to treat him as a family meanwhile everyone else treated him as if he was unworthy to be in the family

If only there was a way he could leave the Other Side, he would gladly give his siblings a taste of his own medicine.

Elijah paid the price in believing that Niklaus had humanity left inside of him and a chance at redemption.

A little baby and a big step to fatherhood won't even change him. He was using his child for his own personal gain in taking control of New Orleans.

_Once a monster, always a monster._

That was what Kol believed. A monster like him cannot be fixed.

Niklaus wasn't the only monster around. Kol himself acknowledged himself as a monster.

He heard being called that word for the majority of his lifetime.

But it never really got to him because Kol thought he was doing the right thing.

He thought he was doing the right thing when he deliberately lied to Danica about what he was.

Things would have turned out better if he told her the truth. But if he told her everything, she would not understand.

Kol did his very best in keeping his word to Danica. Even though he didn't agree with her, he endured three days without her and it was progress.

Maybe it was for the best if they stayed separated. Her life wouldn't be complicated if he wasn't in the way. He remembered her reaction was mixed with many emotions.

Danica was both angry and afraid of him. Since his humanity returned when he died, the look on her face made him feel something he never felt before in centuries.

He was very anxious in what Danica's decision would be on the situation. She was taking a really long time and his patience was running out.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Kol heard someone calling him.

"You look rather glum." He heard the voice of a man teasing him.

Kol turned around to see a man dressed in a white buttoned up shirt and black dress pants. His dark hair was slicked, fair skinned, and had a rather unique hazel eyes.

He must have been a fellow ghost like him roaming around the Other Side.

Something about him was oddly familiar to Kol but he could not remember what.

"And you are?" Kol questioned him, keeping his calm demeanor intact.

"Lazarus." The man replied, "You must be Kol Mikaelson."

"How do you know who I am?" Kol asked him once again.

"Word spread that you're the infamous _and_ unpredictable brother of the Original family that died recently." Lazarus explained thoroughly.

Kol looked pleased because he was famous to them, "I was not aware that every supernatural being knew of my existence."

"_Indeed_ you are." Lazarus agreed.

"What brings you here?" Kol questioned him, as he got serious.

"I honestly have no idea." Lazarus said nonchalantly, "Maybe I just feel _bored_ being in this hellhole."

"Bad news, but I am not a source of entertainment for you." Kol scoffed.

Lazarus chuckled, "Well your lastest actions were pretty much entertaining _and_ refreshing to see."

Kol furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah," Lazarus rubbed his head sheepishly, "I was kinda spying on you and that _human_ girl."

"She's not as human as you think." Kol corrected him, stating that Danica was something beyond human.

"I know." Lazarus chimed with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "The girl is something special."

Kol gave Lazarus a suspicous look. He didn't know him, but he was better than having no one.

"What were you before you died?" Kol questioned him.

"I was a powerful warlock. Then _something_ happened. I lost my magic to become something more _different_." Lazarus responded sadly.

"That is _tough_, mate." Kol said as he patted him in the shoulder.

Kol's expression lit up, "Since you said you were a warlock, did the ancestral witches sent you to pester me?"

Lazarus shook his head, "Of course not. The ancestral witches hate me. Why? Are they bothering you?"

"They are telling me to leave the girl alone." Kol responded, "The girl must be vital to them because the ancestral witches are willing to go in great lengths to protect her."

"You sure have a sour relationship with the ancestral witches." Lazarus commented.

"I messed around with the pretty ones." Kol noted with a smirk on his face.

Because of that remark, Lazarus could not help but laugh.

The atmosphere was silent between them until Lazarus spoke.

"I also heard you got killed by a vampire hunter." Lazarus noted, "Thats _way_ too tough."

"By one of the members of the Brotherhood of The Five." Kol added as he crossed his arms.

"That must've been excruciatingly painful." Lazarus said.

"It was certainly painful." Kol commented, "But I intend on getting even once I leave the Other Side."

"You really think you can leave this place?" Lazarus questioned him with doubt laced in his tone.

"Of course." Kol responded, "If teenagers from Virginia can cheat death, than I have a fighting chance to do so."

Lazarus interjected, "Only if-"

"-Danica chooses to join me _and_ to cooperate." Kol finished his sentence.

"It's as if you already read my mind." Lazarus chuckled.

Kol needed Danica to snap into her senses and realize that they both need each other if they want to get what they want.

* * *

Back at Danica's house, she sat uncomfortably and ate little of her food as Griffin made a long conversation in which her Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince listened contentedly.

"...And thats what happened at the gas station." Griffin finished.

Everyone laughed in amusement except fo Danica who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Since you're apparently staying here because of college, where are you living at?" Danica interrogated.

"I'm living with Aris until I find a place of my own." Griffin responded.

"Auntie, Uncle, why did you let Griffin eat dinner here?" Danica asked them.

Aunt Amy replied, "Because he was looking for you and we thought you two patched things up."

She then glared at him and he smiled sheepishly.

Danica wanted to ask Griffin a personal question but her aunt and uncle would listen.

"Can we talk _privately?" _It sounded more like a command.

Griffin nodded and he followed Danica outside at the front of her house.

"Why did you magically decided to come to Mystic Falls?" Danica questioned him.

"I was offered a scholarship." Griffin bluntly replied.

"Because of a scholarship, you decide to come back to my life!" Danica pointed out.

Griffin shook his head, "No. I came here for you. I love you Danica and I can't lose you."

"I needed you and you weren't there! You were my boyfriend and I thought you'd respect my decision to move here!" Danica said with hurt laced in her tone.

Danica asked him, "Whats so scary about Mystic Falls that you can't even let me stay here?"

Griffin sighed, "I-I can't tell you because you'll get hurt. I didn't want you to live at Mystic Falls because there's things _you_ can't comprehend. I came here to protect you, whether you like it or not."

"_Dammit_ Griffin!" Danica shouted, "I don't need anyone, especially _you_, to protect me!"

Without a second thought, Danica stormed off inside her house, ran upstairs, and locked herself in her bedroom.

She sat on the ground and leaned on the wall processing everything.

Danica remembered Griffin said he tried to protect her from _things she can't comprehend. _

_Does he know something about the supernatural activities at Mystic Falls?_

She shrugged that thought away as she got up from the ground and grabbed books which was under her bed.

Those books were from the library and they were about supernatural creatures, and history of Mystic Falls.

She opened her laptop which contained many website articles about ghosts.

Danica was hellbent on finding answers and she decided she would get answers on her own without any help.

She spent the last three days researching about other supernatural creatures that could see ghosts.

Despite all the readings and research she done, Danica still could not find anything.

Danica was unsure if she could do this on her own.

**Authors Note: Griffin and Lazarus plays a vital role in this story and will impact both Danica and Kol as the story progresses. ****Sorry if Kol and Danica are separated in this chapter. ****When will Danica realize that she needs Kol?! ****Well, lets just see how it goes. ****Tell me what you guys think of this chapter.**


	8. It Will Rain

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Here is my gift to you all! Things get interesting in this chapter! And you get a few hints about what Danica is. Special thanks to:**

**xXRoseScorpiusXx**

**For reviewing, and every other readers all over the world reading my story. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**It Will Rain**_

* * *

_"There's no religion that could save me. No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh._

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making._

_To keep you by my side, and keep you from walking out the door."_

_-It Will Rain, Bruno Mars_

* * *

"_Shit_! I'm late!" Danica exclaimed as she bolted out of her bed, grabbed her work clothes, and raced to the bathroom.

Aunt Amy entered her bedroom with a gloves on her hands.

"Sweetie! I'm going to clean your room!" Aunt Amy hollered as she had a disapproved look on her face because of Danica's messy room.

Danica got out of the bathroom changed in her work clothes and looking very descent.

"Bye Auntie." Danica smiled and gave a peck on her cheek.

She then rushed out of her room and pretty much left the house without eating breakfast.

Aunt Amy sighed and started cleaning Danica's room.

Her eyes averted to her laptop which was on.

She decided to turn it off to save battery so once she was about the shut it off, Aunt Amy noticed something.

Her page contained many articles about ghosts, supernatural creatures, and history of Mystic Falls.

Aunt Amy's eyes widened at what she saw.

_Does she know?_

_Did her powers awaken?_

She closed her laptop and was stunned at what she discovered.

The middle-aged woman was worried if Danica knew something of the supernatural.

* * *

Danica luckily arrived on time at work.

As she took peoples orders and cleaned the tables, she saw Lacey and Aris sitting at a table near the corner calling her.

She sighed and followed her friends and asked, "What guys? I'm kinda busy."

"We heard what happened." Lacey blurted out.

"Huh?" Danica said confusingly.

"About you and Griffin." Lacey clarified.

"Oh." Danica muttered.

"I had no idea he was planning to move here because he came to my apartment yesterday early in the morning." Aris explained in his defense.

"Its okay." Danica reassured to him, "Griffin is full of surprises."

"Are you mad at him?" Lacey questioned her.

"Of course I'm mad." Danica stated the obvious.

"You can't stay mad at him forever," Aris said, "He still loves you and did that to protect you."

Danica rolled her eyes, "I don't care."

"Honey, whether you like it or not, you still care about him." Lacey pointed out. She had a knack in reading people, "You and Griffin had a beautiful relationship. Don't let something so small ruin what you two had."

"Did he send you two to tell me that?" Danica questioned them.

Lacey shook her head, "Of course not."

"And he doesn't know that you work here." Aris added, "Plus he's at my apartment sleeping in because he was upset from last night."

"Look, as much as I want to talk. I need to go back to work." Danica said and they nodded in agreement.

Lacey asked with a smile, "Since you're working, can you give me cappuccino with cinnamon?"

* * *

The evening finally came and it was time for Danica to return home.

She realized she had enough money to pay for the first semester of the tuition. Now she had the chance to spend the last three remaining days of summer vacation.

Once she entered the house, it was oddly quiet. The only thing she could hear was her Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince conversing at the kitchen.

Danica hit behind the doorway and tried to listen to their conversation.

"I think she knows something." Aunt Amy said worriedly to her husband as she leaned on the counter with her arms crossed.

"If she did, she would've told us something." Uncle Vince stated as he paced back in forth.

"Vincent, I'm freaking out right now." She said, "We promised Cedric and Diana to _protect_ her and keep her _out_ of it."

Cedric and Diana was the name of Danica's deceased parents. They died because of an animal attack at Denver, according to the police. Danica wasn't convince that her parents died because of an animal; she believed that someone intentionally murdered them. She only remembered bits and pieces of what happened that night. It was as if something inside of her was blocking her from remembering it.

"Amethyst, stop panicking." He came close to his wife and embraced her, "Danica will not get involved in this."

"I saw her laptop." Aunt Amy told her husband, "She was researching about ghosts. _Wait_, what if she could see _him_?"

From afar, Danica knew her aunt was referring to Kol.

_Wait, how does she know about Kol? _Danica thought to herself.

"The guild should have told us if Danica starts seeing _him_." Uncle Vince said, "And he is _dead_. How can she communicate to him?"

Danica's eyes widened, _Guild?_

Aunt Amy sighed, "Maybe you're right. But why research about the supernatural?"

"Is she taking Occult Studies?" Uncle Vince asked.

"No, she's taking Bioengineering." Aunt Amy corrected him.

"Oh." He finally realized, "Maybe she's helping Aris on his research."

"Possibly." She nodded thinking that could be a possible reason.

Danica did not want to hear more of their conversation because she was completly upset. She carefully left the house without making any sounds.

As she walked silently at the streets of Mystic Falls, Danica was infuriated by the fact that her aunt and uncle were hiding something.

What was so secretive that even her parents did not want her to know.

She was fed up of hearing people claiming to protect her by keeping secrets from her.

The nineteen year old girl did not know where she was going but one thing for sure was that she needed someone.

_Someone_ that could help her find out what she really is.

Something inside of her was telling her that she needed Kol.

Another part of her was warning her not to go.

Danica did not give a damn, she needed someone like him.

Once she arrived at the front of Mikaelson Estate, Danica raised her voice at the top of her lungs:

"Kol!"

_Silence_.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Danica muttered to herself and she shouted again, "Kol!"

_Silence_.

"I know you're keeping your word and I appreciate it. But I already thought things through." Danica said, "Everyone's keeping secrets from me and I can't find answers alone."

She waited for another couple of minutes for Kol to show up, nothing happened.

Danica closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she attempted to supress her tears but she couldn't, "Please Kol, I need you now."

The tone in her voice sounded that she seriously meant what she said.

A teardrop fell out of her face and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Suddenly, she felt a gush of wind past through her.

Her eyes opened only to see Kol standing in front of her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Danica's eyes widened because he actually came for her and she felt relieved he came for her.

Kol said in relief, "I see you made up your mind."


	9. Need You Now

**Authors Note: I know it was a little too easy for Danica to become allies with Kol but she will realize what she put herself into as the story progress. I'm trying my best in keeping Kol's character true and please tell me if he gets OOC. Also tell me if Danica turns into a Mary-Sue because I'm trying to make her realistic as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Special thanks to:**

**red05**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**bigloveztexaz**

**booklover2014**

**RandomnessReborn789**

**Lacri (Guest)**

**Kourtney Mizzell**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting, and to everyone reading my story :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Need You Now**_

* * *

_"It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
_

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now."_

_-Need You Now, Lady Antebellum_

* * *

"Please Kol, _I need you now._" Danica cried out with her eyes closed.

Unexpectedly, she felt a gush of wind past through her.

Her eyes opened only to see Kol standing in front of her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Kol said in relief, "I see you made up your mind."

Danica wiped the tears that were streaming from her eyes and sniffled a bit.

"Were you _crying_?" Kol questioned her.

No one had ever cried for him before. That was something new to him.

"You _idiot_!" Danica shouted as he attempted to smack him for stating the obvious, "_Of course _I was crying."

"Don't get overdramatic over that." Kol said to her, "And it seems as if you made your choice."

Danica nodded, "Yeah. I know I barely know you but you're the only one O can trust when it comes to this."

"What made you stand firm to your choice?" Kol questioned her and he was stunned by her.

"All I want to know is what the hell is going on in this town _and _my family." Danica responded, "If I want to get answers, I'm gonna have to put my trust in you. Even though I _might_ regret it."

Kol said reassuringly, "Trust me, love. You _won't_ regret a thing."

Danica sighed, "Anyway, so what have you been doing while you were away?"

"I went to New Orleans." Kol replied calmly, "Met a fellow ghost that kept me sane for a day."

He didn't want to tell her that he was actually spying on his brother's latest agenda.

"Thats nice." Danica commented, "How did you hear me even though you were all the way from New Orleans?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Kol responded, "I heard your voice and followed it."

"Oh." Was all Danica could say at the moment.

"Since we're both doing this together, I have conditions." Kol grinned.

Danica's expression dropped, "Seriously? There's a catch?"

He nodded with satisfaction.

"Okay, fine." Danica sighed, "Whats in it for you?"

"We do things _my _way." Kol stated clearly.

Danica scoffed, "Seriously?"

"If we don't things my way, we will not accomplish anything or get answers." Kol implied.

She gave him a disapproving look but in all honesty, Kol looked like the leader and strategist type of person when it comes in getting what he wants.

"Fine." Danica surrendered as she rubbed her forehead.

An imaginary light bulb lit up in Danica's mind, "Now it's my turn to make some conditions."

"Go ahead." Kol insisted.

"You have to keep your word that you won't lie to me ever again." Danica explained thouroughly.

"I'm not good with keeping promises like that." Kol contradicted, "But I'll _try_."

Danica had a satisfied smile on her face.

Kol was somewhat pleased that he made an ally without torturing or threathening them. Something about Danica made him more interested in her.

She then asked him, "Since you know my motives, how about yours? What are you going to get out of this?"

"Did I not explain this to you, I will get my freedom once we get answers." Kol said as if his goal was easy to achieve.

"You're doing this just to leave the Other Side?" Danica sounded surprised, "No one can cheat death."

"Darling, I cheated death _numerous_ of times." Kol pointed out.

"Yeah, I know that you used to be a vampire. But now you're dead _dead _because you're now a ghost._" _Danica explained, "Doesn't that have any consequences?"

"I'm willing to pay any price as long as I escape out of the Other Side." Kol said with determination.

Danica shrugged and did not say anything because Kol was too stubborn to realize what he was putting himself into. But if this was the only way to find out what she was, Danica was willing to pay the price of trusting a man like him.

* * *

The next day finally came and it was just another plain old day.

It was late in the afternoon, approximately around one, and Danica woke up later than usual because she decided to sleep in.

Once Danica and Kol had their talk at the Mikaelson Estate, she returned home by herself and luckily her aunt and uncle did not notice she left.

Since today was her day off, Lacey and Aris invited her for lunch at Mystic Grill.

She happily agreed to their offer and changed into casual clothes which consisted: a black skin tight top, dark colored shorts, and red Chuck

Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail.

As of right now, her aunt and uncle were at work, and she didn't have to ask permission to leave the house

Once she got her purse and car keys, Danica left the house and went inside her jeep.

She sat comfortably on the leather seats and she leaned on the seat.

Danica remembered everything that happened last night.

Especially when she cried because Kol didn't show up, but he ended up being there for her.

The nineteen year old wondered how Kol affected her that deeply.

Why did she felt this way for him?

That was the question.

"You look rather _lost in thought._" She recognized that sarcastic, thick British accent from anywhere.

Her heart started beating rapidly, "Holy shit, Kol! You scared me."

"Did I?" Kol said in amusement.

"Don't sneak up like that." Danica scolded him as she leaned on the wheel of the jeep, covering her face with her hands.

Once she put her hands down at her laps, Danica saw Kol sitting by the passenger seat and he was already staring back at her.

"Where we going today?" Kol asked her.

"Wait, _we?" _Danica said in disbelief.

"Of course." Kol replied with an amused look on his face.

"Oh hell no." Danica groaned in annoyance, "You can't just go _Casper: The Friendly Ghost _on me and stalk my personal life!"

"_Casper: The Friendly Ghost_?" Kol wasn't exactly caught up on the times or the movies in general.

"Nevermind." Danica sighed and she was going to explain it to him at a later time.

"Why can I not accompany you in your daily leisures?" Kol asked skeptically.

"_Because _I said so." Danica said.

"Being trapped at the Other Side is agonizingly blasé." Kol explained, "There's nothing to keep me occupied. You're the only person that keeps me sagacious."

Danica gulped, "Those are _big _words."

She recalled those vocabulary words from her SAT that she took in her junior year.

"Fine." Danica sighed, "Just don't mess around while I'm talking to my friends."

"As you wish." Kol mused.

Danica opened the engine of the jeep using her keys and drove away from the driveway and into the streets.

* * *

Kol and Danica's drive to Mystic Grill was hectic.

They kept bickering over what radio station to put on. But Danica decided to turn off the radio.

The entire car ride was silent between the two.

Once Kol and Danica arrived to Mystic Grill, she stopped him before entering the building.

"Promise me you won't do anything that will jeopardize what you really are." Danica reminded him.

"Of course." Kol said mindlessly.

"Will my friends see you?" Danica questioned him. She did not want her friends to get involved in this.

Kol shook his head, "No. Apparently, you are the only one who can see me. Remember love, I am a ghost."

This was the first time in a couple months that Kol finally accepted he was an apparition to the world.

"Oh." Danica just said.

The pair entered the Grill and Danica easily spotted her red-headed friend from a table near the corner.

Lacey turned around and waved at her best friend, and Danica squinted her eyes only to see Aris next to Lacey, and Griffin in front of Aris.

When she saw her ex-boyfriend sitting at the same table as her friend, Danica groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

Kol asked, "Those are your friends?"

Danica nodded in reply and gave on last glance towards him before she advanced towards her friends while Kol followed behind. Unbeknownst to them, Griffin noticed Danica's movements and could not help but me suspicous.

"Hi Dani!" Lacey exclaimed.

"Why is _he _here?" Danica questioned sensed that she and the boy had a lot of tension between each other.

"He wanted to tag along and I can't say no to him." Aris responded nervously because he was afraid to face Danica's wrath.

Griffin joined in on the heated conversation, "If you want me to leave, I'll go just for you."

Danica rolled her eyes at his act of martyrdom.

After a couple seconds of silence, she said, "You know what, you can stay. I won't let something insignificant as you ruin my day."

She sat on the empty chair near Griffin and shrugged. Kol stood behind her leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

He had a feeling that this was going to be amusing to him.

"Waiter!" Aris called out to ease down the tension.

A middle aged woman came to their service, "What would you like to order?"

"A salad and water, please." Lacey said, trying to stay healthy.

"Oh! Can I try your lasagna?" Aris insisted.

"Maybe just water would do, please." Griffin added.

"Just fries, please." Danica ordered.

"Coming right up." The waitress wrote down their orders and left them to wait.

It was oddly quiet between the four until Lacey spoke:"So, anything interesting happening lately?"

"Nothing much." Danica shrugged and she heard Kol chuckle from behind.

"I got more information about my Mystic Falls research." Aris said.

Griffin joined in on the conversation, "Why are you researching about this town?"

"For my internship." Aris replied, "I'm taking journalism."

Danica chose the right moment to say, "You would have known that if you didn't come to Mystic Falls with me."

The atmosphere became awkward because of her retort towards her ex-boyfriend.

"_Burn_." Aris coughed as Lacey couldn't help but grin at what happened.

"How many times I have to explain this to you?" Griffin sounded serious, "This place is dangerous. I heard about the animal attacks that happened in the last two years."

"Griffin, those animal attacks happened two years ago." Danica stated, "Why you're acting overprotective? I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you." Griffin said, "But I can't trust what calamities this town has. A pastor's house exploded and hundreds of people in that house died."

Danica remained silent as Griffin continued:"I lost so many people in my llife and I refuse to lose you too. I'm here because I love you." Griffin said wholeheartedly.

Aris and Lacey's eyes widened at his revelation meanwhile Kol stiffened.

"If you love me, why didn't you contact me or at least come for me three months ago?" Danica questioned him as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I-I can't." Griffin stuttered.

"Why?" Danica implored.

"If I tell you, everything would change between us." Griffin said.

Kol had a feelng that Griffin was hiding something but he couldn't decipher what was he keeping from her.

"You're just unbelievable." Danica uttered.

Aris cleared his throat, and Lacey crossed her arms and tried not to say anything.

Danica was about to leave until the waitress came with their then had no choice but to stay and indulge with her friends while ignoring Griffin.

* * *

Lunch flew by so fast and for the rest of the time, Danica and Griffin grew rather despondent meanwhile Aris and Lacey made too much conversations.

They spent about four hours at the Grill mainly catching up and talking about the conclusion of summer vacation.

Now it was the evening, and the foursome parted ways and Danica drove somewhere accompanied by Kol.

The drive was silent for the first couple of minutes until Kol spoke:"That was rather-"

"Awkward." Danica suggested.

"I was about to say _kinky _between you two_." _Kol smirked, "But awkward would do."

Danica rolled her eyes and then said, "Sorry if you had to see that."

"Nothing makes my day than two adolescents quarreling over something pointless." Kol grinned in pleasure.

"Pointless?!" Danica screeched, "He is acting like he can take control of my life! He should've been a _real_ boyfriend and support my decision in moving into Mystic Falls!"

"I reckon he has a legitimate reason in doing what he had to do." Kol implied, showing off the reasonable side of the situation.

Danica spatted, "Don't tell me your siding with him."

"I am in no ones side to begin with." Kol jeep swerved into a left and continued straight.

"What is his name again?" Kol suddenly asked.

"Griffin _frickin_' Armstrong." Danica responded bitterly.

"And the red-head?"

"Lacey Blackwell."

_Blackwell._

Kol recalled the name and remembering the name formed a mischievous smirk forming on his face.

Danica quickly glanced at him and asked, "Why? Do you know her?"

"Never knew her. But I am well acquainted with her relatives." Kol replied, still not telling her what he knows.

"Okay." Was all she could say at the moment.

Kol changed the subject, "And the young boy who could not stop bickering?"

"Aristotle Winchester." Danica replied and she couldn't help but agree with him, "But we call him Aris."

He nodded and continued, "Where is our next destination?"

"Home."

"Home?"

Danica nodded, "Yeah. We should start finding some answers."

"Perfect." Kol expressed.

The jeep arrived to the street where Danica lived, and she found her house, and parked near the driveway.

Danica got out of the jeep and advanced towards the doorway only to see Kol standing over there.

"How did you-?" Danica asked surprisingly.

"Being a ghost has a few of its knacks." Kol answered despondently."

Okay," Danica stood in front of the door holding the doorknob, "My aunt and uncle isn't here until midnight so we'll be at the living room."

Kol nodded and Danica opened the door. He followed right behind her into the living room.

"Kol, just wait here while I get the things we need upstairs." Danica told him.

"No promises." Kol said.

Danica rolled her eyes, "Just stay put."

Once she left to go upstairs, Kol lingered around the living room.

It was quite elegant and neat. There was no signs of mess or anything eyes averted towards the picture frame standing on the coffee table.

He saw a picture of Danica and her family. She was a toddler in the picture with a huge smile on her face with loose teeth and was very young.

Behind her was a middle aged man and woman. He assumed that they were her parents because the woman had similar features as Danica, and the man had the same eye and hair colors as her.

They looked absolutely happy in the picture and it made him feel tingly inside.

He suddenly heard Danica's voice echoing closer to the living room, "Okay, I got all the books about the supernatural and these might help."

Danica put the books down on the couch and she asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Is this you?" Kol pointed at the picture frame. Since he was a ghost, he could not hold any living objects.

"Yeah, like when I was four and when my parents were alive, and when things used to be _happy._" Danica replied a bit sadly.

Kol did not know what to say after she told him that. He wasn't really good at easing people down.

So he just said, "Now where are those books?" Completely changing the depressing subject.

"Right there." Danica pointed at the couch. She just chose to play along because she did not want to dwell onto the topic.

"What did you find?" Kol questioned her.

She answered, "Well, I'm nothing in this book. But I _might_ be a medium."

A medium was a person who had the power to communicate with the dead.

"Have you died before?" Kol tried to make sure if she really was a medium.

"Not really." Danica replied.

"Then you are not a medium." Kol confirmed.

"How?"

"Because, a medium gains their ability to communicate with the dead if they themselves die, and miraculously live again." Kol explained.

"Then medium is off the list." Danica said and then she remembered something, "I remember my aunt and uncle were talking about a guild."

"_Guild_?" Kol wasn't familiar to what they were but he knew one thing, "I know that guilds are powerful groups. But I have no knowledge of what they are."

Kol then looked at the ring on Danica's finger, "I have a strong feeling that the ring on your finger correlates to our situation."

"My ring?" Danica got a better look on her ring.

It had a sapphire jewel encrusted on it and a weird looking emblem embedded on the ring. The emblem had a balanced weight scale and behind it was a symbol that resembled a star with a spiral.

"The scale signifies _balance_ and the star symbolizes the _supernatural."_ Kol easily deciphered.

"What could this mean?" Danica wondered.

Kol sighed, "Only if we knew."

* * *

Danica and Kol spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out what she was but they did not find anything.

She then yawned tiredly, "I feel _sleepy_."

"We still do not have answers, we need to keep going." Kol persisted.

"Kol, we have more time." Danica noted, "Can I have time to take a regular eight hour sleep. Tomorrow we can continue, I promise."

Kol sighed, "Fine. I'll be there to wake you up."

Danica grabbed all her books and went upstairs meanwhile Kol followed behind her.

She opened the door and hid the books underneath her bed.

Kol studied her bedroom.

The walls were a lilac purple color and her bedroom was messy. Papers cluttered on the ground, her closet had too many clothes to fit, there were a lot of pictures of her friends and family on the walls, also a bunch of drawings, and she had a bookshelf and desk.

What caught his attention was the medals and trophies she had on her shelf.

He realized that Danica was a skilled archer because she was first place in every archery competition. He was also surprised that Danica could do something courageous like archery.

He stood by the doorway as she went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas which consisted a loose shirt and sweats.

Danica lied down on her bed and tucked herself in her blanket.

She turned to Kol who was going near the window and was looking back at her with his arms crossed.

"Are you going to leave?" Danica questioned him.

"I have nowhere else to go. Plus, I am waiting until you awaken from your slumber so we could continue." Kol answered.

"Okay." Danica mumbled.

It was oddly silent at first and Danica could not focus on sleeping.

"Can you stop staring?" Danica said uncomfortably to him.

Kol said in his defense, "I am not staring."

"Yeah you are." Danica said, "I'll just sleep the other way."

She turned the other direction away from him and Danica felt her cheeks getting warmer.

_Am I blushing?_

_No, no. I can't feel this way._

Danica tried to shove away her strong attraction towards Kol but she knew she couldn't stop what she was feeling.

Several minutes had passed and Danica finally slept heavily as Kol watched her.

"Well aren't you a _Romeo."_

Kol heard a woman's voice and it belonged to a red-head who sat on Danica's bedside with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Longing, puppy dog eyes is not exactly a prominent trait of a Mikaelson." The woman taunted.

"Who are you?" Kol growled quietly, trying not to wake Danica up.

"I apologize," The woman mocked, "My name is Genevieve."

_Genevieve._

He remembered Mary-Alice mentioned her name one time.

"You are a witch." Kol realized, "Did the ancestral witches sent you?"

Genevieve replied, "Finally, you are catching on. They sent me to warn you from getting attached to the girl."

Kol glared at her.

Genevieve got up and went close to a sleeping Danica, and caressed her cheek, "Imagine what harm the witches will do to you and possibly the girl if you do not heed their warning."

"If you lay a hand on her I will-"

"Will what? Hurt me?" Genevieve chuckled, "You're a weak, feeble apparition."

"You do not know me." Kol sneered, "Or the pain I can inflict on you."

"I know who you are, Kol Mikaelson." She said confidently, "The brother of Rebekah Mikaelson." When she said his sister's name, it sounded bitter.

Kol smirked, "I see you are well acquainted with my sister."

"She killed me." Genevieve growled.

"Now thats unfortunate." Kol mocked her.

Genevieve glared at him and then moved a strand of hair away from Danica's pale face, "She is quite a _heavy_ sleeper and she cannot see nor can she hear me, so that is a _setback_."

"You are telling me that she could only see _me. _Nobody else?" Kol questioned her, sounding astonished.

She nodded, "That is another revelation to say at another time."

"_Genevieve_." Kol growled in frustration.

"Heed my warning." Genevieve said, "You will doing the both of us a favor if you let the girl be. You are nothing but a distraction in facing her true potential."

After saying her last words, Genevieve disappeared from Danica's bedroom.

Kol muttered with full of hate, "_Witches_."

**Authors Note: Special appearence of Genevieve from the Originals! Never liked her but I thought it would be fitting if she warned Kol about his communication with Danica which could jeopardize the ancestral witches plan. Hope I played her out well. **


	10. Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note: Thank you for everyone being ever so patient for the the next chapter! **

**Special thanks to the following:**

**Sassy Minho**

**Guest**

**lovemenots0214**

**MarishkaTheUnderdog**

**cookiepandaluv**

**Lacri (Guest)**

**MagicBrownie**

**WickedlyMinx**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting. And most of all, to every single one of you reading my story. :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 10  
**__**Summertime Sadness**_

* * *

_"Think I'll miss you forever.  
__Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky.  
__Later's better than never.  
__Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive."  
__-Lana Del Rey, Summertime Sadness_

* * *

The morning sun illuminated from Danica's window making her eyes squint.

Danica slowly opened her eyes to settle into her surroundings.

Her mood suddenly dropped when she realized she was all alone in her room.

Kol wasn't there to wake her up.

_What a liar, _Danica thought to herself as she got up from her bed.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

She grabbed her phone which was near the lamp and answered it.

"Hello?" Danica answered.

Lacey asked, "Do you know what today is?"

"Sunday?"

"No. Today is the last day of summer vacation." Lacey pointed out.

Danica's eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding." Lacey said, "What better way to spend our last day than to party at the lakehouse."

"Party? When?"

"Everyone's going and it starts at three in the afrernoon." Lacey explained.

"I'll be there." Danica confirmed.

She heard Lacey squeal from the phone, "Yay! We'll see you there!"

Danica said her goodbyes and hung up the conversation.

Yes she promised Kol to continue finding answers but he wasn't here to stop her from going to the party.

It was ten in the morning and she had more time to get ready.

She went downstairs into the dining room, only to see her Uncle Vince yelling at someone on the phone.

So she stood by the doorway and listened.

"Everything is at risk if the one thing protecting us vanishes!" Uncle Vince shouted, "We can't afford to lose someone else."

Uncle Vince hung up the phone conversation and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Wow, someone woke up on the other side of the bed." Danica chuckled as she sat on the chair next to him.

"Did you hear everything?" Uncle Vince questioned her.

"I just heard how loud you were." Danica shrugged.

Aunt Amy entered the dining room with pancakes, "Today is little Dani's last day until college season starts! I can't believe my little baby is growing up!"

"I'm sure going to miss your pancakes." Danica smiled as she ate a mouthful of pancakes.

After eating breakfast, Danica asked permission to hang with her friends for the rest of the day and they happily agreed.

Once Danica went upstairs to get ready, Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince began a conversation.

"Vince, I think it's time to tell her the truth." Aunt Amy said.

Uncle Vince disagreed, "If she knows the truth, her life will be in danger. _And_ she is not anointed."

"Then lets anoint her." She insisted.

"We promised Cedric and Diana not to anoint Danica." He pointed out.

Her parents would not allow their only daughter to become the one thing they depise.

"What if she starts seeing Kol Mikaelson?" Aunt Amy said worriedly.

"She won't." Uncle Vince reassured, "Kol Mikaelson is _dead_. A fellow hunter killed him using the White Oak Stake. It won't come true unless he is dead."

"Danica's acting strange since two weeks ago." She noted.

"She's a teenager, don't they act strange." He said.

They continued onto their conversation until Danica came to interrupt.

She was dressed in a gray crop top, denim shorts, and sandals. Her dark brown hair was down in natural wavy curls.

"I'm gonna go now! Bye!" Danica exclaime as she left the house.

She hopped onto her jeep and drove to the lake near Mystic Falls.

* * *

After the encounter Kol had with Genevieve, he immediately left Danica's house.

It wasn't in his nature to run away without a fight but he knew what the ancestral witches were capable of if he didn't cooperate.

Furthermore, Kol could not defend himself against witches who have powerful magic and could easily incapacitate him.

Kol stood by a nearby tree and watched Danica leaving her house and going inside her jeep.

Luckily, Danica did not see him.

The jeep drove away from the driveway and into the streets.

"Look at you, playing Romeo."

He heard Lazarus' voice and he turned to his side only to see him standing by him with arms crossed and a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Kol rolled his eyes at his saracasm and ignored him.

"Why so glum, Mikaelson?" Lazarus questioned him.

Kol uttered, "The ancestral witches."

"What did they do now?" Lazarus persisted.

"They are apparently _warning _me to stay away from the girl." Kol responded bitterly, "Or else they will inflict unimaginable suffering towards me."

"You think distancing yourself from the girl will do any good for the both of you?" Lazarus pointed out.

Kol faced him and said, "How would you know about what is good for the girl and I? The ancestral witches are unpredictable. They can easily get rid of me."

"Trust me, the ancestral witches won't do you _and_ most imporantly, the girl, any harm." Lazarus explained, "

"It is bad enough that I'm a ghost. But being obliterated away from existence is a horrifying reality." Kol stated.

Lazarus said, "You're giving up already. I thought you were stronger than that."

Those exact words were hauntingly familiar to Kol. But he could not recall when he heard that.

Kol remained silent.

"The witches are planning to do something using the girl." Lazarus noted.

"They are hellbent on keeping the girl safe and the witches are threatheing me in _distracting her from her true potential._" Kol finally fit the puzzle pieces.

"Whatever they have planned, it's not pretty." Lazarus concluded.

There was a mischievous glint in Kol's eyes, "And I intend on finding out on what the witches are so eager in keeping from me."

"Now thats the Kol Mikaelson I know." Lazarus grinned.

Lazarus' expression faltered until he asked, "I see you're growing quite fond of the girl. You told me right now the witches were threatening you _and _the girl. I see why you're keeping your distance. You're _protecting_ her."

Kol scoffed at Lazarus' pathetic theory, "That is absurd. I left because the girl snored very loudly. She also talks in her sleep which is quite irritating."

He tried to make up petty excuses because Kol didn't want to feel fond of Danica.

"I'm doing this because I know the girl will help me leave the Other Side." Kol explained, "Once I succeed, I'll compel the girl to forget about me and then I will settle some unfinished business."

Lazarus' eyes widened, "_Wait. _So you're just using her!?"

"Indeed I am. She is nothing but a mere _subordinate_ in achieving what I truly have in mind: my revenge." Kol said darkly.

"Revenge?"

Kol nodded and continued, "My revenge against the people who ruined my life. My siblings, the hunter who killed me, the Gilbert girl who took part in killing me, and the Bennett witch who chose to resurrect my murder instead of me."

Kol finally revealed his master plan to Lazarus. He intended on leaving the Other Side and by doing that, he was willing to use Danica as a chess piece to his own twisted game. He knew that she was the way out of purgatory.

Then he would later dispose of Danica by erasing any trace of memory if him out of her mind.

He tried not to grow close to Danica or form any connection towards her. But a part of him was pushing him towards her and the other was distancing himself from her.

"Whatever you say, _mate." _Lazarus muttered, who seemingly disapproved of Kol's motives.

* * *

Tall, cedar trees surrounded the lake which sets off a nature vibe in the area.

The bright sun's ray reflects on the water causing it to glimmer.

Young adults setting off to college the next day decided to spend their last summer day by partying and having a good time at the lake.

Danica strolled around the lake as she saw many people around her age swimming around the lake or socializing at scattered places.

She easily spotted her red-headed friend who was gazing upon the beautiful lake with swirling thoughts in her mind.

"Hey." Danica greeted her best friend.

"Hey." Lacey said melancholically.

Danica's expression looked concerned, "Are you alright?"

Lacey sighed and gave her a small smile, "Promise me you won't change once you start going to college?"

"Of course I promise." Danica said reassuringly, "Why are you saying all those things?"

"This is the first time we're not going to the same school." Lacey replied, "We've been through thick and thin since preschool. This is a big milestone for us."

Danica smiled lightheartedly, "Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly, Aris joined the pair and interrupted their deep conversation.

"Who wants some vodka?!"

Lacey gave Aris a death glare meanwhile Danica chuckled.

"Aris, it's the middle of the afternoon and you are already drinking?!" Lacey clarified with a disapproving look.

"Chill, _Lacey-Poo_, it's the last day of freedom and cut me some slack." Aris said. It was obvious that he was already drunk.

Lacey's eyes widened, "What did you just called me?"

"Lacey-Poo?" Aris squealed.

She pinched his arm and he whaled in pain.

"Ouch!" Aris shrieked as he dropped his cup of vodka, "Look what you made me do?!"

Danica chuckled, "Guys, calm down."

"Whatever," Lacey crossed her arms, "He started it."

"No, _you _started it!" Aris quipped.

"You two are such babies." Danica groaned.

Aris stuck a tongue at her, and Lacey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Once the immatureness between the three died down, Aris said, "Anyway, I came here to apologize."

"About what?" Danica asked.

"About yesterday." Aris stated.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Danica shrugged.

"Dani," Lacey said with full of concern, "We don't wanna keep seeing you and Griffin fight."

Aris added, "I think it's about time you two patch things up before you leave to Whitmore."

They have been on this for the past three months and her friends were right that it was about time they find a solution to the problem.

"I don't know, lets just see how things go." Danica shrugged.

"So you two will finally get along?!" Lacey exclaimed.

"Maybe. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go party." Danica grinned as she left the two alone, only to go to a crowd of people.

Lacey turned to Aris and said, "This is gonna be a _long _day."

* * *

It was finally the evening and the party was about to end until nightfall.

The sky had a orange, yellowish hue which shined iridescently towards the lake.

Danica wasn't lying when she said she was going to party. She hung out with other people her age but she did not have one sip of alcohol.

As she stood by the lake, her eyes gazed upon Griffin who was standing alone near the entrance of the woods.

Her mind was telling her to ignore him and it kept reminding her of the hurtful things Griffin did to her. Meanwhile her heart was aching inside, yearning to be mended by one simple closure.

She followed her instincts and advanced towards Grifin.

Griffin's tousled dark black hair blowed because of the soft breeze, he had a nice tan, and was wearing a blue top and shorts. He also had a fit, athletic build because he was part of the lacrosse team back at Denver.

"Hi," Danica said shyly as her heart beated rapidly off her chest,,

_Is that the best you could do?! _She scolded mentally to herself.

"Hi," Griffin smiled as his pair of hazel eyes looked into her plain brown eyes.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Danica asked kindly, because of the loud crowd from behind.

He nodded, "Sure."

Danica and Griffin strolled together into the woods and continued onto a conversation.

"Griffin?" She began.

"Hm?" His attention was on her now as they walked.

"Now I understand you were trying to protect me from danger, and I truly appreciate it because this town fits the definition of strange." Danica explained, "It's about time we become mature adults and find a closure."

"So you forgive me?" Griffin's expression lit up.

Danica took a deep sigh and nodded, "Yes, I forgive you. And I hope you forgive me as well."

"Thank you." Griffin suddenly gave Danica a hug.

Once he let go, she said, "We should start over. As _friends."_

"I'm willing to wait for us to be back together, even if it takes forever." Griffin promised solemnly, "I forgive you too. And you're right. Lets start out as friends."

Danica smiled, "Thank you."

Suddenly they heard Aris' voice from afar, "Griffin! Can you help us lift the boxes of beer?!"

"I guess thats my cue." Griffin said, "See you soon. And I hope you have fun at Whitmore."

Danica smiled at him as Griffin advanced towards the exit of the woods.

Once he left the woods, Danica felt someone else's presence.

"That was quite _admirable_ of you to make amends with the boy."

"Kol?" Danica turned around only to see him emerge behind the shadows.

Once he went towards in front of her, Danica asked, "Were you spying on us?"

"More like _observing." _Kol responded.

She rolled her eyes, "Same thing. Where have you been?"

"I needed some time to think." Kol replied, not telling her what he was really doing.

"You promised you'd be there when I woke up." Danica grumbled.

Kol laughed, "Don't tell me you're upset because of that."

Danica glared at him, "Of course I am upset. I thought we'd find some answers today."

"Instead you went out partying and mingling the entire day." Kol pointed out.

"Because you weren't there." Danica stated, "I can't do this alone, Kol. It's best if we do this _together. _We're friends, right?_"_

Kol was astonished by her choice of words. He never became a part of something in his entire lifetime. His siblings never let him in on the inner cirlce.

He usually compelled, threathened, manipulated, or even tortured someone to be an ally of his.

This was the first time someone acknowledged him as a _friend._

In all honesty, Kol never had a friend to do things together with. He usually did things on his own.

Kol bitterly said, "You do not know me, Danica. When you discover the sins I commited in the past, you will not consider me as a friend. It is best fit if we're not friends."

"All I know is that I can rely on you, because that only matters." Danica said, "You are the key in me finding out about what I really am and my past."

"Friendships always come to an end, whether you like it or not." Kol explained, "I lived a thousand years and I seen it happen myself."

He continued, "I'm not the kind of man that you should be friends with. I might hurt you in the process."

Kol did not want to form any attachment towards the girl, so he thought it'd be best if he tried to scare her.

But he seemed to be failing at it.

"I don't care, Kol." Danica said, "You're my friend no matter what."

Kol asked, "Aren't you afraid to get hurt?"

Danica shook her head, "No. Getting hurt is a part of learning to grow into a much better person."

"You intrigue me, Danica Montgomery." Kol grinned.

Danica smiled as her gaze was at the sky, "Look!"

Kol turned around, only to see the sun setting from the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Danica said in awe.

"One of nature's many treasures given to our world." Kol said wisely.

"Summer vacation is finally over." Danica smiled.

The two continued gazing upon the beautiful sunset from the sky together.

She recollected her memories of this summer: finally making amends with Griffin, moving to Mystic Falls and getting a job, hanging with her friends, and most importantly, meeting Kol Mikaelson.

If she did not bumped into him, Danica would never know her hidden abilities. Also that her aunt and uncle were hiding something from her.

This was one heck of a summer that Danica would never forget in her lifetime.

* * *

**Author's Note: Awww.. Danica and Kol watching the sunset together! And that deep conversation about friends they had earlier. His speech about him hurting people forshadows a lot of things that will happen later in the story. **

**What should their pair name be? DaniKol? I think I like that. **

**So now you all know what Kol truly intends on doing to Danica. Once he comes back to life, he plans on compelling her to forget him and he will be off getting his revenge on his everyone. Let's see if this motive will stand firm on Kol as the story progresses ;)**

** i'd love to get some feedback or constructive criticism from you guys so I can better improve my story. **


	11. Whitmore College

**Authors Note: For sure in this chapter, you'll get a few hints about what Danica is. This chapter takes place in Season 5 Episode 1 titled I Know What You Did Last Summer of The Vampire Diaries. **

**Special thanks to:**

**A.K. Heredia**

**red05**

**lovemenots0214**

**Lacri (Guest)**

**TJ Binx**

**For reviewing (which made me smile), following, or favoriting. Thanks for everyone reading my story right now :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Whitmore College_**

* * *

_"Every new friend is a new adventure..._

_the start of more memories." _

_-Patrick Lindsay_

* * *

"My little baby is going to college!" Aunt Amy exclaimed.

Today was the day that Danica would be off to Whitmore College.

They were outside of the driveway and said their goodbyes.

Tears of joy welled up in Aunt Amy's eyes, "Your mother and father would be proud of you right now."

Uncle Vince put an arm around Aunt Amy and he said to his niece, "You made it kiddo."

Danica smiled as she put her suitcase inside the trunk of her jeep, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Don't do anything stupid while you're away." Uncle Vince warned her.

"Yeah, I promise." Danica chuckled and said, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Come here!" Aunt Amy cheerfully said as she extended her arms.

Danica gave her aunt a hug, and then she gave her uncle another hug.

Once she let go, she went towards the jeep and waved goodbye to them.

Her aunt and uncle stood by the doorway as they saw their niece driving off into the streets.

Aunt Amy spoke to her husband, "She finally grew up."

Uncle Vince nodded in agreement, "Yes. Now lets go back inside so we can get ready for the Guild gathering in our house."

A black camaro parked at their driveway and Aunt Amy smiled at their guest.

Mrs. Blackwell and Lacey's grandmother greeted the couple and entered the house.

Suddenly, a blue truck parked at their driveway as well, only to be Griffin coming out of the truck.

"Come in." Aunt Amy said, "I'll get you guys some cookies."

Once she went inside the kitchen, their guests entered the living room and sat comfortably.

"I'm dying, Vincent." Lacey's grandmother said firmly, "I can't keep protecting your family for too long."

Uncle Vince said and turned to Lacey's mother, "How about you? Can you do something about it?"

Lacey's mother shook her head, "I'm sorry. I did not inherit my mother's abilities."

"How about Lacey? Can she do it?" Vince asked them once more.

Lacey's grandmother said strictly, "Do _not _bring my granddaughter into this. I do not want her to face the burden of tapping into her full potential."

"If my niece is not protected, everything would be in jeopardy." Vince pointed out.

Suddenly, a group of men and women entered the living room. Most of them were in modern clothes, clad in black. They carried weapons on them and had a serious expression on their faces.

Griffin joined in on the conversation, "Who are they?"

Aunt Amy entered the living room and placed the cookies on the coffee table, "They are the Guild."

One man in the group said, "What is there to discuss, Vincent?"

"My niece's life is in danger." He said.

"How is that possible?" The man asked.

Lacey's grandmother answered, "I can't keep it up for too long."

One woman said, "Perhaps it is time you tell her what she is."

Aunt Amy disagreed, "We promised Cedric and Diana to keep it from her."

"If she becomes one of us, she will face a heavy burden." Uncle Vince said.

Griffin joined in again, "With all due respect, Danica has the right to be in on this. She broke up with me because I couldn't tell her why I didn't want her to live at Mystic Falls."

"All we want is for Danica to live a normal, human life without getting involved in this supernatural business." Amy said.

Griffin suddenly tensed his grip on the chair and said worringly, "I sense Silas setting foot on Mystic Falls."

Everyone was surprised at his revelation.

Lacey's mother said, "I thought Silas was just a myth."

Griffin said, "Apparently, he is not. Silas already woke up from his slumber."

"How?" Lacey's grandmother asked.

"I heard a couple of teenagers in Mystic Falls are messing around with powerful forces that they cannot comprehend." Aunt Amy replied.

"Griffin, _please_ keep an eye on my niece while we figure out a way to shield her again." Vince implored.

"Yes. I will protect Danica." Griffin nodded as he got up from the chair.

He thought to himself, _Next stop: Whitemore College. _

* * *

According to Danica's GPS, it only took about a couple hours to get to Whitmore College. She was also almost there in about ten minutes.

As she concentrated on driving, Danica could not help but be curious for what today had a in store for her.

Today was only orientation for freshmens. They settle down at their dorms and meet their teachers at the assigned classes.

The radio was on, playing music and Danica quietly hummed the lyrics to herself.

"Do you have any additional information so far?" She easily identified who that voice was.

Danica took a quick glance only to see Kol sitting at the passenger seat, and he happened to be looking back at her.

Her eyes turned back to the road and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you what I found out yesterday. My uncle was yelling at someone and I heard him say that everything will be at risk if the one thing that is keeping us safe simply vanishes."

Kol sighed as he tried to figure out what that meant, "There is something protecting your family and it's somehow deteriorating." He suggested.

"Like what? A magic barrier?" Danica inquired with a snort as she turned the jeep to a left turn.

His expression lit up and grinned, "For once, you are possibly right."

"I am?" Danica sounded surprised.

Kol nodded, "Instead of a _magic barrier_ protecting you. Perhaps a _cloaking spell, _would fit the bill."

"Cloaking spell?" Danica repeated with confusion.

"Yes, love. Now we have to figure out _who_ is the witch casting the spell and _why_." Kol concluded.

"Witches?" Danica said as she attempted to focus on the road, "I'm sorry, but I'm trying to process everything."

"Your aunt and uncle are hiding from someone. Any ideas to who?" Kol asked.

"I don't know." Danica responded, "My aunt and uncle never made any enemies."

She just realized her jeep entered the crowded parking lot of Whitmore College.

There was an empty parking spot and Danica carefully parked her jeep.

Once she took of the keys from the engine, she said, "As much as I don't want to, I seriously have to go."

"Why?" Kol questioned her, sounding irritated.

"I have to go to college." Danica pointed out.

He sighed heavily and said annoyingly, "_Adolescents_."

"While I'm gone, you can—I don't know—look for a witch who knows whats going on in the Other Side?" Danica suggested as she took out her seatbelt.

"As you wish, _love." _After he said that sarcastically, Kol vanished away from Danica's jeep.

She rolled her eyes and got out of the jeep, and took out her suitcase and bags. Then, she closed the trunk and locked the jeep.

_This is it, _she thought to herself.

Now was the first step to independence and adulthood. She tried to experience a _normal _day in college without the supernatural mumbo jumbo getting in the way.

Danica then advanced towards the dormitory of Whitmore College.

* * *

_Room 105_

_Room 107_

_Room 109. _

Danica finally found her dorm which was Room 109.

She had no idea who was her roomate and she just hoped that it wasn't anyone who was snobbish or rude.

Once she opened the door and entered her dorm, Danica saw a girl around her age already unpacking.

She had curly blonde hair, fair skinned, and dressed casually which consisted: a navy blue cardigan, _The Beatles _band shirt, denim shorts, and dirty brown combat boots. The girl wore spiky, gothic jewelry as well.

"Hi." Danica greeted sheepishly as she closed the door.

"Oh. You must be my roomate." The girl said.

Danica nodded, "Yeah. I'm Danica Montgomery, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Olivia Parker." The blonde introduced herself, "I prefer it if you call me Liv."

"Okay, _Liv." _Danica said.

"Since we're roomies, I have a few rules." Liv began and then explained, "_One: _do not make a mess. _Two: _don't hog the bathroom. And most importantly, _three: _do not, under any circumstance, touch my stuff. Do I make myself clear?"

She sounded really harsh and dead serious about what she was saying to her.

Danica gulped, "Crystal clear."

Liv gave her a smile, "Great, we're finally getting along already. Now lets unpack."

* * *

"Stupid girl." Kol muttered bitterly, "Thinking she can prance around and command orders at me."

Kol scoured around the Mystic Falls Cemetery, looking for a dead witch roaming around the Other Side so he could get some answers.

Most of the dwellers from the Other Side were melancholic and refused to talk so that was partly why Kol felt lonely at the Other Side.

"Someone's pissed." He heard Lazarus remark.

"You have no idea." Kol shrugged.

"What are you looking for?" Lazarus asked curiously.

"Do you know any witches here at the Other Side or more importantly in Mystic Falls?" Kol responded.

"Not many witches dwell in the Other Side. Most joins the ancestral witches or find peace." Lazarus explained, "But here in Mystic Falls, there's the Bennett witches but I know you hate them."

"More like a never-ending animosity that could last for an eternity." Kol corrected him.

"_Deep_." Lazarus said, "Anyway, I have no clue if there are any witches here."

The two walked into the woods only to see branches of a tall cedar tree crowding their pathway.

Lazarus mindlessly waved a hand and the branches rised from the ground and he magically placed it away from their pathway.

Kol's eyes widened, "How did you-?"

"Another perks of being a ghost." Lazarus replied, "You didn't know ghosts can be telekinetic in move things around using their minds."

"Is that even possible?" Kol questioned him, "I thought ghosts no longer have any contact to the land of the living"

Kol thought ghosts were utterly useless and weak. But he was wrong. He never had any knowledge about ghosts because he never knew he would become one himself.

"Well, my friend, you have lots to learn. Ghosts are not as useless as you think. We can do so much more." Lazarus said, "I'm a ghost more _many_ centuries and I picked up a few tricks along the way."

"Interesting." Kol smirked with a devilish glint on his eyes.

* * *

For the first time in forever, Danica never felt this bored.

Being stuck in a classroom, listening to a middle aged woman saying all the rules about her class was excruciatingly tiring.

Danica attempted to stifle a yawn but her drowsiness gave in.

She was inside a classroom filled with many people in her age and they were just as bored as her. She also sat alone meanwhile everyone had their own group of friends to sit with.

Thoughts of the latest occurences that were happening lately was swirling in her mind.

Kol suddenly came into her mind.

_What did he mean when he said he is capable in hurting me?_

She heard from Lacey's grandmother that he was a dangerous man, and when she overheard her aunt and uncle's conversation, it was as if they were referring to Kol and their tones were laced in fear.

He must have done something really bad actions in his immortal life, but that was all in the past.

There was a part of him that Danica wanted to unravel. She knew there was more than what meets the eye when it came to Kol.

Suddenly, her train of thoughts were interrupted when the main door of the classroom opened.

It revealed to be a girl around her age. She had natural brown hair with sideswept bangs and a red streak on her hair, olive-toned skin, brown doe eyes, she had a slim body build, and was wearing a purple top, jean shorts, and combat boots.

The girl appeared to be late for class.

"Sorry, I'm late." The girl apologized as she tried to catch her breath.

The teacher retorted, "More like _thirty minutes _late."

The girl continued, "It won't happen again. My friend and I-"

"I don't want to hear you petty excuses." The teacher scolded, "Already your first day and you are late. Sit. _Now."_

The girl scanned the area for a seat and quickly sat next to Danica.

The teacher continued to talk about the rules.

"What page are we on?" The girl whispered to her.

"Page 7 of the handbook." Danica replied quietly.

Once the girl flipped to the right page, she said calmly, "Thanks! You're a lightsaver! And you're-?"

"Oh, I'm Danica Montgomery." She introduced herself.

The girl smiled and said, "I'm Elena Gilbert."

* * *

Once Danica left her first class, she did not know where to go because she barely made any friends.

She didn't know if she would consider Liv as a friend.

So she decided to follow Elena Gilbert.

"Is it okay if I hang with you?" Danica bravely asked.

Elena smiled brightly, "Of course."

The two walked at the quad of Whitmore College, and stopped near the benches.

Then, a beautiful looking girl approached the two.

She had natural wavy blonde hair, pale skin, a slim body build, emerald green eyes, and she wore a baby blue top, white shorts, a beige jacket, and a pair of flats.

"Hey Elena!" The blondie exclaimed and her eyes averted to Danica, "Who is she?"

"Oh! I'm Danica Montgomery. Pleasure to meet you." She extended a hand.

"I'm Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you too." She lightly shook her hand and gave her a smile.

Caroline said to Elena, "Our dearest roomate, Megan, is hogging my personal space. She's just too eager to know more about me."

"_Maybe_ she just wants to be your friend?" Elena suggested, stating the obvious.

"Or maybe she's acting really _strange_." Caroline concluded.

Danica joined in, "You don't like your roomate?"

Caroline answered, "It's not that I don't like Megan-"

"She's just not used to new people." Elena stated with a sly smirk.

"Whatever." Caroline rolled her eyes and her attention turned to Danica, "So, where did you come from?"

"I originally came from Denver and then I moved to Mystic Falls three months ago." Danica replied.

Elena's expression lit up, "Oh! Care and I live at Mystic Falls. And my brother stayed at Denver for a brief time but thats a _long _story."

"Oh? You have a sibling?" Danica asked.

"Yep." Elena nodded, "He's living with my boyfriend."

When she mentioned her boyfriend, Elena could not help but smile.

"Thats nice, at least you have a boyfriend." Danica said, "So who's the lucky guy?"

"He doesn't go here at Whitmore." Elena responded, "His name is Damon Salvatore."

"Oh." Was all Danica could say.

"Not so much _lucky_." Caroline scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"_Caroline_." Elena scolded.

"I'm sorry." The blondie apologized, "I'm just not used to you and Damon being a _thing_."

Elena turned to Danica and politely asked, "Is it okay if I grab Caroline and talk to her for a sec?"

Danica nodded.

She then grabbed Caroline by the hand and advanced towards the dormitory and it seemed as if they were having a heated conversation.

Danica turned around and continued to walk, but she stopped when Kol stood there in front of there.

She notice that he had an angry expression on his face, which made her somewhat nervous of what would unfold.

"Kol?"

"We need to talk, _now."_ Kol said with seriousness laced in his tone.

After he said that, he disappeared. Without wasting any time, Danica rushed inside the dormitory and ran upstairs to her room.

Luckily, Liv wasn't around so she locked the doors and Kol appeared inside room looking rather agitated.

"Are you okay?" Danica asked.

Kol chuckled as if she was joking, "You're really asking if I'm okay? Of course I'm not!"

Danica sighed, "Kol, what's wrong?"

"Of all people, you chose to form a friendship with _them_!?" Kol sneered.

"You mean Elena and Caroline?" Danica asked, "Do you know them?"

"They took part in killing me!" Kol confessed.

Danica's eyes widened and was completely surprised because she didn't expect that Elena and Caroline were capable of murder, "Huh?"

"Elena Gilbert, the weak, pathetic girl who assisted her hunter brother to kill me as a sacrifice in finding a cure for vampirism!" Kol explained darkly.

"Elena is a _vampire_?" Danica said shakily as he figured out.

Kol nodded, "And also her blonde companion."

Danica tried to process everything. The friends she made today were actually vampires. They also have a past history with Kol as well.

"You want know how they killed me?" Kol persisted, "They impaled me with a powerful weapon and it _burned _me. The flames engulfed me until I gave in."

Danica was trying not to freak out, so she stood firm on her ground.

Kol continued, "They killed me over their own selfish desires and I warned them about the consequences of their actions."

Danica spoke, "Maybe they had a good reason in-"

"In what _killing me_?" Kol finished her sentence, "Don't tell me you're on their side?" His voice started rising loudly.

"I'm in nobody's side!" Danica clarified.

"I simply won't allow you to be friends with them." Kol stated, "My sibilings and my bastard of a brother chose to be on their side. None of them grieved for me or even missed me."

"That doesn't mean you can keep hating on them!" Danica pointed out, "They all thought they were doing the right thing!

"I _forbid_ you in being friends with those killers!" Kol shouted.

This was the first time she seen Kol really angry and nothing could calm him down.

Danica chose to fight back and she sounded mad, "Since when you can take control in whom I can be friends with?! I barely know you for crying out loud!"

She continued, "Yes, they're killers. But how about you? You told me that you are a vampire that lived a thousand of years. How many lives you have taken just for you own survival? I may not know what happened but thats all in the past! Can't you just let it go?"

"I refuse to _let it go_!" Kol growled darkly, "I will never accept the fact that they won! It's not over until I settle the score!"

She stepped closer to him and she said, "You're just a stubborn ass who can't accept things as they are!"

Kol clenched his fists and suddenly, black veins began to appear under his eyes and his eyes turned into a dark red color.

"Why won't you accept the fact that you're dead and there's no going back!" Danica sneered.

"I said _enough!_" Kol roared and suddenly, he shoved Danica, causing her to hit her back on the wall and resulting her to fall to the ground.

After Lazarus teaching him how to do telekinesis, Kol unknowingly used his ability at her with his negative emotions.

Danica's heart started beating rapidly because she didn't know what he was capable in doing next.

She was shocked because she had no idea Kol could move things around using his mind. Furthermore, Danica was surprised at the color of his eyes.

It was dark red.

_Deadly_.

He looked liked a predator waiting to destroy his prey.

The black veins and the red eyes disappeared from his face. The warm brown eyes returned to his face.

Kol eventually realized what he did to Danica once he saw her on the ground staring fearfully back at him.

He didn't know what to do or say in the moment so he stepped closer to her.

Danica crawled backwards and trembled, "S-Stay away from me!"

There was fear and hatred in her eyes. She also cowered down in fear of what he could do next.

He screwed up big time.

Words and actions couldn't make up for what he did to her.

Kol had no idea what to do.

Without a second thought, Kol vanished out of thin air leaving a trembling Danica alone.

* * *

**Authors Note: That was just deep... And that escalated quickly. Lets see what will happen after their argument. Special appearences from Liv, Elena, and Caroline from the Vampire Diaries! **

**I know ghosts are usless in the TVD universe but I just wanna add some other abilities ghosts can do. **

**If anyone's confused, feel free to ask me questions. Can you guess what Griffin, Danica, and Lacey are? Kudos to people who get it right :) **

**Please tell me what you think so far. **

**I have a very BIG question to ask and I hope you guys will answer because I need it. **

**This will happen in the end, but should my story tie in to whats going to happen in The Originals Season 2 in the end? Like should Kol resurrect in his own body or possesing Kaleb's body. And should I follow the storyline of Season 2 of The Originals or make my own storyline? **


	12. Disagreements

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! Here is my gift to you all awesome people. This chapter takes place in Season 5 Episode 4 entitled For Whom The Bell Tolls in the Vampire Diaries. I deeply appreciate the reviews guys! Now I know how this story will progress into.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kperry1234**

**Harvsanysee**

**GirlWhoTookNightlock**

**WickedlyMinx**

**xXRoseScorpiusXx**

**snakebite4**

**Calliope's Scribe**

**wades wife**

**For reviewing, favoriting, and or following. Also for the people reading my story right now! Love you guys! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 12  
**__**Disagreements**_

* * *

_"All through the night  
__I'll be awake and I'll be with you  
__All through the night  
__This precious time when time is new  
__Oh, all through the night today  
__Knowing that we feel the same  
__without saying."  
__-All Through The Night, Sleeping At Last_

* * *

Two days had passed since the arguement that Danica and Kol had.

From that day forward, the two never spoken to each other and Kol did not appear to Danica.

Within that day, the murder of Megan occured and all students mourned for her death. Danica never met her, but she was mentioned in a conversation between Elena and Caroline.

Her first two days in college was oddly normal and peaceful.

As of right now, it was six in the morning and Danica could not sleep for the past few night ever since her arguement with Kol.

When she was thinking about the events that occured in that arguement, she tried not to cry because she did not want to show any weakness.

Something about his eyes turning red was hauntingly familiar to her. But she couldn't recall when she saw it.

Danica grew curious about how Kol became telekinetic all of a sudden. She remembered that Kol said ghosts in the Other Side couldn't touch or be touched.

Her train of thoughts were disrupted when Liv said, "I can't believe I'm asking this, but are you okay?"

Danica quickly answered, "Of course I am."

But she really wasn't.

Liv got up from her bed and fixed it, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Danica countered.

Once she finished cleaning her bed, Liv came close to Danica.

"I may not know you that well but since we're roomies for a while, you can tell me anything." Liv reassured as she sat at the corner of Danica's bed.

"Thanks." Danica smiled slightly, "But it's kinda personal."

"Oh." Liv said sounding surprised, "Is it a family problem?"

"Slightly." Danica responded as she looked down.

"Is it a guy?" Liv suggested.

Danica remained silent.

"Okay, then it is a guy." Liv said with a sly smirk on her face, "What did your boyfriend do to you?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." Danica muttered, "Not in a million years."

"Whatever you say." Liv chuckled, sounding unconvinced, "What happened?"

"We got into a fight." Danica replied, "I said things I shouldn't have said and him as well."

She didn't want to tell her that Kol telekinetically shoved her into the wall because he couldn't control himself.

"I don't have experience in that route but all I can say is that he's the guy so he should be the one to apologize." Liv suggested nonchalantly.

"But he's stubborn." Danica said, "I highly doubt he'd apologize to me."

"Maybe he'll turn up eventually." Liv insisted, "You shouldn't dwell on it. And it's his loss for being a jerk to you."

Danica thanked Liv for her advice because she really needed some even though it was kind of harsh.

"I thought you were upset because today is Remembrance Day." Liv said as she got up from her bed.

"Remembrance Day?"

"As in the day everyone remembers dead loved ones." Liv stated, "There's also a party at the Cemetery in Mystic Falls if you don't mind coming."

"Oh." Was all Danica could say about it.

"Any deceased loved ones you want to remember?" Liv suddenly asked.

"A few." Danica answered vaguely, "And you?"

"You could say I have my own fair share of loss." Liv said skeptically as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Danica sighed and debate whether or not she should get out of her bed.

* * *

Lazarus busted up, laughing, "Kol Mikaelson, you are _such_ a knuckle head!"

For the past two days, Kol chose to stay for a while with Lazarus at New Orleans.

The two stood by the alleyway, watching the parade and festivites that were happening. They were left unseen by the world so they have no worries if anyone spots them.

Kol was conflicted.

He didn't know if he should be mad at himself or mad to Danica. So he was angry at her the most.

Furthermore, Kol had no one to talk to so he chose to trust Lazarus and tell him what was going on.

_"_No offense, but you screwed up _big time." _Lazarus chuckled as if it was one big joke.

"_Shut. Up_." Kol gave a death glare at Lazarus and he immediatly stopped laughing.

Lazarus cleared his throat and explained."Sorry. _Anyway, _to me, both of you are to blame in this situation. _You_ because you didn't control your temper and you physically harmed her. And _her _because she said all those mean things to you and not understanding your side of the story. The girl also has a _sharp_ tongue."

"_My_ fault?!" Kol said sounding astonished, "It's _her _fault. The young girl is too naïve to comprehend a topic pertaining to this. She chose to be friends with my killers."

"But, she didn't know they were your killers." Lazarus pointed out, "_If_ you told her everything, she would've understand and associate herself with them."

"The girl _is_ right, I barely know her. So I cannot tell her a _sensitive_ subject like this." Kol stated, "Right now, she has proven she will not understand me."

"How?"

Kol uttered, "She does not know what my killers are capable of. They may consider themselves saints but they are all sinners. I refuse to let the girl be corrupted by them."

"You're _possesive_." Lazarus openly said.

"And you're rude." Kol retorted.

"Can't you guys let this one pass through?" Lazarus inquired, "Let bygones be bygones?"

"Are you mad? Of course not. What she did is beyond it and she should be the one to apologize because she provoked me." Kol sneered.

"Why won't you apologize, man?" Lazarus questioned him, "You still care about her. Stop being a brooding old man and get your ass back at Mystic Falls and be the dashing rapscallion you are and apologize."

"That is nonsense." Kol scoffed and his theory about him caring about the girl, but he said vainly, "Nevertheless I _am_ quite a dashing rapscallion. But brooding, not even close."

"Arrogant as always." Lazarus sighed.

"There is _no_ way I am apologizing to the girl." Kol said, "She should be the one to apologize!"

"No offense, you _and_ the girl are stubborn as hell." Lazarus smirked, "A perfect match, don't you agree?"

Kol rolled his eyes at his worthless comment and walked away into the crowd of people watching the parade.

Lazarus exclaimed, "Hey! I was just sayin'!"

He wanted Kol and Danica to make up as soon as possible because Lazarus had a feeling something brighter was in store for the pair.

* * *

Danica decided to go to the Remembrance Day Party at the Cemetery.

Yes, she wasn't at the stable emotional state, but she wanted to get her mind off of the situation she had between Kol.

But even with the loud music and noisy crowd, her mind was still on Kol.

Deep down inside of Danica, she didn't want this silent treatment to go on. She dreaded the fact that Kol wasn't around her.

He could be annoying at times, but she really did enjoy his company.

A part of her did not want to apologize, and the other part wanted her to reconcile with him immediately.

Danica absolutely hated it when she fought with someone.

She did not want to show up to her friends and family until she found answers about what she really was.

It was really late in the night and Danica spent it by hanging out with other new people from town.

As Danica strolled around from grave to grave, she suddenly heard someone crying inside the mausoleum that had _Salvatore _engraved on the building.

She entered the eeriy buliding only to see Caroline sitting on the stoned bench, crying like crazy.

Kol mainly mentioned Elena and his brother as his killer but he never said anything about Caroline except that she was a vampire.

"Caroline?"

She looked up only to see Danica standing idly by the arched entrance of the mausoleum.

Danica noticed the bloodshot in Caroline's eyes and also tears streaming down her face.

Caroline quickly wiped the tears away from her face and tried to act calm but failed, "Danica?! Oh! Don't mind me!"

"What's wrong?" Danica asked worriedly as she advanced towards Caroline and sat next to her on the stoned bench.

After calming herself down a bit, Caroline shakily answered, "Its my friend, Bonnie—she died."

Danica gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry."

"Technically, she's _been _dead all this time." Caroline sniffled, "I'm a _terrible _friend."

Danica tried to soothe down Caroline by saying, "Don't say that. You had no idea so you're not to blame."

"She sacrificed to much for me and my friends to be happy." Caroline expressed as she cried even over, "I can't imagine what she went through if I put myself on her shoes."

Danica then remembered the arguement she had with Kol.

She barely knew his side of the story and she judged him even though Elena and her brother were killers themselves.

This made Danica realize that she did not put herself in Kol's shoes and had any idea what he had to go through.

"If anyone's a terrible friend, that should be me." Danica confessed.

"Huh?"

"I never considered putting myself in my friend's position and what he had to go through." Danica explained, "All I did was being reasonable and tearing him down."

Caroline advised, "You and your friend should talk this one out. But if I was in your place, I'd be the first to reach him out."

"Thank you, Caroline."

"Anytime."

It was quiet for a couple of seconds until Caroline cried again.

"I don't know if I should come to the funeral service my friends and I made for her." Caroline sobbed loudly, "I don't deserve to be considered a friend to her."

"You care about your friend Bonnie." Danica stated, "And that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry you have to hear me cry!" The blondie cried, "And also listen to me ramble about this."

"Hey, its okay." Danica said calmly.

"I-I can't stop crying!" Caroline sobbed, "Why can't this pain go away!?"

Danica continued to calm Caroline down as she put her arms around her and assured her that everything would be alright.

* * *

An hour had passed and once Caroline left the Cemetery to go back home to get some rest, Danica was left behind and she sat silently inside the mausoleum.

Caroline insisted Danica to come to the funeral service but she simply declined her offer.

Danica isolated herself from everyone in the meantime because she needed to figure everything out on her own.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Hello?" Danica answered.

"Dani! Are you okay? You sound upset." Lacey's voice was on the phone and she sounded worried for her friend.

Danica missed her best friend's voice which made her a bit emotional, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? It sounds like you're crying?!" Lacey exclaimed, "Whoever made you cry, I'll beat them up for you."

"I don't think you can beat him up." Danica said as she laughed through her tears.

"Someone made you cry?!" Lacey questioned her, "Who is he?"

"The guy I mentioned one time." Danica answered, "His name is Kol."

"Oh.. _That _guy. I should meet him someday." Lacey said, "What happened?!"

"No. We just got into a fight." Danica responded as she tried to speak without crying, "It's my fault."

"Why?"

Danica began, "He was saying I shouldn't be friends with the people who hurt him and he sort of lashed out on me."

"I was being unreasonable to his side and I said things I shouldn't have." Danica explained, "I don't know what to do."

Lacey said, "I may not be an expert but that guy has controlling and anger issues."

"You have no idea."

"But anyway, do you care about him?"

Danica took a thought before she answered.

For the past few weeks, ever since he bumped into her, Danica felt this cosmic yet familiar connection towards him. She even grew fond of him as the time went by.

"I do care about him." Danica replied honestly as a single tear drop fell from her face.

"If you care about him, go fix it." Lacey openly suggested.

Danica smiled through her tears, "Thank you. I miss you, Lacey."

Lacey said lightly, "I miss you too, Dani."

"It's Remembrance Day today." Danica brought up, "I can't help but think about my mom and dad."

When she brought up her parents, Danica began to sob.

She continued, "Since the day they died, I tried to move on and I did. But I slowly shoved away the memories of my parents. When I thought of them right now, the emotions I felt two years ago came back. Now I can't stop."

Lacey said calmy, "Hey, it's going to be alright. Dani, you are one of the most strongest person I ever met. You managed to get through a loss like this. I saw how you struggled and you got through it."

Danica cried, "I don't know how long I can keep being strong."

"You endured so much and don't stop now." Lacey said reassuringly, "So be the strong girl that you are and talk to this guy."

"I seriously have no idea if he wants to talk to me." Danica said, "I think he hates me."

"You _think." _Lacey pointed out, "So you don't know for sure."

"I don't know why I feel this way for him. But I really like him." Danica admitted.

"Already?! How?!" Lacey exclaimed.

"There is a part of him I want to unravel. He is like a mystery, waiting to be solved." Danica expressed openly, "I feel somehow connected to him but I don't know how."

Lacey said surprisingly, "You _really_ do like him."

"I really do." Danica smiled through her tears.

From afar, Kol stood behind the opened doorway of the mausoleum gazing at a crying Danica.

Luckily Danica didn't notice Kol was there and she was too busy indulging in her conversation with Lacey.

After Kol left Lazarus at New Orleans, he had this urge to go back to Mystic Falls. Even though he was far away from her, he could hear Danica cry.

It was as if he was bound to her but he didn't know how or why.

Kol didn't like it when he saw Danica upset or crying.

He couldn't blame her because he noticed that girls in this generation are even more emotional than the last century.

Nevertheless, Kol heard everything she said on the phone. He didn't expect the girl would have fallen this deep in his game.

This was the very first time someone really liked him genuinely. Not for his power as an Original vampire or his way to charm people, but fully as an individual.

But she was bound to know his past history and all the destruction he caused to many innocent people. One thing for sure was that Kol knew Danica stood firm in her morals, which he admired.

Kol wondered why the girl was so persistent in unraveling him.

_What is there to unravel? _He thought to himself.

He was confused because he never encountered a problem like this. He seriously did not know what to do.

Kol heard Danica mention her parents and he was curious to know how they died.

If this problem was fixed, then his conquest for revenge would continue. Would all of this worth it in his mission for vengeance?

Starting from this moment, Kol was conflicted and wondered when this problem will find a solution.

* * *

**Authors Note: Another special appearence of Liv and Caroline from The Vampire Diaries! ****Danica tends to get emotional and naïve so those are one of her flaws. **

**When will Danica and Kol make up?! Perhaps the next chapter?**

**Aww.. Lazarus! He already ships Danica and Kol!**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed and saying their opinions and stuff. I truly appreciate it. ****The next chapter gets more interesting for our characters ;)**


	13. Brotherhood of the Five

**Author's Note: Here is a double update because I love you all! You guys inspire me to keep going! This chapter takes place in Season 5 Episode 5 entitled Monster Ball from the Vampire Diaries. **

**Special thanks to:**

**red05**

**strawberryfeatapple**

**For reviewing! Also for everyone reading my story right now!**

* * *

**_Chapter 13  
_****_Brotherhood of the Five_**

* * *

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust  
__I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
__I'm breathing in the chemicals.  
__I'm breaking in, shaping up,  
__then checking out on the prison bus.  
__This is it, the apocalypse."  
__-Radioactive, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

"I'm fine, Auntie." Danica said reassuringly.

Outside at the quad of Whitmore College, Danica sat on one of the benches and was having a phone conversation with her Aunt Amy.

"Okay. I love you, bye." Danica said as she hung up the conversation. She put her phone on her pockets and sighed.

The past few days were a hassle according to Danica because she took her first exams and was very anxious about her results.

She thought if she indulge herself in schoolwork, she could distract herself from Kol and her search in finding out what she was.

Her eyes averted to a certain blonde vampire with her hands intertwined with a guy walking towards her direction.

The guy had spiked black hair, he was pale skinned, had an athletic, fit body structure. Danica could tell that he was Caroline's boyfriend.

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed, "This is Tyler, my boyfriend. And Tyler, this is Danica, my friend."

Tyler extended a hand to Danica and she happily shook it. He said, 'Nice to meet you. Care was talking about you to me."

"Likewise." Danica smiled as she let go of his hand.

Danica noticed that Caroline was back to her happy mood, "It seems you're feeling better."

"Yeah." Caroline nodded, "Ever since Tyler returned and decided to stay, I'm feeling much better."

Danica saw Tyler tense up a bit and it was as if he was hesitant to contradict to Caroline's statement.

"Thats nice." Was all Danica could say.

Caroline's expression lit up, "Oh! Are you going to the Whitmore Historical Ball?!"

"What with this place? There's a lot of parties going on." Danica chuckled.

"Welcome to the fun side of college life." Caroline said cheerfully, "C'mon Danica, you should come!"

"I don't know." Danica said, "I have to study and-"

"Please." Caroline implored, "Tyler and I are coming. We're gonna dress up as Bonnie and Clyde!"

"I didn't agree to that, Care." Tyler exclaimed.

Danica answered, "Fine."

"Yay!" Caroline said joyfully.

For the rest of the time, Caroline gave Danica ideas of what to dress up as for the Historic Ball.

* * *

At the Mystic Grill, Griffin sat at one of the booths near the bar table and spent the rest of the afternoon cooling off his head. He kept tabs on Danica and nothing bad happened to her. Later in the evening, he would return to Whitmore to check up on her.

He was well aware that Silas was on the loose so he thought getting a drink at Mystic Grill would take his mind off things.

As Griffin silently drank his bourbon, a guy sat next to him and requested a drink to the waiter.

Griffin took a better look at the guy. He had dark brown hair, pale skinned, and had a muscular build. Something about him gave him a sensual, yet familiar connection towards him.

The guy's phone rang and he answered, "What Damon?"

He listened carefully to his phone conversation with this "_Damon_" guy.

"You need me? What do you mean it has something to do with Silas?" The guy said, "Fine, I'm coming."

Griffin's eyes widened when he heard the boy mention Silas.

Once the guy hung up the phone conversation, Griffin said, "If I heard that correctly, did you mentioned Silas?"

"Huh?"

"Silas as in the first powerful immortal." Griffin explained, "The man who tricked and was punished by Qetsiyah for choosing her handmaiden, Amara, over her."

The guy tensed a bit, "How do you know."

"It doesn't matter." Griffin answered vaguely, "So you're the hunter who woke him up. You and your friends are quite notable for your tendency in messing with powerful forces in which you all cannot comprehend nor understand. Now that psychopath is on the loose to unleash hell on earth."

"You're a hunter, just like me?" The guy said surprisingly and he nodded, "Don't worry, my friends and I will stop Silas."

"I mean, I'd love to help you get rid of Silas but this is your mess and I have other problems." Griffin said, "What's your name?"

"Jeremy Gilbert." He introduced himself, "You?"

"Griffin Armstrong." He said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I never expected that there were hunters from The Five are still alive." Jeremy said.

"Some things never die." Griffin said nonchalantly, "I thought you died."

Jeremy's expression softened, "My girlfriend's a witch, and she sacrificed her life for me."

"That's tough." Griffin said sympathetically, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks for that but my friend, Damon, has an idea in bringing her back." Jeremy explained, "I think I should go and see what he wants."

"Go ahead." Griffin said, "See you soon,Jeremy."

Griffin felt fond of Jeremy because of their connection of becoming one of the Five and he was glad that he wasn't the only one left out there.

* * *

Evening finally came and Danica was dressed up as Helen of Troy for the Whitmore Historical Ball.

Caroline helped her dress up by allowing her to borrow her white, long summer dress. Danica wore her gladiator sandals, gold jewelry, and a flower crown. Her hair was in soft curls and she wore light makeup.

To keep her warm outside, she wore a black coat.

Danica locked the doors of her room, walked downstairs, and left the dormitory.

It was dark outside and she had to go all the way to the woods to get to the party.

As she walked alone and on her way to the venue of the party, Danica heard footsteps advancing towards her.

She turned around only to see a man clad in black with a sinister look on his face.

"Are you Danica Montgomery?" The man asked, "The daughter of Cedric and Diana Montgomery?"

Danica took a step back and gulped, "Who the hell are you?"

"The one to end your life." The man answered darkly as his eyes turned red and black veins appeared under his eyes.

He opened his mouth revealing a long, elongated canine teeth and he growled ferociously at her.

This man was a vampire who knew her and her parents.

Danica smacked him at the face and ran away from him but she ended up colliding into him because the man used his vampire speed on her.

"Let go of me you creep!" Danica screamed as she kept thrashing at him.

The man compelled Danica, "Stay still."

She stopped thrashing and her body froze. There was fear in her eyes and she tried to move but couldn't.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie." The man sneered, "I am well aware that you are the precious thing the Guild are hellbent on protecting."

He continued as he stroked Danica's cheek, "You're species is the reason why the vampire species will be in extinction. Your guild claims to be keeping _balance_ to the supernatural, but that is a _farce_!"

"Why aren't you using your powers?" The man asked and his expression lit up, "Oh, it's because you're not anointed which means you're weak." He laughed crazily and had a murderous look on his face.

Tears welled up from Danica's eyes, "_Please_ don't hurt me!"

"I _won't_ hurt you. I will _kill_ you." The man hissed as he traced Danica's neck, "And by doing that, I'll suck the life out of you. Plus, your species have a rather _euphoric_ taste of blood."

Danica screamed in fear with her eyes shut.

Suddenly she felt a gush of wind blow through her face, and she opened her eyes only to see the man on the ground.

Danica turned around only to see that Kol was the one who saved her.

He used his telekinetic powers to incapacitate the vampire who harmed her.

Kol extended a hand, "While I was gone, you managed to put yourself into trouble. C'mon, lets hurry before he awakens."

She reluctantly grabbed his hand and ran away from the vampire who attacked her.

According to Danica, it felt weird to hold Kol's hand. She literally could not feel anything except coldness.

"Get back here!" The man shouted as he used his vampire speed to catch up to Danica.

They ran as fast as they could but it was too late. The man caught up to them and there was no way out for Danica.

Danica held Kol's cold hand ever so tightly as her heart rapidly beated from the adrenaline.

"I guess this is the part where you die." The man said darkly.

Unexpectedly, a voice joined in on them, "Not while I'm around."

Kol and Danica heard a gunshot and the vampire was shot at the heart and he started coughing up blood. The vampire collapsed on the ground and appeared to be dead.

From the shadows, a figure emerged.

It was Griffin.

Griffin was holding a big rifle gun at hand and he had a mischievous look on his face.

"Griffin?" Danica said shockingly and Kol was surprised also.

"Dani, are you okay?" Griffin asked worriedly, "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Danica responded, "What the hell is going on? How are you here? Why are you holding a gun?!"

Griffin laughed at her for being out of the blue, "The thing that attacked you is a vampire."

"I know that." Danica pointed out.

"I think it's about time I tell you the truth." Griffin said, "I'm a hunter who's a part of the Brotherhood of the Five."

Danica's eyes widened and she tried her best to take in the news.

On the other hand, Kol's expression darkened. _The boy is one of the Five. _

The hunter group that the Gilbert boy was a part of. This made him have a deep dislike towards Griffin.

"Hunter?" Danica gasped, "That's why-"

"I didn't let you go to Mystic Falls." Griffin finished.

Danica's eyes averted to the dead vampire, "How did he know about my parents?"

"Your parents are really famous in the supernatural world." Griffin admitted, "You inherited your parents enemies. That is why they left their glory days behind."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain everything later." Griffin concluded.

"Why are you here?" Danica questioned him.

"Your aunt and uncle sent me to watch over you." Griffin replied, "There's a specific spell protecting you right now and it's deteriorating."

"I know." Danica admitted.

"Excuse me?"

"I know that my aunt and uncle are hiding something and I'm currently getting in the bottom of it."

"You're quite perceptive." Griffin grinned.

He noticed Danica's hands were clasping onto something. Or _someone_.

His eyes widened as he pointed his gun at the air, "Holy shit, you can see _him_?!"

"Him?"

"As in Kol Mikaelson!" Griffin exclaimed, "The Original vampire! Who apparently died!"

"How do you know Kol?!" Danica questioned him.

"It doesn't matter!" Griffin said exasperatingly, "Stay away from that killer."

Danica let go of Kol's hand and approached towards Griffin, "What gives you the jurisdiction to say so?"

"Dani, I'm trying to keep you safe!" Griffin stated.

"If you want to keep me safe, you have to trust me." Danica said openly and she grabbed Griffin's gun and threw it at the ground, "Please, I know what I'm doing."

Griffin sighed, "Fine. But I'm keeping your aunt and uncle's word by watching you."

"Okay." Danica agreed.

"Now I have to dispose this little creeper." Griffin walked towards the vampire's dead corpse and carried him. He was going to dig his body under the ground.

When Griffin was away to dig the vampire's body, Danica turned to Kol.

"Thank you, Kol." Danica said softly, "For saving me."

Her heart beated rapidly because she was absolutely nervous.

"Next time you should be more careful" Kol shrugged as Danica came close to him.

"Kol, I'm sor—"

He interrupted her, "Don't say anything else love, there is nothing to apologize about."

"No, it's my fault." Danica persisted, "I was being unreasonable to you and I said all those things. I'm sorry, I really am."

"The words you said were true." Kol admitted, "If there is anyone to blame, that is me. I harmed you and I deeply regret it."

That was his form of a proper apology.

He continued, "If you expect me to forgive them, I simply will _not_ allow it. But I'm willing to forgive _you_."

Danica smiled, "Thank you."

She then thought of something, "How did—you know—magically whoop that vampire _and_ me."

Kol looked down at his hand an explained, "Telekinesis is another mysterious ability a ghost can obtain. A fellow chap told me there are more perks of being a ghost."

"How did you know I was in danger?"

"I don't know how, but I heard you scream and I followed it." Kol replied, "Just like the time I heard you call my name."

"That's strange." Danica commented.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Kol could not help but question her.

Danica was wearing a white dress underneath her coat, in gold jewelry, and the curls of her hair became wavy and natural after running from the vampire.

She smacked her forhead, "_Shit_. I'm suppose to be at that ball. But I'm dressed as Helen of Troy."

Kol grinned, "The face that launched a thousand of ships."

"Yeah." Danica rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep. _

Danica grabbed her phone out of the pockets and answered, "Hello?"

She suddeny heard Lacey sobbing, "Dani."

"Lacey?! Whats wrong?" Danica asked her, sounding really worried.

Lacey shakily answered, "I-It's my grandmother. She's dying. Please come to my house, _now_."

Danica nodded, "I will. I'm on my way."

She put her phone in her pockets and walked towards the exit of the woods.

"What is going on, Danica?" Kol asked her.

"I need to get Griffin." She replied vaguely.

"Why?"

Danica responded firmly, "We're going back to Mystic Falls, together."

* * *

**Authors Note: Special appearance from Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy from the Vampire Diaries!**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx, you got it right! Griffin is a hunter! I wish I could give you a cookie. But here's a virtual high five! **

***high five***

**I made Danica and Kol fight because I ****want to show how they differ beyond morals and there are times when friends fight or disagree. But they find a way to forgive one another which makes their bond strong. **

**I appreciate feedback, commentary, or constructive criticism :)**


	14. Ancestral Witches

**Author's Note- This chapter gets more darker and serious. Special thanks to:**

**snakebite4**

**Lacri (Guest)**

**x NikiSt X**

**Kperry1234**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx**

**aleksjoly**

**rosek28**

**For following, reviewing, or favoriting. And to everyone reading my story right now! :D**

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Ancestral Witches_**

* * *

_"The life of the dead is placed_

_in the memory of the living."_

_-Marcus Tullius Cicero_

* * *

Late at night, Danica and Griffin accompanied by Kol, drove back to Mystic Falls.

Even if it was past two A.M., that did not stop them in coming back to Mystic Falls.

She changed back into her normal attire which consisted a coral green tight shirt, a black mini skirt with laced-black stockings, black combat boots, and a black coat to warm her up from the cold.

Furthermore, she discarded the jewelry and the white dress by returning it inside Caroline's dorm room but she wasn't in there.

Danica drove the jeep meanwhile Griffin and Kol were at the backseat.

"Kol Mikaelson is sitting right next to me." Griffin said shockingly as he looked to his right which was an empty seat.

"Yeah." Danica chuckled.

"It's so much weird when I say it outloud." Griffin expressed.

Even though he couldn't see him, Kol rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

"Griffin," Danica began, "If you know whats going on. Then that means you know what I am, right?"

"Yeah, I do know what you are." Griffin admitted, "But it's not in my position to tell you. I gave your parents my word."

Danica growled, "Dammit. Not you too. I need to know the truth."

"I have to respect your parents wishes, even if they are gone." Griffin stated.

Danica sighed as she concentrated on the road, "Fine. But you said something about a cloaking spell?"

"Yes." Griffin nodded. "Lacey's grandmother is the one who casted and she's dying. That means the spell will diminish."

Danica realized, "So what you're saying is that—"

"If Lacey's grandmother dies and the spell breaks, you will be exposed and be a target to anyone who wants you to be dead." Griffin concluded.

Kol smirked, "You are just like the moonstone. The thing that _everyone_ wants."

It was more of an inside joke to him because while he was alive from many centuries ago, his brother, Niklaus, sought out for the moonstone for many centuries to break the curse that was keeping his werewolf side dormant.

Danica rolled her eyes at Kol and continued to talk to Griffin, "Wait, so if Lacey's grandmother's a witch, then that means Lacey's a witch?"

Griffin nodded, "Yes. But she has no idea because her powers never awakened. Lacey is a rather _special_ witch."

Kol's eyes lit up when he heard that Danica's friend was a special with.

Maybe this special witch could help him leave the Other Side.

"My life is one hell of a lie." Danica expressed, "You're a vampire hunter, I can talk to a thousand year old ghost, my best friend is a special witch, and I'm possibly something weird."

Danica snorted, "Oh! And maybe Aris is a mermaid or something."

"You're not something weird." Griffin said, "I would say that you're something that's badass." He chuckled, "But that'd be rad if Aris is a mermaid. Trust me, Aris is one hundred percent human."

* * *

The threesome arrived to Mystic Falls and Lacey's house. It was six A.M. in the morning and none of them looked tired.

Danica parked the jeep and got out of it while Kol vanished and reappeared behind Danica, and Griffin got out of the jeep.

Lacey stood in at the front porch and smiled in her tears when she saw Danica and Griffin.

Danica approached Lacey and gave her a big hug as her best friend cried on her shoulder.

"Thank you for coming!" Lacey cried loudly.

They let go and Danica said softly, "I'm here for you not matter what."

Lacey wiped the tears off her face and said, "Thank you, again."

They saw a guy in a bicycle riding towards Lacey's driveway and it revealed to be Aris.

Griffin chuckled, "Aris?"

Aris got out of his bicycle and ran towards Lacey, "I came as fast as I could, Lacey."

Lacey smiled, "Thank you!"

She suddenly embraced Aris, causing Danica to have a surprised look on her face and Griffin had a devious smirk on his face.

Danica's eyes averted to Kol who advanced towards the opened doorway of Lacey's house.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Danica questioned him.

"The girl's gradmother is a witch." Kol answered, "Then perhaps she could see me _and_ answer my questions."

"Stop being—"

"Dani?" Lacey interrupted, "Who are you talking to?"

She eventually realized that Aris and Lacey had no idea what was going on.

Danica panicked and looked at Griffin, "I was talking to Griffin, yeah? Right, Griffin?"

Griffin played along because he knew she was talking to Kol, "Yeah!"

Lacey said, "C'mon guys, you can come inside."

As they all enter the house, Griffin whispered to Danica, "Next time, be more _discreet_ when you're talking to that Original."

Kol gave a glare at Griffin even though he couldn't see him.

Danica sighed, "Okay, I will."

* * *

"My mom is at New Orleans but she's on her way back home." Lacey explained as she handed Danica, Griffin, and Aris a cup of coffee.

They all sat on the couch in the living room meanwhile Kol stood behind Danica. He was very anxious and wanted to have a chat with her grandmother.

"What happened to your grandma?" Aris asked.

"She got another stroke." Lacey responded sadly, "Now she's getting weaker by the minute."

"Did the doctor's do anything?" Griffin questioned her.

"They said there's nothing we could do." Lacey answered, "This is it."

"Can we see her?" Danica asked.

"Yeah," Lacey nodded, "She's in her room upstairs."

Danica got up and placed her empty cup of coffee on the table and made her way upstairs.

Griffin noticed that maybe Kol was following her so he stood up from the couch and placed the coffee on the table, "I'm coming with you."

He then followed his ex-girlfriend and her ghost friend upstairs.

Griffin went in front of Danica and said, "Let me handle this." He opened the door and the threesome entered the room together.

Lacey's grandmother was lying on her bed, reading a pocket-sized, thick Bible.

"Hi." Griffin and Danica lightly greeted in unison as they stood by her bedside.

Kol recognized the witch and said, "You're Adelaine's daughter."

"Adelaine?" Danica questioned him.

Lacey's grandmother's eyes averted to Kol and her eyes widened, "You!"

"I'm lost, here." Griffin said out loud and they all ignored his comment.

"How are you alive in all these centuries?" Kol questioned her, "Unless you kept yourself young all this time with your magic. This is the price you are paying."

"How dare you." Lacey's grandmother growled and she looked at Danica and Griffin, "Leave, while I talk to this _abomination_."

Griffin chuckled, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Danica grabbed Griffin in the arm and the two exit the room leaving Lacey's grandmother and Kol alone to settle unfinished business.

Kol said darkly, "I remember you, as little child. So weak, so vulnerable. Look at you, you sure got your mother's eyes."

"And look at you, Kol Mikaelson." Lacey's grandmother sneered, "Your wits never changed. But I see that you're a ghost."

"I will make sure that your family will pay for the past offenses you did to my family." Kol said, "Starting with your beloved granddaughter."

"Do not harm her!" She yelled, "Or the girl who can see you."

"What do you know about the girl?" Kol interrogated her, "How can she only see me?"

"You and the girl have been binded by fate for many centuries, even when before she was born." Lacey's grandmother explained, "I see that even in death, fate finds a way to bring you two together."

"Can't you be anymore vague!" Kol growled in frustration.

Lacey's grandmother smirked at him, "And I also see that you cling onto her because you believe that she is the only way out of the Other Side."

"Is she my way out of this purgatory?" Kol questioned her.

She nodded, "She is your one-way ticket out of the Other Side."

* * *

Outside of Lacey's grandmother's room, Danica and Griffin stood at hallways waiting what would unfold.

"How does Lacey's grandmother and Kol know each other?" Danica questioned him.

Griffin answered, "All I know is that Kol knew Lacey's great grandmother, Adelaine Blackwell at Italy. They also had a one time thing."

"Really?" As she tried not to sound jealous.

"Yeah, they also had a thing for each other." Griffin explained, "And she is the one who ratted Kol and his siblings out to their father, Mikael."

"Huh?"

"Didn't Kol tell you," Griffin said, "Kol's father hunted him and his siblings down so they scoured all over the world to his from their father. Mikael's main target was his other brother, Klaus Mikaelson."

"Oh." Was all Danica could say. She was going to have a nice, long chat to Kol about this.

She then asked, "How do you and everyone knows that I can see Kol?"

"A long time ago, the Original family messed around with powerful witches and wanted to play around with fate." Griffin explained, "The witches ended up cursing specifically you and Kol that you will sacrifice your life for him."

"What?"

"But I highly doubt it will come true." Griffin stated, "Kol's dead, so no curse."

Danica sighed in relief, "That's good."

She suddenly asked, "When that vampire told me to stay still, I stayed still? It was as if he could control me."

"That's called compulsion." Griffin explained, "Another ability a vampire could do so for now on, drink some vervain."

"Vervain?"

"Trust me, vervain will prevent you from being compelled by a vampire." Griffin assured to her, "I have vervain tea packets back at the apartment."

"Okay." Danica said awkwardly.

"Did your vampire friend tell you this?" Griffin could not help but ask.

"No." Danica responded.

"Are you sure you can trust, Kol Mikaelson?" Griffin suddenly asked her.

Danica nodded, "Of course."

"What if he's playing you?" Griffin pointed out, "I heard that he is impulsive, unpredictable, has sociopathic tendencies, _and_ is the most wildest Original other than Klaus."

"He's not an Original anymore, he's a harmless ghost." Danica said. She did not want to tell Griffin that Kol actually harmed her by magically shoving her to a wall.

"Why all of a sudden he's acting all _nice_ to you?" Griffin questioned him, "There's got to be something he's getting out of this."

Danica sighed.

"He's Kol Mikaelson for crying out loud!" Griffin said in expasperation, "You have to be careful when you're with him!"

"Okay, okay." Danica said so he could stop panicking, "I can take care of myself."

Kol suddenly appeared next to Danica and muttered, "That damn witch."

"What happened?" Danica questioned him.

Griffin joined in, "He's here?"

Danica nodded at his question and she turned back to Kol, "Seriously, what did she say to you?"

They heard footsteps advancing upstairs and it revealed to be Lacey.

"Can I talk to my grandma, _privately?"_ Lacey asked them sternly.

* * *

Meanwhile Lacey was inside her grandmother's room, and Aris and Griffin at the living room, Danica and Kol went outside to discuss to what was going on.

"I'm the only one that can help you leave the Other Side?" Danica asked him one more time.

Kol nodded, "I believe so, but the witch refuses to tell me what you are."

"Kol?" Danica began, "Is it true that you were running away from your dad for many centuries?"

"How did you-" He looked at her rather surprised.

"It doesn't matter." Danica shrugged, she did not want to rat out Griffin, "Is it true?"

Kol exhaled and his fists were clenched when he remembered it, "Yes."

"If you want someone to talk to about it—"

"I do not need your pity." Kol said coldly, "Did that hunter tell you?"

Danica sighed, "Fine, he did. You sure do not like him."

"That boyfriend of yours is a part of a vampire hunter group that killed me." Kol admitted, "So of course I do not like him."

"First of all, he's my _ex-boyfriend_." Danica pointed out, "Second, he's not a the one who killed you."

"Now I know why you can only see me. We are binded by fate to find each other."

She thought it was cliché but she had to agree with him because it explained everything, "All because your family messed around with powerful witches at Italy."

"I do not recall such thing."

Danica frowned, "You don't remember who cursed you?"

"Curse?" Kol questioned her, "In my years of existence, I do not remember anyone cursing me."

"Strange." Danica said with her arms crossed.

Kol looked up to the window where Lacey's grandmother was in, "She's not going to last."

"Don't say that." Danica scolded him.

"The witch used magic to keep herself alive." Kol pointed out, "I guess this is the price she must pay."

"Why do you hate her?"

"She is the reason why my siblings and I had to keep running from my father." Kol bitterly said.

"Why did your dad-"

"That is another story saved at another time." Kol shrugged.

Unbeknownst to them, Griffin took a peek through the window looking at Danica talking to midair.

Even though he wasn't his boyfriend, Griffin was determined in protecting her, especially from a mere apparition.

* * *

Inside Lacey's grandmother's room, the two were having a deep conversation.

"You can't just give up." Lacey said sternly at her grandma. She sat by her bedside and wiped away the tears.

"It's my time to go, child." Her grandmother said softly to her granddaughter.

Lacey shook her head, "I refuse to believe that! We'll find a way."

"Before I go, I need to tell you the truth." Her grandmother admitted, "You are an extraordinary young girl with so much potential."

She then told the truth to her, "You are a witch."

Lacey's eyes widened and did not want to believe her, "Stop being ridiculous grandma."

"What I am saying is the truth." She said firmly, "If you want proof, go ask your mother."

"How am I witch?" Lacey asked her.

"Because I myself am a witch." Her grandmother admitted, "I did many things I am not proud of and you are the only one who can fix it. I locked away Danica's deep, darkest memories."

"What do you mean?"

"I eradicated the memory of her parents death." Her grandmother explained, "Her parents died in front of her and she was tortured also. The tragedy was too much for her to handle and she tried to kill herself. So her aunt and uncle implored me to take away her memories."

"Thats why she acted as if the accident never happened." Lacey realized.

"You must stop a dangerous, vindictive ancestral witch who intends on destroying Danica and the Guild. _Also_ you." She warned her.

"Guild? Ancestral witch?"

"Her name is Esther Mikaelson." She said and her eyes widened in horror. Her grandmother screamed, "No! No! No!"

It was as if her grandmother seen a ghost, "Stay away from me, Esther!"

"Grandma!" Lacey shrieked.

Lacey's grandmother screamed in agony, "Tell your mother that I am sorry! Lacey, I-I lo-"

Her grandmother froze and she could not breathe anymore. Her eyes closed shut and her body was left unmoved.

Grief and sadness took over Lacey, "No! Grandma! Open your eyes! Please wake up! Don't die on me! You can't leave me!"

Danica, Aris, and Griffin ran upstairs only to see Lacey crying over her now deceased grandmother.

"Grandma! No! No!" Lacey sobbed as Danica embraced her grief-stricken best friend.

Griffin checked for a pulse, "I'm sorry, she's gone."

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter is when you finally get some answers and its the funeral of Lacey's grandma! This story will have thirty chapters and a sequel. It will be a trilogy! Yay!**

**A fellow reviewer, snakebite04, asked about the tragedy that destroyed her and her chasing death, well you'll all find out what that is in the next few chapters. And thank you for asking that question. **

**Also Kperry1234, another fellow reviewer, asked if Kol was still playing her when he was apologizing to her. That will be delved into on the next chapter.**

**I appreciate some feedback, comments, questions, and constructive criticism. :)**


	15. Discovery

**Author's Note: This chapter is when you guys find out what Danica is! I hope you enjoy this real LONG chapter!**

**Special thanks to:**

**snakebite4**

**Kperry1234**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx**

**tvshowtho**

**Lacri **

**Kira Tsumi**

**randomcupofnoodles**

**sarbear101**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting. And for everyone reading right now.**

* * *

_**Chapter 15  
**__**Discovery**_

* * *

_"When we seek to discover the best in others,  
__we somehow bring out the best in ourselves."  
__-William Arthur Ward_

* * *

Rain drops fell from the dark, gray sky. Today was a rather sad day for Lacey Blackwell.

She suppressed the tears from forming in her eyes as Lacey witnesses her grandmother's casket being lowered six feet to the ground.

Her family and friends were there at the funeral service. Mainly Lacey's friends tried to calm her down because no one couldn't stop her from crying when she saw her grandmother in a casket.

Soon after the funeral service, all the guests gathered at Lacey's house to eat lunch.

From afar, Danica and Griffin saw Lacey sitting on her grandmother's rocking chair outside at the patio with an emotionless and expression on her face.

"I think we should tell her." Danica insisted.

"Are you sure?" Griffin asked her, "Her grandma just died and it might be too much for her to swallow. We can't just tell her_ 'Oh Lacey, you're a witch and have a supernatural destiny to fulfill'_."

He then said, "She'd think we've gone berserk."

"I know, but she has to know." Danica stated, "Lacey has the right to know."

Griffin sighed, "Maybe she does. But what about Aris? He's our friend too."

"Then he should know about whats going on also." Danica said.

"Where is your ghost friend?" Griffin could not help but wonder.

"I don't know." Danica replied, "Kol did not want to come to the funeral so he's somehwere at the Other Side."

"Oh, okay."

"Lacey does not deserve to go through something like this." Danica expressed.

"Pretty ironic, she said the same thing when your parents died." Griffin admitted.

"She did?"

"Yeah." Griffin nodded.

* * *

Kol spent the rest of his time with Lazarus at the woods in Mystic Falls until the funeral service ended.

He refused to show up their because he was still angry about Lacey's family being the reason why he and his siblings had to flee to another country away from his father.

"So the Blackwell witch died?" Lazarus questioned him.

Kol nodded stiffly as he leaned on the tree supporting his back.

"Hm..." Lazarus hummed, "Did you patched things up with the girl?"

"It was rather _easy _to win over her forgiveness." Kol pointed out.

"I guess she really likes you." Lazarus suggested.

Kol just shrugged at him and refused to believe that.

Yes, girls swoon over him only because of his charms or he might have compelled them.

But Danica was different.

He did not use compulsion or his charms. Kol was himself when he was around her.

Kol felt that Danica does not deserve a man like him. Plus, she would get in the way from his revenge.

His revenge was more important to him than the girl's feelings.

"Kol, you never told me _why_ you fixed things up with the girl." Lazarus realized.

"If I did not repair my so-called _friendship _with the girl, then I would not be close in leaving the Other Side _and _getting my revenge."

"Revenge?" Lazarus did not agree to his concept, "Revenge? All you think about is revenge? Say you get your payback on Klaus and the teenagers at Virginia, what will you get out of it? _Nothing_."

"I could never care less about what Danica feels." Kol said darkly, "I'll make her life easier by compelling her once I'm free."

"Why can't you accept that this hysteria over vengeance in not the answer." Lazarus implored.

"Revenge _is _the answer." Kol snarled and he actually meant it.

"So that apology was a sham?" Lazarus said, "You're taking advantage of her."

"Finally you caught on." The Original sighed in relief.

"I know that you never had a conscience in a thousand of years," Lazarus explained, "Today is your luck day, I'm your conscience and I won't stop until you realize you're doing the wrong thing."

"I do not need a conscience." Kol scoffed.

Lazarus snorted, "You didn't need a conscience for many centuries because you turned off your humanity. _Now, _it's on because you're a ghost and you definitely need guidance."

"You're hopeless." Kol sighed in exasperation.

"And you're insane." Lazarus quipped, "I know that you are afraid to open up to her."

"What makes you think that?" He shrugged.

"All your life, you've been neglected and treated like crap." Lazarus explained, "Behold, the girl is the only person that cares about you. Here you are, trying to push her away. But you're so using the vengeance excuse to even admitting that you need her."

Kol somehow agreed to him. All the things Lazarus was telling him right now was true. He didn't want to accept the fact that he grew fond of the girl.

One thing that Kol did not intend on happening was when someone proves him wrong.

"And your point is?" He said

"My point is that I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Lazarus concluded, "I seen you made so many mistakes, and I will not allow you to make another one."

Kol glared at him before he walked away "Good luck trying."

Lazarus hollered at Kol as he kept walking, "Even if you don't admit it, deep down, you do care about the girl."

This made Kol thought of what he said to Danica when he tried to make amends to her.

All the things he said were true.

He didn't know why he felt something for Danica.

His mind kept telling him to stick with the plan, but his heart was telling him to fight for her.

Kol chuckled at the concept of him having a heart.

Not just to fight for her so he could gain something, but fight for her so he wouldn't lose anyone.

Once Kol was far from Lazarus, he said to himself, "Maybe I do care about her."

* * *

Back at Lacey's house, the visitors left the house while her family, Aris, Danica, and Griffin stayed behind to clean up the house.

The rain eventually stopped but the sky was still dark and gray.

Lacey still sat at her grandmother's rocking chair, staring aimlessly at the sky.

Aris entered the patio and stood behind Lacey, "Hey."

_Silence_.

"I can't help but notice that you're not acting like yourself." Aris began.

Lacey scoffed at him, "How can I be my peppy, neurotic self? My grandma died."

"I know, but you can't be sad forever," Aris pointed out, "I miss you Lacey, and I mean it."

"I witnessed my grandma die." Lacey started, "I saw how she ran out of breath, how she screamed in pain. It hurts to even remember it."

"Lacey, I—"

"I know me and my grandma were not at the best terms, but I really loved her," Lacey admitted, "She struggled saying that she loved me but she ran out of breath."

The red-head wondered, "Why can't there be an off-switch to turn off your emotions?"

Aris stood in front of her, bent down, and grabbed her cold, pale hands. He held it tightly and looked into her emerald green eyes.

"This may not sound plesant but in life, we gotta deal with pain." Aris explained, "If we endure all the pain life throws at us, we become strong. I believe that you can get through this, Lacey."

Tears welled up from Lacey's swollen eyes, "That's the problem, I'm not strong enough. I don't know if I get through this."

"You will." Aris reassured to her, "As long as the right people are there for you."

The doors of the patio opened revealing to be Danica and Griffin joining them.

Lacey quickly wiped her tears, and Aris got up from the ground and tried to act natural.

"Did we interrupt something?" Griffin couldn't help but grin.

"Um—ehrm—nope, nothing at all." Aris stuttered nervously.

"Okay." Danica took a deep breath and said, "We need to tell you something."

Kol suddenly appeared to the foursome and only Danica could see him.

"You're going to tell them?" Kol questioned her and Danica gave him a curt nod.

Griffin gulped, "It's time you know what's going on."

Aris asked him, "What do you mean?"

"You were right about this town having it's own secrets." Danica responded.

Lacey paid attention to them, "As in—"

"Yes, the supernatural exists." Griffin concluded, "There are vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and _witches_."

"Witches." Lacey repeated, remember that her grandma told her that she was a witch.

"Lacey you're a—"

"I know." Lacey admitted, "I'm a witch."

Danica was astonished, "How did you know?"

"My grandma told me that before she died." Lacey replied with her arms crossed.

Aris snorted, "And I'm the _Galapagos Monster_."

"We're telling the truth here, Aris." Grifin scolded him.

"How is this possible? And how do you all know about this?" Aris asked.

"I'm a vampire hunter." Griffin admitted, "I've known so when I was a kid. All my life, I've been trained to become strong and been taught about the supernatural."

He continued, "I killed without hesitation and did things I'm not proud of. Aris, all I'm telling you is the truth."

Aris was still unconvinced and did not want to believe in him, "This is ludicrous."

Lacey said sternly at him, "They are telling the truth, Aristotle Winchester."

Whenever she referred him to his full name, Lacey was dead serious.

Danica joined in, "We're telling this to you because you're our friend. You have the right to know."

"Remember when your mom died." Griffin recalled to Aris, "You were right, a vampire killed her."

Lacey and Danica's eyes widened at the revelation Griffin just said.

"E-Everyone said I was—" Aris tried to take in the information.

"They were wrong." Griffin stated.

Aris was awestruck by the news Griffin gave him and Lacey as well.

Danica spoke up since it was an appropriate time, "I can see a ghost."

Lacey and Aris were silent, trying to swallow what she just said.

"You know that guy I told you about, Kol Mikaelson?" Danica began, "He is a ghost and I'm the only who can communicate to him."

"I-Is he here?" Lacey questioned her.

Danica nodded, "He's standing right next to me."

Kol crossed his arms and remained silent.

Aris gulped, "Is he gonna hurt us?"

"No." Danica simply responded and she and Kol exchanged one glance.

Aris waved his hand in midair and awkwardly said, "Hi, Kol. Wherever you are? I'm Aris by the way."

Kol and Griffin rolled their eyes meanwhile Danica chuckled at him.

"If you can hear me, I'm Lacey." She introduced herself as she tried not to sound weird.

Danica turned to Kol, "C'mon, say hi."

He sighed, "First of all, they _cannot_ see nor hear me. Secondly, I am certainly _not_ in the mood for theatrics."

"What did he say?" Lacey wondered.

Danica smiled sheepishly, "He said hi."

"So you're a ghost whisperer?" Aris questioned her.

"Apparently, I'm technically not. I can only see Kol, nobody else." Danica responded, "I have no idea what I am because _this _guy refuses to tell me."

She glared at Griffin and he said, "It's not my fault! I made an oath! For the record, your aunt and uncle are also hiding stuff."

Danica sighed, "I know."

"My grandma told me something before she died." Lacey said, "She told me to stop a dangerous ancestral witch."

This caught Kol's attention.

"Her name is _Esther Mikaelson_."

Griffin's eyes widened, "Esther?!"

Kol was astonished by the fact that his mother was involved in this affair. Furthermore, she never bothered showing up to him.

"Before she killed my grandma," Lacey expressed, "my grandma told me she is intending on destroying the Guild. Especially you and me, Danica."

"Kol, do you know something I don't?" Danica asked him, sounding nervous.

"Esther Mikaelson is my mother." He said it with full of hate and anger.

Danica was surprised that his mother was a witch, and she was planning to destroy her.

She also noticed Kol's expression, as if his mother did something to him.

"Who is she, Danica?" Lacey asked her.

"She's Kol's mom." She replied.

"You're making it sound like she is a serial killer." Aris commented.

"You have _no _idea." Griffin chuckled, "She's a powerful witch and is not to be trifled with."

"Since the cloaking spell is gone, we all know she's going after me." Danica stated, "Now we all know who we are up against." Danica said.

Aris advanced towards the doorway of the patio, "I'll be right back."

"Why?" Griffin asked.

"After finding out all of this, I gotta pee." Aris chuckled as he ran off upstairs into the restroom.

Griffin groaned meanwhile Lacey and Danica laughed.

Lacey got up from the rocking chair, "I need to talk to my mom." She grabbed Griffin's arm, "You're coming with me."

Griffin sighed as he followed Lacey inside the house, leaving Danica and Kol alone.

"Kol?" Danica began.

"Hm?" Kol hummed, giving her his attention.

"Do you know why your mom is doing this?" Danica questioned him.

"It is best fit if you do not know why." Kol bluntly replied.

He really did know why but he refused to let Danica know what his mother's motives were. That was because he did not want her to know too much.

Danica frowned, "Your mom is making a big mess, and Lacey and I are getting involved in it. I have the right to know the whats going on."

"You're just as stubborn as me." Kol groaned.

"I guess thats what we have in common." Danica chuckled.

"It does not matter," Kol said, "You are better off not knowing."

"Why?"

"You will view me as a different person. All the mistakes, all the sins I committed," Kol explained and e actually meant it, "All you will see in me is nothing but a monster."

Danica remained silent and she refused to believe that.

Both Kol and Danica's eyes were locked into each others and it was as if the both of them were looking into each others souls.

"I am the monster that my mother and father created" Kol expressed as he stepped close to her, "Also my siblings as well."

He continued on, "Mother dearest deeply regretted in doing what she had to do, so she was hellbent on ridding us from this world."

Danica's eyes widened, "How can your own mother be so capable in killing her own children."

"No one knows what goes on that thick skull of her's, but she claims in doing all of this out of love." Kol added.

"Kol, I'm so sorry." Danica said sadly.

She tried to comfort him by embracing him but once Danica extended her hand to him, Kol shoved it away.

It didn't hurt her, but Danica felt chills going through her spine because it was too cold.

"I do not need you pity." Kol said coldly.

"We're friends and that's what we do." Danica said honestly.

"Why are you so persistent in becoming my friend? After all I have done to you." Kol questioned her.

"You're the type of person that needs one." Danica answered, "I can see it in your eyes. You need someone to confide to after being trapped in the Other Side after all this time."

Kol took some thought into what Lazarus told him earlier. He said that Kol's plan for revenge was in the way in what he truly felt for her.

He blamed it on his humanity. Kol was desperate in turning it off but he couldn't.

Kol was a ghost and even though he retained a few abilites as a vampire, he couldn't turn the off-switch for his emotions.

Danica sighed, "If you don't want to say anything, I completely understand. But if you're ready or need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I'm here for you Kol, no matter what."

He was astounded by her words. She said that she was here for her. No one had ever told him such thing.

Kol did not believe in that because in his lifetime of existence, people betray each other and easily become strangers to one another.

If one bad thing happened between them, Danica would be treating Kol the opposite.

The pain of losing someone's trust and faith was the worst kind of feeling.

He treated her that way because he knew that history tends to repeat itself.

Especially Kol's main agenda was getting his revenge on his siblings and the teenagers at Virginia.

He needed to view her as nothing but an instrument in achieving what he wanted.

But Danica was getting the wrong idea. She treated him as a real friend.

What was really worth it: his revenge or having a real friendship? That was a question Kol attempted to avoid.

* * *

"Mom, I know that I'm a witch." Lacey told her mother as she was cleaning the dishes, and Griffin stood behind her.

Mrs. Blackwell closed the faucet and dried her hands with a towel, "Who gave you that idea?" She tried to laugh it off and pretend that it wasn't true.

"Grandma told me." Lacey said firmly, "You can stop the act, mom."

Her expression changed from lighteartedness to seriousness.

Lacey asked, "Who is Esther and why did she kill grandma?"

"Esther is a woman you should never know." Mrs. Blackwell said bitterly, "And what do you mean she killed your grandma?"

"Grandma screamed her name before she got an attack." Lacey replied.

Mrs. Blackwell's eyes watered and she seemed shocked but she remained silent.

"Mom, please tell me how to get my magic back so I can kick Esther's ass and put an end to that bitch who killed my grandma." Lacey said fiercely.

"I do not want you and your friends to get involved in this." Mrs. Blackwell warned her and Griffin.

"I'm already involved in this." Lacey said, "I want to help. Tell me what to do to tap into my powers."

Mrs. Blackwell sighed, "Fine. I will help but you must follow my terms."

Lacey nodded, "I will. And grandma said she locked away Danica's memories, what did that mean?"

Mrs. Blackwell told the truth, "Robbers did not murder her parents, a vampire did but was ordered by a witch to do so."

"Huh?"

"A witch?" Griffin joined in, "Who?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mrs. Blackwell revealed, "Esther orchestrated Danica's parents murder. Even though she did not do much, the blood is at her hands."

"Kol's mom killed her parents." Lacey said shockingly.

This made Griffin even more determined in protecting Danica from him.

"I see Danica can see Kol Mikaelson." Mrs. Blackwell realized.

"Yeah."

Mrs. Blackwell continued, "Danica witnessed the bloodshed. It was too much for her and she even tried to kill herself."

"I remember that." Lacey said.

"Her aunt and uncle came to us and asked us to alter her memory of how her parents died." Mrs. Blackwell explained, "And we did so."

"But she has the right to know what really happened." Lacey said firmly.

"What will happen if she knows?" Mrs. Blackwell stated, "Her emotional and psychological point will be critical, and she will be a wreck. The trauma would overwhelm her and she might take away her own life again."

Lacey could not help but agree, "You have a point there."

"I implore you, for now she cannot know about this." Mrs. Blackwell begged to her daughter.

"Fine." Lacey did that for the sake and sanity of her friend.

"You too." Mrs. Blackwell turned to Griffin and gave her a curt nod.

"What were you doing at New Orleans?" Lacey demanded, "You said it was important."

"I went back to New Orleans to attend my dear friend, Jane-Ann Devereux's funeral." Mrs. Blackwell responded honestly, "Soon after the funeral, you called me and I rushed back to Mystic Falls."

"Oh." Was all Lacey could say.

"I promise you that we will put an end to Esther Mikaelson's reign of terror and everything will be back to normal." Mrs. Blackwell said, "She took away many lives and its about time we return the favor to her."

And she was dead serious this time.

* * *

Danica did not get much explanation from Kol because he didn't gave in to her.

She wondered why Kol did not want to open up to her. _Was it that bad?_

Also, Aris interrupted their moment together and Kol immediatley disappeared.

Nighttime finally came and the sky was blacker and darker with only a few stars illuminating the sky.

Danica returned to her home right now and was going to return to Whitmore in two days.

Her aunt and uncle were at work so he was alone at home.

She went upstairs, changed into her sweats, and slept tightly on her bed.

But one particular dream changed everything:

_Danica opened her eyes only to be at a beach. The bright sun shining from the sky, the ocean waves hitting the soft sand, the fresh breeze blew on her face, and everything was serene and calm. _

_Suddenly, Danica saw two figures standing near the ocean gazing upon the view. _

_The first one was a middle-aged man; he had dark brown hair, tanned-skin, plain brown eyes, tall, had defined features, and was clad in white. _

_The second one was a woman; she had curled dark ebony black hair, hazel eyes, fair-skinned, had similar features as Danica, and was also clad in white. _

_Their hands were intertwined together and looked very happy with one another. _

_Tears welled up from Danica's eyes and emotions overflowed her when she saw the man and the woman, "Mommy! Daddy!" _

_Usually, she'd call them mom and dad, but this was the first time in two years Danica saw her parents and she wanted to relish in the moment._

_Danica embraced her mother and father and they embraced back. _

_Once they let go, her mother said happily, "Dani? Is this you? You've grown into a beautiful young lady!"_

_"My only baby girl is going to college." Her father smiled as he pinched her cheeks causing her to laugh. _

_"I miss you two so badly." Danica expressed, "I tried to make you proud but—"_

_"You already made us proud, sweetheart." Her mother said as she stroked Danica's cheek. _

_"Am I dead?" Danica asked them. _

_They both chuckled and her father said, "No, you're not dead. We're here to tell you the truth."_

_Danica grew curious, "The truth?" _

_Her mother nodded, "About what you are."_

_"What am I?" She asked. _

_"You're a Guardian." Her father responded honestly. _

_"Guardian?" _

_Danica's mother explained,"A Guardian is a supernatural human that is fated_ _to keep the human and supernatural world in balance."_

_"So we're hunters?" Danica questioned them. _

_Her father shook his head, "No, we are nothing like those savages. They kill. We perserve and protect. We keep dangerous supernatural creatures in a catacomb at Italy."_

_"Hunters and Guardians once worked together, but had a disagreement on whether to kill the Mikaelson's or not." Her mother explained, "Obviously, we spared them but in the process, Guardians and Hunters became sworn enemies."_

_Danica's father said, "Another difference about Hunters and Guardians is that certain Hunters are ordinary meanwhile Guardians are supernaturally human."_

_"What do you mean that we are supernaturally human?" Danica asked. _

_"We become Guardians when we are anointed." Her mother answered, "The anointing is a ritual that we must perform accompanied by a witch."_

_"Why you don't want me to do the anointing?" _

_Her father replied, "We do not want you and future generations to face the burden your mother and I endured."_

_"What's a Guild?"_

_"A Guild is a group of Guardians working together." Her father simply answered. _

_"What does Esther want from me?" Danica questioned them. _

_"We do not know much but she wants to undo the mistake in turning her children to Original vampires." Danica's father responded. _

_"Do you know about the curse the witches put on me and Kol?" Danica asked _

_Her mother nodded, "Yes. We tried our best in getting rid of the curse but we failed you."_

_Danica disagreed, "No you didn't. You did everything you could. Don't worry, there's no curse because Kol's dead."_

_"Whatever happens, your father and I will be here for you." Danica's mother said, "Now we have to go now."_

_"No! No. Please don't leave me again!" Danica implored as she held both her parents hands. _

_"Danica, no matter what we will always love you." Her father smiled. _

_Light engulfed her parents and they disappeared into nothingness. _

Danica opened her eyes and shot up from her bed, breathing heavily.

Kol suddenly appeared next to her bedside, "What happened? I heard you screaming."

"I-I know what I am."

"What are you?" Kol demanded as Danica tried to catch her breath.

"I'm a Guardian."

* * *

**Author's Note: Danica's a Guardian! If anyone has questions or confused, just review or PM me. **

**The curse Kol and Danica have together is connected to what happened between Hunter and Guardian. And you'll find out what the Originals had to do with this curse in later chapters. **

**Kol wants his revenge but he's starting to like Danica as well. When he apologized to Danica, his intentions were not right, but when he said those words, he actually meant it. ****Thats gonna be hard on him and he has to choose what would make him happier: his revenge or Danica.**

**The next chapter will be somewhat Kol-centric. ;)**

**I appreciate questions, comments, feedback, or constructive criticism. :)**


	16. Bad Blood

**Author's Note: _Italics_= Danica's dreams, just giving a heads up so no one would get confused. Just like I promised, this is a Kol-centric chapter! **

**Special thanks to:**

**slinky190**

**LexiFandom**

**Lacri**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx**

**snakebite4**

**For reviewing, favoriting, or following. Especially the people reading my story right now!**

* * *

**_Chapter 16  
_****_Bad Blood_**

* * *

_"If we're only ever looking back  
__We will drive ourselves insane  
__As the friendship goes resentment grows  
__We will walk our different ways."  
__-Bad Blood, Sleeping At Last_

* * *

Immediately after the next day, Danica had to return to Whitmore because she had to continue her studies.

Around the evening, she and her friend met up at a nearby restaurant and Danica told them about what she was.

"That's so epic!" Aris exclaimed, "You're like the protector of the world!"

Lacey said, "Now we know what you are, how are we going to defeat Esther?"

"I have no idea." Danica responded.

They all had no idea or even thought out a plan to fight the Original witch.

"Does your ghost friend have an idea?" Griffin asked her. He still had a deep dislike towards Kol because he was an Original. Also, his mother was the one who murdered Danica's parents. Furthermore, he somehow felt threatened because he had a feeling Kol was stealing Danica from her.

Danica shook her head, "No. I hadn't seen him since I told him about what I am."

"Okay," Lacey got up from her chair, "I need to leave now and go back to my dorm, I have school tomorrow."

Aris got up from his chair and followed Lacey, "Me too.

"All we need is a plan." Lacey said, "Bye guys."

Once Lacey and Aris left the restaurant, Griffin spoke to Danica, "I can drive you back to your dorm."

Danica got up from her chair, "It's okay, I can take care of myself."

"Well, okay. See you tomorrow." Griffin sighed.

She left the restaurant, drove on her jeep, and returned to her dorm room only to see Liv sleeping soundly on her bed.

Danica carefully locked the doors, changed into her sweats inside the restroom, and then she lied down on her bed.

Her eyes closed and entered into a deep sleep:

_She opened her eyes only to be at a chapel. It had beautiful, glass-stained windows, the candles were lit, and everything appeared to be normal. That was until she saw bloody, dead corpses all over the room._

_Dead bodies filled the pews. There was blood on their necks and Danica tried not to vomit after she saw all those dead bodies. She smelled blood filter the chapel and it nauseated her._

_Danica's eyes widened when she saw a man grabbing a woman violently. He opened his mouth revealing to have long, elongated canine teeth. _

_The man bit the woman and drained every ounce of blood she had left. Her scream echoed the chapel and Danica attempted to stop him but they could not see her for some odd reason._

_The woman collapsed to the ground and appeared to be dead._

_Danica then got a better good look at the man._

_His face and clothes were covered in blood but Danica recognized those facial features. The man had slicked dark brown hair, dark hazel eyes, fair-skinned, tall, an athletic yet fit body structure, and had well-defined features. He was dressed in a white buttoned shirt, wore a black vest with a tie, dress pants, and dress shoes._

_It was Kol._

_But she refused to believe it was Kol. The man had a sadistic smile on his face as he sucked the life out of his last victim. It was as if he enjoyed what he did as he laughed crazily._

_Judging by his clothing, it was as if she was at a different time period._

_Or maybe this was Kol's __past. But why was she in his past?_

_The chapel doors opened revealing to be two women who appeared to be acquainted with Kol._

_One woman had beautifully curled blonde hair, fair complexion, light blue eyes, and wore a dress that was from around the nineteen hundreds._

_The other woman had dark skin, dark brown hair up in a updo, brown eyes, and wore similarly like her companion._

_"Kol!" The blonde exclaimed with wide eyes._

_"What have you done?" The other woman demanded._

_Was this Kol's past?_

_Before she could think of an explanation, another scene shifted into a village._

_Not just any village. It was on fire and chaos erupted from this place. She heard agonizing screams from afar._

_Danica saw a man that resembled Kol._

_He literally slaughtered a man and ripped off his head which made Danica yelp. Suddenly, a little commoner boy threw a pebble at Kol._

_Kol shifted into his vampire face. The black veins beneath his red eyes appeared as he used his vampire speed to rip off the little boy's heart._

_She shouted at Kol to stop as he kept killing more villagers. Danica never expected Kol was capable of murdering a mere child._

_The next scene changed inside a janitor's closet at some high school. _

_Danica realized it was Mystic Falls High School because she saw a slogan plastered on the wall. The door opened and a man was shoved to the ground. _

_Her eyes widened when she saw Kol enter inside with another woman. She had blonde hair and clear blue eyes. But she had a murderous yet evil glint in her eyes. _

_She was exactly the same woman on the picture she saw of Kol with his family during 1914. _

_This woman was his sister. _

_Kol was dressed in modern clothes so this must have happened before he died. _

_The man on the ground seemed to be acquainted with them. He was middle aged and had dark curly hair. _

_He said astonishingly, "Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson, two members of the Original vampire family. This is such a trip."_

_Danica persumed that Kol's sister's name was Rebekah after what she heard from the man. _

_Rebekah grabbed him by the looked into his eyes as if she was compelling him, "Where's the cure?"_

_The man laughed and sneered at her, "Compulsion won't work. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet."_

_"Right." Rebekah turned to Kol, "Well, we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."_

_Danica noticed that Kol smiled darkly and had a dangerous look on his face. _

_"Beat him until he tells you where to find it." Rebekah commanded and she walked out of the janitors closet leaving Kol appearing to be ready to beat the life out of the man. _

_Kol cracked his knuckles and said, "Where is the cure?"_

_"No way in hell I'm telling you!" The man barked at him. _

_"Wrong answer." Kol snarled as he used his vampire speed to shove him into the wall and choked the life out of him, "I'll ask you one more time, where is the cure?"_

_The man did not answer and this made Kol shove his head into the sink that was filled with water. _

_"Kol! Stop!" Danica screamed at him even though he could not hear him. _

_She watched in horror as Kol drowned the man. _

_From a blink of an eye, another scene moved into a dark courtyard. She felt as if it was another time period at a faraway destination. _

_Her eyes widened as she saw yet again Kol but he was dressed as if he existed in the 1800's. _

_From there, he was with a young boy who resembled the man on the picture she saw that dated 1914. But she saw blood coated on his lips. _

_She also saw two men appearing to be acting out a Shakespeare's play. _

_"Please, let me go!" The boy implored, "Mr. Kol, I don't—I don't like this."_

_"Don't be absurd!" Kol scoffed, "Shakespeare should be experienced in the flesh! In truth, there aren't the finest actors, but we are in the colonies."_

_Kol shrugged, "Here!"_

_Danica realized Kol compelled the two men as his own source of entertainment. This made her sick. _

_"Where were we?" Kol gestured to the stage. _

_The first man exclaimed, "In venom to thy work." He took out a sword and stabs the second man through with it._

_"What the—" Danica gasped. _

_The boy gasped and watched the man being impaled by the sword, collapase to the ground. _

_The man said, "Exhange forgiveness with me, noble harlot—"_

_Kol stood up and shouted, "No! How many times must I tell you?"_

_Danica stiffened because she expected something bad to happen. _

_He grabbed the top of the man's head, "It's Hamlet, not harlot."_

_Without any remorse, Kol snapped the man's neck and he dropped dead on the floor. _

_"Sometimes I don't know why I bother." Kol sighed as he stepped over the dead corpses. _

_She was sickened by Kol's despicable actions. Before she could do anything, everything engulfed into darkness._

Danica opened her eyes and she stared up at the ceiling. Her heart beated rapidly and she tried to catch her breath. She was relieved that it was all just a dream, and she was safe and sound inside the dormitory.

It appeared to be still late at night, and Liv slept soundly on her bed. She checked the time on her phone and it was 12:09 A.M.

Why did she dreamt of Kol? That was the question.

* * *

"...and because of this magic mumbo jumbo, I didn't study for my exams." Lacey explained thoroughly.

The morning came and Danica managed to finish her classes. Since there was nothing coming up for her, Danica hung out with Lacey, Aris, and Griffin at the nearest diner.

Danica tried to stay awake and attempted to keep her eyes opened. After what happened in her dreams, Danica could not sleep anymore. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw how Kol tortured and killed all those people. Especially that sadistic, yet murderous look on his eyes.

"Dani?" Lacey snapped her out of her train of thoughts.

"Huh?" Danica said absentmindedly as she rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep last night."

Aris shivered, "You too? I couldn't sleep either. I had a bad dream."

Lacey added, "Me too. I dreamt a really grotesque dream."

Griffin frowned, "Wait, what? I also had a weird dream too. Don't tell me we all dreamt the same thing?"

"I dreamt of a guy killing and torturing people." Aris expressed, "There was a lot of blood. I barfed my dinner when I woke up."

Danica's eyes widened because she was astonished that her frie"nds dreamt of Kol. To top it all off, they all had the same dream.

"Dani, are you okay?" Lacey couldn't help but ask.

"We all had the same dream." Danica admitted, "That man was Kol."

Griffin almost swallowed his drink meanwhile Lacey and Aris looked like as if lighting struck the both of them.

"I thought he's nice." Aris shrieked.

Lacey gasped, "He killed all those innocent people."

"That monster." Griffin growled with his fists clenched, "Now we all know what the sociopath really can do."

"What if he's working with his mom all this time?" Aris wondered.

"I have a feeling he's using us for his own benefit." Griffin noted.

"Are you sure we can trust him now?" Lacey questioned her.

Danica was tired and did not get enough sleep, because of the loudness she smacked the table and snapped, "Can you guys stop?!"

Her friends remained silent.

"I don't know if I can trust him anymore." Danica said firmly, "Yes, he's a sociopathic killer and a monster. But thats in the past. What if Esther is just scaring us?"

Danica's eyes averted from afar, only to see Kol looking back at her. Kol looked somewhat upset from what he heard from them.

"Kol." She said, and before she could say anything else, Kol simply vanished out of thin air.

Aris panicked, "W-Where?"

"He's gone." Danica said quietly.

"He heard everything?" Griffin asked.

Ignoring his question, Danica got up from her seat and grabbed her bag, "I'm sorry, I don't feel good. I need some rest."

She quickly left the diner, leaving her friends worried about her wellbeing.

* * *

"Mother! _Mother_!" Kol shouted at the sky with every ounce of anger he had inside of him, "I _know_ you can hear me!"

After he overheard Danica's conversation with her friends concerning about him, Kol vanished into the woods and tried to communicate with his mother.

"Quit being a coward and appear to me!" Kol screamed.

A mixture of anger, devastation, and desperation was evident on his face.

"I know why you are doing this!" Kol realized, "You want to undo the mistake you have done to us! And you claim that we are the monsters but the real monster here is _you_!"

Silence.

"Dammit!" Kol growled in frustration, "Why are you ruining my plan by straying them away from me? You know how much I need them!"

Silence.

"What will you accomplish from all this madness?" Kol demanded, "If you lay a finger on the Guardian, I swear, it's not only Nik you'll have to worry about!"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Lazarus suddenly appeared next to Kol.

Kol turned to Lazarus and looked rather irritated, "Of all times."

"Nevermind." Lazarus gulped, "Seriously, who are you yelling at?"

"My mother, Esther." Kol gritted his teeth.

"Oh." Lazarus said, "Why?"

"That wench is _brainwashing_ the Guardian, the Witch, the Hunter, and the human into turning against me by showing them my past." Kol responded with his fists clenched.

"So you know what the girl is?" Lazarus asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kol nodded in reply and continued, "I need someone to fix this."

Lazarus frowned, "I think you're the only one who can fix this."

"How?" Kol demanded.

"You need to show them your side of the story." Lazarus implied.

"They won't understand." Kol shrugged, "They've fallen to deep to despise me."

"What about the Guardian?" Lazarus questioned him, "Another perk of being a ghost is dream manipulation."

"Dream manipulation?"

Lazarus sighed, "You have lots to learn."

* * *

_Danica sat near the bedside of her bed. She was alone inside her dormitory, and decided that she needed some rest._

_Somehow, she felt guilty about what she said about Kol. Danica sighed and covered her face using her hands._

_"Danica."_

_She uncovered her face and saw Kol standing right in front of her, "Kol! I'm sorry about what I said__—"_

_"You were right, I am a monster." Those same red eyes and black veins showed up from his face and in a flash, Kol shoved Danica to the wall._

_"Why are you doing this?!" Danica implored as she struggled from his grasp._

_"You naive girl." Kol sneered leaving goosebumps through Danica, "You really think that I can change? That is one of the most foolish things I've heard."_

_"Please, let me go." Danica begged this time as tears welled up in her eyes, "You're hurting me."_

_"I'm not here to become friends, all you are is collateral damage to what I have in mind:" Kol taunted, "Revenge."_

_He opened his mouth revealing his vampire fangs and without any hesitation, Kol's fangs plunged into her neck._

_All she felt was pain pinching into her and she could even feel all the blood being taken away from her._

Danica screamed in fear and shot up from her bed. Droplets of sweat dripped from her forehead and she began to breathe heavily.

The doors opened revealing to be Liv and she rushed by her side.

"Danica? What happened?" Liv questioned her, "I heard you scream from downstairs?"

"I-I had a bad dream." Danica breathed.

"I'll be right back." Liv said as she left a frightened Danica alone in her bed.

Danica rubbed her neck and there was no signs of bite marks, much to her relief.

She wondered what Kol meant

Somehow, Danica was afraid of Kol after what she witnessed. He did not show any guilt or remorse as he killed his victims and enemies. But some part of her told her that maybe there was an explanation.

Liv returned with a warm cup of tea and she handed it to Danica.

"Here drink this." Liv insisted, "Whenever I have a bad sleep, I just drink tea."

"Thank you, Liv." Danica smiled and then sipped the tea.

"Anyway, is something bothering you?" Liv couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know if I can trust this person." Danica responded, "This person committed a lot of sins and he's irredeemable."

Liv sighed, "Someone's past does not define them. Maybe he had a logical reason to commit all those sins. Or something bad is going on their life."

Maybe Liv was right, Danica thought. Kol buried a lot of mysteries and secrets from her, and he never told her anything about him. He kept warning her that she might be afraid of him once she found out. But she was willing to find out the truth even though it kills her.

"I gotta go." Liv said as she grabbed Danica's empty cup, "It's almost my shift at the bar. Have a good rest, Danica."

Once Liv left the room, Danica still felt tired so she tucked herself in bed and closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

_Danica was at the woods and it was late in the night. It was dark and eerie which made her freak out a bit. _

_As she walked around the woods, she couldn't help but shiver from the fresh breeze passing through her._

_"Danica."_

_Her heart suddenly skip a beat because she recognized that voice._

_Kol emerged from the darkness and tried to get close to her, but Danica stepped away from him._

_"S-Stay away from me." Danica said with fear._

_"It's me." Kol said, "I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to rip your head off, I would've done it long ago."_

_He extended a hand, "Trust me, love. It's me."_

_Danica felt that she could trust him so she grabbed his hand. Using her instincts, she embraced Kol which surprised him._

_"What are you doing?" Kol couldn't help but ask._

_"I thought you were mad at me." Danica replied and Kol slowly put his arms around her._

_"How can I stay mad at you." Kol chuckled as he embraced her._

_Once they let go, Danica said, "Why am I dreaming about you and your past?"_

_"It's all my mother's doing." Kol simply responded, "I see you are afraid of me."_

_She shook her head, "No I'm not."_

_"Good." Kol said, "I'll show you my side of the story."_

_He grabbed her hands and their surroundings melted into somewhere else. They were not at the woods anymore, but at an unknown village._

_"Where are we?" Danica asked._

_"Before I became an Original vampire, I was once human." Kol explained, "And before my siblings and I became the monsters my mother feared, my family at one point was once happy."_

_Danica was surprised that Kol was opening up to her about this._

_He continued, "A plague killed my eldest sister so we decided to move into a land you call Mystic Falls. We moved to start anew."  
_

_Suddenly, the door of a village house opened, revealing to be a man who resembled Kol. But the man had long, shoulder-length hair, and dressed as if he lived during the medieval times._

_"Is that you?" Danica questioned him and she smiled a bit._

_Kol nodded, "Yes, aren't I devilishly handsome?"_

_"You wish." Danica chuckled._

_She saw the young Kol approaching people and Danica assumed they were his siblings._

_"That's Rebekah," Kol said as he pointed at the beautiful blonde, "my lovesick yet vindictive little sister."_

_"And that is Elijah," He gestured to the tall man that somewhat resembled him, "the noble son. Yes, he has a code of honor but we all know what he really is. A hypocrite."_

_Danica wanted to ask why Kol was bitter about his older brother._

_"Lastly, that is Niklaus, my half-brother." Kol motioned to the man with blonde hair and had nice features, "He took away my freedom."_

_He continued on, "All they have in common is that they abandon me."_

_"You sure have blood between your siblings." Danica said sadly, "What do you mean they abandon you?"_

_"My siblings made a pact one another and left me out of it." Kol responded despondently, "All I wanted is there attention and for them to acknowledge me as their brother."_

_Danica realized that he committed all those sins so his siblings could give their attention to him._

_Young Kol approached his siblings and showed them a dead plant on his hands, "Look what mother taught me!"_

_The plant suddenly turned back green and appeared to be healthy again._

_"That is magnificent, Kol." Elijah smiled._

_Rebekah exclaimed, "Mother taught you magic?"_

_"Yes." He nodded._

_"She should be teaching me the arts of witchcraft." Rebekah grumbled, "Not you!" She then stormed away from him._

_Klaus said as he held his spear, "As much as we want to see you dabble into magic, we must hunt for our meal tonight."_

_He left Kol and hollered at Elijah, "Come Elijah. Or father will be furious."_

_Young Kol implored, "Please stay with me, brother. I have more to show you with my magic."_

_Elijah sighed, "I am sorry, brother. Niklaus needs me."_

_In a span of two minutes, Kol's siblings left him alone. This made him disappointed and upset about how his siblings shunned him away. He threw the plant at the ground and ran back inside his dwelling place._

_Danica turned to Kol and she somehow felt sympathetic towards him. Kol stiffened after what he just witnessed. That was a far, distant memory he tried to shove away._

_Kol said, "I was the first out of my siblings to tap into my magic. You could say I was a prodigy. But no one seemed to acknowledge that, maybe they were envious about my newfound abilities. But who knows."_

_He looked down at his hands, "When my mother turned me into an Original vampire, I was devastated because I could no longer tap into my magic. All the power was on my fingertips," He closed his hands, "but it was taken away from my grasp. I became an abomination to nature."_

_"I had to kill in order to survive." Kol expressed, "But I didn't had it in me to take away a human life. I turned off my humanity and survival was part of that reason."_

_"What's the other part?" Danica asked._

_"That's another story, at another time." Kol simply replied and his expression lit up, "How about I show you how I ended up in the Other Side."_

_Danica reluctantly nodded and Kol grabbed her hands causing the scenery to shift. _

_They are now inside a house and it was empty. _

_"Where are we?" Danica questioned him._

_"At Elena and Jeremy Gilbert's home." Kol responded darkly, "The place where they killed me."_

_She followed him inside the kitchen and her eyes widened._

_"Jeremy, now!" Elena exclaimed as she threw him the White Oak stake at him._

_Her brother, Jeremy, caught the stake and stabbed it through Kol's chest._

_Kol screamed in agony as he burned into flames. He staggered towards the Gilbert's, but he fell to the floor. The flames died down and Kol's body was charred and burnt._

_"Oh my God." Danica gasped._

_"That is why you should not be friends with a Gilbert." Kol stated with his arms crossed as he saw his dead body._

_The setting changed back into the woods. But it was sunny and bright. _

_Danica said, "I'm sorry that I said all those things."_

_"It's okay, darling." Kol said reassuringly._

_"Why did you show me everything?" Danica couldn't help but ask, "Whenever I asked about your past, you push that question away."_

_Kol responded, "I wanted to show you the man behind the monster. I don't know why, but I feel that I could trust you because you're not planning to dagger me. I also thought you would leave me if I hadn't tell you the truth."_

_Danica's eyes softened, "I would never leave you."_

_"Why didn't you __abandon me after you found out what you are?" Kol asked, "You said you would cooperate if you discovered your true identity."_

_"I honestly don't know." Danica replied and looked him into the eyes, "Maybe I grown attached to you."_

_Kol was yet again, astounded by Danica. She had the audacity to say such things. He realized that he himself had also grown attached to her._

_"That is what I like about you." Kol smirked, "You have fire."_

_He advance close to her. Kol used his hand to cup her cheek and slightly tilt her head and they gazed deeply in each other's eyes._

_"But, if you get too close. You'll burn."_

* * *

Danica woke up from her sleep and heard her alarm clock beeping. She turned it off and it was seven in the morning. She also realized she slept about ten hours.

She turned towards the window and looked for Kol but he wasn't there. She sighed and got up from her bed to get ready for her classes.

Once she got dressed, ate breakfast, and left the dormitory.

As she walked towards the quad and saw a woman standing there, talking on the phone.

The woman was about the same age as her, had a dark complexion, short dark brown hair, and looked like she was new to Whitmore.

Once she finished her conversation, the woman spotted Danica and approached her, "Hey, do you know where the office is?"

"It's inside that big building. Go to the stairs, turn left, and it the third door to your right." Danica answered.

"Thank you." The woman smiled, "My name is Bonnie Bennett by the way."

"Danica Montgomery." She introduced herself and she remembered that name, "Hey, aren't you Caroline's friend? She said you were dead?"

Bonnie's eyes widened and tried to think of a cover story. She didn't want to tell Danica she became a supernatural anchor to the Other Side.

"She was just speaking figuratively." Bonnie laughed it off, "We were in a fight and Care was saying I'm dead to her."

"Okay." Was all Danica could say.

"I'll get going." Bonnie said, "Thank you for the directions."

"No problem." Danica smiled as she saw Bonnie walk away from her.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Danica answered her phone, "Hello?"

It was Lacey and she sounded excited, "We have a plan to defeat Esther."

* * *

**Author's Note: Special appearance from Bonnie and Liv in the present day. Also Mary-Alice, Astrid, Rebekah, Professor Shane, Marcel, Klaus, Elijah, Elena, and Jeremy through flashbacks**

**This chapter took place in the present during Season 5 Episode 8 entitled Dead Man on Campus of the Vampire Diaries. The dreams and flashbacks took place on the Originals: The Awakening Webseries, The Originals Season 2 Episodes 2 &amp; 9, The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episodes 10 &amp; 12 **

**I did some flashbacks concerning Kol because Danica and her friends had to see his history and what he is capable of. This all forshadows what will happen in the later chapters when they choose to team up with Kol.**

**Since I'm going back to school tomorrow and have to focus on my studies, sadly, updates won't come that fast. Expect more updates to come like once or twice a week. But don't worry, I won't abandon this story. **

**I appreciate comments, opinions, questions, feedback, or constructive criticism :D**


	17. Grimoires

**Author's Note: Sorry if this update took so long! I hope I can make it up with this very long chapter! This chapter takes place during the events of Season 5 Episode 11 entitled 500 Years of Solitude from the Vampire Diaries. Also Season 1 Episode 11 entitled Apres Moi, Le Deluge from the Originals. **

**Special thanks to:**

**lovemenots0214**

**KolsGal88**

**pricillagomez**

**Lacri**

**FunnierThan24**

**lucasklein5**

**LMAmason**

**MadelineWinchester**

**Kira Tsumi**

**AurielaPhoenixAnastasia**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting. Also to the people reading my story right now! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 17  
**__**Grimoires**_

* * *

_"But if you close your eyes,  
__does it almost feel like  
__nothing changed at all?  
__And if you close your eyes,  
__does it almost feel like  
__you've been here before?"  
__-Pompeii, Bastille_

* * *

"All we need do is for me to tap into my magic. Then, I'll find a spell to destroy her spirit." Lacey explained, "And by doing that, I need to look for the Blackwell family grimoire."

Lacey called Danica to meet her up at Mystic Grill along with Griffin and Aris so she could talk about her latest plan.

"Are you sure you have a family grimoire?" Griffin asked, "I heard that your grandma burned it."

"I _think _we do." Lacey responded, "I'll check my basement later on. My mom's at New Orleans, _again."_

"Why?" Aris questioned her.

"Witch business." Lacey simply replied, "Something about protecting a magical, _miracle_ baby."

"Oh." Was all Aris said, "Tell her I said good luck."

Lacey nodded and continued, "Since my mom refuses to help, we need someone who knows magic and can teach me."

"Who's gonna teach you?" Danica questioned her, "There's not that many witches here in Mystic Falls."

"Isn't it obvious? _Kol Mikealson_ can teach me." Lacey exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Griffin groaned in exasperation.

Aris eyes widened, "Are you sure? The last time I checked, he was a vampire and now a ghost."

"Esther is the one of the most powerful witches that ever lived, other than Qetsiyah." Lacey explained and she must have read all the books her grandmother left, "Kol must have learned a few tricks from his mom."

Danica nodded in agreement, "That's true. Before Kol became a vampire, he was once a warlock. A really powerful one."

Griffin frowned, "And you know this because?"

"He told me a few things." Danica shrugged.

"You still talk to that guy?!" Griffin simply did not like Kol and nothing would ever change his mind.

"He can help us chase away Esther once and for all." Danica said.

"But she's his mother." Griffin pointed out, "I know he's a heartless monster but I doubt he'd be capable in taking out his mom. You know the saying, blood is thicker than water."

Danica explained, "Kol's mom tried to kill him and his siblings. How can a mother be capable in killing her own children _numerous _of times."

Aris said, "You have a point there. So Kol has every reason to destroy his mother."

"But—" Griffin was then interrupted by Lacey.

"I want justice for my grandmother's death." Lacey stated, "I don't care if I have to sell my soul to the devil or if I'm going to regret making an alliance with Kol. I want Esther Mikaelson dead."

Griffin sighed, "Fine. I guess I don't have a choice."

* * *

Several days had passed ever since their last meeting. They were too busy for school and had to attend to their other obligations.

Lacey attempted to open the basement but there was a lock tightly closed on the door, and she couldn't come inside without the key.

She eventually found the key after all this time and luckily, her mother was away to attend Sophie Devereux's funeral at New Orleans.

Since classes were over, Danica immediately went on her jeep and drove back to Mystic Falls at Lacey's house.

Ever since Kol appeared to her dreams, he never showed up to Danica. She couldn't help but be worried about him because what if something bad happened to him.

As she concentrated driving on the road, Danica was startled when she heard someone talking right next to her.

"Isn't it a _majestic _day?" Kol said excitedly, "Why so glum, darling?"

"Are you okay, Kol?" Danica couldn't help but ask, "Is it just me or are you happy?"

"My dear brother Niklaus' plan finally came to its demise." Kol smiled darkly, "He ended up resurrecting one of his worst enemies."

"Oh." Was all Danica said.

"I also heard from the ghosts that Katerina Petrova is dying at this very moment." Kol grinned as he leaned back on the passenger seat.

"Who's Katerina?" Danica questioned him as the jeep swerved into a right.

"The carbon copy of the woman who stole the hearts of my brothers, Elijah and Niklaus." Kol answered.

"Carbon copy."

"My apologies, I forgot to tell you." Kol chuckled, "Katerina and Elena Gilbert are doppelgängers from the Petrova bloodline. But Tatia was the one they layed eyes on. They have special blood that Niklaus is obsessed with."

"You mean that they have the same faces?" Danica eyes widened.

Kol nodded in reply, "Yes."

They eventually arrived to Mystic Falls and drove towards Lacey's house. She parked her jeep at the driveway and the both of them left the jeep, and entered the house.

Once they were inside the house, they came inside the living room only to see Lacey and Aris waiting for them.

Lacey got up from the couch with the key at hand, "I've got the key, but before we go, I want to talk to you, Kol."

Aris cleared his throat, "Not to be a rude, but none of us except Danica can see Kol."

Just in time, Griffin entered the living room holding three cups of tea.

"Whats that?" Danica couldn't help but ask.

"This is ghost herbs. You usually eat it, but I made it into tea for plesant taste." Griffin responded as he gave one to Lacey and Aris, "It temporarily gives us the ability to see ghosts."

"How long will it last?" Danica questioned him.

"Twenty-four hours or at least a day." Griffin replied as he looked down on his cup filled with green liquid.

Aris had a nauseated look on his face, "It smells really funky."

"Deal with it." Lacey sighed as she was about to sip it.

The three of them drank it together and even finished it together. Lacey and Griffin looked okay meanwhile Aris coughed and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh God! It's so disgusting!" Aris coughed, "Talk about _pleasant _taste!"

Lacey and Griffin blinked one more time and they saw Kol standing next to Danica.

"You can see him?" Danica asked.

"Damn, he's hot." Lacey expressed openly, "You were right, Dani."

A blush was evident on Danica's cheeks, "L-Lacey!"

Once Aris found his composure, he finally saw Kol and said slowly, "I can't believe I can see you."

Griffin finally got to see Kol Mikaelson in person. He couldn't help but feel agitated and jealous yet again.

Kol asked, "How can I be of your assistance?"

He tried to remain a calm composure. This day was getting better by the minute because it was not only Danica who could see him.

"Oh, damn!" Lacey exclaimed, "You have a dreamy accent."

Griffin scoffed, "Snap out of _La La Land, _Lacey!"

"Okay, okay!" Lacey said, "Anyway, I know that you are a prodigy in witchcraft _and _you want to get rid of Esther. So can you please teach me what you know about magic?"

"Yes, I will help you." Kol agreed, "But you have to follow under _my_ terms."

"Deal." Lacey said.

Griffin's eyes widened, "It was _that _easy! Is there like some catch?"

"There is no catch, _mate." _Kol sneered, "All I want is my mother to stop this madness."

Griffin grabbed his rifle gun which was lying on the ground and also took out a crossbow inside his backpack.

"You know what, I'm just gonna stand guard outside if something happens." Griffin sighed as he handed the crossbow to Danica.

"Why're you giving this to me?" Danica asked as she reluctantly held the crossbow, "I don't know how to use it."

"Just pull the trigger right there." Griffin answered, "I'm giving you the crossbow so you can defend yourself."

He then gave Kol a glare and Griffin said bitterly, "Just in case complications arise."

The three felt the tension between Griffin and Kol. Somehow, Danica couldn't help but be worried between them.

Once Griffin left the house and stood outside with gun at hand, Aris whispered to Lacey, "Does Griffin know that Kol would be left unscathed if he tries to hurt him."

"Shh." Lacey hushed him and even smacked him at the arm.

Lacey gulped and said, "Um—ehrm—lets go to the basement."

They all followed Lacey towards the basement which was located underneath her house, and she opened the door revealing a dark room.

Lacey opened the light switch which showed many boxes and other items scattered and cluttered everywhere.

She approached the bookshelf which had many books neatly placed on it.

"There are the grimoires." Lacey said as she grabbed one, "Ready to teach me, Mr. Mikealson?"

"Gladly, Ms. Blackwell." Kol smirked, "What do you want to learn?"

"How do I tap into it?" Lacey questioned him, "I never came contact with magic until now."

"That's quite simple." Kol replied, "Magic is driven by emotion."

"Emotion?"

"Happiness, joy," Kol began to explain, "But the most powerful emotions are anger, rage, grief, and sadness. Those emotions cultivates your magic."

Lacey nodded, as she listened to Kol talking about magic.

"What are you feeling right now?" Kol questioned her.

Lacey honestly replied, "I don't know what I'm feeling."

Kol frowned and said sternly, "That won't help, darling. Do you want to fully embrace your magic?"

"Of course I do." Lacey bluntly responded, "More than anything."

"Then do whatever you can to do so." Kol commanded as he crossed his arms.

Aris intervened and said, "Don't be so rude on her.""The witch won't learn anything if I can't be harsh." Kol pointed out.

Lacey snorted, "I have a name, y'know."

"And I do not appreciate your sarcasm." Kol sneered at her, "Centuries ago, I gave a high esteem to witches. Furthermore, I created another element of magic, Kemiya. I taught one of the most powerful witches in the world, especially your grandmother. Indeed she was a pain in the arse, but she fully cooperated, unlike you."

The red-headed witch glared at him, "You have quite a big ego. No wonder everyone hates you."

"I'm the only one you got, little witch." Kol stated coldly, "You were the one who practically begged for my help. Without me, you wouldn't have made it this far."

"I did _not_ beg." Lacey scoffed, "I asked _politely_. You are the poster child of sassiness."

Aris chuckled, "Sassiness?"

She ignored him and continued, "I hate people that think they are so full of it. And _you_ are one of those peoples."

Aris immediatly feared for the worse when he saw Kol and Lacey giving each other a death glare.

Danica's eyes averted to the unlit candle placed on the bookshelf and she grabbed it, "Hey, instead of arguing, can we instead focus on Lacey getting her magic."

Aris agreed, "Finally, someone at the right page."

She handed the candle to Lacey and said, "How about you try lighting up this candle."

Lacey sighed, "Thats a good idea. Kol, what's the spell?"

Kol attempted to swallow his pride because he needed a witch to get rid of his mother, "Chant the words: phasmatos incendia."

Lacey nodded and concentrated on the candle by closing her eyes, "_Phasmatos incendia_."

She opened her eyes only to see the candle with no flame.

"Strange. I'll do it again." Lacey said as she closed her eyes, "_Phasmatos incendia."_

As she kept trying again over and over, Lacey get up and yelled out, "Dammit! Why isn't it working?!"

"You need to clear your mind from troubling thoughts." Kol simply replied, not being affected by her anger and frustration.

Suddenly, they heard mutiple gunshots coming from outside.

Danica and Aris looked at each other and knew that something was wrong.

She then grabbed the crossbow that Griffin leant her to use and advanced towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Kol questioned her.

"There's something going on outside and I can help Griffin." Danica replied.

Kol did not approve of her actions so he said sternly, "I refuse to let you go out there and get yourself hurt. Stay here and let the hunter take care of it."

"What if whatever's out there is gonna get to us?" Danica questioned him, "I want to learn how to fight on my own."

Kol sighed at her stubbornness, "Darling, I'll come with you and help."

"You need to stay here and help Lacey tap into her magic." Danica said.

"I cannot stay here while you will risk your life out there." Kol exclaimed as he said the obvious.

"I'm sorry Kol, but I have to do this." Danica stated as she left the basement and ran outside to assist Griffin.

Kol groaned in frustration with his fists clenched, "Bloody hell, Danica."

Aris grabbed a baseball bat lying on the ground and said, "I wanna help too."

"By what?" Lacey snorted, "Smothering whatever is outside there to death with a baseball bat."

"I'm taking that risk as long as you and everyone is safe." Aris said fiercely as he left the basement and followed Danica.

Lacey looked down on the unlit candle and then faced Kol, "Go out and help them."

"But—"

"I can take care of myself." Lacey stated, "Don't deny it but you care about Danica more than any of us."

Kol scoffed, "That is absurd! I do not care nor will I ever will."

Lacey chuckled, "Just go and be her knight in shining armor."

He rolled his eyes at her comment. Kol quickly vanished away from the basement and must have teleported outside with Danica.

Her friends were in danger and their fates rest upon her. Lacey had to be more serious about this and find a way to fight for her friends.

"_Phasmatos incendia." _Lacey chanted one more time as she cleared her troubling thoughts in her mind.

Once she opened her eyes, a flame appeared on the candle and Lacey finally, after all this time tapped into her magic.

Now she had to find a spell that could stop whatever was out there.

* * *

Kol showed up outside of the house, only to see vampires clad in black attempting to kill Griffin, Danica, and Aris.

Griffin shot most of the vampires with his wooden bullets laced with vervain and some of the vampires appeared to be dead because he shot them at the heart.

Aris was doing a poor job in fighting off the vampires. He smacked one with his bat and that vampire laughed darkly at him as his fangs became elongated and had a predatory look on his face.

"Stab him with the bat!" Griffin hollered at him as he rapidly shoot multiple vampires, "Wood is a vampire's weakness!"

"Okay!" Aris shouted as he stabbed a vampire through the chest with a wooden bat.

Meanwhile, Danica seemed to be doing a good job fighting off the vampires as she aimed each vampire coming at her way in the chest using the crossbow.

She closed her eyes and shot another one because it was too violent for her. Even though they were vampires, Danica valued life but she had no choice but to hurt them.

A vampire suddenly manuevered behind her, appearing to suck the blood out of Danica.

Kol used his telekinetic ghost abilities causing the vampire to tumble backwards hitting a tree.

Danica turned around and shot the vampire with an arrow laced with vervain.

"What are you doing here?" Danica questioned him, "You're suppose to help Lacey with her magic!"

"She requested me to assist you all!" Kol exclaimed, "If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead by now!"

Unexpectedly, Danica was shoved to the ground by a vampire who was very hungry and wanted to eat her.

Danica pointed the crossbow at the vampire and pulled the trigger, but nothing was coming out of it. "_Shit! _There's no more arrows!"

"Tough luck, sweetheart." The vampire sneered as his fangs showed up and his vampire face appeared.

Kol telekinetically shoved the vampire and sent him collapsing on the ground.

"Behind you!" Danica exclaimed as she saw more and more vampires clad in black advancing towards them.

Vampires began cornering Aris and Griffin, and even Danica and Kol.

They were doomed at that moment until:

"_Donm moi se la vroh kondu feh aila fa donn tou moi_." Lacey chanted as she raised a hand. She entered the battlefield and it looked like she finally tapped into her magic.

Danica, Griffin, Aris, and Kol's eyes widened as they saw the red-headed witch chanting a pain-inflinction spell.

The vampires started clasping onto their heads as they began getting major migraines. Blood started streaming from their noses and eyes.

"_Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh do. Vala!" _Lacey shouted.

All the vampires surrounding her friends screamed in agony and collapsed on the ground.

Shocked by the turn of events, Aris dropped his baseball bat, "Did you just do this?"

Lacey's eyes widened and stared at her hands, "I-I killed them."

"You did what you have to do." Griffin stated.

"It doesn't change the fact that I took away plently of lives!" Lacey barked at him causing flames to erupt by a nearby rose bush which made him flinch.

Danica said, "It was us or them. You didn't have a choice."

"You finally tapped into your magic." Aris noted.

Kol joined in with a smirk on his face, "And so it begins."

* * *

**Author's Note: The next couple of chapters get even more serious and darker. Since everyone knows what they are, the real danger is about to start because I'm halfway finished with _Invisible_. Oh! In the next chapter, Kol gets an unlikely visit from a certain someone! **


	18. Fighter

**Author's Note: Sorry for this incredibly late chapter! I had to focus myself on my academics and now I have some free time. It's very lengthy and interesting chapter so I hope I can make it up to you guys. This chapter takes place in Season 5 Episode 12 entitled The Devil Inside. Special thanks to:**

**Kira Tsumi**

**Xoxo (Guest)**

**Lacri**

**TwistedMidnight**

**WhisperedxNothingsx**

**Regin**

**Rin-s666**

**Astrial Archer**

**Blackraven777**

**Nanny1981**

**MissDamagedGooods**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting. And thanks to everyone reading my story and waited all this time for an update. I love you guys! :D**

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Fighter_**

* * *

_"After all that you put me through,_

_you think I'd despise you._

_But in the end I wanna thank you,_

_'cause you made me that much stronger."_

_-Fighter, Christina Aguilera_

* * *

The next day had passed and Danica could not sleep because she remembered how she and her friends brutally killed a group of vampires.

Even though she had no choice because they were trying to kill her and her friends. But she couldn't help but feel a pit of guilt because it went against her morals.

Yes, she fought against the undead but it did not change the fact that Lacey was right; they took away lives.

Danica wondered how or why those vampires came out of nowhere and mainly targeted her and her friends.

She recalled that Griffin told her their was a vampire group that had a deep resentment against the Guardians.

Maybe they were responsible from that attack last night.

As Danica walked out of the building of Whitmore College and into the quad, she bumped into Elena.

"Oh! Hey Elena." Danica greeted but se then remembered that Elena took part of Kol's murder.

Elena looked confused, "Um—do I know you?"

Danica frowned, "Of course you do. We have the same class together."

"Oh! Yeah, of course." Elena exclaimed as she flipped her hair.

Danica noticed that the red streak on her hair was gone.

There was something about her screamed suspicion.

"What's your name again?" Elena suddenly asked.

"Danica." She answered, stating the obvious.

"Of course that's your name!" Elena exclaimed as she laughed it off.

Something about her was really off.

"Are you okay, Elena?" Danica could not help but ask.

"I'm sorry," The vampire apologized, "I just got back from school. I'm just trying to _readjust _myself."

Elena looked into her eyes and compelled her, "Okay, _cupcake_. Who else do I know here? And which friend am I closest with? Caroline or Bonnie? Please tell me it's Caroline."

At first, her voice was laced with contempt and snarkiness. It was as if Elena wasn't herself.

"I have no idea. It's your life and you should know that." Danica frowned, "Did you just call me _cupcake_?"

Elena's eyes widened because Danica could not be compelled. Luckily, she drank the vervain tea Griffin gave to her.

"I should get going." Elena said, "See you soon, _Danica_."

Once Elena left the quad, Danica suddenly saw Kol standing a few feet in front of her with a disapproving look on his face.

"Before you say anything, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Danica said in her defense, "But honestly, Elena's acting kind of strange."

A grin formed on Kol's lips, "Relax, darling. I'm not mad because that was not Elena Gilbert."

"What do you mean?" Danica queetioned him.

Kol replied, "The one you spoke to is that _other _doppelgänger. That wench really does not want to die."

"Wench?"

"Katerina Petrova, or in this case, _Katherine." _Kol said bitterly.

"I thought you told me she was dead." Danica said surprisingly.

"I don't know how, but she managed to possess Elena Gilbert's body before she died." Kol shrugged, "A Traveller must have assisted her."

"We have to tell someone!" Danica pointed out. She felt obliged in doing the right thing for everyone's sake.

"Darling, it's _their _problem. Not ours." Kol clearly stated, "Let them clean up the mess they made."

"But—"

Kol gave her a serious look which made her stop from talking.

He was right. They were the ones who tried to kill him and it was their problem fix. Plus, Kol wanted more calamities and troubles coming to them. He thought this was another way in getting his revenge against the teenagers in Mystic Falls.

Furthermore, she and Kol had other problems on their plate. They had to deal with whatever Esther had planned for them.

Danica sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"No way in hell I'm drinking that crap again!" Aris exclaimed.

Danica and Kol arrived to the woods only to see Lacey and Griffin already drinking the ghost herbs which would allow them to communicate with Kol while Aris did not want to drink it and complained about the taste.

"Why did you call us, Griffin?" Danica asked as she placed her backpack on the ground.

"Yesterday was an epic fail." Griffin blurted out.

Aris frowned, "Epic fail?"

"As in, none of us were in top shape to fight." Griffin clarified.

"You saw me how I smacked that vampire with that baseball bat!" Aris pointed out.

Griffin nodded, "Yes, I did. But after what happened, you threw up at Lacey's front lawn from seeing all that blood."

"Y'know I get queasy when I see blood." Aris stated with his arms

"Well, get over it!" Griffin said in exasperation, "Since we're a team—"

Kol interrupted the young hunter's motivational speech, "Team? I did not agree to this."

"We became a team when Danica told us the truth." Lacey pointed out.

Danica joined in on the conversation, "I know you're used to being alone, Kol. But this time you can be a part of something."

While they tried to convince Kol that they would all work better as a team, Aris was confused and weirded out that his friends were talking to midair because he did not drink the ghost herbs.

Kol furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, "If I escape this purgatory, then I will consider it."

"Good." Lacey chirped, "At least we're all on the same page. Now teach me more magic."

Kol sighed and followed Lacey to a faraway clearing so they could practice magic without any interruptions.

Once they left out of sight, Danica opened her backpack only to take out an archery bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

"I hadn't seen you with a bow and arrow in a while." Griffin expressed nostalgically.

Danica once was a part of the archery team back at her time in Denver. He father was one of her main influences in learning the arts of archery until her parents impending deaths.

She stopped doing archery because it reminded her of the life she used to have.

But today was the first time in two years she touched and used her bow and arrows.

"Yeah." Danica agreed, "If we wanna stop whatever's out there, I have to start reaquainting myself with this. Even though it brings back memories."

She positioned herself and pointed the arrow towards a faraway tree. Danica lets go of the arrow, and successfully hit the bark of the tree.

Griffin gave her an approving smile and turned to Aris, "Okay, bro. I'm gonna teach you how to fight."

After mentally debating whether or not he should drink the ghost herbs, Aris said, "Before you teach me, give me some of those ghost herbs."

* * *

Magic was absolutely one hard thing that Lacey could not perfect.

Over the course of a day, she learned how to light up a candle and use a pain infliction spell against vampires, but it wasn't enough to protect her and her friends from Esther.

"Again." Kol ordered her.

Lacey sighed in annoyance and did what she was instructed to. Kol told her to light up a candle, _again. _

"Why the hell am I doing this?" Lacey conplained, "I've been doing this for about an hour. Can you teach me something else?"

"I don't think so." Kol scoffed, "You need to learn how to control your magic."

"I _can_ control my magic." Lacey said confidently, "I casted a spell that annihilated a bunch of vampires running around at the front of my house."

"No, you do not." Kol contradicted, "Indeed you easily eliminiated a group of vampires in one blow, but that won't cut it. Yesterday, you burned down a rose bush. Anything could happen, darling. I've seen it happen to _know-it-all _witches like you."

"I'm not a _know-it-all_." Lacey shrugged.

Kol ignored her retort and continued, "Before you can learn about more spells, you must control your magic first. We're doin this on my terms."

The redheaded witch sighed, "Fine."

Kol could not help but reminisce and feel nostalgic because the Blackwell witch reminded him of how he used to behave when Esther first taught him about the arts of witchcraft.

She was stubborn, just like him. The young witch also had the same determination and dedication he used to have.

A smirk suddenly formed on Kol's lips and Lacey quickly noticed it.

"What's funny?" Lacey questioned him.

"You remind of the time when I first learned magic." Kol answered.

"Oh." Lacey said blankly.

The atmosphere became silent for a couple minutes until Lacey asked, "What do you think your mother is planning?"

"My mother is unpredictable." Kol simply replied, "But all I know is that my mother is intent on ridding my siblings and I from the face of the earth"

"Why?"

"We are abominations to nature. She thought she was doing the right thing when she turned us to vampires." Kol explained.

"How can she kill you guys? Griffin told me Original vampires are indestructable." Lacey couldn't help but ask.

"The White Oak stake can easily kill vampires like me." Kol responded, "My mother is a _powerful _witch, she always finds a loophole in getting what she wants."

"But why is she targetting Danica and I?" Lacey wondered.

"You have something she desires." Kol pointed out, "If you have what she wants, she'll most likely get it at any cost. That's my mother in a nutshell."

* * *

For the eleventh time, Griffin easily defeated Aris.

They spent about an hour sparring with each other meanwhile Danica tries out Griffin's many weapons for the first time.

Aris groaned as he landed on the ground, "Dammit!"

"I kept telling you to not hold back." Griffin sighed, "Let's do this again."

"No!" Aris breathed heavily as he got up from the ground, "I _need_ a break!"

"Fine." Griffin agreed as Aris quickly sprinted towards Danica's jeep which had an ice chest filled with water bottles.

Griffin's eyes averted to Danica and saw her putting on a pair of gloves and was in a fighting position.

"Whatcha doin?" Griffin asked as he approached her.

"Spar with me." Danica replied with a devious glint on her face.

He grinned back at her and said, "I'm not showing any mercy."

"Good." Danica smirked as she lunged foward at him and attempted to punch him.

He dodged her attack and grabbed both her arms. She kicked him at his chest causing him to let go of her and fall backwards.

Griffin quickly got up and grabbed a pair of eskrima sticks from the pile of weapons near him.

"You're cheating." Danica pointed out as she breathed heavily.

"You need to be unpredictable towards your opponents." Griffin said to her and he grabbed another pair of eskrima sticks for her, "Catch!"

Danica caught it and advanced towards him, intending on attacking him with the sticks.

Both their eskrima sticks clashed each other's as they sparred.

Griffin hit the eskrima sticks towards the side of her abdomen causing Danica to wince in pain as she landed on the ground, dropping her eskrima sticks.

"Damn, that hurts." Danica seethed.

"There will be much worse pain than this. You have to realize what you're putting yourself into." Griffin noted as he advanced towards her and extended his hand, "That's the lesson of the day."

Danica rolled her eyes and got up on her own without Griffin's helping hand.

She didn't like it when Griffin tried to make a point and him being overprotective of her.

Lacey and Kol left the clearing, and approached to them. They put their magic lesson on hold because they heard commotion coming from there.

"What happened?" Lacey asked them, "Where's Aris?"

"We were just sparring." Griffin replied, "Aris is still trying to cool down."

Kol's eyes averted to Danica was walking towards her jeep to get a drink of water.

To him, she looked rather different. Danica was more determined and strong-willed in becoming a fighter. That was something that caught Kol's interest in her.

Unbeknownst to him, Lacey saw the way Kol was gazing upon Danica.

She turned to Aris and saw him holding Griffin's rifle gun from afar, "Um, Griffin? Look what Aris is doing."

"Aris! Don't touch that!" Griffin ran towards Aris leaving Kol and Lacey alone together again.

Lacey cleared her throat and said, "I see the way you look at her."

"I beg your pardon?" Kol was confused at her choice of words.

"Danica." Lacey pointed out, "You may be an arrogant sociopath, but you have feelings for my best friend."

"That is absurd." Kol scoffed at her. More than anything, he didn't want to believe in her.

"I _know_ when something like this happens." Lacey stated, "I'm an expert at this."

Kol rolled his eyes, "You are delusional."

"Delusional or not, I'm telling the truth." She said firmly.

"I was an immortal man for thousands of years who never clinged onto humanity." Kol stated, "Love is a foreign feeling I never felt in forever."

"Yeah you shut off your humanity but maybe it's time to open up again." Lacey interjected.

"It always ends in destruction and heartache." Kol logically pointed out, "I seen it happen in many lifetimes. Love consumes you and brings the worst out of a person."

"How can you say that?" Lacey sounded flabbergasted, "You're saying that because you never felt this way before. _And_, you're afraid to get hurt."

"Danica does not deserve someone like me." Kol said, sounding pissed off, "She deserves someone better."

They both saw Griffin, Aris, and Danica slowly coming towards the two. That was when Lacey and Kol stopped their little arguement.

Lacey sighed, "Fine, whatever you say. But before you get angsty, I need to tell you something concerning about the Guardians."

Kol raised an eyebrow and his expression was serious.

"I know that you and your siblings got involved with the Guardians." Lacey began.

"And I obviously do not remember such thing." Kol scoffed.

"Well whatever you and your siblings did that pissed them off, it led them in making special underground prisons known as catacombs for supernatural creatures all over the world." Lacey explained.

Kol figured out what she tried to say, "Do not tell me that you assume that there are catacombs here in Mystic Falls. Where did you get that _rubbish_ from?"

Lacey pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, "First of all, it's _not _rubbish. Secondly, it's all in the grimoires. All I need to do is to uncloak the invisiblity spell that hides the catacombs."

"It's not that simple, little witch." Kol said, "We do not know what the Guardians are hiding in there."

"I have a feeling we'll find more answers if we find the catacombs." Lacey responded.

"More importantly, you're a novice. It takes a lot of practice in uncloaking spells like that." Kol pointed out.

"That's why I have you as a teacher." Lacey said with a lopsided smirk.

She left him alone and approached Danica, Griffin, and Aris.

Kol knew that her confidence would be her downfall.

* * *

Lacey's choice of words haunted Kol's mind. It was about him being afraid to open up to the possibility of him having feelings for Danica.

He refused to believe her.

There was no way that Kol Mikaelson was afraid of something insignificant as love.

He kept telling himself that, but it was getting the best of him.

Kol did not intend on forming any special attachments to Danica and her friends. He tried to remember that he was doing all this for survival and his revenge.

Plus, she was the Guardian. Even though he had no knowledge of what she was, all he knew was that he would be in the way of truly finding herself.

Something about Danica made her stand out from all his previous flames.

"Kol?"

He snapped out of his train of thoughts only to realize he was inside Danica's jeep. They were driving back to the dormitory at Whitmore. It was already nine 'o clock in the evening, and the moonlight illuminated down from the dark sky.

She was complaining about Griffin's overprotectiveness the entire time, and he couldn't care less.

"Did you just zoned out on me?" Danica chuckled lightheartedly as she focused on the road.

"My apologies, darling." Kol grinned, "You literally bore me to death."

"Yeah," Danica laughed, "well, you're technically dead."

Just like that, the atmosphere just got serious when Danica realized what she said to him.

"Oh my god, I shouldn't have said that." Danica moaned as she mentally scolded herself.

"It's okay." Kol suddenly said which made Danica surprised. She thought he was going to be offended and lash out on her.

"Really?" Danica tried to make sure that what she just heard was real.

Kol nodded, "I'm certain.

"Oh okay." Was all that she could say for now.

He changed the subject, "So you were talking about the hunter?"

"Yeah," Danica said, "I was just saying that Griffin getting all _protective_ lately. He's been that way since I found out what I am."

"It sounds as if he truly cares for you." Kol suggested as he shrugged.

Danica scoffed it out, "Sure he does."

She finally arrived at Whitmore, and parked her jeep at the parking lot.

"As the days just got weirder and hectic, I almost forgot to say thank you." Danica said as she tried not to blush.

This was the first time in a _very _long time, someone thanked Kol. He didn't compel nor threathened, he truly earned it despite his past and current objectives.

Kol was utterly surprised, "Thank you for what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did." Danica continued and gave him eye contact, "Even though you hate Griffin's guts, you didn't let it get the best of you. And you helped Lacey tap into her magic. You also sticked with me and managed to help me find out what I am."

Kol didn't know how to respond to that because he was overwhelmed. Instead, he just said, "You don't have to thank me, you're wasting your breath. Once we defeat my mother, you can thank me."

"Y'know it takes a girl a lot of guts to say that to a guy like you." Danica groaned in frustration.

She expected him to say "_Your welcome." _or _"Anytime, darling." _

"What kind of guy I am, Danica Montgomery?" Kol couldn't help but ask with a sly grin plastered on his face.

She arrived at her house and parked her jeep at the driveway. Once she closed the engine, Danica answered his question.

That was when Danica became flustered, "I noticed that there are a lot of different sides of you."

"Different sides." Kol frowned.

"You can be a cocky, annoying, vain little narcissist." Danica said.

Kol couldn't help but grin as she continued.

"All of a sudden you get all brooding and angsty. Then you start saying that you want to do things on your own and have family issues."

"Brooding?" Kol said surprisingly and Danica blushed.

"At some point, you can be a gentleman when you have to." She said honestly which made Kol grin as she continued, "Beneath that bad boy act of yours, you are actually pretty decent. And you always keep your promises, that's what I like in a person."

"I know I am." Kol said cockily wit a triumphant smirk and his eyes glinted with playfulness.

Danica rolled her eyes at his arrogance, "You _really_ ruin the moment."

This was the first time they both share a genuine moment without any interruptions.

"Not to be a kill joy, I think it's time you get some rest." Kol said.

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded as she got out of the jeep.

Danica walked towards the front door of the dormitory, only to see Kol already standing there. He sure had a knack in using his ghostly abilities.

"I'll get going," Danica said meekly, "Bye."

Suddenly, Kol grabbed her by the arm and quietly said, "Good night, Danica."

Danica was taken aback from what he said. Even though he was a ghost, Kol's grip on her was really cold. It looked like he really meant it.

"Good night." Danica smiled genuinely as she looked at him through the eye.

He let go of her hand as she opened the front door of the dormitory.

She gave him one last glance before she closed the door.

Once Danica was inside her house, she leaned on the door and smiled because of the moment she shared with Kol.

As for Kol, a sudden, yet slight smile appeared on his lips. But that soon came to an end until Kol realized what he did.

_No, I cannot fall for the girl. _He mentally thought to himself.

It would ruin his plan if he himself actually have feelings for the girl. He didn't know why he felt this way and acted that way towards her. Maybe it was because his humanity returned to him from his death.

_"Kol." _He unexpectedly heard a feminine, yet hauntingly familiar voice calling him out.

He turned around only to see the alleyway was empty.

_"Kol." _It said again.

The voice annoyed Kol and it felt as if someone was calling him so he decided to follow it.

It led him to the woods in a nearby clearing and it was obviously empty.

"Whoever you are, come out!" Kol shouted.

A dark figure emerged from the woods and it revealed to be a woman.

She had tightly curled blonde hair, porcelain skin, and piercing icy blue eyes staring straight at him.

The expression on her face was full of anger and betrayal. She had every reason to be mad at Kol.

Kol's eyes widened and he was completely astonished, "Mary-Alice?"

"Kol Mikaelson," She said as her voice was laced with contempt, "We have unfinished business to discuss."

* * *

**Author's Note: Special appearances of Katherine possessing Elena's body from the Vampire Diaries and Mary-Alice from the Originals. Cliffhanger! You see Danica and Kol's feelings for each other progress, Lacey and Kol having a frenemy friendship, and the feud between Kol and Griffin kind of growing. What will Mary-Alice do to Kol and Danica? And why all of a sudden she appears to Kol. Keep those questions in mind. The next chapter gets really serious and angsty with DaniKol fluff. Give me your thoughts and opinions about this chapter so far, please. I appreciate more reviews guys :)**


	19. Apparition of the Past

**Author's Note: Hehe... Sorry for this long-awaited update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**The Mystery is in the Words**

**wolfelove**

**Sassi15**

**Kira Tsumi**

**Lacri**

**Cestrenes97**

**Talk Tagaryen**

**5150Covert**

**RaeDawnxx**

**snakebite4**

**yuki0123**

**Darling Karina**

**GammaRays300**

**AddaBlack94**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting. Especially for you fellow, patient readers reading my story right now. I love you all.**

* * *

**_Chapter 19  
_****_Apparition of the Past_**

* * *

_"And you do you think you are?  
__Running 'round leaving scars.  
__Collecting your jars of hearts.  
__And tearing love apart."  
__-Jar of Hearts, Christina Perri_

* * *

A dark figure emerged from the woods and it revealed to be a woman.

She had tightly curled blonde hair, porcelain skin, and piercing icy blue eyes staring straight at him.

The expression on her face was full of anger and betrayal. She had every reason to be mad at Kol.

Kol's eyes widened and he was completely astonished, "Mary-Alice?"

"Kol Mikaelson," She said as her voice was laced with contempt, "We have unfinished business to discuss."

"Why yes we do." Kol said with a malicous glint in his eyes, "What shall we begin to _discuss_?"

"I have a _fascinating_ idea." Mary-Alice said, pretending to be surprised, "Shall we discuss on how you did not do anything to free Astrid and I from the hex your brother casted upon Dowager's mansion."

Kol remained silent and stiffened. His jaw clenched and his expression hardened as she continued.

"You cannot imagine the suffering I went through." Mary-Alice said bitterly as she looked him in the eye, "As each day passed, I yearned to leave that wretched place. I attempted to keep myself sane as everyone else around me grew madder and madder."

She continued, "Why didn't you save me, Kol? I thought you loved me, and ever since I was trapped at that madhouse, I realized all you desired was revenge."

"Dammit." Kol growled, "Do not make it sound like you are the bloody victim. Believe it or not, I did consider freeing you. But I had to retrieve the diamond from Niklaus. I had my chance until he did what I dreaded most—he daggered me—because of my treachery."

Mary-Alice was surprised because she had no idea that Kol was daggered a day after she was trapped inside the Dowager's mansion.

He continued to explain, "I was daggered over a century. Being daggered felt like dying all over again. But after all that time, my brother, Elijah, finally undaggered me."

"My freedom was shortlived until Jeremy Gilbert killed me because of his selfish desires. Along with his wretched sister." Kol said darkly with fists clenched, "Here I am, trapped here in the Other Side for all eternity."

"I noticed that you grasp at the possibility of returning to the land of the living." Mary-Alice pointed out, "You want to escape out of unpure reasons. All you crave for is vengeance."

"Vengeance is the only thing keeping me sane." Kol gritted his teeth, "_I_ want to be the one to inflict suffering towards Klaus."

"Let your brother be, Kol." Mary-Alice explained, "He will get what he deserves soon enough. You cannot waste your life around revenge. What will you do after you do what you desire?"

It was silent for a moment until Kol spoke and changed the subject because it never occurred to him of what he'd do after he gets even with his brother:

"How did _you_ escape the madhouse?" Kol couldn't help but ask.

"I did not escape, I _died_." She responded hauntingly, "But with the grace of the ancestral witches, here I am today to send you a message."

"Already being the ancestral witches lackeys, I thought you were better than that." Kol scoffed.

She rolled her eyes and continued, "They want you to stay away from the Guardian. Specifically, your mother, is intent on you keeping your distance from her."

"My mother." Kol said surpirsingly.

The blonde witch nodded in reply, "Listen to your mother, Kol. She knows what's best for you."

Because of what she just said, Kol scoffed bitterly, "Are you _that _stupid or are you just naturally blonde? Do you think Esther has the audacity to _know _she what's best for me?" He started laughing darkly because of this foolishness, "This is absurd."

"Despite your mother's sick and twisted ways, she loves you and will do everything she can to undo her mistakes." Mary-Alice pressed on.

"There is nothing for her to fix." Kol spatted, "The Guardian is mine and she _will _find a way to set me free from the Other Side."

"You cling onto her as if she is your salvation." Mary-Alice sneered, "I know you, Kol. You are going to use her and throw her away— just like me. I will do everything in my power so you would not lay a finger on her."

"Then I guess you have to fight me before you get through her." Kol growled, exposing his vampiric features.

His long, elongated fangs appeared and Kol was about to lunge fowards at her until Mary-Alice started chanting in Latin.

"_Vamisa la visia." _She continued to chant with one arm raised at him.

Kol clutched on his head because the spell Mary-Alice casted upon him was a pain infliction spell thus giving him a painful aneurism.

He was used to these type of spells but this one was different because she was channeling magic from the ancestral witches.

As she carried on chanting, Kol's body gave in, causing him to collapse on the ground.

Mary-Alice breathed, "Kol sure knows how to be on my bad side."

* * *

The following day had come by and everything appeared to be normal—for now.

Danica recently finished one of her classes at Whitmore and decided to spend her lunchtime with Griffin at a nearby ice cream parlor.

As they ate their ice cream together, the former couple began to strike a conversation.

"I remember the last time we did this." Griffin reminisced.

The last time they normally spent time together was a week before they broke up.

Danica nodded, "Yeah, we had a date at some ice cream place at Denver. I missed the ice cream."

She tried to keep it platonic because what she truly missed was the memories they had together.

"Me too." Griffin said softly because he had the same intentions as her in keeping things platonic, "I missed the ice cream the most."

"Speaking of Denver," Danica quickly changed the subject, "How long have you known you're a badass vampire hunter?"

Griffin shrugged, "For a while, I guess."

"Your family were hunters?" Danica asked.

"Yeah." Griffin nodded, "But I'm a special kind of hunter because I'm associated with the Five."

"That's cool." Danica said and something occured to her, "Didn't you say Hunters and Guardians are sworn enemies?"

"Yes, they are until this very day." Griffin agreed, "But don't worry, that kind of crap does not affect me."

"Oh okay." Was all Danica could say for now.

_Beep. _

_Beep_.

_Beep. _

Danica grabbed her phone out of her pockets and answered it, "Hello?"

It was Lacey, "Hey, I think you should come over to the woods with Griffin and Kol. I'm here right now with Aris."

"Why?" Danica questioned her.

"I found something that could help us all in defeating Esther." Lacey replied.

"What did you find?" Danica implored and Griffin gave her a puzzling look.

"The catacombs." Lacey said urgently, "You need to come, _now_."

Without wasting any time, both Griffin and Danica left the ice cream parlor and into the woods.

* * *

Once they arrived to the woods, Danica and Griffin both met up with Aris and Lacey.

"Where's Kol?" Lacey couldn't help but ask.

She along with Aris and Griffin, already drank some of the ghost herbs and wondered where Kol went off to.

"I have no idea, I called out his name and he's not showing up." Danica replied.

Suddenly, someone appeared near the woods and approached the foursome.

"What happened?" Kol questioned Danica, "You kept calling out my name and it began to become quite irritating."

They were suprised by his appearence because he looked rather disoriented and grumpier than usual.

"Lacey found the catacombs." Danica responded to him.

"Catacombs?" Kol said confusingly, "Not to be a pessimist, but I do not see a catacomb at sight."

He was right.

In front of them was an empty clearing and a couple miles away was a ledge of a cliff. It was as if they were in the middle of nowhere.

The redheaded witch rolled her eyes, "I'm going to undo the cloaking spell, smart ass."

Aris muffled a laugh meanwhile Kol gave both Lacey and Aris a glare.

Lacey closed her eyes and set both her hands at the empty clearing they were facing and she chanted, "_Phasmatos oculacs."_

A gush of wind blew at the five of them and leaves were flying everywhere.

Within a blink of an eye, the catacomb appeared before them.

It wasn't how everyone expected it to be. The catacomb's entrance looked more like a cave because of all the rocks and the darkness it had inside.

The wind finally stopped and everyone was astounded by Lacey's abilites.

"Holy shit!" Aris exclaimed, "Is this even real?!"

"It's as real as it gets." Griffin said in awe as he walked towards the sign plastered at the left side of the catacomb.

Danica said as she followed Griffin, "Wow."

Lacey stiffened and followed the others meanwhile Kol was behind them.

"Look at this, guys!" Griffin hollered as he tried to decipher the language on the sign.

"Equilibrio." Lacey said outloud as she read the sign.

"Balance." Danica stated, "It's in Italian."

"How did you know that?" Aris couldn't help but ask.

"My dad's Italian and he taught me Italian when I was a kid." Danica replied softly.

"That's cool." Aris smiled a bit.

Griffin attempted to enter the catacombs but he suddenly sensed a barrier blocking anyone from entering the catacomb.

"Clever." Griffin said, "Obviously there's a boundary spell."

"Whatever's inside there, the Guardians sure do not want anyone in." Lacey retorted with her arms crossed.

Kol examined the type of boundary spell that was keeping anyone to enter the catacomb, "This spell is designed only specifically for Guardians. Maybe a Guardian can open it."

"Me?" Danica said surprisingly, "I don't have magic."

Kol shook his head, "Not magic, darling. Your blood."

"My blood." Danica gulped. She did not like the idea he gave her.

"It kinda makes sense." Lacey couldn't help but point out.

Griffin took out his pocket knife from his backpack and handed it to Danica with a challenging glint on his eyes, "Can you handle a little cut and some blood?"

Danica accepted his challenge, "Of course. I'm doing whatever it takes to get inside that catacomb."

She took off the cover of the knife and made a small cut at the palm of her hand. Danica squeezed her hand and blood leaked from it. The blood landed on the grounds of the entrance of the catacomb.

Griffin placed a bandage that could cover Danica's cut on her hand.

Aris and Lacey could finally step inside the catacomb, and the boundary spell appeared to be broken.

"It's kinda dark." Aris commented at the pitch of darkness of the catacombs.

Lacey snapped her fingers and suddenly, fire emitted on wooden sticks plastered firmly with metal everywhere on the stoned walls.

"Nevermind." Aris said blankly as she followed Lacey inside the catacombs.

Griffin tagged with the pair just in case if they get lost.

Before Kol entered the catacombs, Danica grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Danica questioned him.

"There is never a day that I am okay." Kol sneered at her.

"You know what I mean." Danica snapped back at him, "I'm serious, what's wrong with you?"

Kol didn't want to tell her that he was recently confronted by his former flame telling him that his mother sent her to eradicate any connection he has with Danica.

"I'll understand you, Kol." She truly meant it. Danica could understand him emotionally and what he truly feels.

"You'll never understand." Kol said bitterly as he entered the catacomb, "No one ever does."

"Drama queen." Danica muttered as she followed behind him.

* * *

"This is so disgusting!" Aris exclaimed in horror.

The entire catacomb was filled with numerous of jail cells which contained many dead bodies.

The smell of dead and decayed bodies filtered the entire catacomb which sickened everyone except Kol.

He was a ghost, he didn't sense or feel anything on the land of the living.

"What kind of creep would do this?" Aris exaggerated as he covered his nose from the stench.

"This is obviously a prison for dangerous supernatural beings, so man up!" Lacey smacked him at the arm causing Aris to wince in pain.

"The Guardians are _really_ creative." Griffin chuckled.

The prisoners of the catacombs died a slow, excruciating death.

Witches couldn't use any magic to escape from the catacombs because there were candles placed inside their cells so they died a natural death.

Werewolves had cuffs and chains on their arms and legs keeping them contained in their cellls. Most of the them died because of starvation or a natural death.

Vampires were contained and cemented on the walls, and must have dessicated because they didn't recieve any blood to drink.

"This is revolting." Lacey gagged as she covered her nose.

"I can't believe the Guardians are capable of doing this." Danica said.

"Remember that these supernatural creatures are dangerous and could harm anyone." Griffin reminded her so she would not have any resentment of her kind, "These catacombs are designed to contain them."

As everyone else looked around the jail cells, Lacey suddenly heard a voice calling her.

_"Lacey." _

The eerie and haunted voice led her to a tightly locked, stoned wall that looked like a doorway with ancient writings carved all over it.

The same voice told her that beyond this wall was the answers she and her friends needed. But she first had to exert all her magic into the wall so it could open.

She did so and ended up falling into a trance.

Meanwhile everyone else was examining the jail cells, Danica noticed Lacey wasn't around.

"Where's Lacey?" Danica interrupted them with an urgent look on her face.

Kol advanced towards the end of the catacombs only to find Lacey.

"Well color me surprised." Kol remarked with a surprised look on his face as he stared at the old manuscripts.

The rest followed behind him and examined the wall.

Lacey concentrated on channeling her magic at the wall, and closed her eyes. She felt pain coursing through her veins and tried to fight it so she could prove them wrong.

Because of overexertion, blood began to ooze from Lacey's nose.

"Oh my god, Lacey." Danica gasped because she saw blood gushing from Lacey's nose.

"She's gonna die." Griffin exclaimed, "We need to do something."

"We can't." Kol stated, "This wall contains dark magic. If we disrupt her, it could kill her. She needs to do this on her own."

He was right. Kol knew everything about magic and he was never wrong about it.

Much to everyone's surprise, Lacey suddenly gasped for air and fell out of balance.

Aris caught her body and laid her down on the dirty, dusty cemented ground. He wiped the blood off her nose using the sleeve of his long-sleeved T-shirt.

"I can't lose you Lacey—um ehrm, I mean we— we can't lose you." Aris awkwardly said outloud which made everyone surprised by what he just said.

Lacey breathed heavily and shot up from the ground with wide eyes.

"Lacey!" Danica exclaimed happily and gave her best friend an embrace.

"W-What happened?" Lacey asked as she let go of Danica.

"You don't remember?" Aris questioned her and she shook her head.

"Quite a stunt you pulled out there." Griffin remarked, "What the hell were you doing over there?!"

"I thought I could open it." Lacey said quietly.

"Dark magic is casted upon this wall. Light and dark makes a nasty combination. Luckily you were strong enough. Most witches don't make it alive." Kol explained to her.

"You need to rest Lacey." Aris suggested to her.

Danica nodded, "You've been through a lot today and we can continue this at another time."

* * *

Griffin, Aris, and Danica offered Lacey to drive her back to her dormitory but she preferred to drive on her own because she felt a bit better.

As everyone left the catacombs, Lacey stayed behind.

"Kol." Lacey called out which made him stop and turn to her, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, little witch?" Kol asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"I lied when I said I found the secret door on my own. There was a voice that led me to it." Lacey admitted.

"A voice?" He said surprisingly, "Why are you entrusting me this?"

"Because it was your mom's voice who led me to it." Lacey explained truthfully, "And she tried to kill me while I tried to open the door. When I touched it, I was transported in a white room and she was there. She almost choked me to death but a girl saved me."

Lacey continued, "She said she knew you. So that's why I'm telling you all this."

"What's her name?" He questioned her.

She responded, "Mary-Alice Claire."

* * *

Danica lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, rethinking everything that occurred today.

The next thing she knew, she fell into a deep sleep as she closed her eyes.

_She opened her eyes only to be in a plain white room. There were no furniture, nothing except a door. _

_The door opened revealing to be a woman. She was clad in a black nineteenth century dress, and her blonde hair was neatly and tightly curled. _

_To Danica, she looked like an angel because of her beautiful appearance._

_"I presume you are the Guardian." The woman said as she approached her. _

_Danica nodded, "Yeah. How do you know?"_

_"I've known for quite some time." Mary-Alice replied. _

_"Who are you?" Danica said nervously. _

_"My name is Mary-Alice Claire. An ancestral witch from New Orleans." She introduced herself._

_"Okay, Mary-Alice. What do you want from me?" Danica quipped. _

_"I am not here to harm you. All I want is your cooperation." Mary-Alice said firmly, "I am here to warn you that Esther Mikaelson intends on returning to the land of the must stop her."_

_"How?" Danica urged. _

_"That I do not know. But in time you will know what to do." The blonde witch simply replied, "You must fully embrace you Guardian abilities." _

_"Why are you helping me?" Danica asked her. _

_"Believe it or not, we both care about the same person— Kol Mikaelson." Mary-Alice responded but Danica gave her a confused look._

_"Huh." Danica said surprisingly, "Y-You're that girl, aren't you? You had a thing with him."_

_"Indeed. Kol and I were once close, but he chose the path of vengeance over me." Mary-Alice stiffened. _

_"Then why are you helping us?" _

_"The ancestral witches betrayed me. They want to endanger the life of my descendant, Davina Claire by using her as a sacrifice for a Harvest. They now hold her soul captive at this very moment." Mary-Alice explained. _

_"Oh." Was all Danica could say._

_"I witnessed the moments you and Kol share. Heed my warning, once you've fallen to deep, you could never escape." Mary- Alice told her. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I do not want you to make the same mistake that I made." She said, "Falling in love with a Mikaelson can lead to catastrophic consequences."_

Danica opened her eyes and realized it was all just a dream. But a part of her felt as if it was all real.

* * *

**Author's Note: Special appearance of Mary-Alice Claire from the Originals. All of a sudden Mary-Alice wants to help because she found out that the Ancestral Witches didn't resurrect Davina Claire after the Harvest so that's why she turned against them and helped Danica and saved Lacey. **

**As for the Mystic Falls Gang finding out about everything's going on with Danica, they will eventually find out because it ties into the plot of Season 5B. But I don't wanna spoil anything more. **

**The next chapter has DaniKol fluff and angst for a certain character. **

**Reviews are appreciated :D **


	20. Humanity

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place during Season 5 Episode 13 entitled Total Eclipse of the Heart from the Vampire Diaries. Warning: angst and so much feels will happen in this chapter.**

**Special thanks to: **

**cmraven06**

**shellbob**

**Loveteenwolfxo**

**For favoriting or following the story. And also for the fellow readers reading my story right now. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 20  
_****_Humanity_**

* * *

_"'Cause I'm only human.  
__And I bleed when I fall down.  
__I'm only human.  
__And I crash and I break down.  
__Your words in my head, knives at my heart.  
__You build me up and then I fall apart.  
__'Cause I'm only human"  
__-Human, Christina Perri_

* * *

Danica did not realize today was Valentines Day until Caroline brought it up to her.

As Caroline explained to her about the annual Bitter Ball at Whitmore College, Danica zoned out.

She was falliing out of the blue lately because of what happened between her and Mary-Alice.

The Guardian gave some thought of what Mary-Alice said about Esther's plan and her lingering feelings for Kol.

"...my friend's Bonnie and Elena are coming." Caroline explained, "So you should come too."

"I don't know if I have any time." Danica said politely, "There's a lot of things going on and—"

"C'mon, you bailed on me at the Monster Ball. You can bring your other friends. _Please_ come tonight." Caroline implored.

Danica sighed, "Fine, fine— I'll come."

The blonde vampire exclaimed, "Yay! Look your really best tonight."

And the only problem was that Danica didn't own any dresses. Her only solution was her best friend who was actually an expert when it came to this.

* * *

The one person that could help her was Lacey. She went to Danica's dormitory and helped her out by lending Danica her dresses.

Lacey happily accepted in coming with her to the Bitter Ball, and Aris decided to tag along with them.

As they were upstairs, Griffin, Aris, and Kol were downstairs. Aris sat at the couch waiting for the girls and used his phone. Only Griffin took the ghost herbs so he could talk to Kol.

"So you think your mom wants to obliterate your siblings?" Griffin questioned him.

Kol nodded, "Those aren't the exact words, but yes."

"But what does Danica have to do with all this?" Griffin wondered.

"That I do not know." Kol replied vaguely.

They heard footsteps coming down from the stairs, which interrupted their current conversation.

Aris got up from the couch and gulped when he saw Lacey. Her ginger red hair was neatly curled and she wore light makeup exposing a natural look on her face. Lacey wore a casual, black dress with beige cream heels. She also held her white coat because it was cold outside.

Behind her was Danica which caught both Kol and Griffin's attention. Danica wore a formal, wine red long-sleeved laced dress with black heeled Oxfords. This was the first time in a while Danica dressed nicely. Her dark brown hair was curled by Lacey, and she wore light makeup as well.

Kol never payed attention towards Danica's physical appearance and how attractive she was.

She looked rather _exquisite_.

The dress fit her perfectly which showed off her nice, curvy figure. The way her face showed off her natural beauty left Kol smitten and speechless.

This new emotion was foreign to Kol: attraction. He hadn't felt this way in a while and this was all new to him. His heart began to beat rapidly and he was confused as to why he was feeling this way.

The former Original vampire felt that the world froze and it was only he and Danica existing.

He only saw Danica as the girl who could see him through the Other Side. Today, this changed the way he saw her.

Danica's eyes averted to Kol's hazel eyes, and she noticed the way he looked at her. A small blush was evident on her face as she walked downstairs. She placed a lock of hair behind her ear and stood in front of her friends.

Griffin looked rather awestruck but he snapped out of it when he cleared his throat and said, "Not to be a buzz-kill, but is it necessary to go to a dance? There's a thousand year old witch trying to destroy us all and shouldn't we make a back-up plan."

Lacey sighed, "Cut us some slack, captain. We deserve a break from all that supernatural mumbo jumbo."

Kol and Danica's eyes were still locked to each other's until Lacey interrupted them, "Y'know it's rude to stare, Mr. Mikaelson."

Danica gave him a small smile and Kol also gave her a lopsided smirk.

Both Aris and Lacey noticed what was going on between Danica and Kol, and how Griffin reacted to this.

"We'll get going now." Aris said and Lacey followed him and grabbed Danica leaving Kol and Griffin alone.

Griffin turned to Kol and said softly, "I see the way you look at her."

Kol furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at him.

"If you are going to make a move on her, you're gonna have to get through me." Griffin said firmly.

He wasn't afraid to provoke Kol because now he was a ghost who would not do any harm to him.

"Don't worry mate, I do not intend on doing such thing to her." Kol said, "I'd be in the way of what she must do."

A few seconds later, Kol vanished from Griffin leaving him alone at the dormitory.

* * *

Lacey and Aris met both Caroline and Elena at the Bitter Ball dance but unbeknownst to them, Danica knew it was Katherine who was possessing Elena's body, and she promised Kol that she wouldn't say anything.

"It's nice meeting you two." Caroline smiled cheerfully.

"So where's Bonnie?" Danica couldn't help but ask.

Caroline's eyes averted to Elena's and it was a sign of panic.

She didn't want to tell that her best friend was being held captive by a sociopathic vampire who doesn't know how to cope with a broken heart.

"She's with Liv." Caroline replied eagerly.

"Oh, you guys know Liv? She's my roomate." Danica said.

"Yeah, we just met her about an hour ago." Caroline added.

Elena cleared her throat, "Can I go now? Stefan needs me."

"Okay, fine Elena. Save the day." Caroline quipped back at her.

With a sastisfiying smile, "Elena" left the group so she could tag along with Stefan in saving her little brother Jeremy.

Aris' eyes averted towards the chocolate, "Ladies, I'll be right back."

Once he left, Lacey apologized, "Sorry about my friend's behavior. He _loves _chocolate."

Suddenly, a man appeared to the three girls wearing a mischievous smirk on his face when he saw Danica. This man had dark black hair and cerulean icy blue eyes. He had pale skin and was actually handsome. He was clad in black and something about him was somewhat dangerous.

"Well, hello." The man smiled at both Lacey and Danica, "Who might you to be?"

Caroline tensed a bit because she had a feeling he might do something harmful to the two.

"Lacey Blackwell." The redhead introduced with a faint smile and the man turned to her brunette companion.

"Danica Montgomery." The Guardian said as she stiffened.

"And I'm Damon Salvatore." He said and his eyes averted towards the ring on Danica's finger, "Nice ring by the way."

She clenched her fists and held her ring, "Thanks, I guess."

"What do you want, Damon?" Caroline questioned him with her hand on her hips.

"Bon-Bon and Goldilocks needs more _motivation_, and I know you can help." Damon responded.

"No way in hell I'm helping you." Caroline spatted at him.

Damon looked rather annoyed by her answer and his eyes averted to Danica and Lacey, "Oh, well you do not want anything _tragic _happening in this Bitter Ball."

He was not going to hesitate in killing both Lacey and Danica in front of thousands of people.

The blonde vampire groaned, "Ugh, fine. Just don't do anything destructive."

"Perfect." Damon grinned and he turned to the others, "I'll see you two soon."

"Sorry guys, I'll be right back." Caroline smiled sheepishly at them as Damon pulled her away from them.

Once they were out of sight, Lacey said to Danica, "That Damon-guy is kinda strange."

Danica nodded and agreed, "Yeah."

* * *

At the Other Side, Kol remained by himself at the woods just contemplating on everything that had happened lately.

As he walked through the clearing, Mary-Alice suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Mary-Alice." Kol said out loud because her sudden appearance startled him.

"I need to tell you something." She said urgently which caught his attention, "You, the Guardian, the Blackwell Witch, the Hunter, and the human needs to be careful."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kol questioned her, "Did the witches sent you?"

"No." Mary-Alice shook her head, "I came to tell you out of my own free will. The Ancestral Witches betrayed me, and this will be their karma. Esther is running out of time because the Other Side is about to collapse."

"Collapse? The Other Side is indestructible." Kol said, sounding rather unconvinced by what she just told him.

"I cannot say anymore but you need to stop your mother from escaping the Other Side." Mary-Alice warned him.

"I will." Kol said firmly.

"All you need to know is that you need to protect the Guardian from your mother." She implored to him.

"What does my mother want from her?" Kol questioned her.

"She wants to kill her." Mary-Alice admitted to him.

Kol's jaw clenched and his fists curled up into a ball, and he remained silent.

"Promise me you will put an end to this madness." She said as she held his hand.

"Mary-Alice, I—"

"Promise me." She interrupted him as she looked into his eyes.

Kol sighed, "You have my word."

"That's all I needed to hear." Mary-Alice smiled slightly and a tear drop fell from her eye.

He realized what she was going to do next, "Mary-Alice Claire, do not do this. You can't."

"I hadn't felt this way in a very, very long time." The blonde witch said shakily, "I served my purpose and now it's time for me to go."

"What does it feel like?" Kol asked lightly as he tightly held her hands.

He was curious as to what it felt like because one thing for sure, Kol would never feel that way in his eternity here in the Other Side.

"Peaceful." She responded as tears began to form from her eyes.

With a blink of an eye, Mary-Alice disappeared from Kol's sight. Her tight grip from him was gone and her delicate touch as well.

Kol eventually tried to process everything that had just occurred: Mary-Alice found peace.

* * *

Danica decided to leave the Bitter Ball because she felt really bored without Caroline. Plus, she didn't want to interrupt Lacey and Aris slow dancing together so she discreetly left the campus to get some fresh air.

It's late at night and even though she wasn't allowed to go outside at this time, she didn't care because she wanted to be alone.

As she walked alone into the woods, Danica noticed that she wasn't alone.

She carefully walked into the clearing only to see Kol sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall. He looked like he just seen a ghost, ironically.

"Kol?" Danica called out to him which snapped him back into reality. She sat right next to him and leaned on the tree.

It was silent for a couple seconds until Kol spoke, "After a thousand years of existence, I never realized such thing as finding peace is real. I've endured death, true suffering, but I did not expect that to exist."

"Huh?" Danica said with a confused expression on her face, "What makes you say so?"

"I seen it happen right in front of me." Kol admitted, "Now it made me question if I will ever find peace. Or if I will ever leave the Other Side."

"You will leave the Other Side, I promise you that." Danica said to him.

"I shouldn't be feeling this way." Kol shrugged.

"Regardless of what you are and your past, you deserve to feel something like hope, Kol." Danica honestly said to him, "Don't push that feeling inside of you away."

He looked into her eyes as Danica continued and tears welled up from her eyes, "Please don't push it away."

Kol stiffened, "Do not waste your tears on me. I pushed every emotion away in my entire existence. Don't expect anything redeemable from me."

Danica was about to say something but Kol interrupted her, "My humanity is my greatness weakness, even before I became a vampire. You don't understand—"

"Don't you dare say I don't understand." Danica said firmly, "I lost both of my parents and I saw everything that had happened in front of my own eyes. I know what you're feeling right now and I know you will get through this."

"You are capable of redemption. I seen that human side of yourself, Kol." Danica expressed, "Don't let something stupid take that away from you."

Silence eluded the atmosphere until Kol remarked, "You are a girl with many words and wisdom, Danica Montgomery."

"Years of therapy really pays off, I guess." She shrugged.

Danica said, "And I meant it when I said I'll do whatever it takes for you to leave the Other Side."

Kol smiled slightly at what she said. He instinctively held her hand and looked into her eyes, "Thank you."

She was startled of what he just did and smiled back at him, "Anytime."

This was Kol's small way of opening up to Danica.

* * *

**Author's Note: Special appearances from Caroline Forbes, Katherine Pierce still possessing Elena's body, Damon Salvatore all from the Vampire Diaries. And Mary-Alice from the Originals.**

**Aww Mary-Alice! The girl finally found peace. :(**

**After Kol saw how Mary-Alice found peace right in front of him, it changed his perspective on life. He questions if he will ever find peace if he is doomed to stay at the Other Side or will he be able to find peace after exacting revenge against his siblings. Also when he saw Danica dress up nicely, he realized how attractive she was because he only saw her as the girl who could see him. **

**Now he is slowly opening up to her but I'm not gonna rush because I want a slowburn romance between the two.**

**Danica saying that she will do whatever it takes to find a way for Kol to leave the Other Side is a sign of foreshadowing in the following chapters. **

**Mary-Alice finding peace triggers the next and final storyline of _Invisible_.**

**Ten chapters left until the sequel! I want to reach 100 reviews before the story ends to please help guys! Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	21. Blank Space

**Author's Note: Hehe... I guess this is _another _late update... Well, enjoy my lovelies! 3**

**Special thanks to:**

**hrodenhaver**

**Forever yours34**

**Kira Tsumi**

**pogoprincess**

**We're All M-M-Mad Here**

**Lacri**

**queencavillry**

**Scoobydoo1021**

**VampireStoryTime**

**AnimePrincessRach**

**Crazed Anime Fanatic**

**MagieHemmings07**

**Hannah1796**

**queen6404**

**elsieBABES**

**For following, reviewing, or favoriting my story! Also for the others who patiently wait for an update!**

* * *

**_Chapter 21  
_****_Blank Space_**

* * *

_"So it's gonna be forever,  
__or it's gonna go down in flames.  
__You can tell me when it's over,  
__if the high was worth the pain.."  
__-Blank Space, Taylor Swift_

* * *

Three days had passed, and Danica and Lacey decided to tell Griffin and Aris what was going on concerning about Esther at the Mystic Café.

"What do you mean?! Esther wants to resurrect herself?" Griffin questioned them. He was highly unconvinced about what his friends just told him.

Lacey nodded, "We're telling the truth. She wants to come back to life and make it her life-mission in getting rid of her kids."

"That's just deep, man." Aris remarked, "How do you know all this?"

Danica answered, "A witch showed up in my sleep and she told me all this."

"How do you know that we can trust that witch?" Griffin pointed out.

"She saved me from getting killed by that spell back at the catacombs." Lacey explained, "We have every reason to trust her."

Aris nodded in agreement and said, "Okay, is there a way you can contact her so she can help us find a way to stop Esther?"

"I don't know." Lacey responded, "She hadn't shown up to me lately."

She was right. Mary-Alice hadn't appeared ever since she saved Lacey and showed up in Danica's sleep.

There was something coincidental about this, according to Danica.

She recalled the last conversation she had with Kol and it was about finding peace. Somehow, she noticed that Kol was devestated even though he doesn't want to admit it.

Danica connected the two clues together about finding peace and Mary-Alice not showing up to any of them.

"She found peace." The Guardian realized.

Everyone had an astonished yet surprised look on their faces.

"Of all times, our only hope goes away." Griffin groaned in frustration.

Lacey's eyes widened, "No, _no_. She can't just leave like that. We need her more than ever."

"How do you know?" Aris questioned her.

"Kol." Danica answered and she was surprised herself.

"And you know this because?" Griffin returned in becoming more overprotective to Danica.

"He didn't tell me. I just figured it out on my own." Danica responded.

She honestly did figured it out. But somehow, she felt sympathetic towards Kol because she recalled from the last conversation she had with him.

It sounded as if he felt guilty over Mary-Alice, and he thought of the possibility of never finding peace.

"What are we gonna do now?" Aris questioned them all.

Griffin thought it was about time to become the leader for once, "We're gonna find a way to prevent Esther from resurrecting herself."

"You're right." Danica agreed with him.

"But, how?" Aris couldn't help but bring up.

"By being two steps ahead of her." Griffin responded, "We need to know how is she going to bring herself back to life. And if we do, we'll beat her to it and destroy her plan."

Lacey's expression lit up, "That's perfect! She must be using a spell, a ritual—"

"A resurrection spell." Griffin finally realized.

Of course Esther would use a powerful resurrection spell. She was a witch abd that was the only possible way other than passing through the Anchor.

"That's impossible." Danica said, "It would go against the laws of nature and isn't there a consequence in doing that."

"I think I know which resurrection spell she's using." Griffin explained, "The Guardians have a spell specifically for you Danica."

"Me?" Danica said in confusion.

Griffin nodded an continued, "They believed the Curse was true. Your parents assigned the Blackwell witches in creating a resurrection spell specifically for you."

"That is—_crazy_. This is just too much to process." Danica did not want to believe that her parents knew that she was destined to die, and they were hellbent on preventing it by relying on witchcraft.

Lacey gave a reassuring look to Danica, which comforted her a bit.

"Does the ghost with the brain of a _witch encyclopedia_ know what to do?" Griffin couldn't help but say, which earned a chuckle from Aris.

They all knew Griffin was referring to Kol, and he recieved a glare from Danica.

"I hadn't seen him in awhile." Danica replied and Lacey noticed the upset tone in her voice which made her worry about her friend.

"Of all days." Griffin groaned in frustration, "Right when we need him."

"I guess we have to find a way on our own." Aris said as he took his last bite of the made Griffin _might_ go after the Guardian's special resurrection spell which was supposed to be used on it was better to be safe than plan was to search for the resurrection spell and destroy it so Esther wouldn't use it."I have an idea." Griffin announced which caught everyone's attention on him.

The hunter explained to them, "What better way to defeat the _Wicked Witch of the West_ than to be a few steps ahead of her."

"Not to be a pessimist." Aris began, "But _how_ are we gonna do that?"

"We're gonna sabatoge her mast plan by finding the resurrection spell, and destroy it before she gets to it." Griffin explained.

Lacey interrupted him and stated, "Is that even possible? Magic can't be destroyed."

"It's worth a risk." Griffin added, "And I have a feeling Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince knows where it is."

Danica joined in on the conversation, "Hey, don't bring my aunt and uncle into my mess."

"It's _our_ mess." Griffin corrected her and continued, "Aris and I will visit your aunt and uncle, and there's a Guild meeting in the afternoon. While they're busy, we'll find the spell."

Aris' eyes widened and exclaimed, "_Dude_! You've gotta be kidding me! _Guild meeting!_ That means a group of badass people will _kill_ us if our cover is blown! I—"

"_Shh_!" Lacey smacked him in the arm causing him to flinch, "You're _too_ loud! What if someone hears us?!"

"Don't worry," Griffin reassured to him, "I got it all under control."

Danica suddenly felt suspicous when Griffin said that.

_I got it all under control._

What did he meant when he said he got thing's all in his control?

There was something Griffin wasn't telling her and the others.

"Isn't it better if Danica goes to her aunt and uncle's place." Lacey suggested.

"Our cover will be blown if I go." Danica pointed out, "Let's just hope it works and we can put an end to this."

Griffin said, "It will. Trust me."

* * *

Immediately after they ate lunch at Mystic Café, Aris and Griffin went straight to Danica's aunt and uncle's house.

They politely knocked at the door, and Danica's aunt graciously let them in.

"Griffin, Aristotle, what brings you two here?" Aunt Amy asked them, "Is Danica okay?"

The hunter nodded in reply, "Yeah, she's fine. I'm just here to get something for her in her room. Right Aris?"

Aris gulped and answered nervously, "Y-Yeah."

"Oh okay." Aunt Amy said, "Take your time."

Without wasting any time, Griffin and Aris ran upstairs. Once Aunt Amy was out of sight, they trespassed inside Uncle Vince anf Aunt Amy's master bedroom.

They locked the doors and Aris said with exasperation, "That was close!"

The room was quaint and simple. It was also clean and there was no signs of clutter and mess.

This would be hard for them to look through their belongings because if anything was misplaced, there cover would be blown.

"Now let's find that spell." Griffin said with confidence.

* * *

For the time being, Danica and Lacey remained at Mystic Falls while Griffin and Aris went to Danica's relative's house.

They strolled around the busy downtown streets of this mysterious town.

As they walked, Lacey bluntly said, "What happened between you and Kol a couple nights ago."

"_Nothing_ happened." Danica lied as she continued walking.

"You're lying to me." Lacey stopped her and stood at the entrance of the Mystic Falls Park.

Danica surrendered and admitted to her best friends, "Fine. We shared a moment and I think I like him."

Lacey's eyes widened, "_What?!"_

"I know, I know." Danica said as she tried to calm Lacey down, "I can't help it. I have feelings for him, and I try to push it away. But it get's stronger and stronger if I don't acknowledge it."

"I know Kol is a good-looking guy and has charms." Lacey agreed but her expression faltered, "But that doesn't change the fact that he slaughtered and tortured many people for a thousand years because he turned the humanity switch off."

"He did all those things for survival." Danica noted.

"Oh no." Lacey screeched, "Don't tell me you're defending him!?"

"But—" Danica was about to say something but Lacey interrupted her.

"Don't get me started about the fact that he is a _ghost_!" Lacey pointed out, "He's dead. You're alive. He'll stay dead forever, and you'll be growing old!"

"Lacey." The Guardian began, "I know that he's a ghost and it's a long shot for me and him to be together. But I _really _like him. I hadn't felt this way for someone in a _very _long time."

"Please, listen to me Dani." Lacey urged her, "You deserve better. You deserve to be happy with someone who's _not_ a sociopath, someone who's stable, _and _someone who's alive."

"And I know you're trying to help but I can't keep pretending I don't feel anything." Danica expressed,"I-I just don't know what to do."

The Guardian continued, "I shouldn't be feeling this way because of the circumstances. But it just happened."

Lacey gave her a reassuring look towards her, "We'll figure this one out after this is all over, okay?"

Danica nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

"Dammit! Where is it?!" Griffin expressed in frustration as he tried to compose himself.

There was nothing Guardian related inside their room, and it seemed all too ordinary.

Aris sighed and then turned towards the window, "Is _that_ the Guild?!"

The hunter took a peek at the window, and a group of people clad in black entered the house.

"I guess this is our chance." Griffin said as he was about to leave the master bedroom.

Aris stopped him, "Whoah! _Whoah_! What do you mean by chance?"

"We're gonna listen on their conversation." Griffin pointed out.

"Holy shit! There is no _bloody _way we're going to eavesdrop! What if they catch us? I certainly do not want to die at the hands of these _people!" _Aris exclaimed in horror.

His best friend suggested, "Do you want to die at the hands of the Guardians _or _by a thousand year old witch who knows many methods of torture and eternal agony!"

Aris sighed and knew what was the better option, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"C'mon!" Griffin exclaimed as he grabbed his arm and left the master bedroom.

They saw a crowd of Guardians hoarding the living room, and they hid behind the stairway, and tried to listen.

Uncle Vince entered the living room and everyone was silent, "Let us begin on a matter that needs our attention."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kol was alone at the Cemetery, not showing up to anyone lately.

He kept thinking about what happened between him and Danica.

Kol scolded himself for being weak towards her, and he didn't want her to see him vulnerable.

Suddenly, he felt someone else's presence from afar.

"You can come out of there, Lazarus!" Kol exclaimed.

Lazarus appeared to Kol, and something about him was different. Maybe it was because he was dressed in a white buttoned up shirt and black dress pants. His dark brown hair was ungelled, showing his natural hair.

Or maybe it was because he looked rather conflicted.

"Lazarus, you look rather dapper today." Kol snided, causing Lazarus to sigh.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." Lazarus shrugged.

"Why are you here?" Kol questioned him.

"I'm here because I heard about what happened to that Claire witch." Lazarus responded.

Kol stiffened and remained silent when he brought up Mary-Alice.

"Kol, it wasn't your fault." Lazarus ensured him, "It was her choice to find peace."

"She was dead _because of me." _Kol sneered at him and his expression hardened, "Now I must live with that guilt for all eternity."

"Dammit Kol, this isn't the pity party." Lazarus groaned in frustration, "Stop punishing yourself because it won't do you any good."

Kol shot a glare at him, "Don't expect to be the mediator_._ You don't know a damn thing about me, _mate_."

"You're wrong." Lazarus quipped, "Even if you have no idea, I do know everything about you."

The former Original frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter." Lazarus shrugged, "I'm here to tell you that you don't have all the time in the world to punish yourself. The ancestral witches want to use you baby niece as a sacrifice."

"My niece?" Kol questioned him, "You really think I actually _care_ about Nik's unborn child?"

"One way or the other, she's still your niece." Lazarus stated, "While you were with the Guardian, I was watching your siblings for you."

"It doesn't matter." Kol finalized, "They are getting what they deserve."

Lazarus sighed, "Fine, think what you want. Anyway, you look _really _confused for some reason."

"It's _nothing_." Kol growled at him.

He _really _didn't want to talk about it.

"I have a feeling it's more than just nothing." Lazarus quipped, "Spill."

Kol sighed and the explained, "My humanity was my greatest weakness, and I displayed it to the Guardian."

"Don't tell me you're fussing over that? There's nothing wrong when someone shows emotion." Lazarus pointed out, "And don't be ashamed, Kol."

Lazarus knew what to say next, "Why are you ashamed? Didn't you tell me a long time ago that you don't have any intention in forming attachments with her? And didn't you say that all you want is to use her as a tool for your cause?"

All he was saying was true.

Kol originally planned to use her so he could be free from the Other Side, and to get revenge on his siblings.

He even showed his softer side to Danica, and he never expected that to happen.

There was no way in denying what Lazarus was saying to him.

He was saying the truth.

"You sly bastard." Kol couldn't help but say with a grin.

The ghost chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So you'll give up this revenge crusade, and finally be happy?" Lazarus cheerfully questioned him, hoping for a good answer.

"I don't know anymore." Kol replied truthfully, "I want my revenge and I want the Guardian. I can never have both. You could say that monsters like me don't always get the girl."

Kol continued, "My revenge is my only drive in leaving this purgatory, and I choose to stand firm on my decision."

Lazarus's expression faltered, "That isn't the answer I'm expecting. But, I know you will regret that choice you're making."

"As if." Kol scoffed.

"Honestly, after a millennia of suffering, you _deserve _to find a solace of happiness. The Guardian is your happiness." Lazarus state to him as a supportive friend.

It took Kol awhile to process what he just told him.

Danica was the only person who kept him sane. She was the only one who saw him through the darkness.

She had a lot of mystery, and he would wait however long it took so she could say something.

But he knew she suffered through a lot to get where she was now.

She deserved someone better than him.

Kol simply said, "My happiness is my vengeance against Nik, and I must leave. I can hear Danica screaming my name from afar."

Without saying anything else, Kol vanished from Lazarus' sight.

Lazarus sighed, "_Tch, _what astubborn ass."

* * *

Approximately, it had been three hours since that Guild meeting was going on. Aris wanted to take a long nap, and Griffin was listening intently as Uncle Vince spoke:

"Since the Blackwell witch's lost their dearly departed grandmother, we know that Esther won't stop until she get's what she wants: the resurrection spell."

A young man in his late teens said, "Where exactly is this spell so we could protect it?"

"There is no need of protection." Uncle Vince replied vaguely, "It's in a safe place. The former threshold of Cedric and Diana."

A flicker of hope appeared in Griffin's eyes.

The resurrection spell was at Danica's old house at Denver.

All they needed to do was drive all the way to Denver and find the spell.

"Let's go." Griffin whispered Aris and he stoppe him.

"We were here to get something for Danica." Aris pointed out.

Griffin nodded and raced upstairs at Danica's room and Aris grabbed whatever was on his bed.

They went downstairs and approached Aunt Amy who was at the kitchen.

"We got what we needed." Griffin said politely as Aunt Amy stared at what Aris was holding.

"Danica needs _Ms. Cuddles_?" Aunt Amy questioned them with suspicion.

"She's getting insomniac and the cure is Ms. Cuddles." Aris said sweetly as he played around with the stuffed teddy bear, and Griffin gave her a cheeky smile.

"Oh okay." Aunt Amy said awkwardly, "Tell Dani I said hi."

"Of course. See you soon." Griffin smiled as he and Aris ran towards the doorway and left the house.

* * *

Everyone met up at the woods, only to avoid any distractions or suspicion.

The moon illuminated from the sky, giving them some light. The cold breeze blew lightly at them, and Lacey couldn't help but shiver.

Danica began to blush when Kol appeared to them, and was walking straight at them.

"This better be good." Kol said to them, "What happened?"

He acted as if everything that had happened that night never happened. Danica realize that Kol tried to keep things platonic between them.

Lacey answered, "Griffin and Aris found something that could help us."

"That's _fantastic. _Now where are they?" Kol inquired impatiently.

"Chillax." Lacey scoffed, "They're on their way."

As if on cue, Griffin and Aris interrupted their conversation.

Danica's eyes widened in surprise because she saw Aris holding her childhood teddy bear.

Aris exclaimed, "Here's Ms. Cuddles!"

He handed the teddy bear to her, and Danica said, "I thought I lost Ms. Cuddles."

"Well, today is your lucky day." Griffin stated confidently, "Not only we found Ms. Cuddles, we know where the spell is."

Kol instantly became interested, "Now where is it so we could get to it before _Mother Dearest _does."

Griffin answered, "The spell is in Danica's old house at Denver."

Kol glanced at Danica and noticed how tense she was when Griffin mentioned about her former dwelling place.

"We'll be leaving Mystic Falls before dawn so we could make it in time at Denver." Griffin stragetized, and eeryone seemed to agree.

Lacey smirked, "I guess we're going on a road trip."

* * *

**Author's Note: Special appearance from Ms. Cuddles the Teddy Bear! LOL It's not really Bonnie's teddy bear from Season 6, Danica's teddy bear has the same brand as hers but it's different (just saying that so you guys won't be confused)**

**Yay! Road trip next chapter! How will Danica react when she returns to the place where her life was ruined? I have a feeling it won't be pretty. When will Kol and Danica acknowledge their feels for each other?! And what does Lazarus mean when he said he knew everything about Kol? Keep that in mind guys because that will be important in the next few chapters. **

**Anyway, PLEASE review, follow, or favorite my story! I'd really appreciate some feedback. **


	22. Road Trip

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Special thanks to:**

**SeleneAlice**

**Lacri**

**xblackMaskx**

**Scoobydoo1021**

**mxdhatter**

**forgetwheretheheartis**

**gerza-love**

**Virgil Stein**

**kimzie-kitty**

**ProngsSecretLover**

**xBanhammerx**

**For reviewing, favoriting, or following. Also to the people reading my story right now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 22  
**__**Road Trip**_

* * *

_"Let 'em say we're crazy,  
__I don't care about that.  
__Put your hand in my hand baby  
__Don't ever look back.  
__Let the world around us just fall apart.  
__Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart."  
__-Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now, Starship_

* * *

Sunrise appeared from the gray, melancholic sky in Mystic Falls.

Just like what Griffin devised, everyone met up at the Whitmore College parking lot _early _in the morning.

They packed up some bags inside Danica's jeep just in case if they would stay overnight.

Lacey yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Is that all the stuff?"

"Yeah." Danica responded as she closed the trunk of her jeep and she turned to Griffin and Aris, "Thanks for helping, guys."

"Anytime." Aris gave her a cheeky smile and Griffin simply nodded.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Danica asked Griffin.

He graciously agreed in remaining at Mystic Falls while Danica, Lacey, Aris, and Kol went to Denver.

She was oddly surprised because she knew that Griffin did not want Kol to be around her whenever he wasn't present.

"Yeah, I'm fine staying here. I just have some business to attend to." Griffin responded and he then looked her in the eye, "Are _you _sure that you want to go back to Denver?"

Danica nodded and said confidently, "Trust me, I'm ready."

"Good." Kol suddenly appeared in front of them and only Danica could see him as of right now.

"Kol." Danica sighed, "Always on time."

Griffin turned around and freaked out a bit, "What? He's here? Where?"

Obviously, Griffin was the only one out of Lacey and Aris who drank the ghost herbs.

"He's walking towards the jeep." Danica answered his question.

Kol only gave a glance at her before he advanced towards the jeep, "Enough with the inconsequential conversations. We must be on our way before _Mother Dearest _beats us."

Danica rolled her eyes, "Fine, we're coming, Kol."

The hunter held Danica's hand and sincerely said, "Be careful. Not just from Esther, but from Kol, okay. I still don't trust him."

"Kol is completely on our side." The Guardian said reassuringly to him as she let go of his hand, "And I can defend myself. I have my bow and arrows inside the jeep."

"But I have a feeling he has some sort of agenda." Griffin expressed, "What if he betrays us all in the worst possible way?"

"I trust Kol." Danica said firmly, "He would never do that to us."

Griffin sighed, "For all of our sakes, I hope he wouldn't betray us."

Lacey interrupted their moment and said, "Sorry, but we should go now."

"I'll see you soon." Danica gave a small smile to him and went inside the drivers seat of the jeep.

Aris and Lacey said goodbye to Griffin, and entered the jeep, sitting at the backseats together.

Kol appeared inside the car, sitting at the passenger seat next to Danica.

Griffin waved goodbye to his friends minus Kol, whom he ignored.

Danica opened the engine of the jeep and drove away from the parking lot, and into the streets of Mystic Falls.

* * *

An hour had passed and no one uttered a word. Only the music blaring from the radio was the only sound they could hear.

They used the long route to Denver and the jeep passed through series of towns and forests.

Aris cleared his throat, "So, who wants to play—"

Lacey interrupted him, "Don't even think about it."

"Fine." Aris gulped, "It's just too quiet."

Danica joined in on the conversation as she focused on the road, "I'd love to talk but I gotta concentrate on the road."

"Well okay." Aris said and then thought of an idea, "Let's talk about how you and Kol met."

The Guardian diagreed with his suggestion, "No way. Anything but that."

Kol smirked and thought it was time to mess with her, "Why not, darling? It was quite interesting."

"Don't call me _darling_." Danica muttered as the she stepped on the gas thus made the jeep to move faster.

Lacey's expression lit up, "C'mon, I'm you best friend, Dani. I deserve to know."

"Hey, don't play the _best friend card_." Danica quipped.

"Okay Kol, tell us." Lacey ignored Danica because she was really interested to know more from Kol.

Mischievousness took over Kol as he began to explain to Lacey and Aris, "It was a dark, dreary night."

Danica rolled her eyes when Kol began to describe the weather.

"I was walking alone at Mystic Falls, thinking that it would be any excruciating day as an apparition." Kol explained and he then gazed upon Danica, "That is until she saw me." He said softly.

Danica tensed her grip on the wheel as she drove the jeep. She suddenly felt goosebumps inside of her and even felt Kol gazing upon her.

Lacey noticed the tension between them and said, "That's cute. And how did Danica find out what you are?"

"Honestly, she is a clever, yet naïve girl." Kol admitted, "Through desperation, she eventually figured it out."

Danica's eyes widened and stopped the jeep in the middle of nowhere.

Aris became nervous, "Whoah, why you stopped the car?"

She ignored him and faced Kol, "Wait, what? Desperation? The last time I checked, _you _were the one that was desperate for company and finding what _I _am!"

Kol sneered back at her, "Do not put this all on me, darling. We are both at fault here. Letting your guard down leads to great pain."

Danica knew that Kol wasn't talking about her being naïve and desperate.

"Is this about what happened that night?" The Guardian questioned him.

Aria gulped, "Did you two—"

"Shhh!" Lacey shushed him because it just got interesting.

"It doesn't matter." Kol stiffened, "Regardless, you won't expect something redeemable or anything _good _from me."

"I don't expect you to change." Danica admitted, "Every part of you is good enough for me."

This time, she was telling the truth.

They never established or discussed what happened that night when Kol and Danica let their guard down, and now was the time.

Aris whispered to Lacey, "You think we should leave?" And the redhead shook her head, wanting to listen.

"All you keep saying is that you are the wronged one and that you don't deserve the good parts in life." Danica remarked."Do _not _make this about you. Stop being a frickin' _masochist_! You always keep punishing yourself!"

"And you are a wayward child!" Kol taunted at her, "I warned you about the danger and casualties of what you put yourself into. If anyone's the masochist, it's you."

"_Ugh_, I just wanna strangle you!" Danica growled in irritation because of his insult.

Lacey then decided to intervene, "No one's gonna strangle anyone. We need Kol and both of you need to get your heads back into what's going on right now."

"Yeah, right after Kol get's his head out of his ass." Danica retorted.

Aris snorted and tried not to laugh, but Lacey gave him a death glare which made him stop.

Kol wanted to say a good insult at her, but he needed her. And he could not deny that.

"Dani, please swallow your pride. We don't have that much time." Lacey urged, "Let's go to Denver, _now_."

She was right.

There was no time to waste and there was also the possibility that Esther might get to the spell before them.

As much as she wanted to strangle Kol, she couldn't.

One, because he was a ghost. Two, he had valuable information that they needed. Three, he was right.

This was dangerous and Danica brought herself into this situation for being too curious.

Regardless, it not only brought danger, it shed a new light in her life as well.

"Fine." Danica sighed as she opened the engine and continued driving into the road.

* * *

The four arrived to Denver after two long, silent hours.

They parked at the driveway of Danica's old house and they slowly walked towards the front door.

"We're here." Aris breathed as he tried to reacquaint himself to the former home of Danica and her family.

The house appeared to be more different than the last few years. The front lawn's grass was soggy with many weeds and no sign of life. The exterior of the house looked as if no one dared to trespass because all they could see was dirt and debris. In addition, there was a sign that said OPEN HOUSE, which made Danica feel uncomfortable. After two years, no one bought the house after the news spread about her parent's murder.

"Are you ready?" Lacey questioned her best friend before she opened the door.

"Yeah." Danica replied vaguely and she felt Lacey's hand touch her shoulder.

"I'm serious." The Blackwell witch said strictly, "Imagine all the trauma this house could trigger in your mind."

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Danica said reassuringly.

Everyone followed behind Aris as he tried opening the door, "Shit, it's locked."

"Move, I'll do it." Lacey shoved Aris to the back which made him frown.

With the snap of her finger, the door magically opened.

Danica gave Lacey one last glance, and then she entered her former home where everything changed.

"Your magic is improving, little witch." Kol smirked as he followed behind the redhead inside the house.

"What can I say," Lacey said, "I had a good teacher."

The inside of the house was large and spacious, but there was no furniture or anything in sight because there were no light. Only cobwebs and dust surrounded the area.

"Let's split up." Danica insisted, "We could cover more ground if we do so."

Lacey noticed that Danica and Kol were having the silent treatment, and she wanted them to stop this. She grabbed Aris' arm and said, "Aris and I will go upstairs while you and Kol will stay down here."

Danica gave Lacey a death glare as she and Aris ran upstairs because she did not want to be alone with Kol.

Silence filtered the atmosphere. No one uttered a word.

As Danica walked around the empty house, she entered the living room and her eyes widened. She gasped and covered her mouth as she noticed that there was still dried blood stains on the wooden floorboard and the walls.

This was the exact place where she witnessed her parents being brutally murdered right in front of her. She felt her eyes water but she tried to stop herself from crying.

Kol suddenly heard her gasp so he transported to where she was only to see her look in horror from the bloody stains on the floor and walls.

"Danica." He said softly to her and he tried to hold her but she swatted his hand away from her.

Anger was the only emotion evident on her face, "_Don't _touch me. I'm fine, just leave me _alone_."

The ghost shook his head, "No. How can I leave you alone? You are clearly angry."

"Fine, I _am _angry!" Danica shouted at him, "I'm so angry by the fact that no one bothered cleaning my parent's blood for the past two years! I'm _fucking_ angry that I didn't do anything to save my parents except watch!"

"Is that it?" Kol questioned as he stood in front of her, and looked her in the eye.

"I'm not just mad about that, I'm mad at you." Danica sneered at him as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Kol chuckled darkly, "You are upset because of that night? _Tch, _women became more insufferable as the centuries goes on."

He knew what he was doing, he wanted Danica to let out everything she had bottled up inside of her.

"I was the one opening up to you and I thought there was something more to you!" Danica continued, "But I was wrong, you will always be that sociopathic, unloved asshole!"

"Since we are here insulting each other, then I'll just say you are a naïve little girl who expects too much." Kol taunted at her as dark vein appeared under his eyes, and his irises turned into a crimson red color, "You do not know anything about me. That means you do not have any jurisdiction in degrading me. Don't forget that I am the reason why we went this far in finding out what you are."

Suddenly, Kol unknowingly and unintentionally used his telepathic abilities on Danica. She was shoved onto the wall and hit her back real badly.

"Go ahead, hurt me." Danica glowered at him as she gave him a poisonous look.

Kol growled at her as his elongated fangs appeared on his teeth, "Bloody hell, Danica! I am not that man anymore! _This _is why I am not capable of redemption! Accept the fact that nothing can change me! _This _is we cannot form any attachments! My demons will continue to follow every time I find solace within the light!"

"You know what," Danica began as she stood in front of him, "I understand. I've been through so much—"

"You will _never_ understand! The darkest memory in your life was witnessing your parents being murdered. In my centuries of experience, that is nothing compared to what I went through."

"Fuck you!" Danica screamed as she punched the wall hardly, with her fists. She growled in pain because it clearly damaged her knuckles.

Both Kol and Danica's eyes widened as the wall unexpectedly moved and shifted revealing a dark passageway.

"Bloody hell." Kol muttered as he had an astonished look on his face and the veins and fangs disappeared on his face, "It's a secret passageway."

Danica silently entered the dark passageway while Kol followed behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacey and Aris were looking around the empty bedrooms for the resurrection spell that must be destroyed before Esther could get to it.

"Hey Aris, can I use your phone?" Lacey openly asked. She left her phone inside Danica's jeep and wanted to call her mom if she was okay.

Aris nodded, "Sure." He handed the phone to her and she typed her mom's phone number.

Before she was about to call, a text message appeared on the screen. Curious, Lacey opened the message and read it:

_Aristotle Winchester, thank you for your submission about evidence of supernatural creatures roaming around Mystic Falls. We'll give you our feedback in a few days.  
__-Mystic Falls Newspaper Publisher_

There was a link to Aris' submission so she clicked it and read everything. Lacey's eyes widened, "What the hell!?"

"Huh?" Aris looked rather confused.

"You're going to publish everything that will jeopardize us?!" Lacey exclaimed, "You're endangering all of our lives if this goes global!"

"Hey! Why'd you read it?" Aris sneered at her as he grabbed his phone and put it back in his pockets.

"Delete it." The Blackwell witch ordered him.

"No." Aris finalized.

"_Why_?!"

"I want people to believe me." He replied honestly and his expression darkened, "I _know _that my mom was killed by a vampire when I was kid! No one believed me, not even my dad. Everyone thought I was being delusional from all the trauma. But after finding out that vampires exist, this is the all the proof I need for everyone to believe me."

"Aristotle," Lacey's eyes softened, "what if this story goes out? What good will it do? It's not going to bring your mom back."

"I know," Aris said, "I want that vampire who killed my mom to find justice."

"You want revenge," Lacey pointed out.

"Fine! Maybe I do, but I want this vampire to pay for what he did!" Aris admitted.

Before they could continue onto this conversation, Lacey and Aris heard yelling and a loud thump from downstairs. Without any hesitation, they ran down only to see a hidden passageway on the door. They decided to follow it and within moments, they were inside a candle lit room.

The room was like a study office because of the desk and many bookshelves. They saw Danica and Kol examining the room as well.

"How—" Lacey was interrupted by Aris.

He said, "This is the secret room the Guardians were talking about yesterday."

This room was full of weapons on the wall such as: stakes, swords, crossbows, bows and arrows, shields, and many more.

Furthermore, there was familiar looking weapons on the opened treasure chest that only Kol recognized.

"How did these get here?" Kol said surprisingly as Lacey took out the weapons from the chest.

She held a metal star on her hand and began playing it around, "What the hell is this?"

"Don't poke yourself with that." Kol warned her, "That is the Devil's Star. Just one cut from this dark object, you can be inflicted with a thousand cuts."

Lacey threw the metal star back to the chest, "No thank you. Who made all these scary looking things?"

"Me." Kol admitted, "Well, technically me—but witches like your great grandmother did all the work. I'm surprised that all my Kemiya weapons are in the possession of the Guardians."

"Kemiya?" Lacey said curiously.

Kol smirked, "It's something I picked up back at Arabia. I'll teach it to you, someday."

"No thanks." The redhead quipped.

There were strategy maps plastered onto the walls from many centuries ago and record books about the history of the Guardians.

Danica stumbled upon a desk filled with cluttered papers and opened the drawer underneath the desk only to see a brown hard-covered notebook. She opened the notebook only to realize that this was her dad's diary because she recognized the writing. She flipped to the back of the notebook only to see the resurrection spell itself.

"I found it!" Danica exclaimed as the others followed behind her.

"Let's destroy it!" Aris said as he took out a lighter from his pockets.

Kol chose this time to speak up, "It's not that simple, darling."

"Did you just call me _darling_?" Aris cocked an eyebrow and was completely uncomfortable which led to Lacey smacking him in the arm.

He ignored his comment and continued, "One does not simply _destroy _a spell. Spells are created for a reason. That means magic cannot be destroyed."

Aris' eyes widened, "Then we went here for nothing?!"

"You can only vanquish it's essence through a complicated ritual." Kol reassured to them.

"Then I'll do the ritual." Lacey volunteered.

"It's not that simple, little witch." Kol pointed out, "Eradicating _this_ spell's essence could cost your life."

"I'm strong enough to handle it." Lacey confirmed confidently.

Kol witnessed first hand about Lacey's magical abilities. She had the motivation, but she didn't have the strength.

"Fine." He said, "But we'll need Blackwell grimoires to find the instructions of the ritual."

Danica joined in on the conversation, "Okay, so we'll get rid of the spell tomorrow. But before we leave, we have to get some stuff that we need."

Lacey nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

As everyone was inside the secret room, Danica went upstairs with her dad's diary. She entered inside her parent's old bedroom.

It was empty and it looked as if it was the room remained untouched for the past two years.

Danica sat on the wooden creaked floor and leaned her head onto the wall.

She wished that she would relive all the good memories this house had. Waking up in the morning, knowing that everything would be fine. Appreciating every moment she had with her parents.

Danica missed the life she had, especially her parents.

"Sulking and brooding is definitely not your style." Kol suddenly appeared leaning on the doorway of the bedroom.

Danica shrugged and they were both quiet for a moment until she spoke:

"I know this is too soon, but I'm sorry for lashing out on you." Danica apologized as Kol sat next to her.

"We both had something to let out, so it's not just you who should apologize." Kol reassured to her.

Danica nodded and her expression softened, "I was just mad that you were acting as if everything that had happened that night was nothing."

"You're right about that." Kol admitted, "I tried acting as if it never happened. I'm just not comfortable of you treating me that way."

"Well, get used to it." Danica said to him with a light smile.

Something came into her mind, "Hey, I have a question."

"Go ahead." Kol allowed her.

"My parents died as Guardians which means they're at the Other Side." Danica began, "Have you seen them there?"

"Unfortunately, no—I haven't." Kol responded to her, "They must have found peace by now."

"It's okay." Danica shrugged, "At least they are at a better place."

Her eyes gazed upon her father's diary and she flipped to the last page her father last wrote.

It was dated on the day when her mother and father died. The diary entry was very long and detailed, and something about it made her curious.

After several minutes, Danica muttered, "Oh my God."

"What's wrong?" Kol questioned her, "What does it say?"

"Griffin— He lied to us." Danica replied, with an astonished expression on her face, "He fooled us all."

"Huh?" Kol was confused.

"My parents knew that Griffin is a hunter." Danica answered, "He has a alliance with the hunter in plotting to manipulate and kill me."

Danica continued, "He might have something to do with my parents death."

Kol now had every reason to hate Griffin. He was playing them all from the start.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's out of the blue but Griffin is a traitor! The next chapter changes everything! I'm warning you, you might need a tissue box for the next chapter!**


	23. The Departed

**Author's Note: Warning you guys to prepare your feels! This chapter changes the course of the story. (The _italics text_ are flashbacks)**

**Special thanks to:**

**cotychan**

**snakebite4**

**no008**

**rebel-without-pause**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting my story! Also for the people reading my story right now!**

* * *

**_Chapter 23  
_****_The Departed_**

* * *

_"Nobody said it was easy.  
__Oh, it's such a shame for us to part.  
__Nobody said it was easy.  
__No one ever said it would be so hard.  
__I'm going back to the start."  
__-The Scientist, Coldplay_

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO...**

_Today was just like any day in Denver. The scorching bright sun illuminated from the clear blue sky. _

_Despite everything appeared to be perfectly normal, Griffin felt a bit tensed from about what he was about to do. _

_He was tasked by his fellow Hunters to infiltrate all the Guardian's secrets and to destroy their longevity and power._

_To complete this undertaking, Griffin must pretend to befriend the successor of becoming the leaders of the Guardians. Once he gains her trust, Griffin would eliminate her from existence. If the successor dies, the Guardians would cease to exist. _

_Griffin gladly accepted the task because he was loyal to his people. He wanted the Hunters to succeed and win from this long feud between the Guardians. _

_From afar, he saw a girl come out of her house and he knew who he was. _

_Danica Montgomery. _

_The successor of the Guardians. She had no idea what she was capable of. That was why Griffin was there to prevent her from discovering her true potential. _

_She was average looking and appeared to be ordinary. Danica's hair was in a high ponytail, she wore a Nirvana T-shirt, skinny jeans, a black thin jacket, and pairs of Converse. _

_"Okay, Griffin. This is your chance." Griffin's father ordered him. _

_They were parked far from Danica's house and were undercover for now. _

_"Son, remember that this is for our people. Esther Mikaelson gave her word to help restore the Hunters former glory." His father reminded him, "Do not let your emotions get the best of you."_

_Griffin gave his father a curt nod and__ got out of the car. He had to make it unintentional, so he took out several textbooks inside his trunk, and pretended to struggle carrying all the textbooks. _

_He passed by the sidewalk where Danica was walking and purposely dropped all the textbooks in front of her. _

_His plan worked. _

_With full of compassion in her expression, Danica bent down and helped Griffin grab all his books. _

_"Sorry." Griffin lightly apologized, "I'm just in a hurry and I get clumsy like that."_

_Danica chuckled as she handed the books to him, "It's okay." _

_Once they stood up, facing each other. _

_He got a better look at her. She had hazel colored eyes and had simple features on her face. _

_She couldn't help but blush because she was attracted by the stranger she helped. He had tousled ebony black hair, warm brown eyes, nice features, and from the tight burgundy shirt he was wearing, he had abs. _

_Danica was about to leave him but Griffin asked her, "Hey—um—do you go to Lakewood High?"_

_"Yeah." Danica nodded in reply, "Are you knew here?"_

_"Yes, I'm new here." Griffin responded, "I don't know anyone and I want to get familiar with this place. If you don't mind—"_

_"Sure!" Danica exclaimed, "I don't mind. I'll help you."_

_"Do you have a name?" Griffin questioned her with a lopsided smirk. _

_"Danica Montgomery." _

_"I'm Griffin Armstrong, by the way." He smiled at her. _

_Little did Griffin knew, he would change his ways and actually fall in love with the enemy. _

* * *

**PRESENT TIME...**

Danica was furious.

To prove that, she drove her jeep at full speed as she tried to avoid the traffic.

"Dani, I think you should slow down." Lacey carefully suggested.

"_Slow down_?!" Danica growled as she continued driving at top speed, "How can I? My ex-boyfriend is a traitor! He had something to do with my parents death! Griffin is in league with the Hunters who wants to get rid of Guardians."

"I know you're angry right now, but this is just all out of the blue!" Lacey admitted, "He loves you and would give his life to protect you! We shouldn't jump into conclusions."

"Griffin was faking it all along." Danica said with her hands clenched hardly onto the wheel, "Every word, every gesture. It's all an act."

"And Esther is the one pulling the strings." Kol added, even though no one except Danica could hear him.

Aris joined in on the conversation, "I think Danica's right."

He read the diary while they were expressing their anger, "Let me read the entire entry: _Dear Journal, Fate is a funny thing. It always comes back to bite you. I thought relocating and starting fresh would avoid the situation at hand. But it only worsened. I trusted Griffin to keep my daughter happy and safe. I was wrong. He lied to all of us, and it appears his loyalty aligns with the Hunters. I discovered to what he intends on doing to my daughter: to manipulate and kill her in one blow. He wants to obliterate the Guardian bloodline that courses through Danica's veins. Griffin and the Hunters made an alliance to the most dangerous creature of the world: Esther Mikaelson. I don't know why, but all I know is that he wants to hurt Danica. The most painful part is that my daughter has no idea what is going on. Even if it would change the way she sees me and her mother, tonight I will make it right by telling Danica the truth."_

Danica tried to hide her emotions by showing a tough face, and Kol already knew what she was feeling inside: hurt.

"You don't have to hide it." Kol reminded, which caused her to stiffen.

"I'm fine, Kol." Danica lied so no one would worry about her.

The ghost herbs Lacey and Aris drank yesterday dissolved from their blood stream thus meaning that they could no longer see Kol.

Aris felt awkward because he could see that the passenger seat was empty and that Kol was presence was there. He did not know if he should have been fascinated or creeped out.

Lacey tried to duplicate the ghost herbs, but Griffin only knew the ingredients. So for the time being, she had to pretend Kol was there even though she couldn't communicate with him.

"Dani, you're not the only one that's affected by this." Lacey reminded her, "I'm completely shocked about this. He's working with the woman who killed my grandmother, and the one who's plotting our deaths."

She was rooting for Team Griffin the entire time, and she did not support Team Kol because she still did not trust him even after all the things he had done for them.

"Griffin's my best friend, he'd tell everything to me." Aris said with an upset expression on his face, "But this doesn't make any sense. We don't know his motives or if there is a reason why he's lying to us."

Aris did not want to believe that Griffin was in league with Esther all this time.

"We'll find out right now." Danica said as she drove pass the _Welcome to Mystic Falls _sign.

The four finally arrived to Mystic Falls and drove straight to Griffin's apartment. Technically, it was Aris' apartment. Griffin was temporarily staying at Aris' place because he had nowhere to reside during his time here in Mystic Falls.

They quickly made their way at the front doorsteps of the house.

Danica hardly knocked on the door, "Griffin! Open the door!" She kept pounding on the door, and Aris stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Danica, relax." Aris reassured to her and he grabbed a key from the pockets of his jacket, "I'll open the door. Besides, this is _my _apartment."

Once Aris unlocked the door, all of them stormed inside the apartment only to see that it was empty and vacant. There was no one in the apartment, so that meant that Griffin was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here." Lacey said, stating the obvious.

They suddenly heard footsteps coming from the front door, and turned only to see Griffin. He had a duffel bag slung onto his shoulder and it looked like he was away while they were gone.

He was surprised that they were back this soon, and that they all gave him an angry and disappointed look.

"Hey." Griffin said just to break off the tension.

Danica stormed towards Griffin and slapped him across the face which surprised everyone, especially Kol.

Rage was the only emotion that consumed Danica, "We all know the truth."

"I could name all the sins you will _never_ atone for. _You_ fooled us all." Danica began as she clenched her fists and tears welled up in her eyes, "_You_ used us as chess pieces to this grand game you're playing with the Hunters and Esther. _You_ want me and Lacey dead. _You_ lied to us. _You_ may have something to do with my parent's death."

Lacey began to sniffle and cry a bit after Danica began talking to him. Aris stiffened and couldn't stand looking at Griffin, knowing that he lied to all of them.

On the other hand, Kol remained silent. In all these centuries, he had witnessed betrayal and lies between humans. He even experienced it himself. Kol knew how the person you loved the most, can be the one who would hurt you.

Griffin was speechless. _How did she find out? _That was the question that loomed in his mind.

"But you want to know the greatest sin you have done?" That was when the tears fell from her eyes and Griffin could see how hurt she was, "I fell in love with you."

Griffin felt as if someone impaled a thousand knives at his heart. Hearing Danica say that her greatest sin was loving him, it affected him really hard.

"You were my first love. You showed me how to be strong. You never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself." Danica said with vindication as she tried to calm herself down

"Danica, I can explain." Griffin pleaded as he tried to step close to her, but she stepped away from him.

Lacey and Aris intervened on the situation.

"_Explain_? Sweet talk won't get you anywhere anymore." Lacey sneered at him as she advanced towards him, "You knew Esther wants to kill me and Danica. You lied to us and hurt my friends. And worst of all, you're siding with the monster who killed my grandma."

Griffin turned to Aris. His best friend since childhood. They treated each other as if they were brothers. "Aris, I—"

"Don't." Aris hissed and with a poisonous voice, he said, "We were brothers, Griffin. I thought we'd tell each other everything. How can I believe in you now? You're making the wrong decision in having an alliance with Esther."

Kol did not say a word because not only he knew that no one except Danica could hear him; he was disgusted by Griffin.

He had the animosity to have a secret alliance with his own mother. What if Griffin's plan the whole time was to take the resurrection spell to Esther and bring her back from the dead.

"You really have the audacity to play us all as fools to this utterly pathetic charade of yours?" Kol sneered at the him.

Griffin was under the influence of the ghost herbs so that meant he heard every word he was saying.

"You made a big mistake in trusting my conniving and heartless wench of a mother, _mate." _Kol said with a deadly glare at him.

Griffin closed his eyes for a few seconds and once he opened his eyes, he had a deadly yet dangerous expression on his face, "If you guys can't hear me out, I have no other choice."

Without any hesitation, Griffin advanced towards Danica and grabbed her hardly on the arm.

"Let me go!" Danica screamed as she tried to push herself off his tight grip.

"_No!" _Lacey shouted as she raised a hand, only to inflict pain on Griffin's body.

Griffin yelled in agony because it felt as if Lacey was boiling his brain. But even though he was being tortured, it did not stop him from pursuing Danica as he slowly made his way to the door with her.

"Let her go!" Kol said with anger at him and he used his mind telekinesis at him, which caused Griffin and Danica fall backwards and hit the furniture.

The items contained on his duffel bag scattered on the ground and he grabbed his gun. Griffin quickly grabbed Danica, and pointed the gun on her head.

"I will shoot her if any of you try anything." Griffin threatened them all, which made Lacey and Aris astonished by his actions, "Do _not _follow us."

Lacey put her hand down because her best friend's life was at stake. Kol held himself back from doing further harm on Griffin.

They all knew that Danica could take care of herself because she gave them all a reassuring look.

Danica and Griffin left the apartment, went on his truck, and drove away from the apartment.

"Dude!" Aris exclaimed, "Why did we let them go?!"

"He's gonna shoot Danica if we don't!" Lacey pointed out, "I know that she could take care of herself. Trust me, we'll find a way."

Kol did not want to wait, instead he decided to take action.

* * *

_After six months of getting to know each other, Danica fell in love with Griffin Armstrong._

_This gradually changed the way Griffin viewed the Guardian. He saw her as an individual. A person who did nt deserve to be involved in the supernatural secrets. _

_They went on their first date together: a dinner at a fancy restaurant near Denver. _

_Soon after that, Danica and Griffin drove all the way to an empty alleyway which exposed a beautiful yet exotic view. _

_They were under the stars and the night was a perfect place to end their date. _

_Both of them sat next to each other on the trunk of the truck. Hand entwined and an adrenaline inside of them. _

_"The stars are beautiful." Danica expressed in awe as she cuddled on Griffin's chest. _

_"Yeah." Griffin agreed, "You wanna hear a story my mom used to tell me before she died?"_

_Danica nodded, wanting to hear it. _

_"When I was young, my mom would tell me stories and myths. She told me something about how much the sun loved the moon so much that he died every night to let her breathe." Griffin explained, "Cheesy, right?"_

_"I think it's lovely." Danica admitted as she blushed a bit. _

_"I want to be your sun." Griffin blurted out boldly which caused Danica's expression to become surprised. _

_He continued, "Danica, you helped me become a better person and I will be eternally grateful. As I said earlier, I want to be your sun. I would give up everything, even my life, just to be with you. And you want to know why? I love you, always and forever." _

_Danica freaked out inside because this was the first time a guy said that to her. She never felt worthy of someone loving her that way. _

_"Griffin, I love you too!" She exclaimed joyfully. _

_He leaned close to her and their lips touched. They shared a chaste, yet romantic kiss under the stars. This was the day when Griffin and Danica professed their love for each other. _

_An hour had passed and Danica was already sleeping on Griffin's shoulder. He quietly took out a knife from his pockets and placed the blade on her throat, intending on slitting her. _

_But he stopped himself because he began to contemplate on his decision. _

_He disobeyed his father. Griffin's feeling got the best of him because he deeply fell in love with Danica, even though it was forbidden. _

_Griffin meant every word he said and it was not an act. After spending so much time with her, his outlook towards her changed. _

_He loved her. _

_And he did not want to kill her. Thus making him change his mind from pursuing the plan that the Hunter devised for years. _

_He restrained himself by throwing the knife away to the ground and he groaned in frustration. He couldn't kill her because it was too hard now. _

_Griffin took out his phone and dialed his father's number. After two rings, his father answered the phone. _

_"Dad, I can't do it. I love her. I can't lose her. I don't want to be a part of this plan anymore. I'm leaving the Hunters and I'm going to side with the Guardians. I don't care about Esther Mikaelson's offer anymore. Plus, what she's doing bends the laws of nature. I don't want you to pay the price for trusting a Mikaelson. I hope you understand, dad." _

_Once he hung up the phone, he carried Danica back to the __passenger seat and drove her home_.

_He left her in the dark about his secret that would be soon discovered. _

* * *

"Stop the car!" Danica yelled at Griffin as he drove full speed on the road.

"We have to leave." Griffin told her, "You'll be safe if we're gone from this town. I kept warning you that Mystic Falls is not a safe place to live in."

"What? I don't care! My aunt and uncle is there!" Danica pointed out, "Lacey, Aris, and the friends I made in college! _Especially_ Kol!"

"Dammit!" Griffin growled as he stepped on the gas too hard, "No matter what I do, you'll always love that freak!"

"_Love_?" Danica said with wide eyes, "Now is not the time to be jealous!"

"It _is!_ I see the way you look at him. I see that he feels the same way even though he doesn't want to admit it!" Griffin expressed, "I'm not a fool to know that he's hiding something."

"This isn't about Kol." Danica growled, "This is about _you_ and what you've done to us! Why are you working with Esther!?"

"I used to, but not anymore." Griffin admitted, "She made a deal with the my father in exchange of bringing my mom back to life, Esther wants you to die."

Griffin continued, "Esther wants you dead because she wants to channel the curse that's dormant inside of you so she could duplicate the White Oak Stake."

Danica was aware about what the White Oak Stake was. It was a weapon to successfully kill an Original. But it was rare to find one.

"And you and Hunters happily agree to commit glorious murder." Danica taunted with bitterness.

"I did." Griffin said honestly to her, "But that was until I fell in love with you."

Danica's heart started to beat rapidly and she felt a tingly feeling inside of her after Griffin said he loved her.

"Everything wasn't an act. I love you, even to this very day." Griffin expressed as he continued to drive towards Wickery Bridge, "I'm not a part of my Hunter's pack anymore, I chose to have an alliance with the Guardians."

"But what about the night when my parents died? Did you know what happened?" Danica questioned him.

"All I can tell you is that the Hunters and I were not involved in any shape or form that night." Griffin answered.

"How do you know about Esther's plan?" Danica asked him.

"I don't know how, but she told me." Griffin said honestly as he drove away from the Mystic Falls town line, "She appeared to me, in my sleep. She threatened to kill me if I disobey. Obviously, I defied her and chose to help you find the spell. I don't know what to do anymore, she keeps haunting me and I'm tired of fighting it."

"Hey, we'll figure this out." Danica told him, "You and the Hunters were just being manipulated by Esther, this isn't your fault. Let's go back to Mystic Falls."

"We can't." Griffin said.

"If there's some part of you that cares, you'll turn this car around and bring us home." Danica told him.

After contemplating about it, he did as she said when he turned the car around and drove back to Mystic Falls.

"You should know something." Griffin said sternly as he concentrated on the road.

"What is it?" Danica questioned him, with curiosity.

Griffin took a deep breath and said, "It's about Kol."

Unexpectedly, the car began to drive in full speed and Griffin could not stop it as he pressed on the brakes.

"Griffin!" Danica shouted as him.

"I-I'm not the one controlling the car!" Griffin exclaimed as he let go of the wheel.

The wheel was moving on its own, basically the car was driving on its own for some odd reason.

Danica screamed in horror as the car was driving into the woods, and Griffin tried to stop it but could not.

"Griffin!" The Guardian cried to the Hunters.

He looked at her as if it was the last time he would see her, "I love you, Danica."

The car fastly swerved towards the woods and the next thing they knew, Griffin and Danica crashed into a tree, causing the car to tumble sideways.

Shattered glass was everywhere, blood was oozing from their bodies. They were all covered in blood, cuts, and bruises because they crashed into a tree.

Danica was unconscious and was injured. Blood was dripping from her head and worse enough, the car fell sideways.

Griffin was fighting to stay awake because his eyes wanted to close so badly. He was badly injured and could not breathe because he felt as if his heart was slowly fading away.

He coughed out blood and he knew this was someone's doing. Someone wanted him dead so he could not tell the truth.

But his body could not fight anymore. Griffin closed his eyes and breathed his last.

Griffin Armstrong was dead.

* * *

Kol was desperate to find Esther so he could find some answers. He needed an explanation to all this.

"_Esther_!" Kol roared ferociously as he scoured everywhere at the Cemetery, "I'm growing rather impatient if you do not appear to me!"

"Kol." He suddenly heard a voice, and turned only to see the one and only, Esther Mikaelson.

She looked the same as ever. Her golden blonde hair cascaded from her shoulders, she wore modern clothes, and she had that stern yet vindictive expression on her face which signified danger.

Kol was completely speechless. This was the first time since the last time he saw his mother. She never appeared to him after his death.

"It's been awhile." Esther said as she walked towards her son. She was about to cup her hand to stroke his cheek, but Kol pushed her hand away from him with a disgusting look on his face.

"You have been naughty lately." She scolded him, "Siding with the Guardian. For the first time in a thousand years, you actually made a friend. I'm quite impressed."

"What can I say? Being on the Other Side makes someone lonely." Kol snided at her, "Which begs the question, why of all times you appear to me right now? I was alone for the past year at this purgatory. I sought for your presence, mother."

"It's not that simple, my darling." Esther said to him, "I'm an Ancestral and I must fulfill my duties."

"That makes no excuse." Kol muttered, "Why are you here?"

"To tell you that your beloved Guardian is in great danger." The Original witch said bitterly.

Kol glared at his mother, "What did you do to her?"

"I simply gave them a warning." Esther responded, "Especially that wretched Hunter."

"Why are you doing all this?" Kol finally asked her, "What is the point of all this?!"

"I need the resurrection spell so I could come back to life and undo my mistakes." Esther admitted, "I though a far more better way to do that. I want you and your sibling to have a clean slate."

"What do you mean?" Kol questioned him, nervous about her answer.

"When I bring you and Finn back to life, I will place you all into a new body. So you will all be untainted from the cursed vampire body you had. One that far suits you both." Esther replied, with a devious smirk on her face.

"This is pathetic." Kol spatted. He simply disagreed in possessing a bod that was not his.

"You could be a warlock again." Esther pointed out which sparked Kol's interest, "I know how you yearn to tap into magic. No bloodlust, no heightened emotions. You could be yourself again."

Kol missed the thrill in becoming a warlock. He missed the feeling of all the magic coursing trough his veins. Being a warlock made him feel back into his old self.

But he knew there was a catch.

"As much as I want to become a warlock, I'd rather be a ghost than to shed loyalty to the woman who ruined my life." Kol taunted at her, turning down her offer.

"You made the wrong choice, my darling Kol." Esther said with a venomous tone laced in her voice, "The Other Side will fall apart, piece by piece. If I were you, you should be at the winning side of this game."

"What do you mean the Other Side is falling apart?" Kol demanded from her.

"The doppelgängers broke the balance within the Other Side." Was all that Esther could say at the moment.

He couldn't care less about the doppelgänger wench who took part in his death.

"This is a bluff." Kol refused to listen to his mother.

"All I am telling is the truth." She noted.

There was one person roaming in Kol's mind, "What did you do to Danica?" He was concerned about her safety and did not want his mother's machinations to harm her.

"She's merely injured. Do not worry, the Guardian will recover." Esther answered him with an evil glint in her eyes, "But as for the Hunter. The boy was easy to manipulate. Such a shame he won't live the day to save his beloved."

"No." Kol did not want to believe what his mother told him.

"This was a nice reunion, my son." Esther said to him, "Until we meet again."

Within a blink of an eye, Esther disappeared from Kol's presence.

"Damn." Kol muttered in frustration with his fists clenched.

"Kol." Another voice called him. Kol instantly recognized that masculine voice.

"Griffin?" He said with an astonished look on his face.

Griffin looked rather unscathed. There was no bloodstains, cuts, or bruises on him. The expression on his face was serene and as if nothing bad happened to him.

"No, please don't tell me you're dead." Kol knew how much Griffin meant to Danica even though he betrayed her. His expression faltered into a more sympathetic kind of reaction.

Griffin did not want to answer his question because he couldn't grasp to the idea that he was dead. He died as a supernatural creature because he was a hunter of the Five.

"Please tell everyone I'm sorry." Griffin said to him, "Especially to Aris, Lacey, and Danica."

"Look, you may be an ass for betraying us, but do _not_ say that. You were being manipulated and a victim of my mother's machinations." Kol scolded at him, "We'll get out of here, _together_."

Griffin gave him a bittersweet smile, "Dude, it's too late for me. Plus, there's someone waiting for me at the Other Side." He was referring to his mother.

"But—" Kol was interrupted by Griffin.

"Just tell Danica I love her, that would be enough."

"You tell her yourself." Kol said sternly, "You can't give up on her."

"I don't think she'll feel the same way as I feel for her anymore." Griffin lamented, "That's why you're here to comfort her."

Kol remained silent, he wasn't exactly the comforting type of person.

"As much as you don't want to admit it, you have feelings for her." Griffin chuckled a bit, "She needs you, Kol."

"No, she needs _you. _Not me. She'll never see me that way _and _I'm a ghost, it won't work out." Kol stated because he could not convince myself that he was falling for the Guardian.

"Regardless, you need to know something." Griffin said, "The Guardians know you were at Denver."

"What? How do you know that?" Kol questioned him.

"You left a trail of murders at Denver because of your bloodlust and it was obvious it came from you. And you and your mother were there when Danica's parents were murdered." Griffin answered.

"Did I kill them?" Kol asked nervously. Even if he did not remember his time at Denver except the time when he encountered the doppelgänger and Damon Salvatore, when he had to be friends with little Gilbert, and when he staked Mary Porter.

Kol committed several sins that he could not atone for. He killed and he enjoyed it. But he knew that Danica would not forgive him if he was responsible in killing Danica's parents. He did not want Danica to hate him forever. That was what feared him the most.

"No." Griffin honestly said, "Esther killed them."

Kol's mother killed her parents. Now he had every reason to hate his mother because she was capable in killing an innocent girl's parents.

Griffin continued, "The Guardians said that you had something to do when the Guardians and Hunters separated factions."

"Me? I don't recall such thing." Kol was confused about what was going on because he didn't recall encountering the Guardians in the past centuries.

"There's something blocking you from remembering." Griffin pointed out, "If I were you, you should find a witch."

Griffin said, "Before I go, swear to me that you'll take care of Danica."

"Griffin, I—"

"Swear to me!" This time, Griffin was serious.

"You have my word." Kol finalized, and he was always a man of his words.

"Good." Griffin smiled as he looked up at the starry night sky, and he turned back to Kol.

Moments later, Griffin simply vanished away from Kol.

Kol knew that Griffin found a better place and he would no longer carry the burden of living a world filled with darkness.

This was the second time Kol encountered something like this. He witnessed Mary-Alice doing the same thing.

How was he going to tell the others that Griffin died and found peace.

* * *

**Author's Note: I planned since the first chapter that someone would die in the story and it was Griffin. His death makes a turning point in Danica's life and it would add some suspense in my story. The next chapter deals with the aftermath of Griffin's death and how it affects everyone. **


	24. I Will Remember You

**Author's Note: Just a quick recap if anyone forget or did not understand the last chapter, Griffin died. They found out that he betrayed them the entire time, he was manipulated by Esther, and he was killed by her. Kol discovered that Esther wants him to be reborn into a new body and have a fresh start. He's also aware that Esther wiped away his memories because they were both there when Danica's parents died. And Kol doesn't remember that he's involved in the war between the Hunters and Guardians. Plus, the Other Side is beginning to fall apart. I hope that helps.**

**This chapter takes place in Season 5 Episode 17 from the Vampire Diaries. It takes place after Katherine dies and the Traveler drama begins in which Danica gets dragged into the Mystic Falls Gang's mess. **

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and or reading my story! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 24  
**_**_I Will Remember You_**

* * *

_"Remember the good times we had?  
__Let them slip away from us when things got bad  
__How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun.  
__Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one."  
__-I Will Remember You, Sarah Mclachlan_

* * *

Several days had passed since that fateful day when secrets were revealed and a life was taken away.

Danica survived the car accident but she suffered from a head concussion. The cuts on her body was stitched up and bandaged.

While she was recovering inside the hospital room, Lacey and Aris were the ones who told her about Griffin's death.

"No! No! He _can't _be dead!" Danica shouted as Lacey put her arms around her. She wasn't crying, she was angry. That was what made Lacey surprised.

"Everything will be alright." Lacey knew what she was saying was a lie as she stroked Danica's head so she could calm he down. Tears fell from her eyes and she tried her best not to sob really crazy.

Danica clearly did not take the news lightly and she ended up pushing everyone away and wanted to be alone.

Aris stood by Danica's bedside and tears began to well up from his eyes.

His best friend was dead.

Even though Griffin lied about working for Esther, Aris still saw him as his best friend.

Aris took out his cellphone and texted the editor of the newspaper saying that he cancelled from sharing the supernatural story on the newspaper.

Despite the importance of exposing the truth, he cared more about his friends safety. Aris knew there would be another way to find his mother's killer.

Near the corner of the room, Kol stood silently as Lacey comforted a shocked Danica.

She looked at Kol and the expression on her face pleaded for all of this not to be true. Danica did not want to believe them because she knew Griffin was a survivor.

Kol shook his head and his facial expression was saying her that all of this was real and nothing could be undone.

He completely understood in what she was going through. Kol intended in giving her the space she deserved as he vanished from the room.

"I'm going to kill Esther!" Danica uttered darkly, "She did all of this! It's her fault!"

Now more than ever, Danica had every reason to stop Esther once and for all.

* * *

Several days later, Danica was released from the hospital, she remained inside her dormitory, refusing to talk to anyone.

As she was inside her dorm room, Danica changed into black clothes and tried to convince herself to go to Griffin's funeral.

She blankly stared at the mirror inside her room and examined her appearance. Danica wore a black dress, laced black stockings to cover the bruises on her legs, a black cardigan, and black heels. Her dark brown hair was down and she barely wore any makeup.

Memories of the car accident instantly flashed into her mind. When the car tumbled upside down, the sounds of the glass shattering, thinking that she would die on that day, the fear in both Griffin and her eyes, _everything_.

The doors suddenly opened, which easily startled Danica from her deep thoughts, revealing to be Bonnie and Caroline with concerned looks on their faces.

"Danica!" Caroline opened her arms and gave her a big hug while Bonnie just smiled and waved at her.

A sad expression was plastered on Bonnie's face when she said, "You have my condolences."

"Um—thanks." Danica said softly as she put on her black coat.

"He _was _your boyfriend, right?" Caroline couldn't help but ask, "And you both were in the car when _it_ happened?"

"Griffin was my _ex-_boyfriend." Danica corrected her, "And, yeah. I was there when he died."

The blonde vampire quickly apologized, "Oops! Sorry, my bad!"

"You wanna carpool with us to the funeral?" Bonnie asked lightly, trying to brighten up the mood.

Danica suddenly dropped the act and said, "I don't know if I should go! I don't deserve to go, knowing that it's my fault."

"Blaming yourself won't get you anywhere." Caroline stated, "Trust me, I've done that before."

"I-I'm sorry, I can't do this." Danica said as she grabbed her purse and left the dormitory.

Bonnie and Caroline gave each other a look and the former witch said, "I'll call Lacey right now."

* * *

Griffin's funeral was packed with several family members, close friends, and acquaintances.

Everyone inside there grieved for their dearly departed or just talked about how Griffin was a good man.

Lacey and Aris were there for the first two days of Griffin's funeral and today was the last until they would dig him in his grave.

Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince approached Danica's closest friends.

"Have you seen Dani lately?" Aunt Amy couldn't help but ask, "I'm worried."

"I got a call from her friend Bonnie that she was about to go here but changed her mind." Lacey responded, "We'll find her."

"Okay, tell us if you find her." Uncle Vince said, and Lacey and Aris nodded in unison.

Uncle Vince and Aunt Amy left them two alone, and sat at the pews of the chapel.

Aris said, "I can't help but worry too. What if she does something to herself?"

"Hey! Don't say that!" Lacey smacked him in the arm, "Dani may have attempted to kill herself when her parents died. But I know that she won't do it again."

He took her word on that because he knew Danica was better than that. "Did you tell Kol?" Aris questioned her.

Lacey shook her head, "No. Remember, we can't see him because there's no more ghost herbs. Only Griffin knows the ingredients."

"What are we gonna do now?" Aris couldn't help but say as he rubbed the temples of his forehead, "Griffin is gone. He was our leader and he knew what we should do!"

"I don't know, anymore." Lacey responded nervously, "Esther killing Griffin and injuring Danica is just the beginning. What if one of us is next?"

"Dude, you're freaking me out." Aris said with fear, "I don't want a thousand year old witch to be the cause of my death."

"We have to find Dani and we can figure this out." Lacey insisted, "I will never forget her reaction after I told her Griffin that died."

"Yeah," Aris nodded because he was there when it happened, "She didn't shed a single tear."

"She was quiet for a moment and then all she wanted was to find a way to kill Esther." Lacey added, "I'm worried about her. I remember that when her parents died, she never stopped crying."

"Now she's suppressing all her emotions." Aris noted, "That's not healthy. She'll break inside if she doesn't let it out."

"I know." Lacey nodded, "That's why we _need_ to find her."

Meanwhile, Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince were having a deep, yet secretive conversation.

"What if Danica will remember?" Aunt Amy couldn't help but say, "This tragic event could trigger some memories."

"Amethyst, we had a powerful witch replace her memories of what happened that night." Uncle Vince reassured to her.

"She was there when Cedric and Diana died." She said, "She saw how Esther killed them. Danica was about to die at the hands of that witch, I could never understand why she spared her."

"Whatever the case is, trust me, she won't remember the horror Esther inflicted upon her." Uncle Vince said.

Aunt Amy stated, "If she remembers the tragedy of how _truly _her parent's died, this could potentially destroy her."

* * *

Instead of attending Griffin's funeral, Danica decided to drown her sorrows at Mystic Grill.

She ordered a bourbon and Danica simply hated the taste of it. It burned in her throat as she drank the alcohol. After she finished her drink, Danica sat alone, trying to forget everything.

All of a sudden, she felt someone sit next to her. Danica turned only to see that at her right, there was another guy with ebony black hair and cerulean blue eyes. Danica instantly recognized the man.

"Hey, you're that sketchy guy at Whitmore." Danica exclaimed, "Wait, you're _Damien_?"

"It's _Damon _Salvatore." He corrected her, looking rather irked by the fact that she did not remember his name, "And you're Danica—Bonnie and Caroline's friends."

She nodded, "You're Elena's boyfriend, right?" Danica questioned him.

"It's complicated." Damon clarified despondently as he asked the bartender for a bottle of whiskey.

"That sucks." Danica couldn't help but say.

Damon sighed and said, "Unfortunately, guys like me never gets the girl."

"Oh man, you remind me about someone I know who always says that." Danica groaned in frustration. She quickly thought of Kol because she knew that he would say that, "Regardless, you shouldn't give up on her that easily."

"I don't know what to do anymore." Damon admitted as he sipped his drink, "I'm not good for her, we just bring the worst in each other."

"So, you're just gonna let her go?" Danica asked him.

"Elena and I have been through ton loads of crap lately." Damon shrugged, "I think we both deserve a break from each other."

After Katherine possessing Elena's body, a doppelgänger myth in which Stefan and Elena were destined for each other, and Travelers hunting them— Damon knew there would never be an end to all of this.

"Oh." Was all Danica could say to that.

"You know the saying: When you love someone, you let them go. When they come back, it's truly meant to be." Damon explained to her.

"I may not know you that well, but that's selfless of you to do that." Danica expressed.

"Thanks, but I'm not always that selfless." Damon said to her, "Enough about me, how about you?"

"There's nothing to know except that I lost someone I really cared about a couple days ago." Danica expressed, "And this isn't the first time this happened to me."

"You're in pain." Damon realized.

"You could say that. But what I don't understand is that why everyone I love dies?" Danica continued on.

That was the one question that loomed inside her mind. Her parents died, and now Griffin. Who was next?

"Nevermind." Danica shrugged as she grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the counter, "You won't understand. I'll get going." She didn't want to vent out her frustrations to some random stranger at the Grill.

"Hey!" Damon exclaimed, "Wait!"

Danica left Mystic Grill and never looked back.

* * *

Kol was anxious about Danica's current condition because he had been giving her space since the former Original vampire wanted to tell her about his encounter with Esther and everything that had happened that night.

He wanted to tell her about Other Side's eventual destruction and his memories being wiped Danica had been through so much, and Kol didn't want her to worry about him. She had other things to be worried about instead of him.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop himself from seeing her. He admitted to himself that he grown close to her. Even if they were miles away, he could sense her

It was because of the curse that bound their fates together. Kol blamed the wretched curse that was the bane of all the problems and hardships Danica had to go through.

Kol and Danica were victims of this curse, and he had no idea why or how this curse came upon wondered if Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah knew about the curse that was inflicted upon him. It looked like they had no idea about the curse and if they were aware of it, they would've told him about the curse.

Once his train of thoughts were away from his mind, Kol followed to where Danica was and it led him to Wickery Bridge.

It was night and only the stars shining from the sky was the only support of light. Luckily, there were no cars passing by the road so that meant that no one would find them.

"Danica!" Kol exclaimed as he rushed towards her. His eyes widened because of what he saw.

She was leaning on the railings of Wickery Bridge and she was staring down below the waters of the shallow held a bottle of bourbon and the substance was halfway finished. Her eyes were red and swollen because it appeared as if she cried the entire time.

When she looked at him, she then had a blank expression written on her face."I remember the last time I was here." Danica began as she stared back into the clear waters of the lake, "It was two weeks after my parents died. I tried to end my life by drowning. But you know who saved me? Griffin."

Kol said sternly, "Danica—""Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill myself."

Danica reassured to him, "I'm here because this is where he saved me. This is the place where I realized I have a reason to live. I shouldn't be alive. I know I said that it's Esther's fault, but this is _my_ fault."

Out of anger, Danica threw the bottle at the ground which made a shattering sound as the glass scattered into pieces.

"Don't say that." Kol scolded her as he went close to her.

"I'm the one that Esther wants." Danica stated with vindication, "I have to ends this."

"Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that." Kol reprimanded her so she could stop blaming herself.

"I'm not as strong as you think." Danica shrugged.

"Do not say that. You are strong." Kol expressed and he actually meant it, "You fought through the darkness, conquered your inner demons."

"Regardless, I don't want anyone else to die because of me." The Guardian said, "Every time I wake up, all I can think is that I'm the reason why my parents and even Griffin died."

"They died _protecting_ you." The former Original emphasized, "My family is the one who caused all the grief in your life."

It was time that Kol finally told the truth about what he knew about Danica's parent's murder and his apparent involvement with the Guardians.

"What do you mean?" Danica questioned him sternly because she knew that it sounded bad.

"Esther was there at the night of your parents death. She may have been the one who killed them." Kol admitted.

Danica remained silent as she tried to process everything. She didn't know if she should feel as if it was surprising or not. But this was another reason why she should have every right to be angry, "How?"

Kol told her every vital information he knew, "Esther told me everything. She said I was there that I night but I—"

"Wait, _Esther _told you all this?" Danica interrupted him with a confused face. She did not want to believe this, "Had it ever occur to you that your mom is a psychotic liar?"

"Regardless of my mother being a psychotic liar, she wouldn't lie about this sensitive matter." Kol interjected.

"You just told me that you were there when my parents died." Danica pointed out and her heart skipped a beat when she asked, "Did you do anything?"

"I don't remember, Danica." Kol said despondently.

"How can this happen?" Danica wondered, "I was there that night. I don't remember seeing you or Esther. And I recall that night quite differently than you are saying."

"She wiped away my memories. Griffin told me your memories of that night was altered for your sanity." Kol stated as he recalled the last time he saw the Hunter.

"Griffin?" When she said his name, the feelings came rushing back into her.

"He was at the Other Side immediately after he died." Kol had an instinct that it was time to tell her this.

"Is he with you right now?" There was a glint of hope in Danica's eyes because she wanted to know that he was alright.

Kol was reluctant in telling her about Griffin's current well-being. He saw that look inside her and he didn't want to shatter it. But the truth was more important.

"Griffin found peace into the afterlife." Kol blurted out, even though this would crush her.

"Oh." Was all Danica could say. She felt somewhat relieved that Griffin escaped all the turmoil and chaos. Finding peace was all that he needed. She was glad that he was somewhere away from this world.

"Before he left, he said he loved you." Kol explained, "All the Hunter ever wanted is to keep you safe and he entrusted your safety to me."

"Kol, I—"

"I give you my word that I will put an end to this." Kol swore and he always kept his promises, "The tragedies in your life rooted from me. It is best fit if I end this."

"What are you saying?" Danica was confused because she didn't understand how this all started because of him.

"Possibly centuries ago, I crossed paths with the Guardians. I may have been the reason why the Guardians and Hunters are under war." Kol emphasized, "But I don't remember a thing about it. My memories were wiped away."

"Wow, you sure get amnesia a lot." Danica commented as she crossed her arms and leaned on the railings of the bridge, "I don't know if I should keep doing his anymore. Griffin is gone—"

"He may be gone, but I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." He interrupted her, "We'll find a way to stop this, _together_." Kol reassured to her as he extended a hand.

She held his hand and it felt cold. Danica could barely feel his touch because he was incorporeal to the Land of the Living. Deep down, she hoped that one day she would feel his warm touch.

Danica wanted to give up, but she had every reason to keep fighting. Her friends, her family, regaining her memories of what happened that night, and now Kol was the reason to continue to move forward.

* * *

Danica managed to convince herself in visiting Griffin's burial on her own. Once she arrived at the cemetery, the priest was already blessing his coffin and Griffin's body was about to be dug underground.

Only close friends and relatives arrived at the burial. She received a harsh glare at Griffin's father and Danica simply ignored it.

Lacey and Aris approached Danica and handed her a white rose to place on Griffin's coffin.

Danica gave her final thoughts on Griffin and remembered all the good memories she had with him.

She kissed the rose and lightly placed it on his coffin as it descended into the ground.

A tear drop fell from her eye and Lacey opened her arms and embraced her best friend.

From afar, Kol stood next to a tree and watched Danica grieve for her dead ex-boyfriend.

He suddenly felt envious of him inside because after telling her everything amplified Danica's feelings for Griffin. But he was dead and no longer a threat to him.

That was not the only reason why Kol was jealous. He was upset by the fact that Griffin had a proper funeral and there were people who mourned for him.

His siblings never once grieved or avenged his death. Rebekah continued finding the Cure and allied with the enemies. Elijah sympathized and supported the ones who killed him. Klaus was all caught up with the Cure and being the so-called _King _of New Orleans.

All he could think right now was that Griffin was a lucky man. His friends and family mourned for him.

Kol wanted that, but he could never fathom it from ever happening.

For who could ever mourn and grieve towards a man like him once the Other Side is destroyed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Both the Originals and Vampire Diaries were depressing, and it gave me so much feels.**

**Anyway, the next chapter delves into the locked memories of Danica and Kol. Danica was given false memories of how her parents died and Kol can't remember a thing. I've been planning that the tragedy that destroyed Danica will be focused in the next few chapters of the story. I'm sorry if any of you guys had to wait for it.**

**Kol still didn't tell Danica that the Other Side will be destroyed. That will be addressed in the next few chapters. Furthermore, the decision on what to do with the resurrection spell will be decided in the next chapter ;)**


	25. The Guardian

**Author's Note: Thanks for waiting everyone! Here is the long-awaited chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 25  
_****_The Guardian_**

* * *

_"Alone in the dark.  
__There's still a way to make it right.  
__We'll find the strength this time."  
__-Standing in the Way of the Light, Birdy_

* * *

All eyes were on the resurrection spell that was placed in the middle of the table.

Ancient, foreign writings were neatly manuscripted on the crusty, old paper. It wasn't that extravagent, but the amount of magic needed for this spell made it special.

No one had a definite answer on what to do with the resurrection spell. But Lacey had a suggestion that made everyone reluctant.

They were inside Lacey's dining room, sitting around the table as they contemplated on what to do.

Aris gulped nervously and said, "Wait, you're really up in obliterating this spell with hardcore witch magic?"

Lacey nodded in reply, "Yes. I'm gonna do that." She turned to Danica, "Can you tell me if Kol is up for it?"

She and Aris could no longer communicate Kol, and Danica was the mediator between them.

"It requires an abundant amount of magic in eradicating a spell like that." Kol pointed out, "I am not _up for it_." He said his last sentence in an American accent because he simply did not agree in Lacey's plan.

A small smile formed on Danica's lips and she even let out a giggle from his attempt at perfecting an American accent. She then turned to her best friend, "Um— he said it requires a lot of magic and he is not up for it."

"What?" Lacey groaned and she glared harshly at the empty chair in which Kol currently sat on, "I'm more than capable in doing this and we all want the same thing: Esther to rot in purgatory where she belongs."

She then pleaded to the ghost, "Please, if you know anything. Now's the time to tell me."

"I don't know a thing about the ritual but the Ancestral Witches do." Kol explained.

Danica spoke for him, "The Ancestral Witches knows what to do."

"But _she _has to do it." Kol added.

"Lacey, _you _are the one who can do that." Danica told her best friend.

"Kol wants _me_ to talk to them?" Lacey was flabbergasted by what she was implied to do, "No way. Kol, why won't you do it?"

"My relationship towards me and the Ancestral Witches isn't exactly a _picnic_." Kol pointed out sheepishly.

Danica said to her friends, "It looks like you have to do it, Lacey. Kol and the witches aren't in _good terms_."

Lacey didn't want to do it at first because it sounded risky, but she remembered that her grandmother was now one of them.

"Of course, Kol doesn't get along with anyone! It looks like I don't have any other choice." Lacey sighed in defeat.

"Perfect." Kol grinned in satisfaction.

"I'll find a grimoire." Lacey said as he got up, "Aris, you're coming with me."

Even though Aris didn't want to be involve in this witch business, he would still listen to Lacey because he respected her.

Once Lacey and Aris were down at the basement, Danica took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?" Kol questioned her as she placed the phone on her ear, waiting for someone to answer.

"I'm getting the answers that I need." Danica responded to him firmly.

Kol didn't caught on at first, but then he realized what she meant.

"Hello? May I please talk to Camille 'O Connell?" Danica said as she tightened her grip on the wooden chair.

"Oh, I'm Camille 'O Connell." The same warm yet familiar voice said, "And to whom I'm speaking with?" She asked, sounding proffessional.

"This is Danica Montgomery." She replied, "I-I _was_ a patient of yours."

Cami was Danica's psychologist during the time when her parents died. She was also Cami's first patient when she was beginning her career as a psychologist.

"_Oh_!" Cami exclaimed with joy when she heard her former patient calling her during the troubling times at New Orleans, "Danica! It's good to hear from you."

Danica smiled, "Yeah, I really miss you Cami. How's New Orleans?"

Kol's attention sparked when Danica mentioned the city of New Orleans. That was where his _so-called_ brothers and sister were residing.

Cami tried to think of a better answer because the truth wouldn't be too pleasant to tell. Her Uncle Kieran was hexed by the witches, a war was brewing between the witches and vampires, and has a complicated yet complex relationship between Klaus.

"It's _peachy_." Cami replied sheepishly, "So, you need anything?

"Yeah." Danica nodded, "I need to ask you something about my past therapy sessions. My mind was over the rails during that time. But can you please refresh my memory on what I said."

Even though she tried her hardest, everything about the therapy sessions she had with Cami was hard to remember.

Danica knew that the memories were a sham and somehow, it was replaced into something else.

"Are you sure?" Cami made sure so she wouldn't be too shocked.

"I'm ready." Danica said with determination. Her eyes were locked to Kol's and he gave her a reassuring nod.

"When I asked you what exactly happened that night, you were overflown with mixed emotions when you explained everything to me." Cami began.

Danica tensed a bit while Kol tried to listen carefully.

"You told me that you saw a _man_ sucking away the blood out of your parents." Cami explained, "And then you saw a woman with _magic_. She used it to kill your parents, and she even used it on you. The woman paralyzed you from saving them. All you did was watch as she tortured your parents."

Kol knew the woman with magic was his mother, Esther. It took him a while to realize that the man was a vampire. He dreaded to not be the man who harmed her parents.

"You told me that after the woman murdered your parents, she was about to kill you until you passed out from exhaustion." Cami concluded despondently.

Danica was too stunned from the news she recieved. She now realized that her life was truly meant to be a tragedy.

"How?" Danica tried to say as her fists curled into a ball, "How did she kill my parents?"

"Not to be graphic, but the way you said it was really gruesome." Cami replied, "She suffocated and stabbed them with a dagger. Not only this woman emotionally and mentally tortured you, you even told me she physically harmed you from every worse possible way with her _magic_."

"What?" Danica didn't know she was phyically harmed her. All she knew was that she was left unscathed, "When the police found me, I wasn't hurt."

_Vampire blood._ Kol thought to himself. Maybe that was how she healed from her wounds and injuries. He was slowly thinking that it might've been him who healed her. But he couldn't rememeber it because Esther wiped the memories away from him.

"That must've been a miracle." Cami said thoughtfully, "Whoever _or_ whatever saved you, you should be glad you survived through all that."

After finding out the existence of the supernatural, Cami eventually realized that Danica was unknowingly involved into the supernatural world.

Cami added, "You were drunk that night because you went to a party before that happened and I didn't know if it was true, until now." She realized the supernatural world was amidst among her even before she went to New Orleans.

"Until now?"

"I mean, whether you were drunk or not. I believe in your side of the story even though it's farfetched." Cami explained.

"Thanks for believing in me." Danica said solemnly.

"Anytime." Cami smiled, "Just remember, this tragedy only made you stronger."

"You're right." Danica nodded, "Thank you, Cami. I gotta get going now. It's nice catching up with you."

"Anytime." Cami said, "Bye, Danica. Stay safe."

Once their phone conversation was over, Danica's eyes stared deeply into Kol's. He could see the shock and disappointment in her eyes— deep down, he could easily relate to what she had to go through.

"There was another vampire other than you." Danica said blankly and she assumed that Kol might know.

"My brother, _Finn_." Kol clenched his teeth when he said that name. He wasn't exactly close with his oldest brother because Finn was his mother's favorite.

"You have a lot of siblings." Danica couldn't help but muse.

"You have no idea" Kol added in reply.

"You, your mother, _and_ your brother were there that night." Danica connected the pieces together, "And Esther took away your memories of that night. Why?"

Kol recalled that Esther and Finn disappeared immediately after their attempt on killing him and his siblings.

"My mother doesn't want me and my siblings to know what she's up to." Kol answered, "They want something from you. Even until this day, Esther wants you."

"It's going to get worse if I don't do something. I need to remember." Danica stated as she put her phone away. She grabbed her purse and her car keys with a determined look on her face.

"How? Only Esther could undo the memories she took away from us." Kol pointed out.

"She took away _your_ memories. But the _Guardians_ took away mines." Danica emphasized as she was about to leave the house, "Me and my aunt and uncle will have a _nice_ chat."

Danica knew that it was time to break the silence and tell the truth about what she knew to her aunt and uncle.

* * *

Kol wanted to come tag along with Danica, but she was about to confront a family matter that was best suit to be private.

Instead, Kol dwelled among residents of the Other Side. He noticed that some of the other ghosts seemed more _gloomier_ than usual.

He dreaded that the eventual destruction of the Other Side wouldn't come true. Kol did hate this purgatory, but this place was his only reassurance that there was a way for him to come back.

Kol didn't want to stay _truly_ dead.

His train of thoughts soon came to an end when Lazarus suddenly appeared behind him.

"Hey _lover-boy_!" Lazarus exclaimed as he gave Kol a pat in the back.

Kol looked rather irritated by him, "Of all times, _now_ you show up. Where have you been?"

Lazarus gave him a soured look, "Geez, you don't have to be angry. I had _business_ to attend to. Y'know that I had a life before I ended up here."

"Regardless, a lot has happened in your absence." Kol stated as he continued on his lonely stroll with Lazarus following behind, "Griffin passed away and Esther appeared to me."

"Wait, that hunter died?" Lazarus questioned him and Kol nodded. The expression on Lazarus' face lit up, "Hey! That means you have a chance to be with the Guardian!"

"From what I told you, _that_ was the only thing you grasped onto." Kol asked him with a surprised expression.

Lazarus nodded, "Yeah! You two are meant for each other. Fate brought you two together and you clearly—"

"Lazarus." Kol interrupted him, "It will never happen. There are many reasons as to why I can't be with her."

He was right and Lazarus couldn't help but agree with him. Kol was a ghost and Danica was a human. There were boundaries that they could not break because of what they were. The Guardians have a deep dislike towards Kol and his family. Plus, Kol lied about his true intentions towards Danica.

Kol continued, "Regardless, Esther told me she took away ever memory I have that concerns with the Guardians."

Lazarus tensed a bit and there was slight glint of hope that appeared from his eyes, "So, you remember?"

"Unfortunately, no." Kol responded.

The atmosphere became silent between the two. Kol debated on whether or not he should inform him about the upcoming demise of the Other Side. Lazarus' guilty conscience resurfaced when he remembered a tragic memory.

"Um— I think I should get going." Lazarus fumbled nervously.

"What—"

With that, Lazarus disappeared without leaving a trace for some reason. Unexpectedly, someone called out to him from the crowd of ghosts that were looming the Other Side.

"Kol Mikaelson!" A woman exclaimed softly with a thick British accent. This caused Kol to be surprised at who he just saw.

She had long, curly brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders. The woman had mesmerizing cerulean blue eyes and had pale skin. Also, she looked around in her mid-twenties.

Furthermore, she was dressed in modern clothes which consisted: a royal blue laced top with a black blazer, black jeans, and black heeled ankle boots.

The former Orignal noticed the necklace that was around her neck.

The sapphire blue jewel encrusted with silver metal and a familiar looking emblem caught his attention.

"You're Guardian." Kol said with wide eyes as he tried to take in on what he saw. He never knew that Guardians go straight to the Other Side once they die.

Before she could answer him, she looked at Kol and it looked like she knew him. An infuriated expression formed on her face as she slapped Kol hardy at his face, "I know you'll kill me, but I don't give a damn. _That_ is for ruining my life."

He did not recognized the woman, and was confused as to why she would be afraid of him. Maybe it was because his name was well-known to supernaturals who feared him.

"Even if I wanted to, I'm not going to kill you." Kol glared at her as he rubbed his cheek from her slap.

"You are the reason why my husband and I are trapped here on the Other Side." Elise seethed as she gave a disgusted glare at Kol.

"Darling, may you specify?" Kol questioned her. He clearly had no idea what she was talking about, "Who are you, anyway?" Kol questioned her.

The woman replied firmly, "You don't remember? I'm Elise Montgomery."

Her last name sure ringed a bell to Kol.

* * *

Danica arrived to her aunt and uncle's house and knocked on the wooden door hardly.

The door suddenly opened revealing to be her Aunt Amy.

She smiled at her niece and said, "Oh, Dani! What a surprise, come in."

Danica remained silent as she entered the house and followed her aunt to the living room.

Once she sat on the couch with a stern look, her aunt immediately noticed her niece's silent expression.

"Sweetie, is there something wrong?" Aunt Amy questioned her.

As if on cue, her Uncle Vince entered the room and saw his niece looking very disappointed.

"Why?" Was all Danica could utter as she stared deeply at them, "Why did you all lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Uncle Vince questioned her, trying to play as if he had no idea what was going on.

"Just cut the crap." Danica sneered, "I know the truth. I know about the Curse that has Kol Mikaelson involved in it, I know about the Originals, I know that Griffin is a hunter and Lacey's a witch. What else? Oh, yes! I know that Esther Mikaelson killed my parents, I know that I'm a Guardian, _and_ I know you are keeping all of this from me."

That was when Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince cut the act.

"We can explain." Aunt Amy reassured to her.

"How can you say that!" Danica snapped at them, "You had all the time to explain yourselves! Had it ever occured to you that _I_ have the right to know!"

Her aunt said, "There were times that we wanted to tell you, but you're grandfather—"

"Wait, _grandfather_?" Danica said in disbelief, "What does grandpa have to do with all this? Isn't he like at a convalescence home?"

Uncle Vince joined in and explained, "Your grandpa isn't sick. He's perfectly fine and he's at Italy taking care of Guardian business. Your grandpa—my father, is the leader of the Guild. He's the one that calls the shots."

"What? Even grandpa is keeping secrets." Danica said in disappointment "That sure is a family trait."

"You are keeping secrets from us, too." Aunt Amy pointed out, "You could see Kol Mikaelson and never bothered to tell us. We could have helped you."

"Just stop turning the tables on me." Danica sneered at them, "This all rooted from all of you. All I want answers." She rised from the couch and gave an angered look at them, "How do I get my real memories of that night back?"

"A Blackwell witch could bring it back." Aunt Amy responded honestly, "The horrors of that night changed you completely. You isolated yourself from everyone and you couldn't not bear it all. Dani, you almost killed yourself from holding it in."

"I don't care if it destroys me. I want the truth." Danica said firmly, "Why mom and dad doesn't want me to be a Guardian?"

"If you become a Guardian, all the burdens and blessings of becoming one of us will be handed to you. You are the heir in becoming the next leader." Uncle Vince replied, "There's ritual that proves if you're worthy and if you don't pass, you'll die."

"And the Curse? What does Kol have to do with all this?" Danica questioned them.

"Centuries ago, the Guild found a sappling of the White Oak Tree in Italy. The Originals discovered the news. Instead of violence, the Mikaleson's made an agreement to the Guardians to not use the tree against them." Aunt Amy explained, "Kol Mikaelson befriended a Guardian. Little did the Guild knew, he planned on manipulating and corrupting his '_friend_'. The Guild soon discovered this and the Guardian betrayed them by helping Kol. Then, the execution happened which resulted many Guardians to leave thus becoming Hunters of the Supernatural instead of protectors."

"What did this Guardian do to help Kol?' Danica questioned them as she tried to absorb the new information.

"The Guardian consecrated ancient relics of the Guild with a Blackwell witch's help." Uncle Vince replied, "Kol Mikaelson wanted a loophole so he could become a hybrid of an Original vampire _and a witch."_

Danica couldn't believe how badly Kol wanted to become a witch. His ability to use magic was taken away from him just for his mother's own selfish desire of having a whole family.

"That's impossible." Danica said.

"Nothing's impossible. there's always a loophole for everything." Uncle Vince noted.

"Who's this Guardian that helped him?"

Aunt Amy answered, "He was our ancestor, _Lazarus Montgomery."_

* * *

Beyond the woods of Mystic Falls, Kol stood idly by as Elise began to explain her side of the story.

It had been about two hours and Kol wanted more information from the woman, "Since you are a Guardian, why not tell me everything that you hold knowledge of your kind."

Elise said, "What do you want to know?"

"Since you know of my existence, what did I do to the Guardians that makes me their number one enemy?" Kol questioned her.

"You don't remember?" Elise tensed a bit and she was confused.

Kol shook his head, "Unfortunately, no."

"You befriended one of our own." Elise said

"Befriended?" Kol never knew he would actually be friends with a Guardian. How could that have been something to provoke the Guardians?

"You turned him against us and he sided with you." Elise continued, "The Guardians disapproved of your friendship with him because they knew you were after the loophole."

"What loophole?" Kol asked her.

"You desired for a loophole in becoming an aberration to nature—a hybrid of both witch and vampire." Elise admitted to him.

"Thats impossible." Kol said in disbelief.

"You and my husband took drastic measures to find a way." Elise stated.

"Husband?" Kol questioned her, "Don't tell me your husband is—"

"Yes, my husband is Lazarus." Elise finished his sentence for him.

Kol stepped back and was just as shocked as she was. He didn't know how to accept or even grasp onto this newfound discovery. Lazarus lied to him and knew everything all along.

What was Lazarus planning to do to him?

* * *

Back inside Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince's house, Danica continued getting information from her relatives, "What do you mean there's other people after me!"

"There's a vampire hate group specifically target you and the Guardians." Aunt Amy explained, "The leader of that group was once a Guardian and he became a vampire because of Klaus Mikaelson. I don't know why, but the leader was shunned by the Guild and swore revenge on them."

"That explains everything." Danica realized as she recalled the time when a vampire out of nowhere attacked her at Whitmore during the Monster Ball.

"What do you mean?" Uncle Vince demanded from her.

"There was a vampire that attacked me on October. He said something about the Guardians protecting me and us being the reason why the vampires are becoming extinct. But Griffin and Kol saved me." Danica responded.

"Wait, _Kol_ saved you!" Aunt Amy's eyes widened because she was surprised that he was capable in saving Danica.

"It doesn't matter." Danica shrugged, "Who's the leader?"

"His name is Solomon Azrael." Uncle Vince replied, "A monster who you don't want to cross with."

"I don't know what to say." Was all Danica could say at the moment.

"All we have is good intentions, please forgive us." Aunt Amy implored as she tried to reach for Danica's hand. But Danica moved her hand away and grabbed her bag.

"I don't know if I could ever can." Danica admitted as she went towards the doorway, "I just need some time to be alone and think."

Danica closed the door and entered inside her Jeep. She sighed and rubbed her swollen, red eyes as she leaned on the drivers seat.

She couldn't believe that she finally got the answers she need. But it wasn't what she expected.

Her entire family lied and deceived her because they wanted to keep her safe from the Mikaelson's and vampires with a millennia-long vendetta.

She dreamed a life filled with adventure and self-discovery. But Danica didn't sign up for this.

Once she pulled herself up together, Danica opened the engine and drove away from the driveway and into the streets of Mystic Falls.

Since it was the middle of the night, Danica thought she should go back to the dormitory.

It was past curfew and Danica needed to return back to Whitmore. She thought that Liv might be wonder where she went and Danica had to think of a legitimate excuse. But she noticed that lately, Liv wasn't at the dorms or showed up at Whitmore. Maybe she had some business to attend to.

She drove past the Mystic Falls town line and into the barren road.

Unexpectedly, when Danica opened the headlights of the Jeep, she noticed that there was people standing in the middle of the road. She didn't realize who they were but she got a better look as to who was there.

Danica saw a few men and women uttering something as Caroline and the man next to her screamed in pain as they clutched their heads.

_Caroline?!_

What was she doing there? Was those people were witches? Why would they harm her and her friend?

She stopped her Jeep and instinctively went down to help defend Caroline and her friend. Because those people looked dangerous, Danica grabbed her crossbow from the trunk of her Jeep."

"Hey!" Danica shouted which caught everyone's attention, "Leave them alone or I'll shoot!"

Caroline looked up and her eyes widened, "Danica!"

The woman glared at Danica and said, "You shouldn't be involved in here, little girl."

She and her comrades chanted something in Latin which caused Caroline and her friend to be in immense pain.

Danica yelled, "Stop!" She shot the arrow at the woman's thigh which stopped Caroline and her friend wail in agony.

The woman plucked the arrow out of her thigh and examined the tip of the arrow and threw it on the ground. She began to realize, "You're a Guardian."

"Hell yes." Danica retorted, "I won't hesitate to shoot you at the heart if you hurt my friends again."

"Markos will be interested in you." The woman sneered at her with a sly smirk on her face.

"Huh?" Danica said confusingly, "Markos? What the hell are you guys?"

"You're a Guardian, a powerful species. You could help us bind the doppelgängers together." The woman explained, "And we're the Travelers, if you're wondering."

Another Traveler who aided the woman said, "You are _all_ coming with us."

Before the Travelers were about to chant a mantra, Caroline's friend used his vampire speed to snap five of the Travelers who were attempting to kidnap them.

The Travelers collapsed on the ground and was dead.

Danica studied the vampire's appearance. He somewhat resembled Damon but he had caramel brown hair and pretty hazel green eyes that sparkled, even in the night. He looked about the same age as them but Danica had a feeling he was older because he was a vampire.

"Danica, what are you doing here!?" Caroline exclaimed as she gave her a big hug, "I don't know if I should be angry or relieved that you're here."

Once they let go, Danica said, "I should be asking you the same thing. What the hell was that?!"

The man next to Caroline whispered a suggestion to her, "I think we should compel her."

Danica heard what he said and objected from his suggestion, "_No_. None of you are going to compel me. I'm on vervain."

Caroline's eyes widened, "Wait, what?! You know what we are."

"Yeah, I know you're all vampires, especially Elena." Danica admitted. She knew it was time to break the ice and tell her that she knew all along, "I also know that Bonnie's a witch and I think Damon's a vampire."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter." Danica didn't want to jeopardize Kol's whereabouts to Caroline and Stefan because she knew that they didn't have a pleasant history with Kol. She said, "Now tell me, why are those Travelers after you two?"

This time, the man stepped in and answered, "The Travelers are after doppelgänger blood— me and Elena's blood. I don't know why but they just do. If we don't do as they say, they won't give us a cure of a ripper virus that my brother, Damon and Elena have."

"Your brother's Damon?" Danica realized.

He nodded, "I'm Stefan. And I heard you're a Guardian?"

"You're a Guardian? What exactly is a Guardian?" Caroline blurted out because she was curious.

"Long story short: I protect supernatural beings, and keep a balance between you guys and the humans." Danica explained.

"Oh, so you're just like a hunter." Caroline thought out loud.

"No. We're nothing like the hunters. Guardians aren't allowed to kill." Danica pointed out to the blonde vampire.

Stefan remembered something as to what the Traveler said earlier, "You help bind doppelgängers."

"I didn't know that, _and_ I'm not interested." Danica said nonchalantly as she locked her crossbow's trigger.

"You have to keep your guard up. The Travelers could get to you because they want something from you." Stefan pointed out with clarity.

"You're right." Danica agreed, "But I think I can fight them." She had Lacey and Kol by her side to help her defeat the Travelers, "C'mon, I'll bring you guys back home."

Caroline and Stefan gave each other one glance, and then they followed Danica into the Jeep.

The two vampires now knew that they also must protect the Guardian so the Travelers won't get what they want.

* * *

Lacey groaned in frustration as she slammed the grimoire on the wooden chair. The sound of the book crashing to the chair quickly startled Aris.

He was skimming through a random grimoire in the book cabinet.

"It's been several hours and nothing's happening!" Lacey said upsettingly as she rubbed the temples of her head.

For the past few hours, Lacey did everything she could to contact the Ancestral Witches. She was surrounded by candles and was on the ground chanting an unknown spell that could get the Ancestral Witches attention.

Aris said reassuringly, "Just concentrate. Clear your mind from all your worries."

Lacey listened to what he said, as she closed her eyes and breathed in and out, _"Ancestrales sorĉistinoj, atentu mian vokon kaj mi alvokos vin."_

The flames of the candles began to ignite, which caused Aris to shriek. Lacey gasped and suddenly passed out from all that cosmic energy.

Aris rushed to her side and tried to wake her up, "Lacey! Lacey?!"

* * *

_In a dream-like state, Lacey's spirit was at the front entrance of the Guardian's catacombs. She recognized the place because the sign that said 'Equilibrio'._

_She felt someone else's presence and when she turned around, Lacey couldn't believe at who she just encountered._

_"Grandma?" She ran into her arms and gave her a warm embrace._

_Once they let go, tears welled up from Lacey's eyes, "I'm sorry."_

_Her grandmother used her hand to cup Lacey's rosy cheeks, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."_

_"Esther's after me and my friends. You became a casualty to all this because you were trying to protect us." Lacey explained as she sobbed._

_"Shh." Her grandma hushed her, "Everything will be alright. my Lacey."_

_"No, it's not." Lacey said as she began to calm herself down, "Esther is this close in coming back to life and we don't know what to do. She killed you, Danica's parents, and Griffin. I'm afraid, grandma. She's going to kill us all."_

_"With my guidance, she won't lay a hand on you." Her grandma reassured to her._

_"What do you mean?" Lacey questioned her._

_"I'm an Ancestral Witch now." She smiled at her granddaughter, "I'll do what I can to help you."_

_"How do we destroy the resurrection spell?" Lacey asked._

_"You cannot destroy such a strong spell. It requires a magnitude of dark magic to fully relinquish it." Her grandma responded._

_"Dark magic?"_

_"Yes. You must submit yourself to the darkness and it will taint your pure magic." The old woman explained, "If your body rejects it, you will lose your ability to use your magic or you will die."_

_Lacey was astonished by what consequences she had to face if she destroyed the resurrection spell. It was such a high price to pay and she didn't want to die. But if she didn't do it, she would still die, but at the hands of Esther._

_"Is there any other way to get rid of that resurrection spell?" Lacey pleaded, with hopeful thinking._

_"You could use that spell for the dead." She suggested._

_"I can use it on you!" Lacey exclaimed._

_Everything would be solved if they used the spell on someone who deserved to be alive. _

_"My time on earth is done. Give it to someone who deserves to live once more." Her grandmother said sincerely._

_Lacey had no idea on who should get the resurrection spell. _

_But there was one particular person whom Lacey thought of._

_Her grandma said, "While I was watching over you, I saw that you are working with Kol Mikaelson."_

_"He's not a bad person, anymore." Lacey defended him, "Kol is helping us."_

_"For his own personal gain." She noted, "I know you will not heed my warning, but be careful on who you trust. I foresee a dark future for the Guardian if she continues to fall for the Original."_

_Lacey shrugged, "Danica knows her boundaries when it comes to Kol. And if it's a dark future, we can change it. We're all grown up grandma, we could handle whatever price we have to pay."_

_"Spoken like a true Blackwell witch." Her grandmother smirked, "I love you." _

_"I love you, too." Lacey smiled back at her._

* * *

Lacey opened her eyes and gasped for air. She jolted up and suddenly felt Aris putting his arms around her.

"What happened?" Lacey asked him as she put her hands around his neck.

"I thought you died." Aris responded as they let go and looked into each others eyes.

"I spoke to my grandma." Lacey said to him.

"What?" Aris said, sound bewildered.

"She's an Ancestral Witch and she told me if I destroy the resurrection spell, I can lose my magic or I can die." Lacey explained.

"Okay, so we're not going to destroy the spell." Aris said, "Then what are we going to do with it?"

Lacey answered firmly, "We're going to use it to bring back Kol."

* * *

**Author's Note: Special appearances of Cami from the Originals, and Caroline and Stefan from the Vampire Diaries. **

**Yay! Lacey finally realized that she can use the resurrection spell and bring back Kol to life!**

**Lazarus is actually involved in Kol's history with the Guardians and he knew all along about it. In the next chapter, Kol and Lazarus will have a confrontation about the recent discovery. And also keep in mind that Solomon Azrael is going to be a major character in the sequel. **

**Lacey now knows the price of destroying a spell. She has to tap into dark magic but it would taint her pure magic permanently. She has to choose her own safety or her friends.**

**Danica is officially involved in the Mystic Falls Gang! A lot of stuff will happen to her in the next five chapters. **

**More angst to come in the next chapter because there will be a special appearance from someone we know and hate at the same time. **


	26. Greetings from the Dead

**Author's Note: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews everyone. Get ready for some angsty feels right now!**

* * *

_**Chapter 26  
**__**Greetings from the Dead**_

* * *

_"Little ghost, __you are listening.  
__Unlike most you don't miss a thing.  
__You see the truth."  
__-Strange Birds, Birdy_

* * *

Kol never felt this furious in his entire existence.

There was nothing that could compare the anger and disappointment he had inside of him.

He trusted someone and they ended up betraying him in the process. He thought he could rely on him as a friend and he was just like everyone else.

"Lazarus! I know you can hear me." Kol growled in frustration, "_Lazarus_!"

After speaking with Elise, Kol disappeared and went straight to where Lazarus would always be at: New Orleans. There was something significant to Lazarus at the French Quarter. He would always find Lazarus here whenever he wanted to clear his mind.

The streets of New Orleans were oddly clear even though it was the morning. Kol never caught up on his family's latest dilemmas so he had no idea what was going on.

He couldn't care less anymore. There were other things to worry about.

Several minutes passed and Kol decided to give up, _for now. _He knew Lazarus was hiding somewhere to think of a legitimate excuse.

Kol sat alone on a nearby bench and put both his hands on his face. He groaned in frustration because of all the problems he had to deal with.

"You look rather troubled." He suddenly felt someone else's presence right next to him, "After all these centuries, here I find you _brooding_ in the Other Side." That voice was hauntingly familiar to Kol.

Kol looked up and astonishment was all over his face, "Mikael?!"

Mikael had a devious yet sly smirk on his face, "Greetings from the dead, _boy_."

* * *

Back at Mystic Falls, Danica and her friends met up at the Mystic Café to discuss everything that had happened yesterday.

"Wait a second, the _Travelers_ are after you!?" Lacey exclaimed. She couldn't believe that there were still more people hunting Danica down. Basically, Danica told Lacey and Aris about her encounter with the Travelers, and what her aunt and uncle told her about the Guardians.

Danica nodded, "Yeah. And there is this vampire group that hates Guardians also."

Aris joined in, "_Dang_, everyone sure hates Guardians."

"Unfortunately, everyone does." Danica shrugged as she finished drinking her coffee.

"I can't believe _now _of all times your aunt and uncle tells you all this." Lacey said in disappointment.

"I know." Danica said in agreement, "They said they were just protecting me, but it's just not fair."

"None of this is fair!" Lacey said with exasperation, "This is all predestined because of a stupid dispute! Life sucks."

"Well, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Aris began to laugh at his own joke while Lacey and Danica looked at him as if he was crazy.

"How does _lemons_ correlate to this, _Mr. Smartass_?" Lacey arched an eyebrow when she questioned him.

"I just felt like saying that." Aris replied with a cheeky smile, "And I just want to lighten up the mood."

Lacey took consideration at what he said and she suddenly put her hand on top of while looking deep into his eyes, "Thank you, for trying."

Aris couldn't help but blush and he said nervously, "Um—uh, your welcome?"

Danica cleared her throat and said, "Did you find a way to destroy that resurrection spell?"

"Well—" Aris was soon interrupted by Lacey.

"We're gonna use it on Kol." Lacey blurted out triumphantly.

Danica's heart skipped a beat after hearing what her best friend said.

Bringing back Kol could be the only alternative in fixing all of this.

"Resurrecting Kol can save us from all the trouble." Lacey stated.

"I'm not up for it." Aris admitted honestly.

"Why?!" Lacey questioned him, seeming to not accept his response.

"I don't want to be the bad guy here, but Kol is a Mikaelson." Aris pointed out, "I recall Griffin telling me that Kol is planning something but he never lived the light of day to tell us. All of _this_ started with Kol."

All he was saying was the truth. Even though they couldn't help but agree to his proposition, Danica and Lacey stood by Kol's side despite his past.

Lacey rolled her eyes and Danica defended Kol, "He didn't mean all this to happen. Kol is on our side, he has every reason to earn our trust."

"Yeah, he's at our side: the losing side. His mom is at the winning side. Kol could easily betray us and be in league with his mom."

"But he didn't betray us." Danica stated.

"Do you ever wonder what he does when he's away from us?" Aris questioned her.

Lacey shrugged and said, "You're not helping."

He ignored her as he continued, "Do you ever just wonder how Esther knows us this well? She killed the people that you both care about. Esther barely knows any of us. What if Kol is—"

"No." Danica said as she stood up from her seat, "He's not double crossing us." She grabbed her purse and stormed off the café.

Lacey smacked Aris at his arm, "Look what you did!"

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Aris said as he rubbed his arm.

* * *

Danica went inside her Jeep and drove away from Mystic Falls.

As she passed through the Mystic Falls border line, Danica contemplated on everything that had happened.

She refused to believe that Kol was actually at his mother's side.

That would explain how she would know where to hit their sensitive side by killing Griffin, her parents, and Lacey's grandmother.

Also his frequent absences. He never told her where he went or what he did.

He was Kol Mikaelson for crying outloud. Whenever he wanted something, he intended in getting it at whatever cost.

Especially when it involved with someone's feelings or trust.

Kol betrayed the trust of her ancestor for more power. Danica feared if Kol was doing that on her.

Resurrecting Kol was both a brilliant and terrible.

Terrible because Kol would return to what he was before all of this had happened. What if he became the bad guy again? She was afraid that she would lose him.

What if he was being nice to her because he wanted to use her? She didn't want him to leave her because somehow, he made her feel whole.

Bringing Kol back was also a brilliant idea because he deserved a second chance. A chance to live once again without being the antagonist in his family's never-ending drama.

Kol won't have to be invisible anymore.

It would benefit Danica because she could finally feel his warm touch. There could be a possibility of Danica to pursue her feelings for Kol. They could actually become _normal. _

But him being an Original vampire, her being a Guardian, and a century long dispute between the Guardians and the Mikaelsons made it impossible for them to be together.

Danica rubbed her eyes and once she focused on the road. Her eyes widened and swerved her Jeep to the left after seeing a man standing in front of the road.

This startled her and she got out of her Jeep and approached the man clad in black.

"Hey! You shouldn't be out there in the middle of the road." Danica told the man.

He looked up at her and suddenly took a forceful grip on her arms. The man began to chant, _"Evas Elabuk Estupey."_

Danica gripped her head as she screamed in agony. It was as if a thousand knives were piercing through her head.

Unexpectedly, a group of people stepped out behind the trees and chanted in unison, _"Evas Elabuk Estupey."_

Danica couldn't do it anymore.

Her legs gave in and she collapased on the ground. She continued to clutch her head and yelled in pain.

As the Travelers moved closer to her, Danica passed out—letting the darkness in.

* * *

Kol never expected now of all times he would reunite with his father.

The last time Kol saw him was when Mikael attacked him and his siblings at Spain. His attack led him to be daggered by Klaus and move all the way to New Orleans.

Mikael barely changed since the last time he saw him. He still retained his appearance but he wore modern clothes as well.

All Kol wanted when he first saw him was to kill him with his bare hands. But he knew he couldn't because they were both ghosts and already dead.

"So, _daddy dearest_, I never expected to see you here in New Orleans." Kol said nonchalantly as he crossed his legs, "This is very _coincidental_. Niklaus and the others are here, so are you. Here to brood over the failure of not eradicating the bastard son?"

"Perceptive as always, Kol." Mikael applauded his son, "I'm here to even out the odds. If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here in the Other Side?"

Kol laughed darkly and then he answered, "Jeremy Gilbert and his sister killed me for some stupid cure that they didn't even use."

"I take it you have _unfinished business_ to settle." Mikael pointed out as he read his son's emotions.

Kol nodded, "Why yes I do. But that isn't exactly something I should tell you about."

He was about leave him until Mikael said, "We both want the same thing: destroying that bloody bastard."

Kol knew he was referring to Klaus. He realized Mikael was still obsessing in murdering Klaus.

Mikael continued, "Niklaus has been a threat to us all. He is the reason why we ended up in here the first place. Make your father proud for once and join me."

"As much as I loathe Niklaus, I detest you the most." Kol sneered at him without any emotions in his eyes, "Why would I even associate with you of all people."

Kol resumed after seeing Mikael taken aback from what he said, "I'd be delighted to ruin his life, but I work alone."

"You foolish boy." Mikael growled furiously at him, "You are as weak as your siblings."

Kol rolled his eyes as he got up from the bench, "I have heard enough of that rubbish. For a thousand years, you've been dawdling around trying to destroy us. No offense, you are pathetic."

Mikael got up from the bench and approached Kol saying scornfully, "Look at you, already found your tongue. Even before you became a vampire, you are a coward who relied on magic to protect yourself."

There was contempt in Kol's eyes as he clenched his fists after what Mikael was saying.

"I expected more from you, boy." Mikael ridiculed him, "When you were born into this world, I thought you would surpass your brothers. Unfortunately were afraid to embrace the inner warrior within you, _and_ you choose to protect the bastard. You my boy, are a disappointment."

"The best part is that I don't care anymore." Kol taunted him, "Have a nice yet excruciatingly _miserable_ life, Mikael."

He was about to walk away from him until Mikael warned him about something, "The Other Side is falling apart!"

Kol took a halt and faced him, "I'm aware of that. But nothing devastatingly tragic happened."

"I seen it happen." Mikael admitted, "The Other Side is unraveling slowly—even as we speak right now. There's something dark that sucks away every inhabitant in this purgatory."

"Something dark? Can't you be a bit more vague?" Kol snorted out.

Mikael rolled his eyes and continued, "We are running out of time and we must get out of here."

Kol's ruthlessness eventually kicked inside of him, "Sorry darling, but it's every man for himself. You're on your own this time."

"You bloody—"

Before there would be any violence, Lazarus appeared between them, "Whoah, whoah, _language_ old man." Behind him was his wife, Elise.

"Who do you think you are? Meddling in our affair." Mikael growled at Lazarus.

Lazarus said, "I need to apologize to you, Kol."

Kol remained silent with his jaw clenched.

"I should've told you, but I wanted to protect you from the Guardians." Lazarus explained himself.

"Tell me everything you know." Kol said stiffly while Mikael paid attention to what was happening.

"I'm hexed not to tell you anything, even in death. You had to figure this out on your own." Lazarus began to explain to him, "There is a much dangerous threat other than Esther." He turned to Mikael and whispered to him, "No offense"

"None taken." Mikael said as he crossed his arms.

Elise joined in on the conversation, "We believe that you could put an end to this conflict concerning about the Guardians."

"Me?"

"You need to come back to the Land of the Living and undo my mistakes." Lazarus implored him, "Help my descendant reach her full potential. When it's time, you'll both know what to do."

"I don't understand." Kol didn't know what he was implying.

"I'm sorry, Kol." Lazarus said wholeheartedly, "I really am. To make it up to you, I'll give you your memories regarding about the Guardians back to you. Also the ones Esther took away from that night."

"How?" Kol questioned him.

"I told you I was a warlock before I became a Guardian." Lazarus pointed out, "I contacted a Blackwell witch in my absence for her help. Here."

Lazarus grabbed Kol's cold hands and there was a warm, exhilarating sensation Kol felt.

Flashes of the past quickly returned to him. From Kol's eyes, he saw everything that had happened. He saw the good parts, and also the bad parts.

Kol saw himself surrounded in men and women clad in black. Furthermore, he saw himself being inflicted in pain and it looked like those group of Guardians were placing the curse onto him.

He caught a glimpse of a seventeen year old Danica. She was trembling in fear at a corner and there were bruises and cuts on her body and face. He saw the fear and pain in her eyes. It was unbearable.

Another scene shifted in the fifteenth hundreds. He was at the Colosseum in Rome, Italy. He was sitting at the seats of the amphitheater only to be greeted by Lazarus. It looked like they were having a good time. Their laughter echoed from his ears and the visions ended.

"Thank you." Kol said to his comrade. There was sincerity laced in voice which pleased Lazarus.

Unexpectedly, the bright blue sky dissolved into a very dark gray. It was as if a storm was coming.

"_This_ is what I am warning you about!" Mikael exclaimed with frustration and Kol just glared at him.

"What the hell is that?!" Lazarus shouted as a black vortex formed from the sky.

"_Oblivion_." Mikael blankly responded with hardened eyes as the wind blew harder on them.

The vortex was moving closer to the five and suddenly, Elise was forcefully pulled into the black hole. Her cry for help was the last thing they heard from her.

"Elise!" Lazarus shouted as the wind blew even harder at them.

"Lazarus!" Kol yelled loudly as he held a tight grip onto the light pole.

Mikael was at the opposite side of the light pole, holding onto his life. Lazarus was nearest to Mikael and he grabbed his hand. But if Mikael kept holding onto Lazaurs, they would both be dragged into that black hole. So he did the alternative.

"This isn't personal, boy!" Mikael shouted as he let go of Lazarus.

Kol's eyes widened in horror as he saw his last remaining ally being sucked away into oblivion, "No! Lazarus!"

The black hole disintegrated from the sky, returning to its bright blue color. Everything now appeared to be normal but the casualties were catastrophic.

Tears were on the verge to fall from Kol's eyes but he shoved every feeling of sadness away from himself. He didn't want to show weakness.

This time, anger flared within Kol's eyes as he turned to Mikael, "You-"

"I did you a favor, _boy_." Mikael derided him, "Until we meet again, in alternate circumstances."

Mikael vanished away, leaving a devastated Kol.

Kol already lost people that mattered to him. He knew that he deserved all the sufferings but this was too much for him.

What else would he have to lose?

He witnessed the inevitable destruction of the Other Side and saw the horrors of that oblivion sucking away every ghosts remaining salvation.

This place was his reassurance of coming back to life.

What if he was next? What if he wouldn't make it out alive?

The feeling of loss and hopelessness overtook Kol as his mind lingered upon the loss of his former ally.

* * *

Danica opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the light emitting from a light blub which was on top of the ceiling.

She examined her surroundings: she was inside a black isolated room and the only support of light was from that light bulb.

Her body ached as she attempted to move. She realized she was sitting on a chair and her eyes widened when she saw a needle pierced on both her arms.

There was a tube on both her arms which was connected to two large blood bags at both of her sides. The blood bags were halfway full and she had a feeling that she won't make it out alive.

Also, her legs, torso, and arms were strapped onto the chair she was sitting on. The ropes were cable wires and she knew for a fact that she couldn't run away.

She felt very numb and her lips were dry. Danica fought herself from closing her eyes because she needed to stay awake.

Danica recalled that she was on her way to Whitmore, but the Travelers had a jump on her and attacked her with their magic.

The Travelers kidnapped her and sent her to this isolated room.

Why would they need her blood?

Her thought were soon interrupted when the metal door opened, revealing to show a tall, stoic man entering the room with a devious smirk on his face.

"Danica Montgomery, daughter of Diana and Cedric. You sure have Lazarus' eyes." The man said in a monotone, "My name is Markos and I bet you have a lot of questions."

"Please, let me go." Danica groaned as she tried to move herself from the restraints.

"Not until I get every ounce of your blood." Markos said darkly.

"Why?"

"Apparently, Guardian blood binds the doppelgängers for a rather special spell." Markos responded as he traced the blood tubes with his fingers.

"They'll find me." Danica told him with confidence laced in her voice.

"You mean the Blackwell witch and the Guild? Don't waste your breath, they won't even notice that you're gone." Markos taunted at her.

"I-I can't die this way." Danica said weakly as she imagined the reactions on her family and friend's faces.

Markos chuckled darkly as he left Danica alone in the confined room.

Danica wondered if she was ever going to make it out alive.

* * *

**Author's Note: Special appearance of Mikael and Markos from the Vampire Diaries.**

**Ahhh! Danica is kidnapped by the Travelers and they are draining her blood. Will anyone save her?**

**Lazarus and Elise are gone! They were sucked away from that black hole that basically ate away everyone on the Other Side. **

**Will Kol make it out of the Other Side on time?**

**The next chapter shows flashbacks about Kol and Lazarus, and how Kol got cursed. There will be more appearances of the Mystic Falls Gang as well.**

**Oh! If any of you readers are a fan of Kai Parker, please read my new story entitled _Evanescence_. Thank you and I'll update really soon. :)**


	27. Unraveling

**Author's Note: _Italics_ = flashbacks as to what happened between Kol and Lazarus. This chapter takes place on the Vampire Diaries Season 5 Episode 18 entitled Resident Evil. Since this chapter is long, I split it into two parts. The next part will be posted tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 27  
**__**Unraveling**_

* * *

_"In my life where everything was wrong,  
__something finally went right.  
__Now there's two less lonely people  
__in the world tonight."  
__-Two Less Lonely People in the World, Air Supply_

* * *

**ROME, ITALY**

**1500's [ITALIAN RENAISSANCE]**

_Knowing_ _that there was a conspiracy against him and his family made Niklaus paranoid. _

_When paranoid, Klaus would do everything in his power to eliminate the threat. Even if it meant bending his morals. _

_His paranoia led him to Italy. The place where the conspiracy might be taking place. _

_Along with his siblings, Klaus decided to pay a visit to the Guardians. They heard of a rumor that they have a sapling of the White Oak Tree at their disposal. _

_Inside their carriage, Klaus and his siblings made a discussion before coming out. _

_Elijah reminded his brother of what they were suppose to do on their visit with the Guardians, "Remember Niklaus, we're here to—"_

_"Make a peaceful, diplomatic deal with the Guardians so they won't have to use the White Oak Tree on us." Klaus sighed exasperatingly, "Why do I even bother?"_

_"We are not here to raise violence or to provoke the Guardians." Elijah further explained, "Do you understand? Rebekah? Kol?"_

_Rebekah nodded, "Yes, brother. You shouldn't dawdle over me. I'm certainly no__t the one who encourages such brutality." She exchanged a harsh glare at her brother, Kol._

_This was the fifth time Kol blew their cover because of his "late night snacks" at each villages they resided._

_Kol pretended to be affected by Rebekah, "Blame the hungry vampire."_

_"We are serious, Kol." Klaus reprimanded him, "Remember the last time you made a commotion."_

_"You don't have to remind me." Kol then brought up something that irritated Klaus, "Oh, and by the way Nik, how was the lovely Katerina Petrova, huh? You sure scared her off with the almighty hybrid ritual."_

_Klaus rolled his eyes, "Silence Kol, the next thing I'll do is to burn you alive. Or perhaps another dagger in that chest of yours."_

_"Fine, you win. Have any commentary about your beloved Katerina, Elijah?" Kol smirked deviously which caused Rebekah to snicker. Kol and Rebekah had a deep dislike towards this particular Petrova doppelgänger because she drove a wedge between Elijah and Klaus, "I preferred darling Tatia over that carbon copy."_

_Elijah clearly didn't want to talk about Katerina or Tatia. He ignored his brother as he opened the carriage door and saw several men and women gathered around their carriage. Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah stepped out of the carriage, and walked idly behind him._

_The Mikaelson's stared in awe at the gigantic and elegant castle that the Guardian's lived in. _

_Kol playfully winked at one of the teen Italian girls—which caused them to giggle. Rebekah was suddenly lovestruck after seeing handsome Guardians passing by her. Klaus just sighed at his siblings idiocy, and focused at the matter at hand._

_They saw an elderly man dressed in an expensive satin black robe and wore a necklace that had the Guardian insignia, "Welcome to Dimora dei Guardiano, la famiglia Mikaelson." He said in a thick Italian accent, and extended a hand to Elijah._

_"Grazie, Raphael Montgomery." Elijah smiled as he shook his hand, "Questi sono i miei fratelli: Niklaus, Rebekah, e Kol." __His siblings were rather impressed by Elijah fluently speaking in Italian._

_Elijah then said in admiration, "Your works for humanity is very inspiring. Keeping balance within the world of the supernatural is a much better alternative than destruction."_

_"Why grazie. It is nice to finally meet and have an audience with the Original vampire family." The old man said impressively and a younger man in his mid-twenties showed up behind him, "This is my son, Lazarus."_

_Lazarus sheepishly smiled at the Mikaelson's, "I cannot believe the Original vampires are right in front of me!" _

_Klaus and Elijah, especially Kol were astounded by Lazarus' outlook towards them. Everyone would cower in fear by them, but this man was actually impressed by them. _

_Rebekah whispered to Kol which made him grin a bit, "He's adorable. I like his peppiness."_

_"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Lazarus." Elijah said thoughtfully._

_Klaus cut the formalities and went straight to the point, "My brother and I would like to discuss matters regarding to a certain rumor."_

_"Why yes. Lazarus, show the rest of the siblings around the villa while I talk to these two." Raphael instructed his son._

_Once Klaus and Elijah left with Raphael, Kol and Rebekah were alone with Lazarus._

_"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson." She introduced herself as she extended a hand. Lazarus held her hand and gave a peck on it as a sign of respect, "How chivalrous of you." She smiled after his small act. _

_Kol cleared his throat and said, "Why not show us around the villa?"_

_"Why yes." Lazarus nodded as he extended a hand, "I'm Lazarus Montgomery."_

_"Kol Mikaelson." He introduced himself as he shook his hand. _

_Kol had a feeling that he might be really good friends with him._

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Immediately after Danica left the café, Aris and Lacey just sat there feeling guilty.

"You have to apologize to her!" Lacey pointed out.

Aris said nervously, "But what if she—"

"Enough with the _what ifs_, face it like the man that I know you are, Aris." Lacey said encouragingly, "You're kind of right about what you said. Kol is someone we can't trust. But he's proven himself. If he betrays us, then we'll kick his ass."

"Griffin's been warning us about him and he suddenly died. I'm just worried about that Curse." Aris shrugged.

"There's no Curse." Lacey reassured to him, "Kol is dead so that means no Curse."

"I'm also worried about you." Aris said as he looked into her emerald eyes.

Lacey blushed and moved a strand of her hair away from her face, "Y-You shouldn't be worried."

"There's always a price for bringing someone back to life, right? I don't want lose anyone anymore, especially you." Aris expressed wholeheartedly, "Lacey I-I—"

A glimmer of hope appeared from her eyes and she allowed him to continue.

"I- _You_ are one of my greatest friends and it would suck if you are gone." He wanted to say the three words that would change their lives forever. But his fear of rejection overtook him so he stopped himself from saying it.

Lacey's mood faltered because she was basically friendzoned and expected a different scenario, "Okay. Let's just go find Danica." She got up from her seat and never glanced back at him.

"I screwed up." Aris sighed as he got up and followed Lacey.

They hopped onto Lacey's black Camaro and drove out of Mystic Falls. The car ride was silent as they passed by the border line.

Astonishment filled their faces after seeing Danica's blue Jeep at the side of the road.

Lacey and Aris got out of the car and rushed towards the Jeep.

"The car door is open." Lacey exclaimed, "Where is she?!"

"Someone kidnapped her." Aris realized, "But who?"

"That vampire hating group?" Lacey suggested to Aris. She remembered they attacked her in October and could probably do it again.

"Then we would find her blood if they took her." Aris pointed out as he paced back and forth, "Oh my God. This can't be happening."

_Blood. _

Danica mentioned that there was one particular witch group she encountered yesterday. They wanted her because she could bind doppelgänger blood.

Lacey had a furious expression on her face after having an idea as to who kidnapped her best friend, "The Travelers."

"The Travelers? Where would they hide? Hence the name, they move around since their travelers." Aris said.

"I remember that Danica said she was with Caroline and some guy named Stefan when the Travelers attacked them." Lacey noted, "Maybe they know where the Travelers are hiding."

She ran to her black Camaro and opened the engine as Aris followed her and went inside the car.

"We're going to Whitmore and find Caroline." Lacey said as she drove her car in full speed.

Her best friend was in danger, Lacey made it her life's mission to save her.

* * *

After finding out that your best friend and her ex-boyfriend were having visions of a perfect life together was too much for Caroline to handle.

She was going to pay visit to Stefan but she had to get her purse before she would leave.

As Caroline finally found her purse hidden under the beds of her dormitory, the doors suddenly opened and a frantic Lacey and Aris.

"Lacey? Aris? Are you guys okay? What happened?" The blonde vampire asked them with a worried expression on her face.

"I have a feeling that the Travelers kidnapped Danica." Lacey blurted out.

Caroline was confused, "Wait, what? How do you—"

"Danica told us everything about the Travelers and we know that you and your other friends are vampires. Don't worry, we're not going to kill you." Aris interrupted and explained to Caroline.

"Oh okay, good." Caroline said, "Come with me because we're going to Stefan's place and he can help us."

Lacey and Aris nodded as they followed Caroline out of the dormitory.

They were going to pay a visit at the Salvatore Boarding House so they could find Danica.

* * *

_Perhaps after two week, Kol and Lazarus became good friends. For once, Kol enjoyed his stay in Italy._

_Lazarus was actually the first friend he made ever since Kol turned into an Orignal vampire. Luckily, he didn't try to rip his head off._

_At the amphitheater of the Roman Colosseum, Lazarus and Kol sat there as they relaxed from their stroll. _

_"So you might be the next leader of the Guardians, right?" Kol brought up casually. _

_Lazarus shrugged, "I guess so because I'm the oldest sibling in the family. But I feel like I don't deserve it."_

_"Why?" Kol couldn't help but ask. _

_"I'm illegitamite." Lazarus admitted, "My mother was a witch and I ended up inheriting her magic abilities." He looked down on his hands, "The future of the Guardians are placed upon my hands."_

_"You can't be a warlock and a Guardian at the same time. So that means you have to give your magic up." Kol eventually realized. _

_Lazarus nodded, "Yeah. My magic makes me feel whole. It is the only thing that brings me closer to my mother even though she has departed."_

_"I could relate. Just that it makes you feel whole bit." Kol expressed, "I was once a warlock before I became a vampire."_

_Lazarus' eyes widened, "You were a warlock?"_

_"You know I wasn't born like this. I was made into a vampire." Kol pointed out, "I miss the thrills of having all the power at the tips of your fingers. It was exhilirating. But I guess fate has a different path for me to take. Being a vampire is splendid, but it doesn't compare to the life I once had."_

_An idea sparked within Lazarus, "How about you could be both a vampire and a warlock?"_

_"That is ludicrous." Kol wanted to believe in him, but what he was saying was impossible to comprehend. _

_"There are these creature my father spared their lives upon. They are known as heretics." Lazarus explained, "If I can channel ancient Guardian relics and a heretic in the catacombs, you could get what you want."_

_Kol thought that was a clever and perfect idea, but he said, "Why are you helping me?"_

_"We're friends, right?" Lazarus responded honestly, "That's what friends are for."_

_Kol suddenly felt a twisted feeling inside of him. It was warm and nice. Was it compassion? The feeling was foreign to him. _

_"Yes, mate. We're friends." Kol nodded. _

_Lazarus checked the pocket watch in the pockets of his cloak and checked the time, "I must be going now. I have a little dinner with my fiancé, Elise."_

_"Go." Kol allowed him to leave, "Send her my regards." _

_Once Lazarus left the Colosseum, Kol suddenlt felt a gush of wind from behind and sensed someone else's presence. _

_"Hello brother." Kol pretended to be ecastic as Klaus sat next to him. _

_"So far, I see very little progress." Klaus said annoyingly, "Do you care about our lives?"_

_"I have it all under control, Niklaus." Kol assured to his brother, "Don't you know the saying: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." _

_Klaus rolled his eyes and then Kol continued, "I need to gain his trust and then I will crush it into smithereens once we get what we want."_

_"You may be a psychotic idiot, but you are very clever, Kol." Klaus applauded him, "Keep it up and then we can locate that White Oak Tree and burn it into crisps." _

_"You still haven't located it?"_

_"Raphael 'promised' he wouldn't use it on us unless we were a threat. I do not trust that old man so I will eradicate the tree so we would not have any problems." Klaus explained_.

_"Then I suppose I should hurry." Kol realized. _

_"Whatever you have planned for the boy, I say you should proceed with caution." Klaus warned him, "Playing around with your closest's friend's trust is risky."_

_"Niklaus, I can do this." Kol said, "This isn't about the White Oak Tree. I have some plans of my own before I could twist the knife." _

_Kol basically had his own plan and chose to stick with it. He could become a hyrbrid of a witch and a vampire, and locate the White Oak Tree at the same time before getting caught. _

_But why did he suddenly felt a pang of guilt inside his stomach?_

_He tried his best to not be affected by Lazarus or even feel the slightest guilt of using him for his own personal gain. _

_Everything would change from the betrayal of trust between friends. _

* * *

The Salvatore Boarding House was an eery place, according to the rumors Lacey and Aris heard about.

The fear of being in room filled with vampires was shoved away when they entered the house, only to see two vampires playing billiards.

"Ahem!" Caroline cleared her throat so she could catch Damon and Enzo's attention which she did, "This is Lacey and Aris. They know about what we are and they need our help."

Damon had a sly smirk on his face when he recognized the red-headed girl, "Lacey, it's nice to see you again." He put the billiard stick aside and approached her.

He looked at Aris and noticed that he was tensed, "What do we have here. Who are you? Are you her boyfriend?"

After facing Damon, there was something familiar about him. His stomach dropped after realizing where he recalled him from. Anger flared within him but he helds himself back.

"Um–uh, no." Aris answered as he clenched his fists, "And my name is Aris _Winchester_."

"Good." Damon pursed his lips and winked at Lacey. He seemed to ignore the fact that Aris gave much emphasis in introducing himself. Lacey ended up rolling her eyes in the process.

"Don't tell me this beautful lass is your rebound." Enzo groaned in frustration as Lacey noticed his British accent, "I'm Lorenzo but you can call me Enzo."

Lacey went straight to the point, "I'm not here to get a date, I'm here to save Danica."

Damon's eyes flickered, "Danica? What happened to her?" He remembered her as the girl who gave him good advice about Elena at the Mystic Grill.

Caroline joined in, "Let's just cut to the chase, the Travelers took Danica."

"The Travelers?" Enzo questioned her, "What do they want from this Danica you speak of?"

He never exactly formally met her but the girl sounded pretty special if the Travelers were interested in her.

"They want her blood." This time, Aris answered, "She somehow binds doppelgänger blood since she is a Guardian and keeps balance and stuff."

Damon then exaggerated, "If I have to hear the word _doppelgänger_ one more time, I'm gonna burst."

"The girl is a Guardian?" Enzo questioned them. He had some knowledge and had a history about the Guardians but he chose not to say anything because he didn't want to be compromised.

Lacey nodded in reply, "Yes she is. And we need to get to her before its too late."

The doors of the Salvatore Boarding House, revealing to enter was Stefan. He rushed towards the group after hearing the news from Caroline.

Even though he had problems of his own like having fantasy visions of Elena, Stefan intended on helping a friend of Caroline's.

"Stefan!" Caroline exclaimed as she rushed to his side, "The Travelers! They have Danica."

"I know where the camp is." Stefan said, "I'll go save Danica and maybe I could make the Travelers find a way to stop the visions." He gave a glance at Damon but he quickly looked away because he was uncomfortable about that certain topic.

"Aris and I will come with you." Lacey said to Stefan and he gave her a stiff nod.

The three unlikely pair left the Salvatore Boarding House and was at the front driveway.

"Just wait here, I'll fetch my car keys." Stefan said as he vampire speeded his way inside the house.

Lacey noticed Aris' odd behavior so she questioned him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay." Aris admitted, "I know Damon Salvatore."

"What?" Lacey said surprisingly.

"Remember I told you a vampire killed my mom and no one believed me." Aris brought up, "I have a strong feeling about Damon."

"Aris—"

There was something emotionless in Aris' plain brown eyes, "He's the vampire who killed my mom."

* * *

For the first time in a thousand years, Kol now knew what it felt like to care about someone and how they would be easily taken away from you.

Maybe this was his karma for all the sins he committed. He enjoyed torturing people by taking advantage of what was important to his enemies.

He definitely had a lot of things to lose if the Other Side would continue to self-destruct. Everything was at stake.

Kol needed to leave the Other Side in time or he would end up like Lazarus and Elise.

Lazarus.

He could never forget what happened to him yesterday. How he was sucked into that black hole from the sky. His screams echoed in Kol's ears.

Kol wished he had done something to save him.

The only positive thing that came out of that ordeal was that Kol finally reclaimed his lost memories.

He remembered everything.

The joyful and bittersweet memories he had with Lazarus, everything that had occured during his time with the Guardians, and the fateful night when Danica's parents were murdered.

Danica.

The girl who could see him. The Guardian who was destined for a great future.

He never expected to become close to Danica because he saw her as a subordinate to his cause. But she was more than that now.

Kol knew he had to warn someone about what was going on in the Other Side.

Esther said the Other Side was falling apart because of the doppelgängers. But he heard from other ghosts that someone managed to return to the Land of the Living.

Despite what happened, Kol must find a way to get out of the Other Side in one piece.

"Vicki! Vicki!"

Kol's expression lit up after hearing the voice he both hated and loved.

The Quarterback.

This was one pleasant surprise. He of all people was here in the Other Side. Perhaps the Quarterback could help him.

Kol followed his voice and it led him to the Cemetery. He saw the Quarterback calling out for some girl named Vicki.

_What was his name again?_ Kol thought to himself and a name flickered in his head, _Matthew Donovan. _

He remembered the boy. Rebekah basically fawned over the Quarterback and they ended up falling for each other. They even traveled all over Europe together. This definitely disgusted Kol.

Plus, they formally met at the Mikaelson Ball and he almost broke Matt's hand.

Those were the days when everything was so much simpler.

The former Original vampire leaned on a tree from behind and called out to him, "It's all topsy-turvy over here, darling."

Matt turned around and couldn't believe he would see Kol of all people in the Other Side.

"But I've got to say, it's good to be seen." Kol had his signature smirk plastered on his face. Matt stepped back a bit because he wanted to freak out and run. Kol then said with his arms crossed, "Don't tell me you don't remember me, Kol, original vampire, murdered pointlessly by Jeremy Gilbert."

Matt nodded, "Yeah, I know who you are. I thought the whole point of this place was to live out your afterlife in solitude. Why can I see you?" He was confused about why Kol didn't find any peace.

There was something wrong in the Other Side.

"Well, apparently there's trouble in paradise." Kol responded as he approached in front of the Quarterbrack, "The rumblings from the witches is that somebody tore his way out of here, and now this whole place is unraveling."

The black hole that consumed the inhabitants of the Other Side flashed in his mind.

Kol shook that thought away when he saw the Gilbert Ring on Matt's finger. A bitter expression formed on his face, "Not that it matters to you. You're just on holiday, which means you're going back."

There was one person Matt wanted to see before he would go back, "Vicki."

"Never heard of her." Kol shrugged.

"She's my sister. She's over here." Matt stated, "If I can see you, then that means I can see her."

"You have a point there, mate." Kol said, "But I must warn you about something." He needed to tell someone about what was going on in the Other Side.

"Look, you can tell me later." Matt walked away from Kol, "I need to find my sister."

Once Matt left Kol alone, the former Original vampire muttered, "Foolish boy."

He realized that his only hope lied with the Quarterback. How ironic.

* * *

**Author's Note: Special appearances of Caroline Forbes, Damon Salvatore, Enzo, Stefan Salvatore, and Matt Donovan!**

**A lot has happened in this chapter! Matt and Kol in the Other Side, Aris revealing to Lacey that Damon is the vampire who killed his mom, and Danica is still kidnapped!**

**Feelings will blossom in the next few chapters since this story will reach to its end. ****I might consider extending _Invisible_ and ending it with thirty five chapters. **

**The sequel will be titled as _Obscurity._ I will incorporate my storylines and possibly Season 2 of the Originals with my twists. It will have forty chapters and lots of things will happen in the sequel ;)**

**Please, I want you all fellow readers to take the time to review any comments, constructive criticism, opinions, etc. Anything would do. I just want to reach my goal of 100 reviews before this story ends. **


	28. More Than Words

**Author's Note: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and the review. I hope you enjoy the second part of this chapter! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 28  
_****_More Than Words_**

* * *

_"Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
__All you have to do is close your eyes  
__And just reach out your hands and touch me  
__Hold me close don't ever let me go."  
__-Extreme, More Than Words_

* * *

Back at the Travelers campsite, Danica was all by herself inside the dark room.

She could barely move because they took away two liters of blood out of her system for some ritual and to bind doppelgänger blood.

Danica tried to devise a way out of here but she knew the Travelers would beat her because of their magic. She felt weak and useless. But she hoped for her friends to find her before it was too late.

She was suddenly startled when Markos entered the dark room and locked the doors.

"Please just let me go." Danica implored, "You have what you need so you don't need me."

Markos shook his head as he stepped closer to her, "You have vital information pertaining about the Guardians. I want to know more."

He unexpectedly put his hands on Danica's head and she began to scream in agony. She heard this loud ring in her ears and it wouldn't stop.

"What is the incantation spell for unleashing the inhabitants of the catacombs in Italy?!" Markos demanded from her as he increased the pain.

"I don't know! I swear I don't know!" Danica screamed as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Markos rolled his eyes, "I have another question, do you know Solomon Azrael's current location?"

"I said I don't know anything!" Danica shouted at him as she tried to fight the pain, "All I know is that he's a vampire that wants me and the Guardians dead!"

"I feel something malevolent inside of you. There's a Curse coursing through your veins. I want to know what it is!" Markos commanded her as the pain began to be unbearable for Danica, "You've been touched by a ghost. Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Danica sneered at him.

She wanted to protect everything she knew about the Guardians and Kol. Danica didn't want to jeopardize the safety of everyone that mattered to her.

"Then I will kill everyone you love." Markos threatened at her and it wasn't a bluff, "I'll start with your aunt and uncle. Or perhaps the Blackwell witch and the human boy."

"No, no please." Danica sobbed as the pain being inflicted upon her worsened, "If you hurt anyone I care about, I swear _I_ will be the one to kill you _and_ your pathetic little coven one-by-one!"

Markos laughed at her threat, "You are just a good-for-nothing weakling. I doubt you'd have the nerve to do such a merciless action!"

Anger flared in Danica's eyes as she fought against the agonizing pain in her head, "You son of a b—"

The doors suddenly opened revealing to be a woman. Markos let go of Danica and stopped the pain.

"What?" Markos questioned her, sounding rather agitated.

The woman had an alarming look on her face, "We must flee. The doppelgänger and his allies are after the girl."

"Okay." Markos nodded, "We will depart immediately and stealthily without anyone knowing."

Once the woman left, Markos leaned on Danica and said, "Your work here is done. Think of this as a parting gift for helping the Traveler's cause." He walked away and slammed the door, leaving Danica tied up inside the room.

Danica cried, "No! No! Please help me!" She never felt this hopeless in her entire life.

* * *

_Mixed emotions spiraled within Kol. __He now k__new what karma felt like. _

_He didn't know how or who said the truth, but Lazarus and the Guardians discovered Kol's true intentions. They knew that Kol was using him and that Lazarus was betraying the Guardians just to be at his side. _

_His friendship with Kol blinded Lazarus' true loyalty._

_After Lazarus uncovered Kol's malicious actions, he confronted him and had a very huge argument that sparked the attention of the Guardians._

_In front of Kol's eyes, they executed Lazarus and his newly wedded wife, Elise. Leaving their newborn son orphaned. _

_Quickly as possible, the Guardians kidnap Kol to their estate without the knowledge of his siblings. As punishment for his transgressions, they placed a curse upon him._

_With the assistance of the leader of the Blackwell witches, the Curse was enacted. It was a painful process because of the large amount of dark magic that was needed. _

_Kol passed out from the exhaustion and was thrown at the sewers of Italy. They just left him there like trash. _

_Once the Original vampire awakened, he began to be paranoid about what just happened. Kol knew that he needed help. _

_He chose not to tell Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah about it because they would say he deserved it. They wouldn't even do anything to help him._

_The only help Kol had was the only remaining witches and warlocks he formed an alliance with during this time._

_Determined to find a way to stop the curse that was coursing through his veins, Kol bombarded inside the cottage in which the other witches resided in._

_"Adelaine!" Kol shouted in fury for her presence._

_A woman with red, curly hair and emerald eyes rushed downstairs. She was surprised to see Kol with a dark aura and drenched in sewer water, "Kol. What is the matter?" She questioned him in a thick Scottish accent._

_"Your mother and the Guardians cursed me!" Kol roared with his fists clenched, "I need you to eradicate the curse coursing through me."_

_"Why? Did they find out?" Adelaine asked and he nodded in reply. She then said, "And what of Lazarus?"_

_"He's dead." Kol said darkly as he tried to fight away the anguish he was feeling inside, "Please tell me there's a way to lift this curse."_

_"Tell me the exact incantation of the curse." Adelaine asked of him as she took out her grimoires and candles at a counter and placing it on the dining table._

_"All I could remember was: __Lasu ci pekinto mortu dolaron, soleca morto de mil flamoj." Kol explained. He was good in memorizing intricate, foreign spells by memory. That was why he was a powerful warlock before he became an Original._

_Adelaide's eyes widened, "The Guardian's prophesied your death. You will die a lonely, yet painful death in flames."_

_"That explains the warmth I'm feeling." Kol felt a heat burning inside of him. It was as if he was burning up. He pulled up his sleeves and saw black veins forming on his arms._

_This was the beginning of his slow death._

_Kol faced the Blackwell witch and there was something different about him, "I beg of you. I'm afraid to die that way." There was fear and sadness in his eyes. No one had ever seen Kol truly afraid of death. _

_"I can't abolish the curse because it's permanent, I can only alter the curse." Adelaide admitted to him._

_His expression hardened, "I want the Guardians to suffer for what they done to me." He wanted them to feel the fear he was experiencing right now. _

_"Trust me, I will." Adelaide smirked. She wanted payback against her mother for being the Guardian's servant. Her animosity against the Guardians led her to choose to side with the most dangerous creature that graced upon the earth._

_"Your death will be delayed for a couple of centuries. You will die, but not this way. I will bind the curse to the future leader of the Guardians. This descendant will give their life force in exchange of yours." Adelaine explained, "No leader means that the lineage will end thus beginning the destruction of the Guild."_

_She took out a vial of blood from a cabinet and poured it on a bowl, "This is Lazarus' blood. The one who shall give their life to you will come from his descendants. But I need your blood before I could begin."_

_"Do it." Kol demanded as he slit his arm and squeeze blood on the bowl filled with Lazarus' blood, "Now."_

_The Blackwell witch nodded as she began to chant, "La malbeno estos sangitaj,"_

_Fire began to ignite from the candles as she continued to say the words of altered curse, "Pekulo trovos savon tra la posteulo de la gardistoj."_

_Kol felt a sensation of pain coursing through his body and veins as Adelaine said the final words, "Si donos sian vivon por li, levante tiel la sorco."_

_Once she finished, Kol exhaled deeply for air as he was about stumble and fall. He took deep breaths as he began to realize the black veins disappeared from his arms._

_"You did it." Kol said to her, "I owe you—"_

_"You don't have to." Adelaine said as she dried her hands from the blood of Lazarus and Kol using a towel, "The downfall of the Guardians is enough for me."_

_Kol gave her a stiff nod and was about to leave the cottage. But he stopped himself for a moment._

_Even though the curse was delayed and with new sets of rules, having knowledge about his looming death would get in the way in living his life. _

_The weighing guilt of being the reason why Lazarus and Elise died would forever haunt him. He didn't realize until now that Kol cared about Lazarus. Plus, he was the reason why his newborn son would be orphaned._

_Kol knew that he had to forget about this ordeal._

_But he wanted the pain to go away. Becoming a vampire meant that he had to live with these overwhelming emotions. Kol didn't want to live in fear anymore._

_He closed his eyes and let go of all of his emotions. This was the second time Kol turned off his humanity._

_The guilt faded a way and all he felt was this emptiness inside of him once he opened his eyes._

_Kol turned around and said to the Blackwell witch, "Cast a powerful spell onto me. Make me forget everything concerning about the Guardians, Lazarus, and the Curse. It's as if none of this happened."_

_"As you wish, Mr. Mikaelson." Adelaine said as she did what he requested._

_Because of a memory-loss, Kol forgot every moment that had happened to him at Italy._

_Little did he knew, the memories he tried to run away from would later catch up to Kol._

* * *

Once Stefan, Lacey, and Aris set foot into the Traveler's campsite, it was empty.

There was no signs of people or anything suspicious. It was as if the Traveler's vanished out of thin air.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Lacey shouted in exasperation, "Where are the Travelers?!"

"They left just in time." Stefan responded calmly and began to analyze his surroundings.

Aris began to panic as he began to pace back and forth, "They can't just leave."

Stefan could smell the scent of blood from afar. With his heightened senses, he could hear someone screaming from afar. He realized who it came from.

"Danica is still here." Stefan told the two.

"What? We don't see anything but sand." Aris pointed out as he gestured around the terrain.

"Watch this." Stefan grabbed a pebble rock on the sand and threw it at where the screams were coming from.

The pebble land on what sounded like a metal wall.

Lacey realized, "It's cloaked." The Travelers were clever enough to place an invisibility spell on whatever was keeping Danica inside.

Aris stepped towards where the pebble landed and put his hands on where it hit He felt something metal, "This is a building. The freaking Travelers have a building in the middle of nowhere."

The Blackwell witch closed her eyes and chanted something in Latin. Once she opened her eyes, there was an abandoned building before their eyes.

Without wasting any time, they rushed inside the building.

"Danica! Danica!" Lacey exclaimed as she passed through the hollowed hallway.

The scent of blood grew stronger as Stefan approached a locked door at the end of the hallway.

"She's in here." Stefan said as he kicked the door opened.

Once the locked door was left ajar, the three advanced inside only to see Danica covered in blood and restrained on a chair.

There was anguish and fear in her eyes at first, but when she saw her friends, Danica began to cry uncontrollably.

She thought she was going to die in there. Danica was relieved that her friends found her in time.

"Lacey!" Danica sobbed as Lacey ripped away the cable wires that were tightly pressed on her arms and legs using her magic.

Once she was free, Danica immediately put her arms around Lacey and cried on her shoulders.

Stefan stood by the doorway as Danica and her friends shared a moment. Aris didn't know what to do so he stood a few feet away from the vampire who was related to the murderer who killed his mother.

Aris knew that he would get revenge against Damon Salvatore, even though he would be risking his life.

"Hey, hey." Lacey soothed her best friend as she stroked Danica's messy hair, "I'm here right now. You're safe."

The reassurance of her best friend was all what Danica needed for the time being.

* * *

This was the second time Kol witnessed on what that black hole was capable in doing. He saw how the black oblivion suck away Matt's sister, Vicki.

He could relate to what Matt was feeling right now. But he didn't know how to comfort him or how to say the right words. Kol let the Quarterback mourn, but he needed to warn him about what was actually going on.

"All right, then," Kol exclaimed as he walked up behind Matt, "Mourning time over. Chip-chop."

Matt gave him a glare and then he looked down in despair after helplessly watching his sister being taken away from him, again.

"Not to be insensitive, but she was already dead. Little bit of a grief overkill, don't you think?" Kol pointed out.

There were tons of questions that Matt wanted to be answered, "Where'd she go? Did she move on? Did she find peace? Because it certainly didn't look like that."

Kol's expression faltered, "I don't know where she went, and honestly, I would love to _never_ find out, which is why I need you back in your body, shouting from the rooftops about what happened here."

"It doesn't matter. When I go back, I'm not gonna remember any of this." Matt said despondently.

"Well, you better find a way to remember it." Kol wanted to rip his head out for not being optimistic at the situation at hand. But he took a deep breath and tried to be gentle as possible.

Now there was something different about Kol when he said, "You might not like me, but I'm not the only one over here, and if this place goes down, then what happened to your sister is going to happen to _us_ all."

Kol was being serious and thoughtful this time, "_Please_, mate, you have to go back. You have to find out how to stop this."

Matt was taken aback because he saw true fear in Kol's eyes. He never knew that the big bad Kol Mikaelson was actually afraid of something. It was as if he had something to lose.

"This place is my only assurance that I would make it out alive." Kol continued, "Look, there is someone I deeply care about and I don't want to cause more strife in her life because of me."

Matt arched an eyebrow, "Wait, _you_ care about someone?" He was unconvinced by the fact that Kol was acting this way

"I know this sounds bizarre to comprehend but we all have people that matters to us." Kol explained to him.

"So, is she your girlfriend or what?" Matt couldn't help but ask.

"I wouldn't say that she and I are exclusive. But she is the only one in this purgatory that reached out to me." Kol explained to him.

He couldn't believe that he explained his personal life to the boy who was friends with his murderers. Perhaps he was actually desperate for company and someone to talk to since Lazarus was gone.

"I see that look in your eye. You love her, don't you?" Matt realized with astonishment in his eyes. He was astounded by the fact that Kol Mikaelson actually loved someone other than himself.

Kol frowned, "I just don't know anymore."

"Even if you don't admit it, you shouldn't deny it." Matt advised him, "Life is too short to have any hesitation. The Other Side is unraveling and you have to tell her how you feel."

"I'll keep that in mind, mate." Kol said, "You should be returning to the Land of the Living by now."

"Okay, I'll try to remember everything." Matt reassured to him, "So no one would have anyone to lose ever again."

"No, you _will_ remember all of this." Kol corrected him.

Before Matt left, Kol have him a reassuring nod that everything would be fine.

Matt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just like that, Matt vanished away from the Other Side.

The advice Matt gave to Kol still lingered within his mind. He also wanted to believe in the fact that Matt will remember everything so his rag-tag of friends would find a way to prevent the destruction of the Other Side.

After all the strife that the past fews days gave him, Kol decided to pay a visit to Danica after not seeing her for a day or two.

* * *

Danica returned back at the dormitories in Whitmore College. Stefan used his vampire blood to heal up the wounds she got from the Travelers.

Lacey and Aris both tried to be there for her because she was tortured and drained of her blood. But after an hour, Danica allowed her friends to return home.

Inside her dorm, Danica just took a really long warm shower and is in her pajamas which consisted of a black T-shirt and red plaid pajama shorts.

She looked into the mirror that was standing at the corner of the room and examined her appearance.

It was as if nothing had happened. The flesh wounds were gone, but the memories never faded from her thoughts.

Danica turned around so she could go to her bed and sleep, but she was surprised to see Kol leaning on the front door.

There were only more than words to describe what she was feeling right now.

She felt this sense of safety and assurance that everything was alright when she saw Kol.

"Kol." The Guardian smiled and gave him a small wave.

She wanted to hug him so badly. Hold him and never let him go. But she knew that she couldn't feel his touch. He was just a ghost after all.

"Danica." He said back to her with a grin on his face, "It's as if I hadn't seen you in centuries."

He wanted to say things that would change the way they saw each other forever. But if he expressed as to what he was feeling for her, it would be all too real.

She chuckled and said, "Well, a lot of things happened while you were gone."

"Mines is just as worse as yours I suppose." Kol couldn't help but say as he began to walk towards her, "C'mon, go on."

"I was kidnapped by the Travelers and it wasn't exactly pleasant." Danica admitted to him as she crossed her arms.

"The Travelers?" Kol never knew that they were alive and were actually together. He knew that it was impossible for the Travelers to come together because of a curse. "I thought they were—"

"They are as real as it gets." Danica stated, "The Travelers drained my blood and tortured me for information."

Kol started to become protective without even realizing it, "They harmed you. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Danica reassured to him.

"If I was with you, I wouldn't let the Travelers lay even a hand on you." Kol said to her which made her blush.

This was the first time Danica had seen Kol this protective of her, "Um—uh, enough about me. What about you? Did anything happen?"

Kol knew that Danica had enough to worry about. She shouldn't have to know about Lazarus and the Other Side crumbling apart. It would add up to all the problems she was facing.

Instead he said, "I saw Mikael, my father."

Danica's eyes widened, "You saw your dad? Did he do anything to you?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle." Kol replied nonchalantly. He didn't want to specify as to what Mikael said about him.

"Oh, if you want someone to talk to, I'm right here." Danica said to him with a meaningful expression on her face.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kol gave her a curt nod.

Danica thiught that now was the right time to tell Kol about what happened before the Travelers kidnapped her, "Kol, I think you should know about what we're going to do with the resurrection spell."

Kol perked up and got his attention to her, "What shall you do to it?"

"We can't destroy the spell because if Lacey does, she'll die." Danica explained, "We're going to use the spell on someone."

"On who?" Kol questioned her and was oblivious about it.

"You." Danica responded, "Kol, we're going to bring you back to life."

* * *

**Author's Note: Special appearances from Stefan Salvatore, Markos, and Matt Donovan from the Vampire Diaries. **

**Finally, Danica tells Kol that she will resurrect him. But its not going to be that easy. Problems will arise. There will be a steep price to pay if they are going to resurrect Kol. **

**LOL Matt's being the love guru between Kol and Danica! This is important because Kol think about his time being cut short drives him into accepting about what he feels for Danica. **

**Here are things you should keep in mind the next chapter:**

**Aris' revenge against Damon will be shown and how his mother died will be delved into. Lacey finds out something shocking in the next chapter. **

**Danica will find out the truth about the Other Side from an unexpected source. Kol will also face someone from the past as he tries to clear his mind from everything that had happened. **

**There will be a lot of things happening in the next chapter! **


	29. Sinners and Saints

**Author's Note: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Also to the readers who wait patiently for an update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 29  
_****_Sinners and Saints_**

* * *

_"So burn me with fire, __drown me with rain.  
__I'm gonna wake up, __screaming your name.  
__Yes I'm a sinner. __Yes I'm a saint.  
__Whatever happens here, __we remain."  
__-We Remain, Christina Aguilera_

* * *

**DENVER, ****2003\. **

_Every nights in Denver felt mundane and ordinary. The moon would illuminate the night sky and there would be a myriad of stars to support it. _

_Young eleven year old Aris Winchester had a good day because he spent it with his mother. He wanted to be with his mother but since his parents were divorced, he had to be with his father in the following day. _

_His father would always be away because he was busy with his work. That meant he would be stuck alone at home and would never spend time with him. _

_Aris loved his mother because she would devote all his time for him. They would have a good time and he would forget all the troubles he had been through. _

_But nothing lasts forever. _

_At the middle of the road, Aris' mother was driving him back to their home. _

_"... And the dinosaurs looked so real! The pizza was yummy and the arcade was fun!" A young Aris exclaimed as he was reminiscing his day, "Today was awesome, mommy!"_

_His mother chuckled, "I'm glad you did, sweetheart."_

_As she was driving on the road, because of the headlights she suddenly saw a man lying on the middle of the road. _

_It looked like he got into an accident and was left there. He was clad in black, dark hair, and pale skin. _

_"Oh my goodness." His mom gasped shockingly. _

_Having the need to do something, Aris' mom stopped the car and was about to go down until young Aris intervened. _

_"Mommy, I'm scared." He admitted as his mom took out her seatbelt and turned around to face her only son, "Don't get out of the car, okay?" _

_He nodded as she continued assuring her son, "Everything will be fine, sweetie. I'm here to protect you."_

_She planted a kiss on his forehead and caressed his chubby cheeks. After giving one last glance at his son, she got out of the car and approached the man. _

_Aris was still seated at the backseat of the car and he felt nervous. It was as if something ominous would happen. _

_"Hey!" Aris' mom called out as she bent down and tapped the man on the ground, "Are you hurt?"_

_After several attempts at waking the man up, he unexpectedly grabbed her arm was wide awake. _

_His cerulean blue eyes melted into a venomous red. Black veins formed underneath his eyes and white, sharp fangs erupted from his teeth. _

_Hunger was the only thing he was feeling. He craved the blood coursing through the human woman's veins. Since he had a rough day, this was his treat. _

_Aris' mom screamed after seeing his face. She was about to run, but the vampire was stronger than her._

_He grabbed her tightly and looked at her neck. _

_"Please, don't take me away." She pleaded, "My son needs me!"_

_Since his humanity was off, he felt no remorse or sympathy for her. _

_The vampire sunk into her neck and bit her. He consumed every ounce of blood her body contained. She screamed in agony as she slowly died. _

_Young Aris sobbed as he helplessly saw his mom being taken away from him. He screamed, "No! No! Mommy! Mommy!"_

_The first course of action Aris thought was to call 911. He grabbed his mom's phone in her purse and dialed the number._

_After three rings, a man answered, __"911, what is your emergency?"_

_"Help us! A man is hurting my mommy! And-and I'm scared!" Aris said shakily as he realized his mom stopped screaming. _

_"We tracked your location. We're on our way kid." Once they hung up, Aris looked at the window and was horrified. _

_He saw how the vampire disposed his mom's corpse by carelessly throwing her onto the cemented ground. He just left her there to die. _

_Aris saw his mom's body go pale and even though her eyes were open, she wasn't breathing. _

_His mom was gone. That vampire took her away. _

_More tears welled in his eyes and Aris cried, "Mommy, no! Please don't leave me!" It was as if his world was torn apart after seeing the life being sucked away from his mother. _

_The vampire heard Aris and wanted to consume more blood. His murderous eyes looked into Aris' fearful eyes as he advanced towards the car. _

_His heart began to race and he didn't know what to do. Aris just froze there and knew that this was the end. _

_Unexpectedly, he heard sirens of an ambulance advancing towards them. _

_The vampire knew it was risky so he just disappeared using his vampire speed. _

_Aris felt as if his world froze and slowly began to crumble down. He saw lights of red and blue from afar as the ambulance car took a halt. _

_There were a lot of police officers and paramedics coming towards Aris and his mother. _

_He watched in horror as the paramedics carried away his mother's dead body into the ambulance. The police officers took Aris so he could be checked up in the hospital. _

_This was the night that Aris could never forget. The tragic memories Aris experience would haunt him for the rest of his life. _

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Alone inside his apartment, Aris was at the living room with scattered Hunter weapons on the coffee table.

There were rifle guns with wooden bullets, wooden stakes, vervain bombs. Everything that a Hunter would use to eliminate a vampire.

He was gripping onto the wooden stake furiously as he clung onto the memories of that tragic night.

Aris knew that there was no turning back once he did the deed. He didn't just want Damon to suffer, he wanted to kill him. Just like what he did to his mother.

This was unlikely of him to get revenge, but Aris hit the last straw. Ever since his mother died, his life turned upside down. No one believed that a vampire killed his mom and everyone thought that there was something wrong with Aris.

He hated on how everyone saw him as a broken kid so after years of therapy, Aris slowly began to accept that what he saw was not real. It was a figment of his imagination.

That all changed when he met Damon Salvatore. Now the only emotions Aris could feel was vengeance and anger.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking at the door. He was about to open it, but decided not to when he heard a familiar voice from the door.

It was Lacey.

She kept yelling at him to let her in. Aris just ignored her and was readying the weapons he would use on Damon.

Fed up from him, Lacey unlocked the door using her magic and rushed towards Aris.

"I've been calling you five times!" Lacey exclaimed as she entered the living room only to see a lot of Hunter weapons lying on the coffee table, "What the hell are you doing? How did you even get those?"

"I found these Griffin's weapons hidden under my bed. He sure knows how to hide stuff." Aris responded, "And it's a waste if I don't use any of these on a vampire."

Lacey's eyes widened because she knew Aris too well, "Don't tell me you're going to—"

"Yeah, I'm going to kill him." Aris said firmly, "And no one, _especially_ you, won't stop me."

"You're not a killer, Aristotle." Lacey reminded him, "Be the bigger person."

"Here's the problem: I'm _tired_ of being the bigger person." Aris admitted as he stood up from the couch, "Damon Salvatore deserves whats coming for him."

"He will, but not this way." Lacey stated.

"He took my mom away." Aris countered, "I didn't do anything when he killed her. At least now I can give justice for my mother."

Lacey was about to say something but Aris stopped her, "Don't follow me." He said darkly as he put all the weapons in a backpack.

"Please, Aris." The Blackwell witch pleaded, "Don't do this."

Aris ignored her as he proceeded towards the doorway and left his apartment without looking back.

Lacey was left alone in the living room, stunned about Aris' decision. All she knew was that she couldn't stop him.

* * *

The supernatural happenings that Danica was currently dealing with resulted her into not spending more time in her studies.

There were a lot of times she skipped classes and did poorly on her exams. She forgot about the normalcy she had before Kol came into her life.

This made her decide to actually make up for the time she lost by studying for the final exam that was coming up in two weeks.

At the spacious quad in Whitmore College, Danica was studying for an upcoming science exam with Bonnie.

She decided to accompany Bonnie after seeing her alone studying at the quad. Danica sat next to her on the green grassfield and studied their respective subjects.

"I can't wait until exams are over." Danica exclaimed as she flipped the pages of her textbook.

"Me too." Bonnie agreed, "This year was very hectic and crazy."

Danica couldn't agree any more. This year was beyond bizarre and depressing. She found out that her family were lying about what they were, and that her memories of the night when her parents died were nothing but a sham.

Also, she discovered what she really was. This all happened because she met Kol Mikaelson in the process. She definitely owed a lot for him.

Two days had passed since Danica told Kol about resurrecting him. He was stunned about it and left afterwards. She had a feeling she might have freaked him out. Maybe he needed some time to process it since he was dead for a while.

She wished she could just know what he was feeling right now.

"So, do you know the difference between mitosis and meiosis? I'm really confused." Danica looked up facing Bonnie, only to see her lost in thought and was staring from behind Danica.

Danica turned around and there was nobody, "Hey, Bonnie. Are you okay?"

Bonnie had a blank expression on her face until she began to scream in agony. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she continued to wail in pain.

"Bonnie!" Danica exclaimed as she moved towards her and held her shoulders. She tried to calm her down but nothing would make her stop, "Bonnie!"

After the several minutes, the pain began to subside. All Bonnie felt now was this emptiness inside of her. She tried to catch her breath after what happened.

"What happened?" Danica couldn't help but ask her, "Are you okay? No, of course you're not. You scared me out there."

"I'm sorry if I worried you." Bonnie said lightly, "But if I tell you whats going on, you won't understand me."

Now was the time to drop the bomb to her. Danica admitted to her, "I know that there's these _supernatural_ things happening in this town. And I know what you are— you're a witch."

"What? How?" Bonnie questioned her in shock.

"Believe it or not, I recently found out that I'm kind of different. Also the people closest to me are supernatural." Danica was referring to Lacey, Kol, Griffin, and basically her entire family.

"What are you?" Bonnie questioned her.

"I'm a Guardian." Danica answered, "Basically, I protect the balance between humans and supernaturals."

"I never heard of Guardians." Bonnie admitted.

"Well, Guardians live in secrecy so no one would hunt them down. So they are invisible to the world I suppose." Danica explained, "So you're a witch—"

"But I'm not a witch anymore." Bonnie said sadly, "I'm the Anchor of the Other Side."

"Anchor?" Danica didn't know what that was.

"I'm the mediator between the Other Side and the Land of the Living." Bonnie explained, "I let ghosts trespass the Other Side but whenever I do that—" She looked down on her hands, "I feel their pain—their suffering."

"I'm so sorry." Danica apologized because she felt sympathetic towards her, "You shouldn't have to go through something like that."

"I just don't know who to tell all of this." Bonnie expressed as tears began to well up, "I don't want to worry my friends."

"Hey, you can tell me anything." Danica said reassuringly, "I know that we barely know each other, but you can tell me anything because we're friends."

"The Other Side is falling apart." Bonnie admitted which left Danica in shock.

The first person that came in her mind was Kol. If the Other Side was falling apart, who knows what would happen next.

"How? Thats impossible." Danica asked her.

"Someone escaped the Other Side. It left an imbalance to it thus beginning its destruction." Bonnie explained.

"Markos." Danica gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "He's the one that left the Other Side."

"I know." Bonnie said despondently, "Since the Other Side is falling apart, every ghosts in it would be taken away."

"What?" Danica exclaimed, "Is there a way to stop it?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, there's nothing we can do."

Danica began to connect the pieces together, "If the Other Side is crumbling down, then what will happen to you since you're the Anchor?"

"I don't know." Bonnie replied with fear laced in her tone, "I just don't know what to do anymore. I refuse to leave my friends again. Not after everything I've been through."

"You need to tell your friends about whats going on." Danica implored, "Keeping them in the dark won't do any good."

"They're all going through so much." Bonnie added, "I don't want to make it any worse."

"You don't deserve to go through this alone." Danica expressed, "They'll help you find a way. Don't you always find a way?"

She was right.

Even when the situation was bleak, there was always a solution.

Bonnie gave her a bittersweet smile, "Thank you."

"For what?" Danica raised an eyebrow as she asked her.

"For listening to me." Bonnie responded wholeheartedly, "I needed to let it out."

"No problem." Danica nudged her elbow and gave her a reassuring look.

Danica wondered if Kol was aware about the imminent destruction of the Other Side. If he was, why didn't he tell her?

* * *

Lacey felt as if she was doing all the work. While Aris was out scourging around Mystic Falls for his ultimate revenge and Danica needed some time to heal from the ordeal, Lacey was translating the resurrection spell.

Inside her mother's house in Mystic Falls, she couldn't help but think about Aris. She thought that her words would get through him. Maybe he needed more convincing because she expected him to listen to her plea.

But he didn't. This was the first time Aris did something that was only driven by his emotions. She wanted to stop him, but couldn't.

Her focus returned to the resurrection spell. She flipped through the pages of her Archaic Latin dictionary book as she attempted to translate the words of the spell.

There were many words she never heard of and decided to translate each of them.

The first word she translated at the back of the manuscript paper was _instructions_.

Lacey was oddly surprised by the fact that there were instructions written for the spell. She read back and forth from the spell and her dictionary as she attempted to translate the words.

"Wait, what?" Lacey continued reading the spell and her heart began to skip a beat from the words she was silently translating.

It said that there were restrictions like it could only be casted once. Also there were conditions. Bringing someone back to life had a very steep condition to pay.

Her eyes widened after reading the slightly creased paper. She put it down and ran a hand through her red hair.

"No, no." Lacey got up and began pacing back and forth, "This can't be."

She had to tell someone quickly.

Lacey hid the resurrection spell inside her purse and grabbed her car keys. Once she left her house, Lacey was going to warn her friends about the impending danger it would cause if they enact the resurrection spell.

* * *

New Orleans was a place where Kol could clear his mind. From there, he could revel and enjoy the sufferings that his siblings were going through.

Kol noticed that Rebekah was gone from New Orlean. At least she got away while she still could.

The birth of his baby niece was coming up and Kol could care any less. He wondered if the existence of his niece would soften Klaus up and it only made him more ruthless.

It baffled Kol when he saw Elijah still standing by Klaus' side. Even after all the betrayal and daggers that Klaus stabbed at him, Elijah managed to set aside his differences for his brother.

The loyalty of siblings was another thing Kol craved for. But it never really came for him. He was actually better off without his siblings and the problems that would arise.

He then decided to enter inside the Rousseau's Bar even he couldn't get a drink if he wanted to and that no one would see him.

Once he entered the bar, Kol noticed that there were not that many people. The stench of alcohol filtered the room.

He discreetly sat alone at an empty table near the window side and saw how the humans did not notice his presence.

Feeling invisible was the worst thing ever. Especially if you were trapped in the Other Side. But when he was around Danica, he didn't feel invisible.

Kol suddenly felt someone else's presence sitting right in front of him. He looked up only to see this particular woman grinning at him.

"Rose?"

He never expected to see her of all people here in the Other Side. Kol remembered Rose as one of the many people in Klaus' '_I will chase you at the ends of the world and destroy you_' list.

He also met her at a few of Klaus' gatherings during the fourteenth century. Kol and Rose had a strictly complicated relationship at that time. They never spoke to each other ever again after he and his family left Europe.

But she was best known in turning Katerina Petrova as a vampire thus ruining Klaus' chance in lifting the hybrid curse.

"Hello, Kol." She said as she sat on the empty chair, "It's been awhile."

"Why yes it is." Kol agreed and then continued the much-awaited conversation, "Unfortunately, Klaus once told me while the blasted teenagers of Mystic Falls were searching for their true bloodline that you died from a nasty werewolf bite. What a pity, don't you think?"

"Well, I heard that you were killed by one of those _blasted teenagers of Mystic Falls_." Rose retorted with satisfaction.

Kol rolled his eyes and pretended to not be affected, "Of all places, here we meet again in the Other Side."

"Speaking about the Other Side, there's a lot of things going on." Rose pointed out as her expression hardened, "And I we don't have all the time in the world prevent its destruction."

* * *

Damon Salvatore didn't know what to do. Both Elena and Stefan were captured by the Travelers when they were hiding in Caroline's cabin house.

He had no knowledge of where the Travelers would take them, and wanted to save them before it was too late.

Unexpectedly, he heard the doors of the boarding house open. There was someone that came inside.

Using his vampire speed, Damon rushed towards the entrance only to see the scrawny guy from three days ago.

There were a wooden stakes strapped onto his hips and he held a vervain bomb on both hands. The boy had an angered expression plastered on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here with _those_?!" Damon exclaimed exasperatingly, "I have a lot of problems to juggle with and don't make it any worse than it is right now."

Aris began to chuckle darkly, "You really don't know who I am? I wouldn't blame you, you're a hundred year old vampire who would easily forget your vicitms."

"What are you talking about, kid?" Damon questioned him.

Suddenly, Aris threw the vervain bomb at Damon causing the vampire to seethe in pain as the vervain burned on his face.

Damon fumbled and fell onto the ground as Aris aimed the last vervain bomb at his chest.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Damon demanded from him as he tried to heal up from the vervain attack.

Aris stabbed the first wooden stake at Damon's abdomen. He screeched in pain as it capacitated him.

Because the anger overwhelmed Aris, tears began to well up in his eyes. He knelt down and glared at him. Then he took out a wooden stake and pointed it at the tip of Damon's heart.

"On August 2003 at Denver, you killed my mom." Aris sneered at him as he began to sob. It was too painful for him to speak of this sensitive topic to the man who was responsible for the strife in his life. "I was that little boy in the red Camaro who saw a vampire suck the life out of my mother!"

Damon began to slowly remember tat fateful night. He even recalled Aris as the little boy in the car and he realized that he was the one at fault.

His eyes softened, "I can explain—"

"No words can atone from what you've done." Aris snapped at him as his grip on the wooden stake tightened, "Whatever you say won't make a difference, it won't bring my mom back!"

"I know but you can't do this." Damon urged him.

"_This_ is what you deserve!" Aris was about to stab him with the wooden stake but Damon shoved him away into the wall.

The stake from Aris' hand dropped as Damon vampire speeded in front of him. There was no way out for Aris.

Damon plucked the stake out of his abdomen and said darkly as he twirled around the bloody stake, "You shouldn't have done that. Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire, I could easily kill you. But I'm not gonna do that. There are no apologizes that could fix what you're feeling right now—"

"Why did you kill her?" Aris demanded from him.

"My humanity switch was off." Damon replied, "I was hungry and I wasn't myself."

Aris stealthily grabbed the last stake strapped onto him and was about to stab him. He felt a sharp pain stinging his head and even Damon could feel the agonizing pain too.

It was Lacey. Just by the nick of time, she stopped Aris from doing the biggest mistake in his life.

She twisted her hand and her magic snapped Damon's neck, causing him to pass out for a moment. She then stopped the pain in Aris' head and he began to breathe heavily from what just happened.

"What are you doing here?" Aris questioned her as he tried to catch his breath.

"I stopped you from committing something you can't go back from." Lacey responded with anger, "This is taking away someone's life, even though he's a sinner. Please don't do this Aris."

The last sentence she said came out softly. It was pure and she actually meant it.

Aris then said softly, "I'm sorry." He wiped his eyes from the dried tears and suddenly felt Lacey put her arms around him and into a hug.

"I should be the one apologizing." Lacey admitted, "I didn't notice that until now, you're affected by what happened. I want to be there for you and make whatever's hurting you to stop."

Once they let go, Aris said as he looked down in Damon's passed out body, "I can't be vengeful forever. I needed closure and I guess this was what I needed."

Something came into Lacey's mind and urgency filled her expression, "I have something important to tell you. It's about the resurrection spell."

* * *

Back at Rousseau's, Kol and Rose continued on their conversation concerning about the Other Side.

"There's nothing we could do about it." Rose admitted, "All we could do is either find peace or let the oblivion eat us away."

"Why haven't you find peace?" Kol questioned her, "I presume your beloved Trevor found peace."

"Yes, Trevor found peace, but I can't." Rose responded, "There's something I must do before I go. It's about what you and I did to Katerina's sister."

Back at Bulgaria, Kol paid a visit to the Petrova household before Klaus savagely massacring Katerina's family as payback for not fulfilling her duty. Just by the nick of time, Kol saved her sister from that fateful night and took her under his wing.

Kol tensed a bit from remembering the bittersweet memories he shared with her, "She's dead, because of me. I turned her into a vampire and when I died, she died too." Since Katerina's sister was connected to Kol's vampire bloodline, she was affected by his death.

"I scoured the Other Side for her and she is nowhere to be found." Rose noted, "I want to apologize to her for the promise I broke. We lied to her, Kol, and that one lie destroyed her."

"There's nothing we could do about it. She's gone." Kol stated as his expression hardened, "Lying to her would keep her safe from Nik."

"We both know it was more than keeping her safe from Klaus." Rose pointed out. She knew what Kol intended on doing on Katerina's sister centuries ago, "We can't tell her the truth anymore because she must have found peace."

"Don't let my past transgressions hold you back from finding peace." Kol said to her, "The only alternative is finding peace if you don't want to get dragged into that oblivion."

"What about you? What's holding you back?" Rose ended up questioning her. She knew that Kol would be hellbent on finding a way to prevent the destruction of the Other Side. Instead, he was willing to give up.

"There's someone that matters to me." Kol admitted as his first thoughts registered on about Danica. "I gave my word in protecting her." He recalled how Lazarus told him to keep Danica safe and guide her to her destiny.

Rose was baffled at what he just said and started laughing, "Did I hear that right? You care about someone other than yourself?"

"When Nik threatened on Trevor's life, now I understand what it feels like to lose someone you care about." Kol said as he thought of Lazarus being sucked into the black hole.

"Good." Rose smirked at him, "I guess being dead changes someone."

Kol couldn't help but agree with her, "It does."

* * *

After an urgent call from Lacey, Danica drove all the way to meet up with Lacey at Mystic Grill. Something was wrong and Danica could feel it.

Danica arrived to Mystic Grill and found her red-headed friend sitting alone at the corner with a worried expression on her face. Danica rushed to her side and sat on the empty chair.

"I got your call. What's going on?" Danica questioned her.

"There's a ton of things going on." Lacey responded, "I just found out something and I already told Aris. It's about the resurrection spell."

Danica tensed a bit. She had a feeling that something wasn't right from her tone of voice.

Lacey then told her the truth, "The resurrection spell is a failsafe just in case the Curse is enacted. It means that it's specifically designed for you and Kol. There's a balance between your life force with Kol. One lives, one dies. And we want to use this spell to bring back _Kol_, not you."

"No." Danica eventually realized what she had to do if they wanted the spell to work.

"That means we have to do it the reverse way. It's life for a life. You need to give your life to Kol if you want to resurrect him." Lacey admitted to her.

"I don't want to die. There has to be another way." Danica felt her heart beat rapidly in fear. She didn't want to leave behind her friends and family.

"Either we do the spell or not. If we don't do this spell, there's a likely chance Esther could take it from our grasps. Who knows what she'll do if she comes back to life." Lacey explained the alternatives to her.

"We don't have that much time." Danica pointed out, "The Other Side is falling apart."

"What?" Lacey said in astonishment, "How? That's impossible."

"If I don't do anything, Kol will perish in the Other Side." Danica said to her.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't let you give your life away." Lacey expressed, "Your my best friend, my sister. I can't lose you like this."

"I don't know what to do." Danica admitted as she rubbed her neck.

Danica didn't know if she was really willing to sacrifice her own life for Kol.

* * *

**Author's Note: Special appearances from Bonnie Bennett, Rose, and Damon Salvatore!**

**Danica has to choose: her life or Kol's? That's going to be hard for her but you'll find out about her answer in the next chapter.**

**The conversation between Kol and Rose concerning about the sister of Katherine is really important in the following sequels. I thought of creating another OC who'll be Katherine's sister if you guys don't mind. Her sister will play a big part in my plot and she's coming soon. **

**EEEK! We're getting even closer to the much awaited chapter! I'm not gonna spoil it to all of you but we're reaching to the denouement of the first arc of the entire story! **

**Here's the big question: should I write the rest of the _Invisible_ and the upcoming sequels into one story or should I separate it into a trilogy so it would be more organized? I'm considering in making it into one story so it could be more easier. **

**Please follow, favorite, or review guys! Get ready for the next chapter!**


	30. This Moment

**Author's Note: Flashbacks= _Italics._ I'm warning you all that there's a lot of angsty and dark stuff going on in the flashbacks since it's about how Danica dealt with the aftermath of her parents deaths.**

**Thanks for the review :) I really appreciate it! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**_Chapter 30  
_****_This Moment_**

* * *

_"All we have is this moment  
__To put a love into motion  
__Yesterday is history."  
__-Katy Perry, This Moment_

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Mrs. Blackwell exclaimed to her sleepy daughter.

It was Lacey's twentieth birthday and she surprised her daughter by cooking her a yummy breakfast.

"What?" Lacey groaned as she rubbed her eyes drowsily.

After everything that had happened lately, Lacey never realized today was her birthday. She never had the time to focus on herself ever since the Esther situation.

"Sweetie, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Mrs. Blackwell was flabbergasted. Usually Lacey would be the one reminding everyone about her birthday.

"Oh." Lacey chuckled nervously, "Well it never occurred to me."

"It's okay." Her mother reassured to her, "You have your own birthday party this evening. I invited our family to come. You could bring your friends along too."

"A party?" In Lacey's busy agenda, she had no time to party. Even if it sounded unlikely of her. "I don't think that would be necessary."

"C'mon Lacey, it'll be fun. You need a little break because you deserve it." Mrs. Blackwell pointed out.

Lacey gave in to her mother and sighed in surrender, "Fine. I'll be there."

"Good." Her mother smiled happily to her.

Mrs. Blackwell was right, Lacey and her friends did deserve a break. Especially after all they had been through.

* * *

Danica drove alone in her Jeep at the barren roads of Mystic Falls. She needed some time to think of what she wad going to do.

She wanted to go to a place where she would have some quiet time and fund solitude. Danica brought her crossbow just in case anything Traveler related things happened to her.

Her cell phone rang and she answered it through speaker since she was driving.

"Hello?" Danica answered as she focused driving.

"I'm having a party later on at my place, please come!" Lacey urged her best friend, "My mom brought the rest of the clan and I need you and Aris to keep me company."

"A party?" That was when Danica realized what today was, "Oh my goodness, today's your birthday! I'm sorry if I forgot! After everything thats going on, I never kept track of the days."

"It's okay." Lacey reassured to her, "I forgot too. Where are you?"

"I need some time to think." Danica responded as her tight gripped onto the wheel of the Jeep, "I'm going to my aunt's lake house."

"Really? Are you sure you want to go there alone?" Lacey questioned her.

"I'll be fine." Danica said to her, "And I promise I'll be there for your birthday."

"Okay. Just be safe." Lacey said, "Whatever's your choice, I'll support you not matter what."

"Thank you." Danica smiled slightly, "I'll see you later"

Once they hung up the conversation, Danica continued to drive an focus on the road.

* * *

**2011, DENVER  
****TWO YEARS AGO**

_It had been a week since the deaths of Danica's parents. She didn't know how to cope with everything that had happened. _

_The closest people in her life tried their best to be there for Danica. Losing loved ones was the hardest thing for anyone to go through. Living without them was even worst. _

_Danica was still kept in the hospital over observations even though she didn't sustain any injuries. _

_After finding out what happened, Danica never shed a single tear. Instead, she remained silent and barely spoke. She was too overwhelmed and traumatized by what she witnessed. _

_Outside of her hospital room, Lacey and Griffin were watching over her. _

_"I tried cheering her up but it won't work." Lacey said to him as she leaned on the wall._

_"We have to give her some time to cope." Griffin pointed out, "She'll come around."_

_"I'm worried about Dani." Lacey couldn't help but say, "She's too shaken up from what happened. Ugh, I feel so helpless. I want to do something but I can't."_

_"All you can do is wait." Griffin said as his eyes averted towards the glass window which showed Danica alone staring at a wall in her hospital room, "If she bottles it in, it will break her. I want her to know she can't go through this alone."_

* * *

Danica arrived at her aunt's lake house and sat alone on the edge of the pier as her legs dangled on top of the lake water.

She looked down on the translucent water as she saw her own reflection.

That was when her thoughts began to overtake her. Would she be willing to give up her life for Kol?

She had dreams to fulfill and a life to live. Leaving behind the people she loved would shatter her. She wanted to make a family and have a successful life.

But if she didn't sacrifice her life, Kol would be taken away from her since the Other Side was falling apart.

Kol didn't deserve to suffer in the Other Side. He was a victim in all this. He didn't had the chance to live his life since he was daggered for centuries.

She didn't know why but she couldn't be selfish when it came to Kol. Danica felt like she had to be selfless this time.

There was no time to think, she had to make a choice before it was too late.

Danica gazed upon the view of the lake and the green forest beyond it. The breathtaking view soothed her a bit.

Suddenly, she felt a gush of wind hit her and sensed someone else's presence behind her.

She turned around only to see Kol with his arms crossed.

"Kol?" Danica didn't expect him to find him here. But she then realized that she and Kol were connected because of the Curse.

"Of all places, here I find you." Kol remarked, "Why are you here?"

* * *

_She couldn't do it anymore. Knowing too much overwhelmed her. The weight of guilt and anguish rested upon her shoulders. _

_No one believed in what she truly saw. Some would say she was too drunk or that she started going crazy. Danica knew what she saw was real. _

_Danica drove all the way to Wickery Bridge to have some time to think. She held onto the railings of the bridge and stared down the onto the water from below. _

_She wanted the pain to stop. She had no reason to keep on going. Her parents were gone and she never got the chance to say goodbye to them. _

_Danica was about to dive into the shallow, deep water until she felt someone shove her away from the railings and landed onto the cemented ground. _

_She looked up only to see Griffin. Her boyfriend saved her from making the biggest mistake in her life. _

_"No! No!" Danica started to sob as she kept thrashing from Griffin's hard grip around her. _

_Once he let go of her, Griffin demanded from her, "What were you doing out there?! That's not the answer!"_

_"I want to forget but I can't. I just want the pain to stop. The woman should have killed me while she had the chance!" Danica cried as her fists curled up. _

_"I know you're going through a hard time but that was selfish of you." Griffin expressed sadly, "You have a whole life ahead of you. Has it ever occurred to you that there will be people you'll leave behind if I didn't stop you: your aunt, your uncle, Lacey, Aris, me."_

_When he mentioned himself, his voice cracked and softened, "I don't know what I'll do if your gone. I love you Danica. Let that be a reason to keep going."_

_"I'm sorry." Danica apologized as her emotions overwhelmed her. _

_Griffin put his arms around her as Danica's head rested upon his shoulder. She continued to cry as he stroked her back soothingly. _

_"You don't have to go through this alone." Griffin reassured to her, "We're still here for you."_

_Those words of reassurance were a reason for Danica to keep on going._

* * *

The view of the lake captivated both Kol and Danica as they sat next to each other by the pier.

The atmosphere between each other was silent. It wasn't an akward silence anymore, it was the calming kind of silence. After all these months, Danica felt comfortable around Kol even though she knew what he was capable of.

"I know this may sound out of the blue, but what would you do if you leave the Other Side?" Danica asked him.

"I honestly don't know." Kol responded to her question.

"What about your siblings? Are you coming back to them?" Danica questioned him.

"I'm better off without them." The ghost admitted, "They wouldn't care if I return. Elijah's playing martyr and fawning over the wolf girl, Rebekah is settling down, and Nik is controlling New Orleans and expecting the birth of his daughter."

"Oh, so you're going to be an uncle?" Danica grinned and laughed a bit. She couldn't help but imagine Kol being the domestic uncle.

"What's funny?" Kol furrowed his eyebrows and was a tad confused.

"Nothing." Danica replied with a smug smirk on her face, "Anyway, you're right about being better off without them. After all this craziness, you deserve a break."

"What about you? Would you leave this all behind once it's all over?" Kol questioned her with curiosity laced in his tone.

"Maybe." Danica replied. She may not admit it, she wanted to go somewhere far with Kol. But she didn't have it in herself to say it to him.

There was something that bothered Danica and she had to let it out, "Why didn't you tell me about the Other Side? I know you don't have that much time left since it's falling apart."

"How did you know?" Kol couldn't help but ask.

"It doesn't matter." Danica didn't want to mention Bonnie because she was aware that Kol and her had a rocky relationship, "Still, you should have told me."

"I didn't want to add any more troubles that you're currently dealing with." Kol explained to her.

"That's understandable." Danica agreed as she crossed her arms, "It must be scary in the Other Side. I can't imagine what you're going through in there."

Kol stiffened as the memories flowed back in his mind. The haunting screams of Elise and Lazarus ringed in his ears.

"Is something wrong?" Danica questioned him as she noticed his hardened expression.

"Your ancestor, Lazarus, I knew him." Kol admitted to her, "I'm the reason why he's gone. He restored my memories, I remember everything."

"You know what you did to him?" Danica asked and he nodded. She then wondered, "Do you remember about that night?" She was curious as to what Kol knew in the night when her parents were killed.

Kol nodded, "I was there to stop whatever Esther and Finn were planning to do to you. I remembered how frightened you were. I attempted in compelling you to forget but I didn't have it in me. And for that, I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize." Danica nudged his arm to comfort him and her eyes widened. Even Kol himself was astonished, "I-I could feel you." It wasn't cold and it didn't feel like she was touching air. Instead she felt something, but it wasn't fully whole.

Kol instinctively grabbed Danica's hand and she let him hold it. Their hands clasped together. She noticed his hand was a bit bigger than hers. He craved for the warmth of someone's touch ever since he was in the Other Side.

He traced the veins on her hand and his touch felt tingly to Danica.

Both their fingers intertwined into each other. Danica felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Kol hesitated but then accepted it. Somehow, this moment felt right.

"I promise you that you'll come back to life." Danica reassured to him.

Now she knew what her choice was.

* * *

Evening came and Lacey was still anxiously waiting for Danica's arrival. Only Aris came early and was enjoyed the food. Her entire family were outside of the patio talking and catching up while she was inside her kitchen.

"She'll come around." Aris said with his mouth full of macaroons, "Don't worry."

Lacey then said with a panicked tone, "What if-"

"It's your birthday, Lacey." Aris pointed out as he wiped the crumbs from his mouth. He then approached in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders and massaged it soothingly, "You deserve a break."

Her heart began to beat even faster from his small gesture. "Y-You're right." She ended up stuttering and she felt her cheeks go warmer, "Aris." Lacey began as he let his hands go from her shoulders.

"Yes?" Aris perked up and gave her his full attention.

"How are you dealing from what happened between you and Damon?" Lacey questioned him.

"I think I'll be fine. I have you to help me get through this." Aris replied as he looked deeply into her emerald green eyes. He suddenly grabbed something out of his pockets and it turned out to be a golden chained necklace with a heart locket.

"Oh no, Aris." Lacey didn't want to accept it because it used to belong to Aris' mother.

"My mom said to give this to someone who mattered to me." Aris explained as he put the necklace around her neck, "You matter to me." Once he put the necklace on her, Lacey touched the heart locket, "Plus, I know you're obsessed with jewelry and it's your birthday."

"Thank you." Lacey lightly smiled at him. Somehow, he calmed her down from his reassuring words. _Why I'm feeling this way?_ She thought to herself.

Their moment together was short-lived when Danica entered inside the kitchen and interrupted them, "Hey, guys."

"Danica!" Lacey exclaimed as she gave her friend a hug, "Thank goodness you're here."

"I'll leave you two alone." Aris said as he grabbed the box of macaroons on the counter and left the kitchen.

Once Aris was nowhere in sight, Danica asked Lacey, "What was that? I felt the good kind of tension between you two."

"It's nothing." Lacey shrugged and Danica was unconvinced so Lacey confessed, "Fine! I think I like Aris."

"About time you admit it." Danica grinned satisfyingly at her, "I remember Griffin told me that Aris has been crushing on you since the second grade."

Lacey was flattered but she started to mention the alternatives, "But there's a lot of things going on and I don't know if I'm ready."

"Don't waste any time and live in the moment." Danica reminded her as she nudged her elbow at hers.

"So, you made a decision?" Lacey questioned her.

Danica nodded, "I'm going to do it."

She was willing to give her life for Kol so she could save everyone from the return of Esther.

* * *

**Author's Note:: The next chapter contains feels and angst. Be prepared everyone! ;) **


	31. Let Her Go

**Author's Note: Sorry for this terribly late update. This chapter is very long and get your feels ready! **

* * *

_**Chapter 31  
**_**_Let Her Go_**

* * *

_"But you only need the light when it's burning low.  
__Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.  
__Only know you love her when you let her go."  
__-Let Her Go, Passenger_

* * *

**DENVER, 2011  
****TWO YEARS AGO**

_"Please!" Danica begged her parents to let her go to the annual bonfire party her high school hosted at the beginning of the school year, "It's just one night!"_

_Mrs. Montgomery began to state every possibilities that could happen if they let her go, "What if you get hurt? Does that party have alcohol? You're only seventeen, what if something happens to you?"_

_"Mom, I'll be fine. Lacey, Griffin, and Aris are there with me." Danica reassured to her mother, "I'm old enough to take care of myself. Isn't it time to let me go?"_

_"You'll always be our little girl, Dani." Mr. Montgomery pointed out to her and he turned to his wife, "She's right Diana, she's growing up."_

_Mrs. Montgomery sighed, "Fine, you can go to that bonfire party of yours." _

_Excitement lit up on Danica's face, "Yay! Thank you!"_

_Little did she know, that night would change her life forever. _

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Forgiveness was something Danica couldn't do. She was too prideful and that was another weakness she had. But she didn't want this weight of emptiness within herself any longer.

Even though Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince lied to her, Danica still missed them. They were the only few people who stood by her side and became parent figures since that night. They sacrificed everything for Danica. Her love for them was stronger than the hatred she was feeling inside.

Danica stood in front of the door of their house, and was hesitant to knock. What if they were still upset because of her? She didn't know if they would still accept her. There was only one way to find out.

After mentally debating on whether or not this was a good idea, Danica ended up knocking on the door. Several seconds passed, and Aunt Amy opened the door. Her eyes widened because she didn't expect her niece to be here in front of her.

"Danica? What are you doing here?" Aunt Amy couldn't help but ask. Uncle Vince ended up approaching the two and was astonished because Danica was right there.

"I don't have it in myself to keep hating you two forever." Danica said softly as their was sincerity in her eyes. "I forgive you."

Aunt Amy couldn't help but be emotional. No words were exchanged, she put her arms around Danica and gave her a heartfelt embrace. Uncle Vince just patted her at the back and smiled genuinely.

Danica didn't want to tell her aunt and uncle on what she was about to do. Making them worry would add up to her problem. They would even stop her from doing what had to be done.

All that Danica knew was that this was the last time she would ever see her aunt and uncle ever again.

* * *

_The bonfire party was actually fun. There were food, drinks, and the company of friends. But Danica felt as if something was holding her back._

_"Hey, is something wrong?" Lacey questioned her best friend._

_"Nah, it's nothing." Danica shrugged as she took a sip from her red solo cup. She began to gag from its bitter taste, "Is this beer?"_

_"It's whiskey." Lacey corrected her, "C'mon, loosen up a bit."_

_"Yeah, you're right." Danica nodded as she gulped down her drink. The liquid burned down her throat and it felt exhilarating. _

_"So, you're going to Whitmore for college?" Lacey questioned her as she took a sip of her drink._

_Danica nodded, "Yeah. As long as I'm working at the café, I could pay for the tuition."_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_It was Danica's phone. Her phone was ringing so she answered it, "Hello?"_

_"Dani," Her mother said through the phone. "You need to go home right now." There was something different about her mother's voice. When she said those words, it sounded urgent. It was as if something bad was going on. "We're gonna go out of town tonight."_

_"What? Why?" Danica asked frantically, "Did something happen?"_

_"Your dad and I will explain everything." She replied, "Just go home, now."_

_"Mom, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Danica felt her heart pound out of chest immediately after her mother suddenly hung up the phone conversation._

_Without wasting any time, Danica stormed her way out of the bonfire party. _

_Lacey followed behind her and stopped her friend from leaving, "Hey, where you're going?"_

_"I need to go home." Danica responded nervously as she ran a hand through her hair, "I-I don't know. There's something going on and-and—"_

_"It's going to be okay, Dani." Lacey reassured to her, "Do you need someone to drive you home?"_

_"No, I'll be fine." Danica stated as she continued to get out of the bonfire party._

_Somehow. Danica couldn't help but feel as if something really bad would happen tonight._

* * *

At Whitmore College, Danica went alone inside her dormitory and packed her belongings.

She knew once she died, people would question on where she went. If they ever found out she died, they would wonder how it happened. She didn't want her peers to know that she died because of a resurrection ritual.

It was best fit if everyone know that she just decided to move out of Virginia.

Danica closed her overstuffed luggage and was about to leave until Liv entered the dorms with a surprised expression on her face.

"Where you're going?" Liv questioned her, "Are you leaving Whitmore?"

"Yeah." Danica nodded as she tried her best not to get emotional since this was the last time she would see her roomate.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." Liv didn't want Danica to leave. She was the only closest person that had no knowledge about her supernatural life.

"It's kinda personal." Danica responded vaguely.

"Will you visit?"

Danica felt a lump in her throat and swallowed it. She didn't want her to know that she won't be coming back again. Instead she answered, "Maybe."

"I guess this is see you later." Liv gave her a small smile.

Instinctively, Danica put her arms around Liv and gave her a hug. The blonde Gemini witch wasn't much of a hugger. But she ended up giving in and hugged Danica back.

Danica waved one last time before leaving her dormitory for good.

* * *

_Blood trailed through the doorsteps of Danica's house. Fear and shock was the only emotion Danica felt as she slowly approached the front door of her house. _

_What was happening? Why was there bloodstains at the entrance of her house?_

_Danica knew that something wasn't right. She was hesitant on whether or not she should open the door. But after recieving a strange phonecall from her mother, Danica's urge of action was to rush back home. _

_Danica quickly opened the door and called out to her parents. _

_"Mom? Dad? I'm here!" Danica exclaimed. She didn't hear any response from them. _

_From her peripheral vision, she could see two silhouettes of a man and a woman at her living room. Danica felt her heart beat rapidly out of her chest as she ran inside the living room._

_Danica's eyes widened after she saw the lifeless corpses of her parents lying on the ground. _

_She was speechless. Danica felt her whole world falling apart. Her parents were everything to her. She never glt the chance to say goodbye. How did this happened? More importantly, who did this?_

_Two figures emerged from the shadows and approached her. One was a tall, stern looking man while the other was a middle-aged woman clad in black. _

_Danica knew that they were dangerous and the ones who killed her parents. She took one step back and her breathing became hitched and uneasy because she was afraid. _

_"Do not fret, Guardian." Esther soothed her so she could calm down, "You have something I need. Once you give it to me, I'll let you join your parents."_

_Danica's first instinct was to run so she did. But Esther began chanting something in Latin. _

_"Phesmatos superous em animi."_

_Danica felt a major migraine and she began to scream in agony. She clutched both her hands on her head and collapsed to the ground. As she continued screaming, her heart was slowly beating so she couldn't breathe. Blood started oozing from her nose as well. _

_Danica knew that this was the end. _

* * *

"I can't just let her die today." Lacey said to Griffin's grave at the Mystic Falls Cemetery.

She didn't want to accept the idea of Danica sacrificing her life so one person could live. But this was the only way to not allow Esther into coming back to life.

Aris approached behind Lacey and stood in front of Griffin's grave. He knew that he would find Lacey here at the Cemetery and that she would have a hard time going along with the plan.

Lacey turned to Aris and admitted to him all her bottled feelings because this was the time to be vulnerable, "I'm the one who's casting the spell. I don't want to kill my best friend."

"You're not gonna kill her. This is her choice." Aris pointed out. "Esther won't get to us if we don't do this."

"I don't want to let her go. You and Dani are all I have left." Lacey then let the crying overtake her. She started to cry uncontrollably and didn't know if she could stop.

Aris freaked out a little because he didn't know how to calm her down. So instead, he cupped his hand on her cheek and lightly shifted her head facing him. He looked into her emerald green eyes filled with tears. Aris used his thumb to wipe away the teardrops that stained her face.

Lacey calmed down and eventually stopped crying. Her breathing was hitched from the crying. Her focus was on Aris and she looked into his eyes.

His eyes shifted towards her cherry red lips and something inside of him was telling him to kiss her.

But while he contemplated on making the move, Aris stopped himself after feeling Lacey's lips crashing into his.

He closed his eyes and felt the intensity of her kiss. This was the moment he was waiting for since he had a crush on her. What surprised him the most was that Lacey was the one who initiated the kiss.

This was the first time that Lacey allowed her emotions to control her actions.

* * *

_How could this day get any worse for Kol Mikaelson? First, Klaus would be furious that the truth behind his sire lines had been revealed. He knew that Klaus would be furious at him for failin over one simple task. _

_To top it all up, the Gilbert boy, the doppelgänger wench, and the annoying vampire managed to outsmart and defeat him. _

_Kol hated feeling defeated. It made him feel useless and pathetic. _

_To vent out his frustrations, Kol went on a killing spree. He sucked away all the blood from the victims he terrorized. Blood was like a drug to Kol. It was an addiction he couldn't control._

_There was a strong scent of blood coming from this block of the neigborhood. Something about it was really strange and it caught Kol's attention. _

_Kol vampire speeded his was to the scent and it led him to a picturesque, small house. The front door was open and the scent of blood was very strong. _

_The scent grew even stronger when it led him to the living room. He saw two familiar faces, two dead corpses on the groundx and one frightened girl at the corner. _

_"Mother? Finn? What the bloody hell is going on here?" Kol questioned them as his eyes were trained on the girl. "Terrorizing a human girl and her family, that's just low of you. I expect much worse coming from you." He couldn't help but scold them because they were really sloppy this time. _

_She had cuts on her body and even a nasty vampire bite on her neck. There was also a deep stab wound on her abdomen. The girl pressed on the wound so she wouldn't lose anymore blood than she has. _

_Kol advanced towards the girl lying on the corner and she scooted backwards and his her back on the wall because she was afraid of the stranger. _

_He bit his wrist and bent down next to her, "Don't be afraid." Kol compelled to her as she obeyed, "This will help you, love." Kol shoved his bloody wrist onto her mouth and forced her to drink his vampire blood so she could heal from her wounds. _

_"Kol! What are you doing?!" Esther growled at him as he was ruining her plan. _

_"I should be asking you that, mommy dearest." Kol sneered back at her as he let go of the girl and got up to face his mother. _

_"This is for your wellbeing, Kol." Esther pointed out, "For centuries I watched over you and your siblings. A curse plagues you and the girl, Kol. You may have forgotten it but death looms around the corner for you my son."_

_"Enough with the rubbish." Kol glared at her, he didn't want to believe her. "Admit it, you're not just doing this for me. You're doing this for yourself."_

_Finn shot another piercing glare at Kol for his misbehavior towards their mother. _

_Esther then admitted the truth of her plans, "I will stop this Curse by taking away the girl's life. Once I obtain her essence of the Curse, I will use it to create a weapon that will wipe out you and your siblings, the Ultimate White Oak Stake.__"_

_Kol was now furious, "You're still onto us! It's been that way for centuries! You, Mikael, everyone! You all want us dead! We are just doing what we can to survive. You are our creator, accept the fact that you failed us!"_

_Esther's expression darkened as she said, "Finn, hold your brother."_

_With his vampire speed, Finn caught up to Kol and got a hold of him. Since his grip was strong, Kol couldn't escape. _

_All of a sudden, they heard a police and an ambulance siren blaring from afar. _

_"I suppose your plans screwed up." Kol gave her a bitter smirk. _

_"No, my boy. It just has been delayed." Esther corrected him as caressed his cheek. "Oblitus."_

_Kol's eyes turned black and he fell unconscious. Esther casted a spell that would make him forget about this event. "Finn, leave his body here. This will be his fault. All he will remember is that this doing must be his__."_

_Esther turned to Danica and approached the girl, "As for you my dear, you are lucky I didn't kill you today. But next time, I won't hesitate."_

_"Fuck off!" Danica screamed at her as she was about to attack her. But her Esther and Finn suddenly disappeared leaving her with the stranger. _

_Kol awoken from the spell and didn't recognize his surroundings. All he saw was two dead corpses and a clearly traumatized girl on the corner. _

_He wondered if this was his doing. But once he heard the sirens blaring stronger, Kol advanced towards the girl. _

_Kol compelled the girl, "You will forget that I was ever in here and—" He stopped midsentence because he heard the police cars and ambulance parked at the front of the house. _

_Kol disappeared from the house leaving Danica only to remember that Esther and Finn killed her family without any traces of Kol in her mind. _

* * *

The memories of that night still haunted Kol's mind. He played out different scenarios in his mind on how he should've done something to stop his mother from harming more innocent lives so she could get what she wants.

Alone in the woods while Lacey and Aris were preparing the ritual, Kol lamented over the courses of events that led him to this moment. One day he was just a ghost in the Other Side and now this time he was coming back to life. To live again. And this time, he valued his life more than anything.

Kol saw Danica emerging from the woods and approaching them. He noticed that there was something calm and tense about her expression.

"Hey." Danica greeted him with a small smile on her face. "Ready to come back to life?"

"More than I will ever be." Kol responded to her. He just couldn't believe that this was happening. No one would stop him from doing this.

"Look, before we do this. I want to say thank you." Danica said to him, "Thank you for helping me find out about all this. There were many questions I've been wondering all my life and you were the answer to all my questions."

Kol gave her a small smile and said, "I should be the one thanking you. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today."

Lacey interrupted their heartwarming talk and hollered at them, "It's ready!"

Kol and Danica followed Lacey and approached how Lacey set up the ritual.

There was salt on the ground that was shaped like the Guardian insignia and candles were lit surrounding the symbol.

Lacey and Aris gave Danica one last embrace. This was Danica's time to go.

"Just step inside the circle." Lacey instructed them as Kol and Danica did what she said. "Now face each other and hold hands."

Danica grabbed Kol's hands and held him with a soft grip. Her hands felt warm on his and somehow felt as if something was wrong but chose to push it aside.

"Lacey, it's okay." Danica reassured to her because she knew that her best friend was hesitating.

Lacey tried not to cry and kept a strong face as she began to chant, "_Ex altera parte. Ancora. Ultra velim intranit. Devolvat Orginali_!"

The wind blew stronger and Aris scooted backwards as the fire from the candles ignited even stronger.

_"Anima et caro unus!"_

Kol felt as if his spirit was being pulled away from the Other Side. Still holding hands, Danica felt Kol's touch becoming real and present.

"_Oculum pro oculo auen eruit. Dentem pro dente restitue. Animam pro anima!"_

Both Danica and Kol felt a strong surge of power hit both of them thus letting their grip on each other hands go.

The wind died down while the candles' fire lit out. Everything calmed down a bit and Lacey tried to catch her breath.

"It's done." Lacey said while realizing the fact that she just killed her best friend. She and Aris could now see Kol who was bewildered and shocked.

"You're alive." Danica smiled at him and gave a small laugh.

Kol finally felt whole and alive again. He smiled back at her and said, "I am."

The smiles on their faces immediately disappeared when Danica felt weaker. She coughed violently and blood spluttered out of her mouth.

Kol's widened, "Danica. What's going on?"

She couldn't answer him as she felt her heart slowly stopping and coughed even more stronger as blood began to ooze from her nose.

Danica was about to fall on the ground but Kol caught her and he cradled her in his arms.

"What did you do?!" Kol scolded at Lacey and she felt tears forming in her eyes as she saw her friend slowly dying. She started sobbing and Aris embraced her and tried to comfort her.

Kol bit on his wrist and gave Danica vampire blood to heal her. But she ended up coughing the blood out.

"Why can't I heal you?" Kol tried to convince himself that she wasn't dying. But this was all too real.

"Because it doesn't hurt anymore." Danica replied weakly, "It's okay. This is my choice. I'm not afraid."

"Why did you do this? There has to be another way. I just got back and you cannot abandon me." Kol lost so much in his life and he didn't know why losing Danica affected him the most.

"I did this because I–" Danica inhaled deeply as she felt her heart was about to stop beating. "I-I care about you."

Kol heard her heart stop beating and Danica's eyes slowly closed.

She was dead.

All because of him.

And there was no way to bring her back.

* * *

Danica felt her spirit fade away from her body. Her spirit suddenly appeared out of her body and Danica stood from afar and witnessed all her friends grieving.

Lacey sobbed louder as she buried her face on Aris' shoulder. He embraced her tightly and told her to let it out and that it wasn't her fault.

Kol on the other hand was stunned and shocked from everything that had happened. He still cradled her dead body and blankly stared from afar. Kol felt like he was the one to blame for all this. She shouldn't have died because of him. No one had ever done something like this to him.

"Hello, my dear. It's been a long time, has it not?"

Danica recognized that eery voice that would haunt her in her sleep. She turned around and saw the one who caused the grief in her life.

"Esther," She glared at her and anger began to boil inside of her. "Where am I?"

Esther gave her a venomous glare and a smirk, "Welcome to the Other Side, my dear. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh-Oh, Danica's dead and now at the Other Side! What will happen to her now? Is she doomed to stay there? Will Kol and the others do something? Stay tuned to find out. **


	32. The Other Side

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I truly appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter takes place a day before Vampire Diaries Season 5, Episode 22: Home**

* * *

**_Chapter 32  
_****_The Other Side_**

* * *

_"We started it wrong  
And I think you know  
We waited too long  
Now I have to go."  
__-Let It All Go, Birdy + Rhodes_

* * *

Danica felt as if her spirit was transported elsewhere with Esther. She noticed that she was not at the woods anymore, she was at the Cemetery.

"What do you want from me?! I'm already dead!" Danica was furious. She had no idea why Esther brought her all the way here. She tried not to be intimidated by her.

Ignoring Danica's demands, Esther asked her something that surprised Danica, "Do you _love_ my son?"

"Excuse me?" Danica didn't know what to answer to the mother of the guy she gave her life to.

"Do you love Kol?" Esther repeated one more time. "Because if you do, you should realize we want the same thing: to keep him safe."

"You're _not_ keeping him safe." Danica sneered at her, "You want him _dead_. Not just Kol, but all your children!"

"My transgressions made them the monsters they are. Death is the only solution to purge away the plague they made towards humanity." Esther reasoned to her. "And in the next life, I _will_ make it right."

She noticed that there was a black whirlwind coming from the sky. It was the infamous oblivion. She knew that the thing would suck her away from existence. "What are _you_ doing?!" Danica demanded from her.

"That is not me, my dear. This is the harrowing of hell." Esther immediately disappeared leaving Danica to face the oblivion.

"You've got to be kidding me." Danica said to herself as she ran as fast as she could from the oblivion.

She almost tripped from a grave but kept on running until she saw two figures standing from afar.

She was happy that she wasn't alone. Danica raced towards the pair because she needed help.

"Take my hand!" The woman exclaimed to her as she did so.

"Follow us!" The man told them as they ran as fast as they could to a crypt that said _Salvatore. _

Once the oblivion disappeared from the sky. They tried to calm themselves down from the adrenaline.

"Thank you for saving my life." Danica said to them. She instantly recognized the guy next to the woman. "Stefan?"

"Danica!" He knew that she was the girl that he saved when she was held captive by the Travelers. "You're dead?!"

"Apparently, I am. But you're dead too!" Danca exclaimed. She really wanted to know what happened to him.

The blonde woman interrupted the two, "You two know each other?"

Stefan nodded in reply, "Yeah. It's kind of a long story."

The woman turned to Danica and introduced herself, "I'm Lexi, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Danica gave her a small smile and said, "Now what are we going to do since that oblivion won't stop at nothing to suck us away."

* * *

Back at the forest, Lacey was trying her best to stop crying but she couldn't. Her best friend was gone and she couldn't do anything to bring her back. Aris was still in shock because not only he lost Griffin, he lost Danica. How many more people had to die so the world could be safe?

Kol was still holding Danica's lifeless body. Since he just returned from the dead, he felt all his emotions being heightened. It was as if he was a newborn Original vampire all over again. He hated reliving the dark memories all over again. He also felt this overwhelming hunger inside of him.

Blood.

But he tried to fight off the temptations of eating Lacey and Aris.

Not only his bloodlust was in his mind, Danica was in his mind. She gave up her life so he could live.

He wiped away the blood smears on her face and caressed her pale cheeks. She looked like she was in peace. Kol wondered why she had it in her to take a bold move. No one had ever sacrificed their life for him. He never got the chance to tell her how he really felt about her. It was too late.

"Why?" Kol said quietly which disrupted both Lacey and Aris to pay attention to him. "Why did you let her die?" He looked up to Lacey with his trademark piercing glare.

Lacey did not give him a proper response. She didn't have the right answer to his question. Instead she looked away from him and continued being consumed by her grief and sadness by crying even stronger.

Unexpectedly, Kol vampire speeded towards Lacey and pinned her against a tree. His vampire features began to appear and his eyes trailed on her neck. Lacey's eyes widened because this was the first time she had seen Kol in his predator demeanor.

"_WHY DID YOU LET HER DIE!_" Kol roared in fury as Lacey shut her eyes. "She is your friend! You could have stopped her!" He didn't know where to direct his anger, so he directed it on Lacey.

From behind, Aris shouted at Kol, "Hey, let her go!"

Kol turned his head towards Aris and shot him a deadly glare which freaked him out. Aris ran from Kol and had another plan to calm Kol down.

He turned back to Lacey and taunted her, "What kind of friend are you?" He was about to sink in to suck her blood and rip her body apart but Lacey's demeanor darkened and she said, "_Motus_!"

All of a sudden, Kol felt as if a thousand knives were piercing through his brain. His knees felt weak and he knelt down while holding his head with his hands.

"You think I wanted all this?" Lacey said darkly and with every grief and anger she had inside of her, "This was her choice. If you want someone to blame- blame yourself!"

The breeze of the wind grew stronger and the branches of the trees tore apart from the whirlwind Lacey was making.

"In all honesty, this is all _your_ fault!" Lacey screamed at him as she increased the pain Kol was feeling. "Danica did all of this because of you! I tried stopping her but she was persistent in continuing with the plan! If it was my choice, _you_ should've stayed dead!"

Lacey broke down in tears as she sobbed, "My best friend is gone. There's no way we could bring her back. She's dead because of you!"

"_Lacey stop_!" Aris exclaimed as he ran towards her and held the hand that was pointed at Kol. The wind died down and Kol's mind torture ended. Aris threw a blood bag at Kol and he quickly gulped down every ounce of blood that was in the bag.

"We'll find a way to bring her back." Aris reassured to her as he put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a determined look.

"She's gone." Lacey said in a quiet yet shaky voice to Aris. This was the first time Aris had seen Lacey this vulnerable. Her emotions of grief was transparent and she didn't hide her emotions anymore.

Once Kol finished the blood bag, he approached the two and said, "The Ancestral Witches."

"The what?" Aris questioned him. "You really think a group of old witches would help us? The last time I checked, _they hate you._"

"But they don't hate her." Kol pointed out that Lacey could be the only one who could contact the Ancestral Witches to help them.

"There's no way I'm working with you of all people. You tried to kill me." Lacey sneered at him with a glare.

"And you tried killing me. I guess we're even." Kol shot back at her, "Do this for Danica at least."

Lacey sighed, "Fine. But I'm doing this for Danica."

* * *

At the Mystic Grill, Danica, Stefan, and Lexi sat near the bar booth and since the place was empty, the trio spent the time relaxing before another black hole appeared.

"So how did you die?" Lexi couldn't help but ask Danica.

"Well, it's a long story." Danica responded vaguely.

"It can't be worst than being killed by your best friend's brother just to spite him." Lexi said nonchalantly and gave Stefan a look.

"If you count that your friend who was possessed by a Traveler killed you as one of the most worst way to die, then I guess I make the list." Stefan pointed out to them.

"I gave my life to someone so they could live." Danica told them, "I know, it's stupid. But it was either him or a crazy psychotic witch with a twisted definition of the better good of her family. He deserved better than to die. This whole problem started because of me and I wanted to be the one to end it."

"Wow." Lexi said in awe, "You really do love this guy."

"Love? I think you're getting ahead of yourself." Danica didn't know how long she could deny her feelings for Kol. "Love is a strong word."

"It sure is." Stefan agreed with her, "But being selfless towards someone you care about is love." He remembered the times he had been selfless towards the people he loved and he sure missed them.

Somehow, that made Danica thinking. Why did she even do all of this? Not only it was because that Esther wouldn't use the spell. It was because of Kol.

Maybe she did love him after all.

* * *

Inside Aris' apartment, Lacey, Aris, and Kol gathered the items that were needed in order to contact the Ancestral Witches.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Aris questioned both Kol and Lacey as he lit up the candles using his lighter.

"This is our _only_ option." Kol responded as he lit up the last candle with matches.

"What if those witches go all _Insidious_ on us?" Aris couldn't help but say. Kol clearly didn't understand the reference so he just ignored him and rolled his eyes.

Lacey sat on the couch and opened a grimoire. She turned to page where the spell in contacting the Ancestral Witches had.

She closed her eyes and chanted, "_Ven el forte es cufe_."

Feeling nervous, Aris tensed a bit and crossed his arms. He looked at Lacey and hoped that nothing bad would happen to her. He didn't want to lose anyone else ever again.

_"Ven el forte es cufe."_

Kol stood behind Lacey as she continued reciting the spell. He was determined in bringing Danica back. After Lacey yelled at him, Kol knew that everything was all his fault. Danica did all of this because of him. He wanted to fix this before it was too late.

_"Ven el forte es cufe."_

The fire of the candles ignited even stronger and the electricity suddenly went off which freaked Aris out.

_"Ven el forte es cufe."_

Lacey inhaled deeply and felt her presence fade away. Kol and Aris noticed that her eyes turned into a black color which made Aris concerned.

"What's happening to her?" Aris demanded from Kol.

"She's talking to the Ancestral Witches." Kol replied to him, "It's working."

Lacey suddenly screamed in agony and blood began to ooze from her nose. But her eyes were still black, she was still in a trance.

Aris yelled at Kol, "Make it stop! You have to help her!" He knew that this plan would screw up.

Kol rushed by Lacey's eyes and shook her shoulders, "Lacey, snap out of it. Wake up." If she was still caught in the trance, Lacey would die. So Kol did his very best to wake her up. "Listen to my voice. You need to overcome this- for us."

The fire of the candles disappeared and the electricity started to work again. the black smog in Lacey's eyes faded away and she was back from her conversation with the witches. Kol sighed in relief while Aris rushed to Lacey's side.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened to you back there?" Aris questioned her as she tried to catch her breath.

"They spoke to me." Lacey replied while looking down on her hands.

"Is there a way to bring Danica back?" Kol asked her, hoping for a good answer.

Lacey tried to compose herself as she explained to him, "No, we can't bring her back. Her fate was to die, even before she was born. They said something about the Anchor and I don't know what that means. The witches told us to let fate run its course and to not intervene."

"So we just sit back and do nothing?" Aris didn't like that idea.

"Even if there was a way, I still can't help because they said I tainted my magic from bringing you back." Lacey admitted, "I've severed my relationship with the Ancestral Witches."

"I'm sorry." Aris said as he tried to comfort her. This was the worst day for Lacey, she lost her best friend and the Ancestral Witches.

"There has to be another way." Kol didn't want to believe that there was no alternatives in bringing Danica back. "Open the Veil."

"The Veil?" Aris said in confusion. He really had no idea about the terminology in the Other Side.

"No." Lacey finalized, "We can't just open that thing! All those psychotic supernatural creatures would prance around Mystic Falls causing havoc! You wanna know who would cause us more problems? Your mother! This would make Danica's sacrifice in vain. We just have to accept it."

"We need more time." Kol pointed out. He refused to accept this fate and he didn't want to believe that Danica was dead.

"We don't have time anymore." Lacey wanted him to realize that everything was too late. "Danica's decaying body is upstairs in Aris' room! Her spirit must have found peace right now. How are we going to explain to her aunt and uncle that their niece died!? We have to tell them the truth."

"You can't tell them!" Aris thought that was a bad idea, "Her aunt and uncle are going to kill us! Both metaphorically _and_ physically!"

"Aris, Kol, we can't keep this a secret!" Lacey persisted, "Danica's family has to know the truth. And she deserves a proper funeral. We have to let this go, Danica found peace and we need to this if we want to move past this."

Kol's expression darkened, "Fine. But I want to be alone with her before you take her away." He brushed past a heartbroken Lacey and an astonished Aris as walked upstairs to the room where they laid Danica's dead body.

He arrived to the empty room and locked the doors so no one would intervene in his moment with Danica's body.

Kol sat near the bedside next to her and held her lifeless hand. He felt that her had was cold and he could begin to smell the scent of a decaying body.

He didn't know where to start so instead he began to talk about something that he needed to get off his chest, "For centuries, I've witnessed the people around me come and go. It never bothered me because I knew that death was a part of a cycle. I don't know why your death affect me the most. But _you_ don't deserve to die."

Kol stopped himself for a moment so he wouldn't break down and cry. "You deserve a far more better fate. One that does not have to involve the Curse I brought upon you."

"Now that you're gone, I'll never get the oppurtunity to tell you everything I feel about you." Kol said with a broken expression. He traced her cold hand and gazed deeply at her serene face. "I want to spend the new life I have with you."

"I kept lying to myself that you didn't mean anything to me. That my revenge against Nik was the only thing that kept me going." Kol admitted as he held back the tears that were forming in his eyes, "_You_ are the one that keeps me going."

He really meant every word as he continued, "If you could hear me now, I want to say thank you. For giving me a chance to live again."

Kol held Danica's hand to his lips and then he gave a small kiss on her hand. It was a small gesture that he always wanted to do to her.

Did the infamous Kol Mikaelson had feelings for someone? This was something that he couldn't believe. Maybe it was feelings. Kol realized that he did had a soul after all this time. This girl unraveled him in ways he couldn't imagine. Danica gave him love. The one thing he never knew that he could have.

But not just any kind of love. A love that would end in pain. He thought that the cycle of loss would stop. But he was wrong. Maybe he was doomed to be alone after all.

* * *

Aunt Amy sat near the living room and stared at the clock. It was three 'o clock at night and she wondered where Danica was. She knew that she was old enough to be on her own, but usually she would call if she was busy.

The doorbell rang and Uncle Vince answered it. He saw Lacey and Aris with the same despondent expressions on their faces. Uncle Vince's eyes widened when he saw the covered corpse of his niece on the trunk of the Jeep.

Uncle Vince felt the tears form in his eyes and was heartbroken. "Amethyst!"

She rushed towards the entrance and saw Lacey and Aris. "Is Danica home?"

"She's gone." Uncle Vince tried his very best to stay strong for his wife.

Aunt Amy's eyes trailed towards the Jeep and she saw Danica's lifeless body.

"No." Her heart sank and she felt as if her world fell apart. Amy promised that she would not let anything happen to her niece. Now she felt as if she failed her. "Please tell me that this isn't real!"

Uncle Vince put his arms around her as Aunt Any broke down in tears.

Lacey then said, "I'm sorry. We tried and we don't know what to do."

"Tell us what happened to my niece." Uncle Vince requested from her.

* * *

Back at the Grill, the trio continued onto their conversation, Stefan's face turned serious, "Lexi, either one of us could blink out of existence any second, so if you have something to say to me-"

"Caroline." Lexi blurted out.

"What about Caroline?" Stefan arched an eyebrow and questioned her. Danica knew where this was going.

Bewildered by his question, Lexi smirked and chuckled, "Wow! You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" Stefan asked her.

Before Lexi could reply, they saw the front doors to open revealing to be Sheriff Forbes and Markos, the leader of the Travelers.

Danica tensed a bit and remembered the last time she saw him. He tried to torture information out of her. Lexi noticed her actions and reassured to her, "They won't see us."

As they heard the conversation between the Sheriff and Markos, Stefan realized something, "She's trying to gather the Travelers. They're planning something."

"What do you mean?" Danica asked him.

Stefan replied to her, "We're going to be brought back to life."

After all this, there was still hope for Danica to return back home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Special appearances from Lexi and Stefan! And yay! There's a chance for Danica to come back to life! Let's just see if no one would screw this one up this time! And damn, that emotional dialogues between Lacey and Kol really got me in the feels. Also Kol's confession to Danica's body. It's sad that Danica never got to hear Kol say those things. ? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! :)**


	33. Visible

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter guys. Wow, it's been a year since I wrote this story. Thanks for all the support guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter 33  
_****_Visible_**

* * *

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you.  
__'Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
__And I don't wanna go home right now."  
__-Iris, Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

There were no words that could describe what Kol Mikaelson was feeling right now.

He wanted to be jovial because after all this time, he was finally back in the Land of the Living. But there was a steep price to pay. Danica literally gave her life for him. The weight of guilt and melancholy was within Kol.

Kol intended on bringing back Danica. It was his fault and he clung onto the belief that there would be a way for her to come back.

But he didn't know how.

Inside Aris' apartment, Kol sat on the leather couch and had a blank expression on his face. He tried to devise a plan but couldn't.

Aris allowed Kol to stay at his place while they figure out what they were going to do.

Minutes later, Aris arrived to his apartment and approached a despondent Kol.

"Hey." Aris lightly greeted as he stood in front of the Original vampire.

Kol did not reply, his expression hardened instead.

"Her aunt and uncle decided to cremate her body." Aris informed him. "I guess we should just accept everything move on."

"We can't just move on." Kol persisted as he grabbed a grimoire on the coffee table. "There has to be another way."

"I wish there is, but no one's willing to help us." Aris pointed out. "Lacey might not wanna help us." His expression faltered when he mentioned her name.

Kol couldn't help but notice his expression, "Is something the matter? Your face turns sour when you said her name."

"Ah, it's nothing." Aris shrugged. He needed to let it out. "Argh it's _not_ nothing. I kissed Lacey."

Kol arched an eyebrow and he couldn't help but grin. "_You_ kissed her?"

"Well, she kissed me first. But you get the gist." Aris clarified and then he admitted to him, "Lacey and I haven't established it. Not since what happened last night. I just wish we could find a way to fix all this."

"Then we'll fix it together." Kol said to him as he flipped to a section that concerned about the Other Side.

The doors of the apartment opened revealing to be Lacey entering. She approached them in the living room and wondered what they were doing.

"What's happening here?" Lacey questioned them.

"You mentioned something about the Anchor. Maybe if we could find this Anchor we could bring her back." Kol suggested with full of determination.

"Please _stop_." Lacey implored. "There's no other way to bring her back." This time, there was no hope laced in her voice.

Aris rose from his couch and tried reasoning with her, "Lacey—"

"No." Lacey interrupted him as she backed away from him, "This is me _accepting it_. I have to accept that my best friend is dead, that my magic is jacked up. _And_ I have to accept that there's nothing we could do anymore."

Lacey snatched the grimoire away from Kol but before she was going to leave, she suddenly felt a major migraine. She dropped the grimoire on the ground and used her hands to clutch her hea from the growing pain.

"Lacey!" Aris exclaimed as he saw the red-headed witch collapse. But Kol was fast enough to catch her and place her unconscious body on the couch.

* * *

_Lacey opened her eyes and realized that she was at a beach. She immediately remembered this place and her expression faltered. The calm yet serene atmosphere gave her a sense of peace. _

_When she was a child, she used to go to the beach with her grandmother and mom. _

_Why was she here in the first place?_

_"Lacey?" She recognized that voice. _

_"Grandma?" Lacey exclaimed as she turned around and ran to embrace her grandmother. "Why am I here?"_

_"I am here to warn you that everything you and your friends sacrificed for will be in vain." She replied urgently. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Esther and her eldest son will return to the Land of the Living." Her grandmother admitted to her. _

_"Huh?!" Lacey was shocked. How was that even possible? They already used the last remaining resurrection spell. There was no way she could ever return. _

_"But need do not worry, there is a way to prevent this." Her grandmother explained, "There is a spell that will prevent Esther and Finn from returning back to their originals bodies. You must enact it."_

_"My magic. I tainted it." Lacey reminded her. _

_"Me and our ancestors will guide you one last time." Her grandmother reassured her. _

_"Last time?" Lacey didn't like how this was going. _

_"It's my time to find peace." She said to her granddaughter, "As for you, find the person that makes you happy once this is all over." _

_"Please don't leave me." Lacey begged her as she held her grandma's hands. _

_She gave a small kiss on her granddaughter's forehead and said, "I love you, Lacey." _

* * *

Ten minutes had passed, and it made Kol and Aris begin to worry over Lacey passing out on them.

"Maybe its because of all the grief. It must've been too much for her." Aris suggested reasons as to why Lacey passed out. "I think we should call an ambulance."

"No." Kol stopped him, "I think there's a different reason for this."

Lacey awoken and shot up from the couch with an urgent expression on her face. It pretty much startled Aris and Kol was persistent in finding out what was going on with her.

"We need to stop Esther." Lacey finalized as she got up from the sofa and grabbed the grimoire that was on the ground.

"What's going on, Lacey?" Aris questioned her.

She replied, "My grandma. She showed up to me and told me that Esther and Finn will come back to life."

Anger boiled inside Kol. How was that possible? He wanted Esther to rot in purgatory and she still found a way to keep coming back.

"There's a spell that will prevent them from returning back to their original bodies." Lacey added as she flipped through the grimoire.

Kol knew what spell she was referring to. "That spell require a certain amount of dark magic. You could die from over-exertion. There's turning back once you consumed yourself with the darkness."

As mich as it scared Lacey to the core, she was determined in doing what she had to for the good of humanity. "I don't care. We can't let Danica's sacrifice be in vain."

She was right. They couldn't let Danica die in vain.

* * *

At the Other Side, Danica scattered away from Stefan and Lexi so they could find Bonnie and come back to life.

Deep down inside, Danica was unsure whether or not she should come back and face everyone.

If she decided to remain in thr Other Side, she would be eaten away from the oblivion or to find peace.

_Finding peace_. She thought to herself as she took a stroll at Wickery Bridge.

If she did go along in finding peace, then that meant she would be reunited with her parents and Griffin.

But that meant that she would be separated from her aunt, her uncle, Aris, Lacey, and Kol.

Kol.

He was out there in the Land of the Living. She had a feeling he might be enjoying his new life. It was up to him whether or not he should enact his revenge against his siblings. But she hoped that he would choose happiness over revenge.

She closed her eyes and tried to find peace. Minutes had passed and nothing worked.

Danica's thoughts were interrupted when she saw the oblivion coming from the sky.

She ran as fast as she could from being consumed by the gigantic whirlwind.

"Danica! Take my hand!" She heard a familiar voice exclaim. It was Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie used one hand clutched onto a tree and used the other to hold onto Danica.

The Guardian ran as fast as she could and she grabbed Bonnie's hand and held onto her until the oblivion disappeared.

Once the oblivion disappeared, Danica and Bonnie let go of each other and caught each others breaths.

"How are you dead?" Bonnie questioned her.

"It's a long story." Danica replied to her.

"What were you trying to do earlier?" Bonnie asked her.

"I was trying to find peace." Danica admitted, "Why can't I find peace?"

Bonnie's expression faltered, "Because it's not your time yet. I'll bring you back."

"No." Danica stopped her, "There's always a consequence. What if something happens if you?"

"I'm pretty much doomed from the start." Bonnie tried keeping a strong face but she knew that she had to accept her fate.

"Bonnie, you're scaring me." Danica didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"Promise me that you'll keep living." Bonnie said to her one last time.

"I will." Danica nodded as she held back her tears.

Bonnie suddenly felt a surge of power inside of her. Liv was performing the spell to open the Anchor.

Without wasting time, Bonnie held Danica's hands and they both felt as if a weight was fading away inside of them. Bonnie seethed in pain as she felt Danica's presence as a ghost disappear.

Danica let go of Bonnie and said to her, "Thank you."

Now Danica was back in the Land of the Living. Her first instincts was to find er friends.

* * *

At the woods, Lacey, Aris, and Kol gathered the materials they needed to enact the spell.

"Once this ordeal is finished, I will depart from Mystic Falls." Kol announced to the pair.

"You're leaving?" Aris was surprised. He expected the Original vampire to at least stat a bit longer.

Kol nodded in reply, "I have no purpose in being here." His expression slightly faltered. If he wanted to honor Danica's sacrifice, he would spend the life he gave her wisely.

"I need one more thing." Lacey interrupted their conversation. She grabbed a small pocket knife from her bag and said, "I need your blood, Kol. You're related to both Esther and Finn and I have to bind them in the spell."

"You could ask politely." Kol retorted as he extended the palm of his hand. Lacey ignored his snark and made a deep cut on his hand using the blade. "Ouch, that was a little too sharp." He complained.

"Stop being a baby." Lacey quipped back at him. "We need enough blood for it to work."

The blood oozed down onto the bowl. Once there was enough to use for the spell, Kol's hand quickly healed from the cut.

"Okay, lets get this over with." Lacey said as she was about to recite the spell.

But Aris stopped her before starting, "Are you sure about this? Your magic will go dark."

"I'm sure about this." Lacey assured to him as she gave him a small smile.

"Just don't go all _Darth Vader_ once this is over." Aris said as he light nudged at her elbow.

Lacey chuckled and said, "I won't."

She began to concentrate all her focus on the spell. "

As she continued to chant the spell, black veins appeared on her hands and her face. She felt a dark energy forming inside of her. Even though it was clawing it way to get a hold of her, Lacey fought the darkness as she chanted, _"Forhindre morket retur fra kroppen sin."_

The ground began to shake due to the dark energy Lacy was exposing. The wind grew even stronger and tree branches almost fell on top of Aris but he quickly dodged away from it.

Aris stood from afar and saw how much Lacey was struggling. Kol body stiffened as he examined Lacey's difficulty in controlling herself.

_"Forhindre morket retur fra kroppen sin."_

Blood unexpectedly oozed from her nose and Lacey felt a sharp pain coming from her head. _I have to fight this. _

_This is killing her. _Kol thought to himself. He couldn't just let her die. So Kol thought of a new plan.

He ran towards her and yelled out, "Channel me!"

"I-I can't!" Lacey shouted back at him as a black mist color appeared from her eyes.

"You need enough dark magic for this spell! My vampirism will make it work!" Kol explained to her as he extended a hand.

Without much of a choice, Lacey grabbed his hand and chanted, _"Forhindre morket retur fra kroppen sin."_

Kol could feel the dark energy coming from Lacey and he fought through the pain. The dark veins from her hand and face slowly disappeared because she was channeling his vampirism.

The blood from the bowl started to boil and it suddenly ignited into flames. This meant that the spell succeeded. Esther and Finn would no longer return to their original bodies.

Aris sighed in relief because everything was over. The earthquake stopped and the harsh wind died down.

Lacey's eyes returned back to its vibrant emerald green color. She let go of his hand, feeling awkward. Kol felt slightly disoriented after the spell but he was okay.

"Thank you." Lacey said to him with a small smile. "I guess this is goodbye."

Kol returned a small smile at her, "I suppose it is."

Aris approached the two and stood next to Lacey and said to Kol, "So we're just gonna pretend that none of this happened?"

"That's the best option, considering our circumstances." Kol was right. If he stayed too long, his enemies would com after him and possibly harm Lacey and Aris in order to get to him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll miss you, buddy." Aris admitted.

Kol grinned at him, "You too, mate."

Aris extended his arms to give Kol a man hug but Lacey appeared to be appalled as said, "Just no."

Feeling embarrassed, Aris stopped himself from hugging Kol and rubbed the back of his head, "Okay no."

Instead, Kol extended his hand and gave Aris a firm handshake. "Take care, Aristotle."

"You too." Aris shook his hand back and gave him a small smile.

Before Lacey and Aris was about leave Kol, the redheaded witch remembered to ask him something. "Kol, did you love her?"

She was referring to Danica. Lacey knew that Danica had feelings for Kol. But since Danica was gone, she was curious if Kol felt the same way.

There was no point in hiding what he was feeling. Danica was gone and she would no longer hear it.

"I did." Kol admitted to her. It felt good letting it out.

"Good." Lacey gave him a genuine smile at him.

Lacey and Aris left Kol alone in the woods. Everything was over. But it costed them a steep price to pay. They lost Griffin and now Danica. Now they had the chance to start over.

"Lacey." Aris began as they strolled side by side at the woods. "I want to talk about yesterday."

She knew what he wanted to establish. "You mean the kiss?"

Aris nodded, "Yeah. So, you feel the same way?"

"I—" Lacey suddenly stopped talking when she noticed a dark figure emerge from afar. Aris and Lacey nervously backed away because they assumed that it was a threat.

It was someone that they knew for a very long time. That person wasn't a threat.

"Danica?" Lacey said softly in shock while Aris' eyes widened from what he was witnessing right now.

Their best friend was alive. She was right there in body and flesh. It no longer matter how it happened. The important thing was that Danica was back and it looked like she wasn't going anywhere.

Both Aris and Lacey ran towards Danica and the three were entangled into a group hug. Lacey began to cry in joy because her best friend was alive.

"You're alive." Aris couldn't help but say as they all let go from the hug.

"I am." Danica chuckled gleefully as she squeezed Lacey's hand and gave her a reassuring look. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Lacey wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled because even after everything she lost, she got her best friend back.

"Where's Kol?" Danica couldn't help but ask. She was too eager in seeing him.

Aris answered to her, "He's over there." He pointed at the clearing and Danica thanked him.

"Go get him." Lacey smirked, fully giving her support to her. Danica gave Lacey one last hug and left the pair.

As Danica ran towards the clearing, she couldn't help but feel the adrenaline kick inside of her. Maybe it was because she just got back from the dead. But she didn't want to waste the life she was given once again.

"Kol!" Danica exclaimed as she saw him leaving from the woods.

Kol recognized that voice. He turned around only to see Danica, alive and well. There were no bloodstains or had the scent of death lingering in her.

He felt this pang of relief and ecstasy inside of him. Kol never felt this feeling before. Maybe this was what it felt like when you lost someone you cared about and they suddenly return.

"Danica." Kol couldn't help but smile as she approached towards him.

He wanted to make sure if he was imagining this moment. So he clasped onto both her hands and let his fingers intertwine with hers. Her touch was soft yet warm. Danica was definitely alive.

"You gave your life in order for me to live. Why?" Kol questioned her as he gave eye contact towards her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Danica replied to him with a small chuckle. Kol knew what she meant and he suddenly felt joyful. "I did that because I have feelings for you." This was the first time he built a relationship that wasn't based on lies. Both their feelings for each other were real.

"For so long I've felt invisible in my entire existence." Kol said softly. He felt invisible in the Other Side and around his family. But this time everything changed when he met her.

Kol used his other hand to caress her rosy cheek. He used his thumb to stroke her cheek softly. "But you make me feel visible."

Danica felt her heart rapidly beating out of her chest from this gesture. He looked down on her lips and was ravenous enough to make a move on her. He looked back up at her dark brown eyes and moved even closer towards her.

In the next second, Kol's lips touched Danica's. They kissed in a slow yet genuine way that intensified the feelings they had for each other.

After that genuine kiss, Kol and Danica's eyes were still trained at each other. Both of them couldn't help but smile and even laugh in joy from the kiss. Danica couldn't help herself. She wanted more.

Danica smashed her lips into Kol's and shared a kiss once more. But this time it was stronger and more even more passionate.

It was as if Danica wanted every part of him. The good. The bad. The light. The dark. Everything. Nothing mattered anymore. Just him and her.

Kol on the other hand was surprised that Danica initiated another kiss. This proved that she wanted him. And Kol felt the same way as well.

They melted against each other, fitting their body's close like connecting puzzle pieces. The intensity of the kiss grew more as they were both entranced by each other.

Once they finished kissing, both their heart and soul were still lingered onto each other.

But their moment was soon interrupted when they heard two familiar voices screaming in agony. They suddenly heard two gunshots being fired from afar.

"It's Lacey and Aris!" Danica exclaimed as she was about to run after them. Kol grabbed her arm to stopped her when he said urgently, "Look out!"

All of a sudden, Kol shoved Danica out of the way and the both of them fell on top of each other as an arrow that was targeted at them missed.

Both of them tried to avoid the attacks of the arrows but it was too late. Three arrows were repeatedly shot at Kol. Danica's eyes widened as she saw Kol being targeted upon.

Kol tried removing the arrows from his chest but they were laced with vervain. He suddenly felt weaker than usual as he collapsed onto the ground and he fell unconscious on the ground.

"No!" Danica screamed in horror and she saw a group of dark figures emerging from the forest.

She knew who they were. The Guardians.

All the members were clad in black and were holding their weapons. They all had a dangerous, yet menacing expression on their faces as they saw Kol's unconscious body.

Danica recognized two people from the group of Guardians that crowded her.

"Aunt Amy? Uncle Vince?" Danica was shocked enough to see them right in front of her. Her aunt and uncle were surprised enough to see that their niece was alive. They both lowered their weapons and approached Danica. "What's going on?" She demanded from them. "My friends!"

"They're safe. But they must stay with us for questioning." Uncle Vince reassured to her.

"Questioning? I'm serious, what're you doing to us?" Danica demanded with every ounce of confusion and anger boiling inside of her.

Aunt Amy answered her, "Kol Mikaelson is forced to be under the Guardian's custody. He is condemned in exile at the catacombs with the charge of murdering you."

"He didn't kill me. Please don't do this." Danica implored to them.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice. This is your grandfather's doing." Uncle Vince admitted. All of this was Danica's grandfather's machinations. She had a feeling that this is more than giving justice.

"You have to come with us." Aunt Amy told her niece.

"I won't." Danica sneered at them. She was about to escape but the group of Guardians got a hold of her.

Danica screamed as she kept thrashing away from their tight grip. One of the Guardians took out a syringe from their pockets. It was a sedative to keep Danica in her place. A Guardian shot the syringe at her neck.

The syringe made Danica calm down and her body felt heavier.

In the next second, Danica fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THE END**

**Just kidding! This isn't the end, it's only the beginning for Kol and Danica. **

**Okay, so Lacey and Aris are kidnapped and held under questioning and captivity by the Guardians, Danica is sedated and blacked out by the Guardians and found out that all of it was her grandfather's plan but she doesn't know his motives, and Kol is shot down and being held under custody by the Guardians over something he couldn't do. **

**So the big bad of the sequel will be Danica's grandfather but there will be more people trying to weigh them down. **

**Here are things you should keep in mind for the sequel, _Obscurity:_**

**-Where is Kol? What did the Guardians do to him? Is he going to survive from their clutches? How will this affect him? He just came back to life and is now at captivity. It will affect him emotionally and psychologically. Will he be tempted into becoming the evil psychopath vampire we know and love, _or_ change for the better? **

**-How is Danica coping from returning from the dead and Kol being taken away from her? Will her feelings change because Kol is now a vampire? How will she deal with the Guardians and her family's reaction once they find out she has feelings for an Original vampire? Will she accept her Guardian heritage and embrace it?**

**-What are the consequences of Lacey emerging into the darkness? How will she deal with it? Will she keep running away from the darkness or embrace it? **

**-Aris will get a realization about everything that had happened. Lets see how he juggles being there for his friends, accepting his blossoming feelings for Lacey, and how to deal with the supernatural happenings while staying alive. What will happen to Aris and Lacey while being held captive by the Guardians? **

**-Danica choosing between Kol and her friends, _or_ the Guardians and her family. **

**-Get ready for a mix of fluff and angst for Danica and Kol. But mostly angst. **

**-The Originals Season 2 storyline with a twist of my own ideas! ;)**

**There's a lot of new characters and returns of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals characters as well. Stay tuned because there's a lot of things going on in _Obscurity_. **


End file.
